Bailando al anochecer
by aleparedes
Summary: 2º Saga Blydon. Serena es una mujer con un espíritu valiente e independiente, a la que le da igual las mezquinas restricciones de la sociedad y que adora los peligros ocultos. Y esta hermosa y decidida intrigante no descansará hasta que devuelva la luz y la alegría a la maltrecha vida de lord Darien... y se gane un lugar en su herido corazón para siempre.
1. Argumento

_**Bailando al anochecer**_.

_**Autora: Julia Quinn**_

_**Personajes: Serena y Darien de Naoko**_

Lady Serenity Tsukino puede sentir los ardientes secretos que se oculta tras la oscura y penetrante mirada de lord Darien Chiba. Con todo, desea al guapo y fascinante desconocido que despierta sus pasiones como ningún otro hombre ha hecho antes, aun cuando él le advierte que se aleje de él.  
El cuerpo y el alma de lord Darien están manchados por la guerra. Pero esta descarada, embriagadora y exasperante marisabidilla representa una amenaza aun mayor: le está obligando a preocuparse de nuevo. Pues Serena es una mujer con un espíritu valiente e independiente, a la que le da igual las mezquinas restricciones de la sociedad y que adora los peligros ocultos. Y esta hermosa y decidida intrigante no descansará hasta que devuelva la luz y la alegría a la maltrecha vida de lord Darien... y se gane un lugar en su herido corazón para siempre

**Una de época! Nueva saga Chicas… saga Blydon de Julia Quinn. Son cuatro libros. El primero lo subió Ayra-Stark-Wolf, se llama **_**Espléndido **_**y es la historia de la prima de nuestra Serena en esta historia. Como hago siempre, voy a respetar lo más posible los personajes que ya fueron utilizados. Como Mina era el nombre de nuestro personaje en Espléndido, cambié los roles de los personajes y armé una pareja con ellos…antes de que digan nada, no usé a Yaten porque es el malo de la historia anterior y en caso de que vuelca a aparecer lo quiero disponible.**

**Bueno, los personajes originales son Arabella "Bella" Blydon y John Blackwood.**

**Espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

Oxfordshire,

Inglaterra, 1816.

_Si, uno a uno, cazara a todo el mundo_—

Serenity Tsukino parpadeó. Eso no tenía sentido. No salía ningún cazador en el _Cuento de Invierno_. Se alejó el libro de la cara. Peor aún. Se acercó el libro de nuevo. Las letras de la página se reenfocaron lentamente.

_Si, uno a uno, _casara _a todo el mundo_—

Serena suspiró y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. Eso tenía más sentido. Parpadeó un par de veces más, obligando a sus brillantes ojos azules a concentrarse en las palabras de la página frente a ella. Se negaron a obedecer, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de leer, así que pegó el libro a su rostro, y bizqueando, continuó lentamente con su lectura.

Un viento frío la hizo estremecer, y echó un vistazo al cielo nublado. Iba a llover, sin duda, pero con suerte disponía de otra hora hasta que las primeras gotas cayeran. Era todo el tiempo que necesitaba para terminar el _Cuento de Invierno_.

Y esto marcaría el final de su Magna Odisea Shakesperiana, un esfuerzo pseudo-académico que había ocupado casi todo su tiempo en los últimos seis meses. Había comenzado con _Bien está lo que bien acaba_ y continuado, alfabéticamente, con Hamlet, todos los Henry, Romeo y Julieta, y un montón de obras más de las que no había oído hablar anteriormente. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo había hecho, además de por la simple razón de que le gustaba leer, pero ahora que el final de su odisea estaba tan cerca, que la condenaran si iba a dejar que unas gotas de lluvia se interpusieran en su camino.

Serena carraspeó y miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien hubiera oído su maldición mental. Echó un vistazo al cielo. Un rayo de sol se coló a través de un diminuto hueco entre las nubes. Tomó esto como una buena señal y sacó un emparedado de pollo de su cesta de picnic. Lo mordió delicadamente y tomó el libro de nuevo. Las palabras estaban tan desenfocadas como antes, así que se acercó el volumen a la cara, y guiñó los ojos varias veces hasta que encontró un bizqueo que funcionó.

"Allá vamos, Serenity," refunfuñó. "Si te las apañas para mantener esta postura tan incómoda durante otros cuarenta y cinco minutos, no deberías tener ningún problema para terminar con el libro. "

"Aunque, por supuesto, para entonces, sus músculos faciales estarán bastante agarrotados," dijo una voz tras ella, arrastrando las palabras.

Serena dejó caer el libro y giró la cabeza. Unos metros más allá un caballero estaba parado de pie, ataviado con un informal, aunque elegante, atuendo. Su pelo era de un brillante y profundo tono negro y sus ojos parecían exactamente del mismo color, aunque si los miraba con atención se notaban azules. La contemplaba a ella y a su solitario picnic con expresión divertida, y su perezosa postura indicaba que llevaba en esa posición algún tiempo. Serena lo fulminó con los ojos, sin que se le ocurriera nada que decir, pero esperando que su desdeñosa mirada lo pusiera en su lugar.

No funcionó. De hecho, él pareció incluso más divertido. "Necesita gafas," dijo, en cambio.

"Y usted ha traspasado el límite de la propiedad," replicó ella.

"¿Si? Más bien creo que ha sido usted quien lo ha cruzado. "

"Estoy segura de que no. Esta tierra pertenece al Duque de Ashbourne. Mi primo." añadió, para enfatizarlo.

El forastero señaló hacia el Oeste.

"_Aquella_ tierra pertenece al Duque de Ashbourne. El límite está en aquella roca de allí. Así que es usted quien está en propiedad privada. "

Serena entrecerró los ojos y colocó un mechón de su ondulado cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. "¿Está seguro?"

"Absolutamente. Soy consciente de que las propiedades de Ashbourne son enormes, pero no son infinitas. "

Ella se removió incómodamente.

"Oh. Bien, en ese caso, siento mucho haberlo molestado," dijo en tono arrogante. "Tomaré mi montura y desapareceré. "

"No sea tonta," dijo él rápidamente. "Espero no tener tan mal carácter que no pueda permitir que una dama lea bajo uno de mis árboles. Quédese todo lo que desee, faltaría más. "

Serena pensó en marcharse de todos modos, pero la comodidad venció al orgullo.

"Gracias. He estado aquí varias horas y estoy bastante cómoda."

"Ya lo veo." Él sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa diminuta, y Serena tuvo la impresión de que no era un hombre que sonriera a menudo. "Quizás," dijo él, "ya que va a pasar el resto del día en mi propiedad, podría presentarse. "

Serena vaciló, incapaz de determinar si él estaba siendo condescendiente o simplemente cortés. "Lo lamento. Soy Lady Serenity Tsukino. "

"Encantado de conocerla, milady. Yo soy Darien, Lord Chiba. "

"¿Cómo está usted?"

"Muy bien, pero usted sigue necesitando gafas. "

Serena enderezó la espalda, muy tiesa. Mina y Armand habían estado animándola a que se hiciera examinar los ojos durante todo el mes pasado, pero ellos eran, después de todo, familia. Este Darien Chiba era un perfecto desconocido y ciertamente no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle tal sugerencia.

"Puede estar seguro de que tomaré su consejo en consideración," refunfuñó ella, un tanto descortésmente.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y una sonrisa sardónica se insinuó en sus labios.

"¿Qué está leyendo?"

"_El Cuento de Invierno_." Serena se recostó y esperó el habitual comentario condescendiente sobre las mujeres y la lectura.

"Una obra excelente, pero creo que no es de las mejores de Shakespeare," comentó Darien. "Me parece mejor _Coriolanus_. No es muy conocida, pero me gustó bastante más que esa. Debería leerla algún día. "

Serena olvidó sentirse complacida por haber encontrado a un hombre que realmente la animaba a leer y dijo,

**"**Gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya la he leído**. "**

"Estoy impresionado," dijo Darien. "¿Ha leído _Otelo_?"

Ella asintió.

"¿_La Tempestad_?"

"Sí. "

Darien se exprimió el cerebro rebuscando la obra Shakesperiana más ignota y desconocida que pudiera recordar.

"¿Y el _Peregrino Apasionado_?"

"No es mi favorita, pero conseguí acabarla." Serena lo intentó pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendía por su cara.

Él rió entre dientes.

"Mis felicitaciones, Lady Serenity. Creo que ni siquiera he llegado a ver nunca una copia del _Peregrino Apasionado_. "

Serena sonrió ampliamente entonces, aceptando elegantemente el elogio, mientras su anterior antagonismo hacia el hombre se derretía.

"¿No quiere unirse a mí un momento? " le preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la parte desocupada de la manta extendida bajo ella. "Todavía queda bastante de mi almuerzo, y estaría encantada de compartirlo con usted. "

Por un momento pareció como si él fuera a aceptar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tan solo soltó un diminuto suspiro y la cerró.

Cuando finalmente habló, su tono era muy rígido y formal y lo único que dijo fue,

"No, gracias." Retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella y volvió la cabeza de modo que se quedó mirando fijamente en dirección contraria a través de los campos.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó con sorpresa que él cojeaba. Se preguntó si había sido herido en la Guerra napoleónica. Un hombre intrigante, este Darien. No le importaría pasar un rato en su compañía. Y, tuvo que admitir, que verdaderamente era muy atractivo, de facciones duras y esculpidas, y de cuerpo esbelto y poderoso a pesar de su pierna herida. Sus ojos azules y aterciopelados mostraban una obvia inteligencia, pero también parecían velados por el dolor y el escepticismo. Serena, comenzaba a encontrarlo muy misterioso.

"¿Está seguro? " preguntó.

"¿Seguro de qué?" No se volvió.

Ella se erizó ante su rudeza.

"Seguro de que no quiere acompañarme para el almuerzo."

"Bastante. "

Eso captó su atención. Ningún hombre le había dicho nunca antes que estuviera _bastante_ seguro de poder pasar sin su compañía.

Serena permaneció incómodamente sentada sobre su manta, con su copia del _Cuento de Invierno_ abierta y reposando en su regazo. No parecía haber nada que pudiera decir mientras él le daba la espalda. Y habría sido descortés comenzar a leer de nuevo.

Darien de repente se giró y se aclaró la garganta.

"Ha sido muy descortés por su parte decirme que necesito gafas," dijo ella abruptamente, sobre todo por decir algo antes que él.

"Le pido perdón. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien la conversación intrascendente. "

"Quizás debería conversar más," replicó ella.

"Está usando un tono diferente de voz, milady, podría hacerme sospechar que está coqueteando conmigo. "

Ella cerró de golpe el libro y se puso en pie.

"Ya veo que no mentía. No es que no se le dé bien la conversación intrascendente. Es que carece de la más mínima aptitudpara ella."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Una de mis muchas cualidades. "

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

"Ya veo que no comparte mi particular sentido del humor. "

"Dudo que muchas personas lo hagan. "

Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces una extraña y triste expresión brilló en sus ojos. Desapareció rápidamente, y el tono de su voz era afilado cuando dijo,

"No vuelva aquí sola otra vez. "

Serena empujó sus pertenencias en su cesta.

"No se preocupe. No volveré a cruzar el límite. "

"No dije que no pudiera volver a mi propiedad. Solamente que no lo hiciera sola."

Ella no tuvo ni idea de cómo contestar a eso así que simplemente dijo,

"Me voy a casa. "

Él echó un vistazo al cielo.

"Sí. Probablemente debería hacerlo. Va a llover pronto. Hay unas dos millas o más a pie de regreso a mi casa. Probablemente llegaré empapado."

Ella miró alrededor.

"¿No trajo un caballo?"

"A veces, milady, es mejor usar los pies de uno. " La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. "Ha sido un placer. "

"Para usted, quizás," refunfuñó Serena, por lo bajo. Contempló su espalda mientras se alejaba de ella. Su cojera era bastante pronunciada, pero se movió mucho más rápidamente de lo que ella había creído posible. Mantuvo su mirada fija sobre él hasta que desapareció tras el horizonte. Mientras montaba su yegua, sin embargo, un apremiante pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

Él cojeaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre era que prefería caminar?

Darien Chiba oyó las pisadas de la yegua de Lady Serenity mientras ella montaba. Suspiró. Se había comportado como un asno.

Suspiró de nuevo, sonoramente esta vez, con tristeza, autoaborrecimiento y pura y simple irritación. Maldición. De todas formas, nunca sabía qué decir a las mujeres.

Serena partió de regreso a Westonbirt, la casa de sus parientes. Su prima de América, Mina, se había casado con el Duque de Ashbourne unos meses antes. Los recién casados preferían la privacidad de la vida en el campo a Londres y residían en Westonbirt casi ininterrumpidamente desde su boda. Por supuesto, la Temporada había terminado, así que no quedaba nadie en Londres, de todos modos.

Aun así, Serena tenía el presentimiento de que Mina y su marido eludirían probablemente todo lo posible la vida social de Londres cuando la siguiente Temporada comenzara.

Suspiró. Ella, sin duda, estaría de vuelta en Londres para la siguiente Temporada. De vuelta al mercado matrimonial, en busca de marido. Estaba empezando a aborrecer cordialmente todo el proceso. Ya llevaba dos temporadas y había acumulado más de una docena de ofertas de matrimonio, pero las había rechazado todas. Algunos caballeros habían sido completamente inadecuados, pero la mayoría eran buenos partidos, bien relacionados y bastante agradables. Pero sencillamente no quería aceptar a un hombre por el que no sintiera algo profundo. Y ahora que había vislumbrado lo feliz que era su prima, sabía que le sería muy difícil conformarse con algo menos que lo que anhelaba en sus más salvajes sueños.

Espoleó su caballo a medio galope cuando la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse. Eran casi las tres, y sabía que Mina tendría el té preparado para cuando regresara. Había estado alojándose con Mina y su marido Armand durante tres semanas. Unos meses después de la boda de Mina, los padres de Serena habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en Italia. Haruka, su hijo, había regresado a Oxford para el último curso, así que no era necesario vigilarlo y Mina estaba felizmente casada. Sólo quedaba Serena, y puesto que Mina era ahora una dama casada, era un acompañante perfectamente respetable, así que Serena se marchó al campo para quedarse con su prima.

Serena no podía imaginar un arreglo más agradable. Mina era su mejor amiga, y después de todas las diabluras que habían hecho juntas, era bastante divertido tenerla como chaperona.

Suspiró con alivio cuando subió una colina y Westonbirt se perfiló sobre el horizonte. El enorme edificio era muy elegante y bello, con largas y estrechas filas de ventanas recorriendo la fachada. Serena comenzaba a pensar en él como el hogar.

Se dirigió a los establos, entregó las riendas de su yegua a un mozo, y se lanzó a una alocada carrera hasta la casa, riéndose mientras intentaba esquivar las gotas de lluvia que habían incrementado furiosamente su ritmo. Subió la escalinata delantera, pero antes de que pudiera empujar la pesada puerta para entrar, el mayordomo la abrió con un floreo.

"Gracias, Norwood," dijo. "Debe haber estado vigilándome."

Norwood inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Norwood, no ha vuelto Serena aún?"

La voz femenina flotó a través del aire, y Serena oyó los pasos de su prima repiqueteando a lo largo del suelo del pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo.

"Está empezando a llover mucho." Mina apareció por la esquina del pasillo.

"¡Oh bien! Ya has regresado."

"Un poco húmeda, pero no tanto como la ropa," dijo Serena alegremente.

"Te dije que iba a llover."

"¿Te sientes responsable de mí ahora que eres una anciana matrona casada?"

Mina hizo una mueca, que le indicó exactamente lo que pensaba de eso.

"Pareces una rata ahogada," dijo simplemente.

Serena hizo una mueca igualmente desagradable.

"Me cambiaré de ropa y bajaré a tomar el té en un momento. "

"En el estudio de Armand," la avisó Mina. "Hoy lo tomará con nosotras. "

"Oh, bien. En seguida bajo. "

Serena subió las escaleras y recorrió el laberinto de pasillos que conducían a su habitación. Rápidamente se quitó el empapado traje de montar, cambiándolo por un vestido de un suave azul, y regresó abajo. La puerta al estudio de Armand estaba cerrada y oyó risitas, así que sabiamente llamó con los nudillos antes de entrar. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Mina gritó, "¡Adelante!"

Serena sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba aprendiendo más y más sobre el amor conyugal a cada minuto. Menuda chaperona había resultado Mina. Ella y Armand no podían mantener las manos apartadas el uno del otro siempre que creían que nadie miraba. La sonrisa de Mina se hizo más amplia. Ella no estaba segura sobre los detalles de cómo hacer bebés, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo ese toqueteo tenía bastante que ver con que Mina estuviera ya embarazada. Serena abrió la puerta y entro en el enorme y muy masculino estudio.

"Buenas tardes, Armand," dijo. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Bastante más seco que el tuyo, tengo entendido," dijo él, vertiendo un poco de leche en su té y desentendiéndose por completo del brebaje. "Tus rizos todavía gotean. "

Serena se miró los hombros. La tela estaba húmeda a causa de su cabello. Se encogió de hombros.

"Oh bueno, ya no tiene remedio, supongo." Se instaló en el sofá, y se sirvió una taza de té. "¿Y qué tal tu día, Mina?"

"Bastante tranquilo. He estado revisando varios libros e informes de algunas de nuestras propiedades en Gales. Creo que puede haber algún problema en ellas. Estoy pensando en viajar hasta allí para investigar. "

"No irás," gruñó Armand.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? " respondió Mina.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte durante los próximos seis meses," añadió él, mirando amorosamente a su pelirroja esposa de ojos violetas. "Y probablemente tampoco durante otro seis después de esos. "

"Si crees que voy a quedarme metida en la cama hasta que llegue el bebé, es que estás mal de la cabeza. "

"Y tú tienes que aprender quién manda aquí. "

"Bien entonces, tú… "

"Alto, alto," dijo Serena riendo. "Es suficiente". Meneó la cabeza. Las dos personas más obstinadas de todo el universo habían tenido que casarse. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. "¿Por qué no les cuento cómo ha ido mi día?"

Mina y Armand se giraron al unísono mirándola con expectación.

Serena tomó otro sorbo de té, dejando que la caldeara por dentro.

"Conocí a un hombre bastante extraño, de hecho. "

"¿Oh, sí?" Mina se inclinó hacia delante.

Armand se recostó, sus ojos velados por una expresión de aburrimiento.

"Sí. Vive cerca aquí. Me parece que sus tierras lindan con las tuyas. Su nombre es Lord Darien Chiba. ¿Lo conoces?"

Alex se enderezó repentinamente. "¿Has dicho Darien Chiba?"

"En realidad era Darien, _Lord_ Chiba, me parece. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces? Darien Chiba es un nombre bastante común. "

"¿Pelo negro?"

Serena asintió.

"¿Ojos casi negros?"

Asintió de nuevo.

"¿De mi altura, complexión media?"

"Supongo. No era tan ancho de hombros como tú, pero sí que me pareció igual de alto. "

"¿Cojeaba?"

"¡Sí! " exclamó Serena.

"Darien Chiba. Que me condenen," Armand sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Y ahora es un lord. Le debe haber sido concedido un título por el servicio militar. "

"¿Luchó en la guerra contigo? " le preguntó Mina.

Cuando Armand finalmente respondió, sus ojos verdes estaban desenfocados. "Sí", dijo suavemente. "Mandaba su propia compañía, pero nos encontrábamos con frecuencia. Siempre me he preguntado qué había sido de él. No sé por qué no traté de buscarlo. Supongo que tuve miedo de averiguar que había muerto. "

Eso llamó la atención de Serena.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Fue extraño," dijo Armand despacio. "Él era un soldado excelente. No había nadie en quién pudieras confiar más. Era absolutamente desinteresado. Poniéndose constantemente en peligro para salvar a otros. "

"¿Por qué es extraño? " preguntó Mina. "Suena como si fuera un hombre bastante honorable. "

Armand giró la cabeza hacia las dos primas y su expresión se despejó de repente. "Lo extraño era que para ser un hombre que parecía sentir tal indiferencia por su propio bienestar, tuvo un comportamiento bastante notable cuando fue herido. "

"¿Qué pasó? " preguntó Serena, con inquietud.

"El cirujano dijo que tendría que amputarle la pierna. Y debo decir que fue bastante insensible al respecto. Darien estaba todavía consciente, y la sanguijuela ni siquiera se molestó en hablarle a él directamente. Simplemente se giró hacia su ayudante y dijo, 'Tráigame el serrucho."

Serena se estremeció, imaginar a Darien Chiba tan maltratado le resultó sorprendentemente doloroso.

"Se volvió loco," prosiguió Armand. "En mi vida he visto nada como aquello. Agarró al cirujano por la camisa y lo derribó hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz. Y considerando la enorme cantidad de sangre que había perdido, su apretón era increíblemente fuerte**.** Yo iba a intervenir, pero cuando oí su tono de voz, me contuve. "

"¿Qué dijo? " preguntó Serena, sentada ya al borde del sofá.

"No lo olvidaré nunca. Dijo: _'Si me corta la pierna, le juro por Dios, que lo encontraré y le_ _cortaré la suya'_. El doctor lo dejó en paz. Dijo que lo abandonaría para que muriera si eso era lo que quería. "

"Pero no murió," dijo Serena.

"No, no lo hizo. Pero estoy seguro de que ese fue el final de sus días como soldado. Lo cual, probablemente, fue lo mejor. Era un soldado magnífico, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que detestaba la violencia. "

"Qué raro," murmuró Mina.

"Sí, bueno, era un hombre interesante. Me caía bastante bien. Tenía un excelente sentido del humor cuando decidía mostrarlo. Pero, por lo general, era bastante silencioso. Y poseía el más estricto sentido del honor que he visto jamás. "

"Bueno, Armand," bromeó Mina. "Nadie puede ser más honorable que tú. "

"Ah, mi leal y encantadora esposa." Armand se adelantó y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Mina.

Serena se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento. Quería oír más sobre Serena Tsukino, pero no parecía haber ninguna forma cortés de pedirle a Armand que contara más sobre él. La irritó admitirlo, pero no podía negar que estaba muy interesada en ese hombre tan inusual.

Serena era muy práctica y pragmática, y siempre había rechazado de plano engañarse a sí misma.

Darien Chiba la había intrigado esa tarde, pero ahora que conocía un poco más de su historia, la tenía fascinada. Cada pequeño detalle de él, desde el arco de su ceja al modo en que el viento agitó su pelo ligeramente ondulado, de repente, cobró un nuevo sentido.

Y su insistencia en caminar adquirió mucho más sentido. Después de luchar tan ferozmente para salvar su pierna, era natural que quisiera usarla. Le había parecido un hombre de principios. Un hombre en el que se podía confiar, del que se podía depender. Un hombre cuyas pasiones fluían profundamente.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida por el giro de sus pensamientos, que, de hecho, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Mina notó el movimiento y le pregunto,

"¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?"

"¿Qué? Oh, es solamente un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Más bien una punzada. Ya ha desaparecido. "

"Oh. "

"Probablemente es a causa de toda mi lectura," prosiguió Serena, aunque Mina parecía haber quedado totalmente convencida con la explicación anterior. "Tengo que esforzarme mucho para enfocar las palabras últimamente. Quizás debería hacer que me examinaran los ojos. "

Si a Mina le sorprendió la repentina admisión de su prima de que su vista no era exactamente la que debería ser, no lo mencionó.

"Excelente. Hay un doctor muy bueno en el pueblo. Veremos lo que puede hacer. " Serena sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té. Estaba helado. Y entonces Mina dijo algo maravilloso."¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?" dijo a su marido. "Deberíamos invitar a este Darien Cha… "

"Darien Chiba," la corrigió Serena, rápidamente.

"Lo siento, a ese Darien Chiba a cenar. Con Serena aquí estaríamos emparejados para la cena y no tendremos que buscar por ahí a otra mujer para completar el número de invitados. "

Armand posó su tasa.

"Una idea excelente, mi amor. Creo que me gustaría renovar nuestra amistad. "

"Solucionado, entonces," dijo Mina, con tono resuelto. "Voy a enviarle una nota, ¿o prefieres ir tu mismo a invitarlo en persona?"

"Creo que iré. Estoy impaciente por verlo de nuevo, y además, sería una grosería de mi parte no ir teniendo en cuenta que me salvó la vida. "

Mina palideció.

"¿Qué?"

Una comisura de la boca de Armand se alzó levemente en una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Sólo una vez, mi amor, y no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse por ello ahora. "

La mirada que la pareja compartió en aquel momento fue tan tierna que resultaba casi doloroso para Serena mirarlos. Excusándose quedamente, se marchó del estudio y subió a su habitación donde las últimas páginas del _Cuento del Invierno_ la esperaban.

¿Darien Chiba había salvado la vida a Armand? Apenas podía entenderlo. Al parecer había mucho más en su nuevo vecino además de su bastante grosera fachada.

Darien Chiba tenía secretos. Serena estaba segura de eso. Apostaría a que la historia de su vida avergonzaría las narraciones de Shakespeare. Lo único que tenía que hacer era investigar un poco. Esta excursión al campo podía resultar más emocionante de lo que había esperado.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser capaz de descubrir ninguno de sus secretos hasta que se hiciera amiga suya. Y él había dejado bastante claro que ella no le gustaba demasiado.

Y eso era condenadamente irritante.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos.**_

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente con el desagradable sonido de Mina vomitando. Girándose en la cama, abrió los ojos y vio a su prima inclinada, de rodillas, sobre un orinal. Serena hizo una mueca ante la visión y murmuró,

"Qué modo tan encantador de comenzar el día. "

"Buenos días a ti también," bufó Mina, levantándose y agarrando una jarra de agua que había sobre una mesa cercana. Se sirvió un vaso y tomó un trago.

Serena se sentó y miró cómo su prima se enjuagaba la boca.

"No imagino por qué no puedes hacer esto en tu propia habitación," dijo finalmente.

Mina le lanzó una mirada enojada mientras hacía gárgaras.

"Las náuseas son algo normal, ya lo sabes," prosiguió Serena, impertérrita. "No creo que Armand se extrañe demasiado si enfermas en _tu _ propia habitación. "

La expresión de Mina era definitivamente malhumorada cuando escupió el agua en el orinal. "No vine aquí para evitar a mi marido. Créeme, me ha visto muchas veces con nauseas en las últimas semanas. "Suspiró." Me parece que le vomité encima de un pie el otro día. "

Las mejillas de Serena enrojecieron en solidaridad con las de su prima.

"Qué espanto." murmuró.

"Lo sé, pero en realidad vine para ver si estabas despierta, y simplemente me entraron nauseas por el camino. " Mina se puso un poco verdosa y se sentó con rapidez.

Serena se levantó apresuradamente y se puso una bata.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

Mina sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, tratando valientemente de contener las nauseas.

"Esto no contribuye a que me haga ilusiones sobre el matrimonio," dijo Serena irónicamente.

Mina sonrió débilmente.

"Es mucho más que esto. "

"Espero que sí. "

"Pensé que podría retener el té y las galletas que tomé para desayunar," dijo Mina con un suspiro. "Pero me equivoqué. "

"Es fácil olvidar que estás embarazada," dijo Serena amablemente, con la esperanza de subirle el animo a su prima. "Todavía estás muy delgada. "

Mina le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

"Eres muy amable. Debo decir que esta es una experiencia nueva para mí, y es todo muy extraño. "

"¿Estás nerviosa? No me has comentado nada. "

"No es exactamente nerviosa, más bien, hmmm, no sé describirlo. Pero la hermana de Armand sale de cuentas en tres semanas, y planeamos visitarla dentro de un par de semanas. Espero estar allí para el nacimiento. Rey me ha asegurado que somos bienvenidos. Estoy segura de que no me sentiré tan nerviosa una vez que sepa lo que se espera de mí. "La voz de Mina estaba más teñida de esperanza que de certeza.

La experiencia de Serena respecto a los partos estaba limitada a la de una camada de cachorros que había visto que su hermano ayudaba a nacer cuando tenía doce años, pero no estaba muy segura de que Mina se fuera a sentir mucho mejor sobre la experiencia después de ser testigo del nacimiento del bebé de Rey. Serena sonrió débilmente a su prima, murmuró algo ininteligible dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Un poco después, el rostro de Mina había recobrado su color natural, y suspiró. "Vaya. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Es asombroso lo rápidamente que esta enfermedad desaparece. Es lo único que lo hace soportable. "

Una criada entró llevando una bandeja con chocolate y bollos. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, y las dos jóvenes se colocaron a ambos lados.

Serena contempló a Mina mientras irreflexivamente esta daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

"Mina, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto. "

"¿Y serás sincera en tu respuesta?"

Una comisura de la boca de Mina se curvó.

"¿Cuándo me has visto no ser sincera?"

"¿Soy agradable?"

Mina pudo coger la servilleta justo a tiempo para evitar el escupir su chocolate por todas las sabanas de Serena.

"¿Disculpa?"

"No creo resultar desagradable. Quiero decir que creo que a la mayoría de las personas les gusto. "

"Sí," dijo Mina, despacio. "Lo haces. A todo el mundo. No creo haber conocido nunca a alguien a quien no gustaras. "

"Exactamente," ratificó Serena. "Probablemente a unos cuantos les resulto indiferente de una u otra forma, pero creo que es bastante raro que haya alguien a quien realmente le disguste mi persona. "

"¿A quién no le gustas, Serena?"

"A tu nuevo vecino. Darien Chiba. "

"Oh, bueno. Apenas hablaste con él más de cinco minutos, ¿no? "

"Sí, pero… "

"Entonces no puede haberte tomado aversión tan rápidamente. "

"No sé. Me parece que sí lo hizo."

"Estoy segura de que te equivocas."

Serena negó con la cabeza, con expresión perpleja.

"No lo creo."

"¿Sería tan terrible que no le cayeras bien?"

"Es solo que no me gusta la idea de no gustar a alguien. ¿Me hace eso ser terriblemente egoísta? "

"No, pero…"

"Todo el mundo cree que soy una persona agradable. "

"Sí, lo eres, pero…"

Serena se cuadró de hombros.

"Esto es inaceptable. "

Mina contuvo la risa.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Supongo que tendré que obligarlo a que yo le guste. "

"Digo yo, Serena, ¿es que estás _interesada_ en ese hombre?"

"No, por supuesto que no," contestó Serena, demasiado rápidamente. "Solamente es que no entiendo por qué me encuentra tan repulsiva. "

Mina sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer este extraño giro de la conversación.

"Bien, pronto tendrás la oportunidad de practicar tus artimañas con él. Con todos los hombres en Londres que han caído enamorados de ti sin la menor provocación ni esfuerzo por tu parte, no puedo concebir que no triunfes consiguiendo gustar a Chiba si te pones a ello. "

"Hmmm," murmuró Serena. Alzó la vista. "¿Cuándo has dicho que viene a cenar?"

Chiba puede que no hubiera nacido lord, pero provenía de una aristocrática, aunque empobrecida familia. Aunque Darien tenía la desgracia de ser el séptimo de siete hijos, una posición que casi garantizaba que ningún privilegio en su vida le sería servido en bandeja de plata. Sus padres, el séptimo Conde y Condesa de Westborough, no habían tenido la intención de descuidar a su hijo más joven, pero, después de todo, existían otros cinco hijos por delante de él.

Damien era el mayor, y como heredero, fue mimado y se le concedieron todas las prerrogativas que sus padres podían permitirse. Un año más tarde, vino Sebastián, y puesto que había poca diferencia de edad con Damien, fue capaz de compartir la mayor parte de las ventajas que conlleva el ser heredero de un condado. El conde y la condesa eran muy pragmáticos, y dado el alto índice de mortalidad infantil, eran conscientes de que Sebastián tenía bastantes posibilidades de convertirse en el octavo Conde de Westborough. Poco después, Julianna, Christina, y Ariana llegaron una tras otra, y cuando se hizo evidente a una temprana edad que las tres jóvenes se convertirían en bellezas, se les prestó mucha atención. Los matrimonios ventajosos podían ser de gran ayuda para llenar las arcas familiares.

Unos años más tarde llegó un bebé que murió al nacer. Nadie se sintió feliz con la pérdida, pero tampoco nadie se apenó excesivamente. Cinco niños atractivos y razonablemente inteligentes parecían ser una abundancia de dones, y, en realidad, el nuevo bebé habría sido simplemente otra boca que alimentar. Los Chiba puede que residieran en una ancestral y magnífica mansión, pero suponía una penosa prueba el simple hecho de poder pagar las cuentas cada final de mes. Y al conde nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tratar de ganarse la vida trabajando.

Pero entonces la tragedia los golpeó con fuerza, y el conde falleció cuando su carro volcó en una noche de lluvia torrencial. A la tierna edad de diez años, Damien se encontró con un título. La familia apenas tuvo tiempo para afligirse cuando para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Lady Westborough descubrió que estaba otra vez embarazada. Y en la primavera de 1787, dio a luz a un último hijo. El esfuerzo la agotó, y nunca recobró las fuerzas. Y así, cansada e irritable, por no mencionar que muy preocupada por las finanzas familiares, echó un vistazo a su séptimo hijo, suspiró, y dijo,

"Supongo que lo llamaremos simplemente Darien. Estoy demasiado cansada para pensar en algo mejor."

Y después de aquella entrada un tanto desfavorable en el mundo, Darien fue—a falta de un término mejor—olvidado.

Su familia tenía poca paciencia con él, y pasó mucho más tiempo en compañía de sus tutores que con la de sus parientes. Fue enviado a Eton y Oxford, no porque se preocuparan por su educación, sino más bien porque era lo que las buenas familias hacían por sus hijos, hasta por los más jóvenes que eran irrelevantes en cuanto al linaje dinástico.

En 1808, sin embargo, cuando Darien estaba en su último año en Oxford, se le presentó una oportunidad. Inglaterra se encontraba inmersa en una batalla política ymilitar en la península ibérica, y hombres de todas las clases sociales se precipitaban a alistarse en el ejército. Darien vio la carrera militar como un área donde un hombre podía labrarse un futuro, y le propuso la idea a su hermano. Damien accedió, viéndolo como una forma de librarse honrosamente de seguir encargándose de su hermano, y compró una comisión para Darien.

El servicio militar parecía una buena alternativa para él. Era un jinete excelente y bastante bueno tanto con la espada como con las armas de fuego. Corrió algunos riesgos que sabía que debería haber evitado, pero en medio de los horrores de la guerra, se hizo evidente que posiblemente no había modo de que pudiera sobrevivir a la carnicería. Y si por un giro del destino lograba salir del conflicto con el cuerpo intacto, sabía que su alma no tendría tanta suerte.

Pasaron cuatro años, y Darien sorprendentemente seguía esquivando la muerte. Y entonces, recibió una bala en la rodilla y se encontró en un barco de regreso a Inglaterra. Inglaterra dulce, verde y pacífica. De alguna manera no le parecía verdadera. El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras su pierna sanaba, pero la verdad era que recordaba muy poco de la convalecencia. Se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo borracho, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de ser un lisiado.

Entonces, y para su sorpresa, se le otorgó el titulo de barón por su valor; una ironía después de todos aquellos años en que su familia le recordaba que no era un lord. Fue un momento decisivo para él, y comprendió que ahora tenía algo sustancial que dejar a una futura generación. Con un**a **renovada sensación de que su vida tenía una finalidad, decidió encarrilarla.

Cuatro años después de alistarse cojeaba, pero al menos lo hacía en su propio país. El final de la guerra había llegado para él un poco antes de lo esperado, así que había vendido su comisión y con el dinero obtenido comenzó a invertir. Sus inversiones resultaron ser sumamente provechosas, y después de tan sólo cinco años, había reunido dinero suficiente para comprar una pequeña propiedad en el campo.

Finalmente el día anterior había decidido encargarse de explorar elperímetro desu propiedad cuandose topó con Lady Serenity Tsukino. Había pensado en su encuentro con ella durante algún tiempo. Seguramente debería acercarse a Westonbirt y disculparse con ella por su grosero comportamiento. Dios sabía que ella no acudiría a Bletchford Manor1 después del modo en que él la había tratado.

Darien se estremeció. Definitivamente iba a tener que pensar en un nuevo nombre para el lugar.

Era una residencia agradable. Y confortable. Lujosa sin llegar a ser palaciega, y podía ser fácilmente atendida por un reducido personal, lo cual era una suerte para él, puesto que no podía permitirse emplear a un gran número de criados.

Así que allí estaba. Vivía en un hogar de su única propiedad, no en un lugar que sabía que nunca sería suyo debido a la existencia de cinco hermanos mayores. Y tenía unos buenos ingresos; agradablemente mermados ahora que había comprado una casa, pero confiaba justificadamente en sus capacidades financieras después de sus éxitos recientes.

Darien comprobó su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las dos y media de la tarde, un buen momento para examinar algunos de los camposdel oeste y estudiar la posibilidad de cultivarlos. Deseaba convertir _**"**__el-inminentemente-rebautizado-con-un-nombre-menos- espantoso__**" **_Bletchford Manor en un lugar tan fructífero como fuera posible. Un rápido vistazo al exterior a través de la ventana le dijo que hoy no se repetiría el chaparrón del día anterior y abandonó su estudio, con la intención de subir a buscar su sombrero.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que Buxton, el anciano mayordomo que adquirió junto con la casa, lo detuviera.

"Tiene una visita, milord," le anunció.

Sorprendido, Darien se detuvo.

"¿Quién es, Buxton?"

"El Duque de Ashbourne, milord. Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo pasar al salón azul. "

Darien sonrió.

"Ashbourne está aquí. Espléndido." No se había percatado de que su viejo amigo del ejército vivía tan cerca cuando compró Bletchford Manor, pero esto era una ventaja añadida. Giró y se disponía a descender los pocos escalones que había logrado subir, antes de hacer un alto, desconcertado. "Infiernos, Buxton," gimió. "¿Dónde está el salón azul?"

"Segunda puerta a su izquierda, milord."

Darien caminó por el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. Tal y como pensaba, no había ni un solo retazo de azul en el cuarto. Armand se apoyaba contra el marco de una ventana, mirando los campos que lindaban con su propia finca.

"¿Tratando de imaginar cómo convencerme de que el huerto de manzanas del linde cae en tu lado de la propiedad?" bromeó Darien.

Armand se giró.

"Chiba. Es un condenado placer volver a verte. Y el huerto está en _mi_ lado de la propiedad."

Darien enarcó una ceja.

"Tal vez he estado tratando de imaginar como birlártelo."

Armand sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Y por qué no me has visitado para saludarme? Ni siquiera sabía que habías comprado este lugar hasta que Serena me lo dijo ayer por la tarde."

Así que la llamaban Serena. Eso lo satisfizo. Y ella les había hablado de él. Darien se sintió absurdamente feliz por ello, aunque dudaba que ella hubiera tenido algo agradable que decir.

"Pareces olvidar que se supone que uno no se presenta de visita en la residencia de un duque a menos que el duque lo haya invitado primero."

"Bueno, Chiba, creía que estábamos por encima de las trivialidades de la etiqueta a estas alturas. Un hombre que ha salvado mi vida es bienvenido de visita en cualquier momento que le plazca."

Darien enrojeció ligeramente, recordando la vez en que había disparado a un hombre que iba a apuñalar a Armand por la espalda.

"Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo," dijo suavemente.

Una comisura de la boca de Armand se alzó al recordar a los hombres que habían embestido a Darien cuando inutilizó a su atacante. Darien había recibido una cuchillada en el brazo por su valentía.

"No", dijo Armand, finalmente. "No creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo." Se enderezó. "Pero basta de hablar de la guerra. Prefiero no extenderme sobre el tema. ¿Cómo estás?"

Darien hizo un ademán hacia un sillón, y Armand se sentó.

"Como siempre, supongo. ¿Te apetece una bebida?"

Armand asintió, y Darien le sirvió un vaso de whisky.

"Obviamente no exactamente igual, Lord Chiba."

"Ah, eso. Fui nombrado barón. Barón Chiba." Darien dedicó a Armand una garbosa sonrisa. "Suena bien**, **¿no crees?"

"Suena muy agradable. "

"¿Y cómo ha cambiado tu vida en los últimos cuatro años?"

"No había cambiado mucho, supongo, hasta los seis últimos meses. "

"¿De verdad?"

"Me casé," dijo Armand con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"¿Qué me dices?" Darien alzó su vaso de whisky en un silencioso brindis.

"Su nombre es Mina. Es la prima de Serena. "

Darien se preguntó si la esposa de Armand se parecería a su prima. De ser así, entendía fácilmente como había capturado la atención del duque.

"¿Supongo que ella ha leído también las obras completas de Shakespeare?"

Armand soltó una breve risa.

"En realidad comenzó a hacerlo, pero la he mantenido muy ocupada últimamente. "

Darien alzó las cejas ante el doble sentido de aquel comentario.

Armand interpretó su expresión inmediatamente.

"La he puesto a administrar algunas de mis propiedades**. **Tiene muy buena cabeza para ello**, **de hecho. Es capaz de sumar y restar mucho más rápido que yo. "

"Ya veo que la inteligencia es de familia. "

Armand se preguntó cómo había aprendido Darien tanto sobre Serena en tan poco tiempo, pero no dijo nada.

"Sí, pues puede que eso sea lo único que ambas tienen en común, además de la extraña capacidad de conseguir exactamente lo que quieren sin que tú te percates de ello. "

"¿Ah?"

"Mina es bastante cabezota," dijo Armand con un suspiro. Pero era un suspiro placenteroy feliz.

"¿Y su prima no?" preguntó Darien. "Me pareció bastanteformidable. "

"No, no. Serena tiene una personalidad fuerte, no me entiendas mal. Pero no exactamente como Mina. Mi esposa es tan obstinada que a menudo se mete de cabeza en una situación problemática sin pararse a considerarla antes. Serena no es así. Ella es muy práctica y pragmática. Tiene una curiosidad insaciable. Y eso hace condenadamente difícil guardar un secreto cerca de ella, pero debo decir, que me gusta su forma de ser. Después de ver la infernal situación de algunos de mis amigos, me considero muy afortunado por mis parientes políticos. "

Armand se percató de que estaba hablando mucho más abiertamente de lo que normalmente hacía con un amigo al que no había visto durante años, pero es que había algo en la guerra que forjaba un vinculo indestructible entre los hombres, y probablemente era por esa razón por la que hablaba con Darien como si los últimos cuatro años no hubieran transcurrido.

O también puede que fuera porque Darien era un excelente oyente. Siempre lo había sido, recordó Armand.

"Pero ya basta de hablar de mi nueva familia," dijo de repente. "Los conocerás bastante pronto. ¿Cómo estás tú? Te las has arreglado muy bien para evitar mis preguntas. "

Darien rió entre dientes.

"Como siempre, supongo, excepto que ahora tengo un título. "

"Y un hogar. "

"Y un hogar. Compré este lugar invirtiendo y reinvirtiendo el precio de mi comisión. "

Armand soltó un largo silbido.

"Debes tener un toque de oro para los asuntos financieros. Deberíamos hablar de ello algún día. Probablemente podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti. "

"El secreto del éxito financiero no es difícil, en realidad. "

"¿De verdad? Entonces te ruego que me digas cuál es"

"Sentido común. "

Armand soltó una carcajada.

"Algo de lo que me temo he carecido estos últimos meses, pero supongo que eso es lo que el amor le hace a un hombre. Escucha, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar a casa pronto? Le hablé a mi esposa sobre ti, y está impaciente por conocerte. Y, por supuesto, ya conoces a Serena. "

"Me gustaría," dijo Darien. Y en una rara muestra de emoción, añadió, "Creo que será muy agradable tener algunos amigos en la zona. Gracias por venir a visitarme. "

Armand miró a su viejo amigo atentamente, y por un instante vio lo realmente aislado y triste que Darien estaba. Pero un segundo más tarde, Darien veló su mirada, y su expresión adoptó su impenetrabilidad habitual.

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Armand cortésmente. "¿Qué te parece dentro de dos días? No seguimos el horario de la ciudad aquí, así que probablemente cenaremos sobre las siete."

Darien asintió.

"Excelente. Te veremos entonces." Armand se levantó y estrechó la mano a Darien. "Me alegro de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado de nuevo. "

"Yo también." Darien escoltó a Armand desde la casa hasta los establos donde le aguardaba su caballo. Con una amistosa inclinación de cabeza, Armand montó y se alejó cabalgando.

Darien regresó despacio a casa, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando alzó la vista para contemplar su nuevo hogar. Cuando entraba en el vestíbulo, Buxton lo interceptó.

"Ha llegado esto para usted, milord, mientras conversaba con su Excelencia. " Tendió a Darien una carta en una bandejita de plata.

Darien alzó las cejas mientras desplegaba la nota.

Qué extraño. Darien dio la vuelta al sobre en su mano. Su nombre no aparecía escrito en ninguna parte.

"¿Buxton? " llamó.

El mayordomo, que había empezado a caminar en dirección a la cocina, giró y regresó al lado de Darien.

"Cuándo esto llegó, ¿qué dijo el mensajero?"

"Solamente que tenía una carta para el dueño de la casa. "

"¿No mencionó mi nombre expresamente?"

"No, milord, me parece que no. Era un niño quien lo trajo, en realidad. No creo que tuviera más de ocho o nueve años. "

Darien dedicó al papel un último vistazo especulativo y luego se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente fuera para los dueños anteriores. " Lo estrujó en su mano y lo dejó a un lado. "No tengo ni idea de lo que significa. "

Más tarde esa noche mientras cenaba, Darien pensó en Serena. Mientras saboreaba una copa de whisky hojeando _El Cuento de Invierno_, pensó en ella. Y cuando se dirigió lentamente hacía la cama, pensó en ella.

Era hermosa. Eso era irrefutable, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón por la que invadía sus pensamientos. Había habido un destello en aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Un destello de inteligencia, y... de compasión. Ella había tratado de ofrecerle su amistad antes de que él frustrara completamente su tentativa. Sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera desterrarla de su mente. Sabía que era mejor no pensar en mujeres antes de irse a la cama. Cerrando los ojos, elevó una plegaria para poder dormir sin soñar.

_Estaba en España. Era un día caluroso, pero su compañía estaba de buen humor; no había habido ningún enfrentamiento durante la semana pasada._

_Se habían instalado en una pequeña ciudad, hacía casi un mes. Los vecinos estaban, en su mayor parte, contentos de tenerlos allí. Los soldados trajeron dinero sobre todo a la taberna, pero todo el mundo se sintió un poco más próspero cuando los ingleses llegaron a la ciudad._

_Como de costumbre, Darien estaba bebido. Lo que fuera para borrar los gritos que resonaban en sus oídos y la sangre que siempre sentía en sus manos, no importa con qué frecuencia se las lavara. Unas cuantas copas más, calculó, y estaría de camino al olvido._

_"Chiba. "_

_Alzó la vista y saludó con la cabeza al hombre que se acomodó al otro extremo de su mesa. "Black"._

_Rubeus Black tomó la botella._

_"¿Te importa?"_

_Darien se encogió de hombros._

_Black vertió un poco del contenido en el vaso que había traído con él. _

_"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo nos marchamos de este horrible agujero?"_

_"Prefiero estar en este horrible agujero, como tú lo llamas, que en medio del campo de batalla."_

_Black echó un vistazo a una muchacha que servía las mesas al otro lado de la habitación y se lamió los labios antes de volverse hacia Darien y replicar,_

_"Nunca te hubiera tomado por un cobarde, Chiba. "_

_Darien se sirvió otro vaso de whisky._

_"No soy un cobarde, Black. Solamente un hombre. "_

_"¿No lo somos todos?" La atención de Black estaba todavía centrada en la muchacha, que no podía tener más de trece años. "Qué piensas de esa, ¿eh?"_

_Darien se limitó a encogerse de hombros de nuevo, sin sentirse demasiado comunicativo._

_La muchacha cuyo nombre había averiguado durante el pasado mes, era Ana, se acercó y puso un plato de comida delante de él. Le dio las gracias en español. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Black la había derribado en su regazo._

_"Mira qué cosita tan bonita " dijo arrastrando las palabras, su mano subiendo y cerrándose sobre su pecho apenas maduro._

_"No," dijo ella, con voz rota. "Yo…"_

_"Déjala en paz," dijo Darien bruscamente._

_"Cristo, Chiba, es solamente una… "_

_"Déjala en paz. "_

_"A veces eres un asno, ¿los sabías?" Black echó a Ana de su regazo, pero no antes de dar a su trasero un malvado pellizco._

_Darien se llevó una cucharada de arroz a la boca, la masticó, la tragó, y luego dijo,_

_"Es solo una niña. "_

_Black ahuecó la mano._

_"No lo sentí así. "_

_Darien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sin querer discutir con él._

_"Déjala en paz. "_

_Black se levantó repentinamente._

_"Tengo que ir a mear. "_

_Darien lo vio marcharse y volvió a su cena. No había tomado más de tres bocados antes de que la madre de Ana apareciera junto a la mesa._

"_Señor Chiba," dijo, hablando en una mezcla de inglés y español que sabía que él entendía. "Ese hombre… él toca a mi Ana. Eso debe parar. "_

_Darien parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su mente de la neblina alcohólica. _

_"¿Ha estado molestándola mucho tiempo?"_

_"Toda la semana, Señor. Toda la semana. A ella no le gusta. Tiene miedo. "_

_Darien sintió la repugnancia revolviendo el contenido de su estómago._

_"No se preocupe, Señora," la tranquilizó. "Me aseguraré de que la deja en paz. Ella estará a salvo de mis hombres. "_

_La mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza. _

_"Gracias, señor Chiba. Sus palabras me consuelan. "Volvió a la cocina donde, supuso Darien, pasaría el resto de la noche trabajando._

_Él volvió a concentrarse en su comida, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky junto con ella. Más y más cerca del olvido. Lo ansiaba estos días. Lo que fuera para borrar de su mente la muerte y los moribundos._

_Black volvió, limpiándose las manos con un trapo. _

_"¿Todavía comiendo, Chiba? " preguntó._

_"Siempre has tenido cierta inclinación por declarar lo obvio. "_

_Black frunció el ceño._

_"Come tus gachas entonces, si eso es lo que te apetece. Me marcho en busca de diversión. "_

_Darien alzó una ceja como si dijera,_

_"¿Aquí?"_

_"Me parece que este lugar tiene posibilidades." Los ojos de Black brillaron cuando se pavoneó escaleras arriba, alejándose de su vista._

_Darien suspiró, contento de librarse de ese hombre que siempre era una molestia. Nunca le había gustado Black, pero era un buen soldado, e Inglaterra necesitaba a todos los que pudiera reclutar._

_Terminó de comer y empujó el plato a un lado. La comida estaba sabrosa__**, **__pero nada parecía satisfacerlo últimamente. Quizás otro vaso de whisky._

_Oh, ahora ya estaba borracho. Verdaderamente borracho. Eso, supuso, era algo por lo que todavía podía dar gracias a Dios._

_Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra la mesa. La madre de Ana parecía nerviosa, ¿no? Su rostro, surcado de arrugas de pena y temor, flotó en su mente. Y Ana, pobre chiquilla, no debía gustarle tener a estos hombres cerca. Especialmente a uno como Black._

_Oyó un ruido proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras. Nada fuera de lo común._

_Black. Oh, sí, eso es en lo que había estado pensando._

_Un grano en el culo, eso es lo que era. Siempre armando jaleo en los locales, sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera su propia diversión._

_Otro golpe._

_¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, que se largaba en busca de diversión. Típico de él_

_Otro ruido extraño. Este había sonado como el grito de una mujer. Darien miró alrededor. ¿Es que nadie lo había oído? Parecía que no. Puede que fuera porque él estaba más cerca de las escaleras._

"Me parece que este lugar tiene posibilidades."

_Darien se frotó los ojos. Algo no iba bien._

_Se puso en pie, apoyándose en la mesa para aliviar la náusea que estremeció su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien?_

_Otro golpe. Otro grito._

_Caminó despacio hacia las escaleras. ¿Qué iba mal? El ruido aumentó de volumen mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo del primer piso._

_Y luego lo oyó otra vez. Esta vez sonaba claramente._

_"Noooooooooo" La voz de Ana._

_Darien recuperó la sobriedad en un instante. Embistió la puerta, arrancándola de los goznes. "Oh, Dios, no," gritó. Apenas podía distinguir a Ana, su menudo cuerpo completamente oculto bajo Black, que embestía repetida y despiadadamente contra ella._

_Pero podía oír su llanto. _

_"Noooo, noooo, por favor, noooo. "_

_Darien no se detuvo a pensar. Enloquecido, apartó a Black de la muchacha y lo lanzó contra la pared._

_"¡Qué demonios…! ¿Chiba? "La cara de Black estaba tan congestionada y purpúrea como su miembro._

_"Bastardo," jadeó Darien, apoyando su mano sobre su arma._

_"Por Dios, es solamente una puta española. "_

_"Es una niña, Black. "_

_"Ahora es una puta. " Black se giró para recoger sus pantalones._

_La mano de Darien apretó la culata._

_"Es todo que será siempre. "_

_Darien levantó el arma._

_"Los soldados de su majestad no violan." Le pegó un tiro en el trasero._

_Black aulló y cayó al suelo, soltando una retahíla de palabrotas. Darien inmediatamente fue junto a Ana, como si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para borrar su dolor y su humillación._

_Su cara estaba lívida. Carecía por completo de expresión..._

_Hasta que lo vio._

_Se encogió. Se apartó de Darien horrorizada. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás por la intensidad de su terror. _

_Él no... .No había sido su...Quería decir..._

_La madre de Ana irrumpió en el cuarto. _

_"Virgen santísima," lanzó un grito. "¿Qué es lo que...? Oh, Ana. Mi Ana. " _

_Ella corrió hacia su hija, que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Darien permanecía de pie en medio del cuarto, aturdido por la sorpresa, y aún borracho por el whisky._

_"Yo no... " susurró. "No fui yo. "_

_Había tanto ruido. Black gritaba y blasfemaba de dolor. Ana lloraba. Su madre clamaba a Dios. Darien no podía moverse._

_La madre de Ana se giró, su cara reflejaba más odio del que Darien había visto nunca en una sola persona. _

_"Es obra suya," siseó, y le escupió en la cara._

_"No. No fui yo. Yo no hice... "_

_"Juró que la protegería." La mujer parecía tratar de contenerse para no atacarlo. "Bien podría haber sido usted también. "_

_Darien parpadeó._

_"No"._

_Podría haber sido usted también._

_Podría haber sido usted también._

_También podría..._

John se incorporó en la cama, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor. ¿Había pasado realmente esto hacía cinco años? Se recostó, tratando de olvidar que Ana se había suicidado tres días más tarde.

1 Juego de palabras entre Bletch (pronunciado Bli:ch, sin traducción) y Bleak (pronunciado Bli:k que significa sombrío , desolado, deprimente) La traducción de Bletchford Mannor sonaría como Señorío del Vado Sombrío o Señorío de la Desolación. (N.T)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres.**_

Cuando Serena llegó a la salita del desayuno a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que ni Mina ni Armand se habían levantado aún. Eso era sorprendente porque Mina era una persona madrugadora. Serena conjeturó que Armand la mantenía en la cama por su propio interés y se preguntó si una mujer podía quedarse embarazada cuando ya lo estaba.

"Para alguien que por lo general es considerado brillante," refunfuñó para sí misma, "sabes patéticamente poco sobre las cosas importantes. "

"¿Dijo usted algo, milady? " preguntó de inmediato un lacayo.

"No, no, hablaba conmigo misma," contestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su propio comportamiento. Si seguía así, la mitad de Westonbirt pensaría que estaba chiflada.

Se sirvió el desayuno, y echó un vistazo al periódico del día anterior que estaba junto al lugar de desayuno de Armand. Los recién casados aún no habían llegado cuando terminó su tortilla. Serena suspiró, tratando de decidir cómo mantenerse ocupada.

Podía asaltar la biblioteca de Armand, supuso, pero por una vez no tenía ganas de leer. El sol brillaba alegremente, un inesperado regalo durante este otoño excepcionalmente lluvioso, y de repente lamentaba estar sola, que Armand y Mina hubieran decidido dormir aquella mañana suponía que no tenía con quien compartir el buen tiempo. Pero no había nadie. Excepto… Serena sacudió la cabeza. Simplemente no podía presentarse en casa de Lord Chiba y decir hola.

Aunque, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo?

Bueno, en primer lugar, a él no le caía bien.

Lo cual, se rebatió a sí misma, era precisamente la razón por la que debería ir a hacerle una visita. No iba a ser capaz de rectificar la situación si no volvían a verse nunca el uno al otro.

Serena arqueó las cejas mientras consideraba la idea. Si se llevaba a una criada como acompañante, no traspasaría los límites del decoro. Bien, de hecho sí, pero nadie lo sabría, y Lord Chiba no le había parecido muy ducho en protocolo. Tomada su decisión, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si la señora Goode podía suministrarle algunos bollos. Serian un desayuno encantador. Quizás Lord Chiba no había desayunado aún.

No pasaría nada. Después de todo, esto no era Londres. No tendría a cuarenta chismosas meneando sus lenguas esa noche sobre su comportamiento escandaloso. Y no iba a hacer algo tan terrible. Solamente quería saludar a su nuevo vecino apropiadamente. En realidad, solo quería ver qué aspecto tenía su casa, se dijo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Armand lo había mencionado la noche anterior. ¿Bletchwood Place?**1** ¿Blumley Manor?2¿Blasphemous Burg?3 Serena se rió para si. Era un nombre horroroso, es lo único que recordaba.

Llegó a la cocina, donde la señora Goode accedió encantada a prepararle una cesta. Serena pronto estuvo en marcha, cargada con mermelada recién hecha y bollos caseros.

Caminó resueltamente hasta los establos donde montó a Ámbar, su yegua. No estaba del todo segura de dónde se encontraba la casa de Darien, pero sabía que era hacia el este. Si seguía los caminos y se viajaba en dirección al sol, acabaría tropezando con ella finalmente.

Se puso en marcha con un suave trote mientras recorría el largo paseo que conducía de Westonbirt hasta la carretera. La criada de lady Mina sabía montar a caballo, y cabalgaba a su lado. Giraron hacia el este al llegar a la carretera, y aproximadamente, un cuarto de hora después, se encontraron con el inicio de un sendero que parecía como si condujera a una casa. Unos momentos después Serena se encontró en un claro despejado, frente a una sólida y elegante mansión de piedra.

Era pequeña para los estándares de la aristocracia, pero tenía estilo y obviamente era de sólida construcción. Esto la satisfizo. Serena sonrió e impulsó a su yegua a avanzar. No vio ningún establo, así que se ocupó de su caballo ella misma, atándolo a un árbol. La criada de Mima hizo lo mismo. "Lo siento, Ámbar," murmuró Serena y luego suspiró y se dirigió hacia los escalones delanteros.

Tomo en la mano la gigantesca aldaba de cobre y la dejó caer con un ruidoso golpe. Momentos después, un anciano de cabellera plateada abrió la puerta. Serena supuso que era el mayordomo. "Buenos días," dijo, en tono cultivado. "¿Es esta la residencia de Lord Chiba?"

El mayordomo alzó una ceja.

"Lo es."

Serena le ofreció su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

"Excelente. Por favor, infórmele de que Lady Serenity Tsukino ha venido a visitarlo."

Buxton no dudó ni por un momento de que ella era una dama, con su elegante ropa y su acento aristocrático. Con un regio asentimiento, la acompañó a un ventilado cuarto decorado en tonos crema y azul.

Serena permaneció silenciosa mientras veía al mayordomo desaparecer escaleras arriba. Entonces se giró hacia a la criada de Mina y le dijo,

"Quizás deberías ir, ah, a las cocinas y ver si hay algún, ah, otros criados allí. "

Los ojos de la criada se abrieron ligeramente al ser despedida, pero asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación.

Darien estaba todavía en la cama cuando el mayordomo llegó a su puerta, habiendo decidido regalarse un muy necesario descanso. Buxton entró silenciosamente, y después acercó su boca mucho, mucho al oído de su señor.

"Tiene un invitado, milord," dijo en voz alta.

Darien sacudió al mayordomo con una almohada y de mala gana despertó.

"¿Un qué?" preguntó, medio dormido aún.

"Un invitado."

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? "

"Las nueve, milord. "

Darien salió tambaleándose de la cama y agarró una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

"¿Quién demonios viene a hacerme una visita a las nueve de la mañana?"

"Lady Serenity Tsukino, milord. "

Darien giró en redondo de la sorpresa.

"¿Quién?"

"Creo que dije lady… "

"Ya oí lo que dijo," estalló Darien, su mal genio avivado por su muy poco ceremonioso despertar. "¿Y qué demonios hace ella aquí?"

"No puedo contestar a eso, milord, pero preguntó por usted. "

Darien suspiró, pensando en cuando comprendería Buxton que no todas sus preguntas requerían una respuesta. Suspiró de nuevo. Ni por un momento dudó que el astuto y anciano mayordomo sabía perfectamente que la pregunta de Darien había sido retórica.

"Supongo que debo vestirme," dijo finalmente.

"Esa parece una suposición acertada, milord. Me tomé la libertad de informar a Wheatley de que usted necesitaría de sus servicios. "

Darien giró y se dirigió a su vestidor. Como Buxton, el ayuda de cámara venía con la casa también, y Darien tenía que confesar que no era difícil acostumbrarse al lujo. En poco tiempo, lucía un ajustado pantalón color canela, una almidonada camisa blanca, y una chaqueta azul marino. Deliberadamente ignoró el pañuelo. Si a lady Serenity le resultaba imprescindible que llevara pañuelo, no debería haber venido de visita a las nueve de la mañana.

Se salpicó un poco de agua sobre la cara y después se pasó las manos mojadas por su rebelde pelo, tratando de disimular el aspecto de recién levantado.

"Caray," refunfuñó. Todavía parecía medio dormido. Infiernos, ¿a quién le importaba? Bajó.

Buxton lo interceptó en el vestíbulo.

"Lady Serenity le espera en el salón verde, milord. "

Darien inspiró profundamente, tratando de no demostrar su exasperación.

"¿Y cuál es ese, Buxton?"

El mayordomo le dirigió una sonrisa divertida y extendió el brazo.

"Justamente ahí, milord. "

Darien siguió el dedo de Buxton y entró en el cuarto, dejando la puerta respetablemente entreabierta. Serena estaba de pie cerca de una silla azul, examinando ociosamente un florero pintado a mano. Parecía sumamente encantadora y condenadamente animada con su vestido color rosa.

"Esto es una sorpresa," dijo él.

Serena levantó la mirada ante el profundo sonido de su voz.

"Oh, hola, Lord Chiba." Echó un vistazo a su pelo ligeramente despeinado. "Espero no haberlo despertado. "

"No importa," mintió él.

"Pensé que tal vez no tuvimos un buen comienzo cuando nos conocimos. "

Él no dijo nada.

Ella tomó aire y continuó.

"Bien. Bueno, pensé que debería darle la bienvenida a la vecindad. Le traje algo para desayunar. Espero que le gusten los bollos. "

Darien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

"_Adoro_ los bollos. Y llegan justo a tiempo."

Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante su jocoso tono. Lo _había_ despertado.

"Traje un poco de mermelada para acompañarlos." Se sentó, preguntándose qué la había poseído para venir hasta aquí a una hora tan temprana.

Darien llamó para pedir un poco de té y café y luego se sentó frente a ella. Echó un ligero vistazo alrededor del cuarto.

"Veo que no ha traído acompañante. "

"Oh, no, he traído conmigo a una criada, pero se ha marchado a visitar a sus criados. Le habría pedido a Mina que me acompañara, pero aún no se había levantado. Es temprano, ya sabe. "

"Lo sé. "

Serena tragó y prosiguió.

"En realidad no creo que sea tan importante. Este no es Londres, después de todo, donde cada movimiento de uno es material para los chismosos. Y no es como si corriera peligro. "

Los ojos de Darien se deslizaron apreciativamente sobre sus formas decididamente femeninas. "¿No?"

Serena enrojeció y se enderezó en su silla. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio el honor acechando tras su fachada sardónica.

"No, no lo creo," contestó con resolución.

"No debería haber venido aquí sola. "

"Se lo dije, no vine sola. Mi criada… "

"Su criada está en la cocina. Y usted está aquí, en esta habitación. Sola. Conmigo. "

La boca de Serena se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que lograra balbucir.

"Bien... sí, desde luego... pero... "

Darien la contempló, pensando que nada le gustaría más que inclinarse y besar aquellos suaves labios que se abrían y cerraban con tal consternación. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como para desterrar semejante pensamiento. Contrólate Darien, le advirtió su voz interior.

"Le pido disculpas," dijo repentinamente. "Ciertamente no quise hacerla sentir incomoda. Es tan solo que es bastante poco común que una señorita visite a un soltero sin ser acompañada. "

Serena sonrió maliciosamente, su disculpa de alguna manera había aliviado su tensión.

"Yo también soy bastante poco común. "

Darien no lo dudó ni por un instante. Echó un vistazo a su descarada expresión y se preguntó si habría venido a visitarlo para torturarlo deliberadamente.

"Además," prosiguió Serena, "no creí que usted fuera una persona tan quisquillosa con respecto al protocolo. "

"_No_ lo soy," puntualizó él. "Sin embargo, la mayor parte de las señoritas si lo son. "

Un criado entró con el té y el café, y Serena rápidamente se ofreció a servir. Le pasó una taza de café y empezó a servirse un poco de té, charlando todo el rato.

"¿Se crió usted en esta zona?"

"No. "

"Bien, ¿entonces, dónde se crió?"

"Shropshire. "

"Qué encantador. " Darien emitió un sonido peligrosamente cercano a un gruñido. Serena alzó las cejas y continuó. "Yo crecí en Londres. "

"Qué encantador. "

Serena apretó los labios ante su sarcástico comentario.

"Tenemos una propiedad en Sussex, por supuesto, pero suelo pensar en Londres como en mi hogar. "

Darien tomó un bollo y extendió generosamente mermelada de fresas en él.

"Qué desafortunado para usted. "

"¿No le gusta Londres?"

"No particularmente. "

"Oh. " Y qué se suponía que debía decir a continuación, se preguntó Serena. Pasó un minuto entero, y era dolorosamente consciente de las especulativas y divertidas miradas que Darien lanzaba en su dirección. "Bien", dijo ella, finalmente. "Veo que no me mintió ayer. "

Aquel comentario atrajo la atención de Darien y alzó la vista de forma inquisitiva.

"Es usted realmente terrible manteniendo una charla trivial. "

Él soltó una carcajada.

"Nadie podría acusarla de no ser astuta, milady. "

Serena dejó pasar el comentario, al no estar completamente segura de que hubiera sido hecho como un elogio. Mientras lo recorría con la mirada recordó la conversación del día anterior. Durante un momento, al menos, habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro. Habían hablado de Shakespeare, y sí, incluso habían bromeado un poco.

Él se había comportado de forma diferente entonces, casi infantil. Es decir hasta que se había puesto en guardia. Serena tenía la sensación de que alguien había herido profundamente a este hombre en el pasado. Eso no significaba, sin embargo, que fuera a permitirle que lo pagara con ella.

Notaba algo especial en él, algo magnifico y deslumbrante y muy, muy bueno. Y quizás lo único que necesitaba era que alguien se lo recordara. No encontró razón alguna por la que no lanzar la precaución al viento y tratar de ofrecerle su amistad a pesar de todos los obstáculos que él interponía en su camino. Cruzándose de brazos, dijo,

"Puede continuar hablando en ese tono arrogante si lo desea, pero no funcionará. "

Darien alzó una ceja.

"O simplemente podría aceptarlo." declaró Serena, sencillamente. "Le gusto. "

Para total consternación de Darien, su taza de café golpeó ruidosamente contra su platillo.

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Le gusto." Serena ladeó la cabeza, asemejándose a un gato que acababa de disfrutar de un enorme tazón de nata.

"¿Y cómo ha llegado a tal conclusión, si puedo preguntar?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta.**"**

Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si también se había dado cuenta de que la deseaba muchísimo. ¿Lo sabría? Quizás. Él mismo estaba bastante sorprendido por la fuerza de su reacción. Ayer, había resultado una visión encantadora bajo el árbol, pero hoy, frente a sus ojos todavía ligeramente soñolientos, era una diosa.

"No tiene por qué parecer tan impresionado por mi perspicacia," se burló Serena.

Una diosa con una lengua muy afilada.

"Usted," dijo Darien enérgicamente, "debería recibir unos azotes. "

"Espero que no tenga intención de ponerse manos a la obra ahora mismo. Estoy muy encariñada con mi trasero." ¡Dios mío!, se preguntó Serena, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan osada? Echó un vistazo al rostro furioso de él.

La traidora mente de Darien decidió que a él también le gustaría mucho, muchísimo, encariñarse con el trasero de ella, y entonces su cuerpo aún más traidor reaccionó violentamente ante la idea. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esta chiquilla? Tan solo se podía empujar a un hombre hasta cierto punto. De todos modos, no podía negar que sus palabras tenía un fondo de verdad. Ella le gustaba. Así que, tratando de llevar la conversación lejos de aguas peligrosas, dijo deliberadamente,

"Tiene razón. No se me da muy bien la charla cortés. "

Serena captó la indirecta. Sonrió encantadoramente y dijo,

"Yo no me preocuparía excesivamente. Todavía tengo esperanzas con usted. "

"Imagine mi alivio. "

"Disminuyen por segundos," dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

Darien la contempló mientras masticaba un pedacito de bollo. De alguna manera lograba parecer inocente y deseable al mismo tiempo. Dios le ayudara, ya se estaba abriendo camino en la coraza protectora que había erigido a su alrededor hacía años. Seguramente no merecía la clase de tratamiento que le había estado dispensando. Tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y despacio y deliberadamente se limpió con una servilleta, se levantó, y tomó su mano.

"¿Me permitirá que comience esta mañana?" dijo elegantemente, llevándose su mano a sus labios. "Temo que me levanté con el pie izquierdo. "

El corazón de Serena dio un pequeño vuelco ante la sensación del roce de sus labios a lo largo de sus nudillos.

"Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón. Me temo que cualquiera de los dos pies habría sido el incorrecto a estas horas de la mañana. "

Darien se rió ante su respuesta y se volvió a sentar, estirándose para tomar otro bollo.

"Son deliciosos," comentó.

"La madre de nuestra cocinera era escocesa. "

"¿Nuestra cocinera?" preguntó Darien, ante su elección de palabras. "¿Se ha convertido un miembro permanente de la casa, entonces?"

"No, volveré a Londres cuando mis padres regresen de Italia. Pero debo confesar que estoy empezando a sentirme como en casa en Westonbirt."

Darien asintió y tomó su bollo a medio comer.

"¿Ha estado alguna vez en Escocia?"

"No. ¿Y usted?"

"No. "

Había un momento de silencio y luego Darien preguntó,

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?"

"¿Cómo está haciendo usted qué?" preguntó Serena con expresión perpleja.

"Sostener una charla cortés. He estado intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas durante los últimos minutos." Le dirigió una sonrisa infantil.

Serena no pudo contener la risa que brotó de su garganta.

"¡Oh, está haciendo grandes progresos!"

"Estaré listo para la Temporada de Londres en poco tiempo." Se metió el último trozo de bollo en la boca.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante con entusiasmo.

"¿Planea venir a la ciudad para la Temporada, entonces?" La idea la ilusionó. Comenzaba a aburrirse del remolino social, y la presencia de Darien ciertamente animaría las cosas. Además, encontró la idea de bailar en sus brazos extrañamente erótica. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna ante el mero pensamiento de estar tan cerca de él, y se sonrojó.

Darien notó el color de sus mejillas y se sintió endemoniadamente curioso respecto a qué escandaloso pensamiento podía hacerla ruborizar después de haberse presentado con todo descaro en su casa a las nueve de la mañana. No tenía ningún deseo de avergonzarla preguntándoselo, sin embargo, así que simplemente dijo,

"No. No dispongo de los fondos necesarios."

Serena se recostó en su silla, sorprendida por su franqueza.

"Bueno, eso no importa," trató de bromear. "La mitad de la aristocracia tampoco los tiene. La mayoría simplemente se las arreglan para ser invitado todas las noches a una fiesta y así no tener que pagar nunca su comida."

"Nunca he sido de los que asisten a una fiesta cada noche. "

"No, no creí que lo fuera. Yo tampoco soy de esa clase."

"¿De verdad? Habría creído que usted sería la reina del baile4, si disculpa la ocurrencia. "

Serena sonrió irónicamente.

"No seré falsamente modesta diciendo que no he disfrutado de un moderado éxito social... "

Darien rió entre dientes ante su cuidadosa elección de palabras.

"Pero debo confesar que empiezo a cansarme de la Temporada. "

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí. Pero supongo que tendré que volver el próximo año."

"¿Por qué asiste si lo encuentra tan aburrido?"

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Una tiene que encontrar marido, después de todo."

"Oh," fue todo lo que Darien dijo.

"No es tan fácil como pueda pensar."

"No puedo imaginar que encontrar marido sea demasiado difícil para usted, Lady Serenity. Debe saber que es sumamente hermosa."

Serena enrojeció de placer ante su elogio.

"Tuve algunas ofertas, pero ninguna era adecuada."

"¿Poco dinero?"

Esta vez cuando Serena enrojeció, fue de horror.

"Tomo eso como una ofensa, Lord Chiba."

"Lo siento, pensé que así era como funcionaban las cosas."

Serena tuvo que admitir que para la mayoría de las mujeres, eso era cierto, y aceptó su disculpa con una breve inclinación.

"Algunos de los caballeros me informaron de que serían capaces de pasar por alto mi espantosas inclinaciones intelectuales debido a mi aspecto y mi fortuna. "

"Encuentro sus inclinaciones intelectuales bastante atractivas. "

Serena suspiró feliz.

"Qué agradable es oír a alguien -a un hombre- decir eso."

Darien se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre me pareció una tontería desear a una mujer que conversara apenas mejor que una oveja. "

Serena se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

"¿De verdad? Habría pensado que preferiría a ese tipo de mujer, considerando sus dificultades para desenvolverse en la charla cortés."

"_Touche_, milady. Le cedo este punto."

Serena se sintió absurdamente feliz y de repente se sentía muy, muy contenta de haberse animado a salir esa mañana.

"Tomaré eso como un gran elogio."

"Como tal se efectuó." Darien movió la mano hacía el decreciente número de bollos. "¿No le apetece uno? Acabaré por comerme todo el plato si no interviene pronto."

"Bueno, ya desayuné, pero... " Serena miró los apetitosos bollos. "Supongo que uno no me hará daño."

"Estupendo, no tengo paciencia con las damas que tratan de comer igual que un conejo."

"No, prefiere a las ovejas, tengo entendido."

"_Touche_ de nuevo, milady." Darien echó un vistazo hacia fuera por la ventana. "¿Son aquellos de allí sus caballos?"

Serena siguió su mirada y después se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

"Sí, el de la izquierda es Ámbar, mi yegua. No vi los establos cuando llegué, así que simplemente la até a un árbol. Parece feliz."

Darien se había puesto en pie cuando Serena levantó, y ahora se acercó para unírsele junto a la ventana.

"Los establos están en la parte de atrás. "

Serena era intensamente consciente de su proximidad, de su punzante aroma masculino. El aliento pareció abandonar su cuerpo, y por primera vez en esa mañana, se sintió totalmente privada del habla. Mientras él contemplaba a su yegua, ella robó un rápido vistazo a su perfil. Poseía una nariz recta y patricia, y una recia mandíbula . Sus labios eran sencillamente hermosos, llenos y sensuales. Tragó incómoda y se obligó a desviar la mirada a sus ojos. Parecían tristes. Serena se encontró deseando poder borrar el dolor y la soledad que vio en ellos.

Darien se giró de improviso y sorprendió a Serena mirándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y durante un momento él dejó su expresión al descubierto**,** permitiéndole examinar su alma. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa torcida, rompiendo la magia, y dándose media vuelta.

"Es una yegua encantadora," dijo él.

Serena tardó un poco en recuperar la respiración.

"Sí, la tengo desde hace años. "

"No creo que se ejercite demasiado en Londres. "

"No" ¿Y por qué estaban conversando tan insípidamente ahora, quiso saber Serena? ¿Por qué se había distanciado él de ella? No creía poder aguantar en su compañía ni un momento más si se iban a dedicar a intercambiar trivialidades y, Dios lo prohibiera, a mantener una charla cortés. "Debería irme," dijo ella, de repente. "Se hace tarde. "

Darien rió entre dientes al oírla. Eran apenas la diez de la mañana.

En su prisa por arreglarse y marcharse, Serena no se percató de su diversión.

"Puede quedarse con la cesta," le dijo. "Es un regalo, junto con la comida. "

"La atesoraré para siempre." Tiró del cordón para que la criada de Serena volviera de las cocinas.

Serena sonrió, y después, para a su horror y sorpresa, sintió una lagrima escapar de su ojo. "Gracias por su compañía. Ha sido una mañana encantadora. "

"Para mí también." Darien la escoltó al vestíbulo. Ella le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él, estremeciéndole el alma y enviando una oleada de deseo por su todo su cuerpo. "Lady Serenity," dijo, con voz ronca

Ella se giró, con expresión preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No es prudente por su parte frecuentar mi compañía."

"¿Qué quiere decir? "

"No vuelva aquí otra vez. "

"Pero si acaba de decir… "

"Dije no vuelva otra vez. Al menos no sola. "

Ella parpadeó.

"No sea ridículo. Suena como un héroe de novela gótica. "

"No soy un héroe," dijo él enigmáticamente. "Haría bien en recordar eso. "

"Deje de burlarse de mí." Su voz careció de convicción.

"No lo hago, milady." Él cerró los ojos, y durante una fracción de segundo una expresión de agonía nubló sus rasgos. "Hay muchos peligros en este mundo de los que no sabe nada. De los que _nunca_ debería saber nada," añadió él severamente.

La criada llegó al vestíbulo.

"Debería irme," dijo Serena rápidamente y bastante nerviosa.

"Sí."

Dio media vuelta y huyó escalones abajo, hacia su caballo. Montó ágilmente y se alejó por el sendero que llevaba a la carretera, sumamente consciente de los ojos de Darien clavados en su espalda durante todo el recorrido.

¿Qué le había pasado? Si ya antes Serena se había sentido intrigada por su nuevo vecino, ahora se sentía vorazmente curiosa.

Su humor cambiaba como el viento. No entendía como podía bromear tan dulcemente con ella un momento y parecer tan siniestro y amenazador al siguiente.

Y no podía evitar la certeza de que él, de alguna manera, la necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien, eso estaba claro. Alguien que pudiera borrar el dolor que asomó a sus ojos cuando creyó que nadie lo miraba.

Serena enderezó los hombros. Ella nunca había sido de las que se echan atrás ante un desafío.

1 Paraje del arbolado sombrío. (N.T.)

2 Feudo maldito. (N. T.)

3 Villa blasfema. (N. T.)

4 Juego de palabras con la expresión "belle of the ball" que significa "la reina del baile. (N. T.)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro.**_

Serena se sintió acosada por pensamientos sobre Darien durante el resto del día. Se acostó temprano, esperando que una noche de sueño reparador le brindara una nueva perspectiva. Pero el sueño la eludió durante horas, y cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, Darien apareció en sus sueños con alarmante persistencia.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó un poco más tarde que de costumbre, pero cuando bajó a desayunar, se encontró con que Armand y Mina se habían quedado en la cama de nuevo. No le apetecía buscar alguna ocupación con la que entretenerse, así que ella terminó rápidamente el desayuno y decidió dar un paseo.

Echó un vistazo a su calzado, decidió que sus zapatos eran lo bastante robustos para una pequeña excursión, y se escabulló por la puerta principal, dejando a Norwood una nota para sus primos. El aire otoñal era fresco, pero no frío, y Serena se alegró de no haberse molestado en tomar una capa. Emprendiendo una rápida marcha, se encontró caminando hacia el este. En dirección a donde se encontraba la propiedad de Darien Chiba.

Serena gimió. Debería haber sabido que esto iba a pasar. Se detuvo, tratando de obligarse a dar media vuelta y dirigirse al Oeste. O al Norte o al Sur o al Noroeste o hacia cualquier otro sitio excepto el Este. Pero sus pies se negaron a obedecer, y avanzó penosamente, tratando de justificar su comportamiento diciéndose que sólo sabía llegar a Blondwood Manor1 por la carretera, y que como iba paseando por los bosques, probablemente no conseguiría llegar hasta allí, de todos modos.

Frunció el ceño. No se llamaba Blondwood Manor. Pero por su vida que no podía recordar cuál era el nombre. Serena sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Pasó una hora, y Serena comenzó a lamentar su decisión de no traer a su yegua. Quedaban aproximadamente un par de millas hasta el límite de la propiedad de Armand, y por lo que Darien le había dicho el día anterior, sabía que había otro par de millas hasta su casa. Sus botas no estaban resultando ser tan cómodas como había esperado, y tenía la secreta sospecha de que se le estaba formando una ampolla en el talón derecho.

Trató de no esbozar una mueca de incomodidad, pero pronto el dolor alcanzó nuevas cotas de intensidad. Con un audible gemido, finalmente se dio por vencida y concedió la victoria a su ampolla. Se agachó y acarició la hierba con la mano, para comprobar si estaba húmeda.

El rocío del amanecer ya se había evaporado, así que se dejo caer al suelo, se desató la bota, y se la sacó. Estaba a punto de incorporarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba puestas sus medias favoritas. Con un suspiro, se subió la falda y despacio se la quitó también.

Desde su posición, a unas diez yardas de distancia, Darien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Serena había deambulado hasta su propiedad otra vez, y estaba a punto de dar conocer su presencia cuando ella comenzó a refunfuñar para sí misma y luego se dejo caer sobre la tierra sin ceremonia alguna.

Intrigado, Darien se ocultó tras un árbol. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una escena mucho más seductora de lo jamás hubiera podido soñar. Después de quitarse el calzado, Serena se había levantado las faldas hasta bastante más arriba de sus rodillas, ofreciéndole una seductora vista de sus esculturales piernas. Darien casi gimió en voz alta. En una sociedad que consideraba los tobillos como algo procaz, esto resultaba muy erótico.

Darien sabía que no debería mirar. Pero mientras seguía allí de pie, viendo como Serena, lentamente, deslizaba la media por su pierna, no podía pensar en otra alternativa. Si la llamaba, tan solo conseguiría avergonzarla. Mejor que no supiera que estaba allí. Un verdadero caballero, supuso, tendría la fortaleza suficiente para volverse de espaldas, pero, Darien decidió que la mayor parte de los hombres que se tomaban la molestia de llamarse a sí mismos caballeros eran unos necios**.**

Sencillamente, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Su inocencia sólo la hacía más seductora, más aún que a la mayoría de las profesionales. Su no planeado striptease era de lo más sensual al irse quitando Serena la media con atormentadora lentitud; no porque tuviera un auditorio, sino porque parecía gustarle la sensación de la seda deslizándose a lo largo de su suave piel.

Y entonces, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Darien, acabó y empezó a murmurar para sí misma otra vez. Él sonrió. Nunca se había encontrado con nadie que hablara tan a menudo consigo mismo; especialmente no de forma tan divertida**.**

Ella se puso de pie y se miró de arriba a abajo un par de veces hasta que su mirada recayó sobre un lazo que adornaba su vestido. Ató la media alrededor del adorno, asegurándola firmemente a su vestido, y luego agachándose recogió su bota. Darien casi se echó a reír cuando comenzó a refunfuñar otra vez, fulminando con la mirada al zapato, como si fuera alguna insignificante y ofensiva criatura al darse cuenta de que podría haber metido la media en la bota para que no se perdiera.

Él oyó su suspiro, así que ella debía haberlo emitido en voz bastante alta, y entonces Serena se encogió de hombros y, cojeando, comenzó a caminar trabajosamente en su dirección. Darien enarcó una ceja ante sus movimientos porque ella no se dirigía hacia su casa, sino que se dirigía hacia la de él. Sola. Uno habría pensado que la muchacha tendría la sensatez de prestar atención a su advertencia. Creyó haberla asustado el día anterior. El señor sabía que él si se había asustado.

Sin embargo, no pudo contener una sonrisa, porque calzada con una sola bota, ella cojeaba casi tanto como lo hacía él.

Darien dio media vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió de regreso a los bosques. Después de su accidente, había ejercitado religiosamente su pierna herida, y como resultado, podía andar bastante rápido, casi tan rápido como un hombre sano. El único problema era que aquel esfuerzo excesivo haría que su pierna le doliera más tarde como si hubiera caminado — mejor dicho echado una carrera—de ida y vuelta al infierno.

Pero no pensaba en las consecuencias cuando se apresuró hacia los bosques. La única idea que tenía en mente era como atravesar el bosque e interceptar a Serena lo más cerca posible de Bletchford Manor sin que ella averiguara que la había estado espiando.

Sabía que el camino giraba a la derecha un poco más adelante, así que atajó en diagonal por los bosques, maldiciendo cada tocón de árbol que no podía sortear de un salto al carecer de la agilidad necesaria. Cuando finalmente emergió en el camino a una media milla de su casa, su rodilla palpitaba, y él jadeaba del esfuerzo. Puso las manos sobre sus muslos y se inclinó durante un momento, tratando de recuperar la respiración. El dolor castigaba su pierna de arriba a abajo, y el simple hecho de mantenerse erguido era una pura agonía. Estremeciéndose, se frotó la rodilla hasta que la torturante palpitación se convirtió en un dolor amortiguado.

Se enderezó justo a tiempo. Serena acababa de aparecer cojeando por el recodo del camino. Darien rápidamente dio un paso en su dirección, queriendo dar la sensación de que estaba paseando por el camino esa mañana.

Ella no lo vio en seguida porque caminaba mirando al suelo buscando guijarros sueltos para evitar pisarlos con el pie descalzo. Estaban a pocos metros de distancia el uno del otro cuando ella oyó el sonido de sus pasos. Alzó la vista al instante y lo vio acercarse. Él lucia aquella sonrisita enigmática suya, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía. De hecho, pensó, era más como si él supiera algo que ella nunca sabría.

"Oh, hola, Lord Chiba," dijo Serena, curvando los labios en una sonrisa que esperó se equiparara en cuanto a misteriosa a la de él. Tuvo la sensación de haber fallado; no había tenido un día misterioso en toda su vida, y además, su saludo había sonado demasiado alegre.

En medio de todos estos confusos pensamientos, Darien la saludó con la cabeza.

"Supongo que se está preguntando qué hago de nuevo en su propiedad. "

Darien alzó una ceja, y Serena no tuvo ni idea de si su gesto significaba: _Es usted una pequeña_ _intrusa molesta_, _Es un divertido incordio_, o _Sus actos no me importan lo suficiente para dedicarles ni un pensamiento_. Así que se acercó a él caminando con paso lento.

"Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que esta era su propiedad, pero me encaminé hacia el este de Westonbirt cuando salí esta mañana. No sé por qué, pero lo hice, y el límite Este de la propiedad está realmente mucho más cerca de la casa que cualquiera de los otros, y puesto que me gusta bastante dar largos paseos, es natural que llegara al límite de las propiedades, y no creí que le importara. " Serena cerró la boca con fuerza. Estaba balbuceando. Eso era insólito en ella, y se sentía muy disgustada consigo misma por hacerlo.

"No me importa," dijo Darien, simplemente.

"Oh. Bien, eso está bien, supongo, porque no tengo ningún deseo de ser expulsada a la fuerza de su propiedad." Eso sonó bastante estúpido. Serena cerró la boca otra vez.

"¿Sería realmente necesario el uso de la fuerza para sacarla de mi propiedad? No tenía ni idea de que le gustara tanto."

Serena sonrió traviesamente.

"Se está burlando de mi. "

Darien le dedicó otra de aquellas pequeñas sonrisas, de las que podrían significar tanto si el resto de su rostro no fuera tan inescrutable.

"No habla mucho, ¿verdad? " soltó ella, de repente.

"No pensé que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. Usted parece sostener ambos extremos de la conversación admirablemente. "

Serena frunció el ceño.

"Es horroroso decirle eso a uno." Alzó la vista. Sus ojos oscuros y aterciopelados, por lo general tan ilegibles, estaban llenos de diversión. Ella suspiró. "Pero es cierto. Por lo general no hablo tanto, ¿sabe?."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Creo que es porque es usted tan silencioso que siento la necesidad de hablar por los dos."

"Ah. ¿Entonces hemos trasladado el peso de la culpa a mis hombros? "

Serena echo coquetamente un vistazo a sus hombros, que eran un poco más amplios de lo que recordaba.

"Parecen más capacitados para aguantar una carga tan pesada. "

Darien le sonrió abiertamente, una verdadera sonrisa, lo cual era algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Repentinamente se sintió contento de haberse puesto uno de sus mejores abrigos; con frecuencia utilizaba los más viejos para sus paseos mañaneros. Inmediatamente se enfadó consigo mismo por preocuparse por algo así.

"¿Es una nueva moda? " preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia la bota que ella llevaba en la mano.

"Una ampolla," dijo Serena, levantando su vestido unos centímetros. Era indecente, lo sabía, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Ambos tenían unas conversaciones tan extrañas, que las usuales normas de propiedad simplemente no parecían serles aplicables.

Para su completa sorpresa, sin embargo, él se agachó sobre una rodilla y tomó su pie en sus manos.

"¿Le importa si echo un vistazo?" le preguntó.

Serena se desasió de un tirón, nerviosa.

"No creo que sea necesario," dijo rápidamente. Que le viera el pie era una cosa. Pero tocarlo era algo muy distinto.

Darien lo volvió a agarrar rápidamente.

"No sea remilgada, Serena. Podría infectarse, y entonces lo lamentara de veras."

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por el audaz uso de su nombre de pila .

"¿Cómo sabe que me llaman Serena? " le preguntó finalmente.

"Ashbourne me lo dijo," contestó Darien, examinando sus pálidos dedos del pie. "¿Dónde está la condenada ampolla? "

"En el talón," contestó Serena, girándose diligentemente.

Darien dejó escapar un profundo silbido.

"Tiene una herida bastante fea ahí. Debería buscar un par de zapatos más cómodos si pretende seguir haciendo excursiones por el campo. "

"No iba de excursión, estaba dando un paseo. Y tengo mejores zapatos. Simplemente no tenía la intención de dar un paseo cuando me levanté. Y luego, como ya estaba vestida, no tuve ganas de cambiarme de ropa." Serena soltó un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de justificarse ante él?

Darien se incorporó, sacó un blanco y almidonado pañuelo, y tomó a Serena del brazo.

"Hay un estanque no demasiado lejos de aquí. Allí podré tomar un poco de agua para limpiar la llaga. "

Serena dejó caer la falda.

"No creo que eso sea necesario, _Darien_. "

Darien se regocijó por el uso más bien mordaz de su nombre de pila y se alegró de haber tomado la delantera y usado el de ella sin pedirle permiso primero. Decidió que le gustaba esta Lady Serenity, incluso aunque estuviera excesivamente bien relacionada socialmente para su gusto. No podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído tanto. Era simpática y divertida; un poco demasiado hermosa para su comodidad, pero estaba seguro de que con un poco de esfuerzo por su parte, podría controlar su atracción por ella.

Ella, sin embargo, mostraba una espantosa indiferencia por su propio bienestar, como quedaba patente por su carencia de gafas, una ampolla fácilmente ulcerable, y su inclinación por emprender excursiones sin acompañante. Obviamente necesitaba que alguien le inculcara un poco de sentido común. Y ya que no había nadie más por allí, decidió que bien podría ser él quien lo hiciera, y se encaminó hacia el estanque, prácticamente arrastrándola tras él.

"¡Da-rien!" protestó ella.

"¡Sere - na!" respondió él, imitando perfectamente su tono de queja.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí," dijo Serena, acelerando el paso para mantenerse a su ritmo. Para un hombre con una cojera tan pronunciada, podía moverse muy rápido.

"Obviamente no, o llevaría puestas unas gafas sobre su nariz. "

Serena se detuvo en seco, con tal fuerza que Darien trastabilló.

"Sólo las necesito para cuando leo," le espetó ella.

"Mi corazón se regocija al oírla admitirlo. "

"Creí que comenzaba a caerle bien, pero ahora estoy segura de que no. "

"Sin embargo, me cae bien," dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente, cuando comenzó a tirar de nuevo de ella hacia el estanque.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

"No, no lo hago. "

"Sí, lo hace. "

"No, yo…, bueno tal vez un poco," concedió ella. "Pero creo que actúa de forma bastante arbitraria. "

"Y yo creo que tiene una horrorosa ampolla en el talón. Así que deje de quejarse."

"No estaba… "

"Sí, lo hacía. "

Serena cerró la boca, consciente de que estaba protestando demasiado. Con un suspiro de resignación, cedió y dejó que la condujera al estanque. Cuando llegaron, ella se sentó sobre un montículo de hierba cerca de la orilla mientras Darien se acercaba al agua y mojaba su pañuelo en el agua.

"¿Está limpio?" preguntó ella, alzando la voz.

"¿Mi pañuelo o el estanque? "

"¡Ambos!"

Darien regresó a su lado y le mostró el pañuelo blanco como la nieve.

"Inmaculado".

Ella suspiró ante su determinación de curar su ampolla y sacó el pie desnudo de debajo de su falda.

"Esto no va a funcionar," dijo él.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tendrá que tumbarse boca abajo. "

"No creo que sea necesario," contestó Serena, en tono firme.

Darien ladeó la cabeza.

"Del modo que yo lo veo," dijo, pensativamente, " tenemos dos opciones."

No dijo nada más, así que Serena se sintió obligada a preguntar,

"¿Tenemos? "

"Sí. O se gira y se tumba sobre el estómago de modo que pueda curar su ampolla, o puedo yo tumbarme de espaldas bajo sus piernas de modo que pueda ver su talón. Esto, desde luego, requeriría que introdujera mi cabeza bajo sus faldas, y aunque la idea es intrigante… "

"Suficiente," refunfuñó Serena. Se giró hasta quedar boca abajo.

Darien tomó el pañuelo y con suavidad lo frotó ligeramente contra la llaga, limpiando el pequeño cerco de sangre seca que se había encostrado alrededor de la herida. Le escoció un poco cuando él rozó la herida abierta, pero Serena tuvo que reconocer que estaba siendo extraordinariamente delicado, así que no emitió una queja. Sin embargo, cuando él sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, cambió de opinión.

"¡Aaaack!" El primer sonido que escapó de su boca no resultó demasiado coherente.

Darien pareció asustado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué planea hacer con esa navaja? "

Él sonrió con paciencia.

"Solamente iba a hacer una pequeña incisión en su ampolla para poder drenarla. Eso permitirá que la piel muerta se seque. "

Sonó como si supiera lo que hacía, pero Serena pensó que debería hacer unas cuantas preguntas, después de todo, antes de permitir a este hombre relativamente desconocido utilizar un cuchillo sobre su persona.

"¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?"

"Sanará mejor de esta forma. La piel muerta caerá, y la piel nueva se endurecerá." Entrecerró los ojos. "No ha tenido nunca una ampolla antes, ¿verdad?"

"No como esta," confesó Serena. "No suelo caminar tanto,.. Por lo general monto a caballo. "

"¿Y respecto al baile? "

"¿Respecto al baile qué? " respondió ella.

"Estoy seguro que asiste a elegantes bailes y todo eso cuando está en Londres. Permanecerá de pie toda la noche. "

"Siempre llevo zapatos cómodos," contestó ella desdeñosamente.

Darien no estaba seguro por qué, pero su sensatez lo complació.

"Bien, no se preocupe," dijo, finalmente. "He tratado muchas ampollas, algunas bastante peores que esta. "

"¿Durante la guerra? " preguntó Serena, en tono cauteloso.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Sí".

"Supongo que ha tratado heridas mucho peores que meras ampollas," dijo ella suavemente.

"Supongo que sí. "

Serena sabía que debería cesar su interrogatorio; la guerra, obviamente, era un tema doloroso para él, pero la curiosidad venció a la discreción.

"¿No había doctores y cirujanos allí para esa clase de cosas? "

Se hizo un notable silencio, y Serena sintió la presión de sus manos sobre su pie cuando el cuchillo pinchó su ampolla antes de que él finalmente contestara.

"A veces no hay doctores o cirujanos disponibles. A veces uno simplemente tiene que hacer lo que puede, lo que le parece sensato. Y luego rezar. " Su voz carecía de entonación. "Incluso si uno ha dejado de creer en Dios."

Serena tragó incomoda. Pensó en decir algo consolador como, "entiendo," pero la verdad es que no entendía. No podía ni comenzar a imaginar los horrores de la guerra, y parecía una banalidad dar a entender que podía hacerlo.

Darien frotó de nuevo ligeramente la ampolla con el pañuelo húmedo.

"Esto debería bastar." Se levantó y le tendió la mano, pero ella hizo caso omiso del gesto, girándose de modo que quedó sentada sobre el montículo de hierba. Él permaneció allí de pie, torpemente, hasta que ella dio unos golpecitos sobre la hierba a su lado. Él vaciló, y Serena finalmente gruñó y dio un tirón a su mano hacia abajo con considerable fuerza.

"Oh, por favor" dijo con voz ligeramente irritada. "No voy a morderle. "

Darien se sentó.

"¿Debería vendarme la herida?" le preguntó Serena, enroscándose sobre sí misma para poder examinar su obra.

"No a menos que planee ponerse otro par de zapatos apretados. Se curará más rápida si la deja al aire. "

Serena siguió examinando su talón, haciendo todo lo posible por conservar la modestia al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que no demasiadas personas vagarían por Westonbirt con los pies descalzos, pero creo que tengo la influencia suficiente como para ponerlo de moda con éxito, ¿no cree? " Alzó la vista repentinamente, ofreciéndole una luminosa sonrisa.

Darien se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado, tal era la fuerza de su sonrisa. Necesitó de varios segundos para poder arrancar sus ojos de su boca, y cuando lo hizo, trasladó su mirada hasta sus ojos, lo que fue un enorme error, porque eran tan azules como el cielo. Más azules, de hecho, y evidentemente muy perspicaces e inteligentes. Sintió su mirada casi físicamente, la sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo incluso aunque ella no apartó los ojos de los suyos ni por un instante. Se estremeció.

Serena se humedeció los labios en un gesto nervioso.

"¿Por qué me mira así? "

"¿Así cómo?" susurró él, apenas consciente de haber hablado.

"Como si ... como si... " Ella se enredó con las palabras, insegura de _cómo_ la miraba. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando lo comprendió. "Como si _tuviera miedo_ de mi. "

John sintió vértigo. ¿Tenía miedo de ella? ¿Temía su habilidad para desbaratar el precioso equilibrio interno que sólo en los últimos tiempos había sido capaz de lograr? Quizás, pero más se temía a sí mismo. Las cosas que quería hacerle...

Cerró los ojos para rehuir la espontánea visión de Black encima de Ana. No, eso no era lo que quería hacer con Serena, ¿verdad?

Tenía que controlarse. Alejarla de él. Parpadeó, recordando repentinamente su pregunta sobre su vuelta a la mansión de Ashbourne con los pies descalzos.

"Supongo que uno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana si está emparentado con un duque," contestó por fin, algo bruscamente.

Serena retrocedió, un poco herida por su tono. Pero dos podían jugar a aquel juego.

"Sí, supongo que uno puede," dijo, alzando altiva la barbilla .

Darien se sintió como un canalla. Pero no se disculpo. Probablemente era mejor si ella lo creía un patán. No tenía ninguna posibilidad enredándose con ella, y sería tan, tan fácil permitirse hacerlo. Reconocía un callejón sin salida cuando lo veía. La había buscado en el 2_**Debrett's Peerage**_ después de su visita del día anterior. Era hija de un conde, inmensamente rico y estaba emparentada con un gran número de miembros importantes e influyentes de la alta sociedad. Merecía a alguien que tuviera un título con más de un año de antigüedad, alguien que pudiera brindarle las comodidades materiales a las que sin duda estaba acostumbrada, alguien intacto, con unas piernas tan perfectas como las suyas.

Santo Dios, pero a él le encantaría ver sus piernas. Gimió.

"¿Se encuentra mal? " Serena lo contemplaba tratando de no parecer preocupada.

"Estoy bien," dijo él, cortante. Hasta olía bien, a un fresco y primaveral aroma que parecía envolverlo. Ni siquiera era digno de _pensar_ en ella, no después de haber cometido un delito tan imperdonable contra el sexo femenino.

"Bueno, gracias por ocuparse de mi ampolla," dijo Serena de repente. "Ha sido muy amable por su parte. "

"No ha sido ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro. "

"Para usted, quizás," dijo Serena, sonando tan alegre como le era posible. "He tenido que permanecer tumbada boca abajo al lado de un hombre a quien hace tan solo tres días que conozco." _Por favor, por favor no digas algo desagradable, _imploró ellamentalmente._ Por favor sé tan burlón, y bromista y adorablemente imperturbable como eras hace tan solo unos minutos._

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran viajado por el aire y hubieran aterrizado sobre él como un beso, Darien sonrió.

"Puede estar segura de que disfruté enormemente de la visión de su trasero," bromeó, su vacilante sonrisa transformándose rápidamente en una mueca libertina. Esto iba en contra de su buen juicio, pero se sentía incapaz de no ser amable con ella cuando ella intentaba con tanto esfuerzo que fueran amigos.

"¡Oh, usted! " gimió Serena, golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro. "Decir eso ha sido terrible por su parte. "

"¿No ha admirado nunca nadie su trasero antes?" Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba y cubrieron las de ella.

"Le aseguro que nunca nadie ha sido lo suficientemente grosero para mencionarlo." Hablaba sin aliento. No la acarició, solamente dejó sus manos reposar ligeramente sobre las suyas, pero el calor de su roce se filtró por ellas, viajó por sus brazos, y se deslizó peligrosamente cerca de su corazón..

Darien se inclinó hacia delante.

"No quería ser grosero," murmuró él.

"¿No? " Serena se humedeció con la lengua el labio inferior.

"No, solamente sincero." Él estaba muy cerca, a tan solo un soplo de aire.

"¿De verdad? "

Darien contestó algo, pero Serena no lo entendió porque sus labios ya estaban rozando suavemente los suyos. Ella gimió bajito, pensando que esto era lo que siempre había querido, dando gracias en silencio a Dios y a sus padres (aunque no necesariamente en aquel orden) por aconsejarle que no se sintiera obligada a aceptar a cualquiera de los hombres que habían pedido su mano durante los dos años anteriores. Esto era lo que había estado esperado, lo que apenas se había atrevido a esperar. Esto era lo que compartían Mina y Armand. Esto era por lo que siempre se estaban mirando el uno al otro, sonriéndose constantemente, y soltando risitas tras las puertas cerradas. Esto era…

Darien deslizó delicadamente su lengua a lo largo de la suave piel de su labio inferior, y Serena perdió toda la capacidad de raciocinio. Tan solo sentía, pero, oh, cómo sentía. Su piel hormigueaba… cada centímetro de ella, aunque él apenas la estaba tocando. Serena suspiró, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones, sabiendo por instinto que él sabría cómo actuar, cómo conseguir que esta maravillosa sensación continuara para siempre. Se derritió contra él, su cuerpo buscando el calor del suyo. Y entonces, repentinamente él se apartó, murmurando una fuerte maldición, con la respiración áspera y entrecortada.

Serena parpadeó confusa, sin entender porqué se había detenido y sintiéndose completamente desamparada. Se tragó su dolor y se abrazó las piernas contra el cuerpo, esperando que él dijera algo amable o gracioso, o al menos algo que explicara sus acciones. Y si no lo hacía, al menos esperó que no pudiera ver cuánto le dolía a ella su rechazo.

Darien se incorporó y se alejó de ella, plantando las manos sobre sus caderas. Espiándolo por entre las pestañas, Serena pensó que había algo sumamente desolado en su postura. Finalmente, él se giró y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó y se puso en pie, agradeciéndoselo al hacerlo.

Darien suspiró y se pasó una mano por su grueso pelo. Nunca había pensado besarla. Ciertamente lo había deseado, pero esto no significaba que tuviera derecho a tocarla. Y nunca había soñado lo mucho que eso le gustaría, o lo difícil que le resultaría detenerse.

¡Dios, era débil! No era mejor que Black, maltratando una jovencita inocente, pero lo cierto era que deseaba más.

Mucho más...

Deseaba su delicada oreja, su hombro y la parte oculta de su barbilla. Deseaba deslizar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello, arrastrando el fuego húmedo hacia abajo, hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Deseaba aferrar su trasero y apretarlo, estrecharla contra él y usarla como una cuna para su deseo.

Deseaba poseerla. Cada centímetro de ella. Infinitas veces.

Serena lo contemplaba en silencio, pero él se había girado ligeramente, y no podía verle los ojos. Cuando finalmente la miró, se quedó impresionadapor laamargaexpresión de su rostro. Ella retrocedió un paso, tapándose inconscientemente con la mano la boca.

"¿Qué… que sucede?" jadeó.

"Debería pensárselo dos veces antes de lanzarse en brazos de un hombre, mi pequeña aristócrata." Su voz estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser un mero siseo.

Serena lo contempló, confusa, mientras el horror, el dolor y la furia, todo al mismo tiempo, estallaban en su interior.

"Puede estar seguro," dijo glacialmente, mordiendo las palabras "de que el siguiente hombre sobre el que me _"lance"_ tendrá el pedigrí suficiente como para no insultarme como usted lo ha hecho."

"Lamento que mi sangre no sea lo bastante azul para usted, milady. No se preocupe, trataré de no corromperla con mi presencia de nuevo. "

Serena alzó una ceja y lo contempló altiva, con mirada fría.

"Sí, bien, no todos podemos alardear de estar emparentados con un duque." Su tono era desdeñoso, y sus palabras crueles. Satisfecha por su interpretación, dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas, alejándose con tanta dignidad como su cojera le permitía.

1 Señorío de la madera clara. (N. T.)

2 Desde 1769 se publica esta revista donde aparece una guía completa de la aristrocracia inglesa.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco.**_

Darien no se movió durante un largo rato, viendo a Serena desaparecer entre los árboles. No se movió hasta que hacía mucho tiempo ya que ella había desaparecido, profundamente asqueado consigo mismo y con su comportamiento. Pero, se recordó a sí mismo, que sólo había hecho lo que era necesario. Ella estaba furiosa con él ahora, pero al final se lo agradecería. Bueno, tal vez no directamente a él, pero cuando estuviera confortablemente casada con algún marqués, se sentiría agradecida con _quién fuera_ por salvarla de Darien Chiba.

Finalmente dio media vuelta para dirigirse a casa cuando se percató de que Serena se había marchado sin su bota. Se agachó y la tomó. Maldición, ahora tendría que devolvérsela, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

John suspiró, llevándose el endeble calzado en su mano cuando comenzó su lento y dificultoso regreso a casa. Tendría que pensar en alguna buena excusa para tener su bota, en primer lugar. Armand era un buen amigo, pero querría saber por qué Darien tenía en su poder un zapato de su prima. Supuso que podría acercarse a Westonbirt esa tarde…

Darien maldijo entre dientes. _Tenía_ que ir a Westonbirt esa tarde. Había aceptado la invitación de Armand para cenar.

Sus maldiciones se hicieron más fluidas cuando imaginó la agonía que lo esperaba. Tendría que ver a Serena durante toda la noche, y, por supuesto, ella estaría arrebatadora vestida para la cena. Y luego, justo cuando él no fuera capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más, probablemente ella haría algún comentario encantador e inteligente, que lo haría desearla incluso más.

Y era tan, tan peligroso desearla.

El regreso de Serena a casa no fue mucho más veloz que el de John. No estaba acostumbrada a pasear sin zapatos, y tuvo la sensación de que su pie derecho se las arregló para encontrar todos y cada uno de los afilados guijarros y de las raíces de árboles que poblaban el estrecho camino. Y además, estaba el problema de su bota izquierda, que tenía un pequeño tacón, lo que la dejaba ligeramente desequilibrada y la obligaba a cojear.

Y cada tambaleante paso que daba le recordaba a Darien Chiba. El horroroso Darien Chiba.

Serena comenzó a murmurar cada una de las palabrotas que había oído decir a su hermano, por casualidad, delante de ella. Su diatriba duró tan sólo unos segundos, porque Haruka por lo general tenía bastante cuidado con su lengua cerca de su hermana. Habiéndose quedado sin palabrotas, Serena comenzó con los insultos, pero "Desgraciado, desgraciado," simplemente no le pareció lo bastante rotundo.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó, cuando su pie aterrizó sobre un guijarro especialmente agudo. Este contratiempo resultó ser su perdición, y sintió una ardiente lágrima rodar por su rostro cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener el dolor.

"No vas a echarte a llorar por un pequeño guijarro," se reprendió a sí misma. "Y por supuesto no vas a echarte a llorar por culpa de ese espantoso hombre."

Pero ya estaba llorando, y no podía detenerse. No podía entender como un hombre podía ser tan encantador durante un minuto y tan insultante al siguiente. Ella le gustaba—sabia que lo hacía. Era evidente, en el modo en que había bromeado con ella y había cuidado de su pie. Y, si bien, no había sido demasiado comunicativo cuando ella le había preguntado sobre la guerra, tampoco la había ignorado por completo. No se habría abierto a ella en absoluto si ella no le gustara aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Serena se inclinó, tomó el ofensivo guijarro, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra los árboles. Ya bastaba de llanto, ahora era el momento de estudiar este problema detenidamente, de forma racional, para entender por qué su personalidad había cambiado tan repentinamente.

No, decidió Serena, por primera vez en su vida no quería ser sensata y racional. No le importaba ser práctica y pragmática. Lo único que quería era estar enfadada.

Y lo estaba. Estaba furiosa.

Cuando Serena llegó a Westonbirt, sus lagrimas se habían secado, y se recreaba tramando mentalmente toda clase de planes de venganza contra Darien. En realidad, no esperaba llevar a la práctica ninguno de ellos, pero el mero acto de planificarlos le levantaba el ánimo.

Recorrió con paso lento el gran vestíbulo y estaba casi junto a la curvada escalera cuando Mina la llamó desde un salón cercano.

"¿Eres tú, Serena?"

Serena desanduvo el camino hasta la puerta abierta del salón, asomó la cabeza, y saludó.

Mina estaba sentada sobre un sofá con los libros de contabilidad extendidos encima de una mesa delante de ella. Arqueó las cejas ante el aspecto despeinado de Serena.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"He salido a dar un paseo."

"¿Con un solo zapato? "

"Es la última moda."

"O una historia muy larga."

"No muy larga, pero si muy poco elegante."

"Los pies descalzos por lo general lo son."

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Mina era conocida por chapotear por el agua, cubierta hasta las rodillas de barro para llegar hasta su lugar de pesca favorito.

"¿Y desde cuándo te has convertido en el paradigma del buen gusto y el decoro?"

"Desde.., oh, no importa, simplemente entra y siéntate conmigo. Estoy a punto de volverme loca."

"¿De verdad? Bueno, eso suena interesante."

Mina suspiró.

"No te burles. Armand no me deja salir de este maldito salón por temor a mi delicado estado."

"Podrías mirarlo desde un punto de vista positivo y verlo como un signo de su eterno amor y devoción," sugirió Serena.

"O simplemente podría estrangularlo. Si por él fuera, estaría confinada en mi cama hasta que el bebé llegara. Date cuenta de cómo es que me ha prohibido montar a caballo sola."

"¿Puede hacer eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Prohibírtelo."

"Bueno, no, él no me da órdenes como la mayor parte de hombres hacen con sus mujeres, pero me dejó bastante claro que se sentiría extremadamente angustiado cada vez que sacara a Boston de paseo, y maldición, lo amo demasiado para preocuparlo así. Algunas veces lo más sencillo es complacerlo."

"Mmm," murmuró Serena. "¿Te apetece un poco de té? Estoy un poco destemplada." Se levantó y llamó para que viniera una criada.

"No, gracias, pero pídelo para ti."

Una criada entró silenciosamente y Mina ordenó que trajera una bandeja de té. "Ah, y ¿puede decirle, por favor, a la señora Goode que me reuniré con ella para hablar del menú de esta noche dentro de una hora? Tendremos un invitado, así que creo que deberíamos preparar algo especial."

La criada asintió y abandonó el salón.

"¿Quién cena con nosotros esta noche?" preguntó Serena.

"Darien Chiba, el vecino con quien te tropezaste hace unos días. Armand lo invitó ayer. ¿No lo recuerdas? Me parece que hablamos de ello durante el té. "

Serena sintió que el corazón se le hundía como una piedra en el estomago. Había olvidado por completo los planes para la cena.

"Supongo que lo olvidé," dijo, deseando que ya estuviera aquí su té para poderse esconder la cara tras la taza. Notaba un desagradable aumento de temperatura en sus mejillas.

Si Mina notó el rubor de Serena, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Serena inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de la última moda de París, y las dos damas continuaron con el tema hasta mucho después de que el té llegara.

Serena se vistió con particular esmero esa noche, sabiendo muy bien que Darien era la razón de su desvelo. Eligió un sencillo vestido de corte imperio, de seda azul hielo que hacía juego con sus ojos y se peinó el cabello en un flojo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando unos tenues rizos sueltos para enmarcar su rostro. Un hilo de perlas y un par de pendientes a juego completó el atuendo, y, satisfecha con su aspecto, se dirigió abajo.

Mina y Armand ya estaban en el salón esperando a que Darien llegara. Serena apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarse cuando el mayordomo entró el cuarto.

"Lord Chiba."

Serena levantó la mirada cuando Norwood terminó de entonar el nombre de Darien. Armand se puso en pie y dio un par de zancadas hasta la puerta para saludar a su amigo.

"Chiba, que bueno verte de nuevo. "

Darien saludó con la cabeza y sonrió. Serena se sintió irritada por el hecho de que él se viera sumamente apuesto en su traje de noche.

"Permite que te presente a mi esposa." Armand condujo a Darien hasta el sofá donde Mina estaba sentada.

"Cómo está usted, su Excelencia," murmuró Darien cortésmente, depositando un rápido beso en el dorso de su mano.

"Oh, por favor, no puedo aguantar tanto protocolo en mi propia casa. Por favor llámeme Mina. Armand me ha asegurado que es usted un amigo muy especial para él, así que no creo que necesitemos ser tan formales."

Darien sonrió a Mina, decidiendo que Armand había disfrutado de su acostumbrada buena suerte cuando se puso a buscar esposa.

"Entonces usted debe llamarme Darien."

"Y, por supuesto, ya conoces a Serena," continuó Armand.

Darien se giró hacia Mina y tomó su mano. Una feroz oleada de calor viajó por su brazo, pero ella se obligó a no retirar la mano. Él no tenía porqué saber cómo la afectaba. Pero cuando se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó suavemente, no fue capaz de controlar el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas.

"Es, en efecto, un placer verla de nuevo, lady Serenity," dijo él, sosteniendo todavía su mano en la suya.

"Po-por favor, llámeme Serena," tartamudeó ella, odiándose por perder la calma.

Darien finalmente liberó su mano y sonrió.

"Le traje un regalo." Le tendió una caja atada con una cinta.

"No tenía por qué. Gracias." Curiosa, Mina desató el lazo y levantó la tapa. Dentro encontró su bota ligeramente embarrada. Sofocó la risa cuando la sacó de la caja. "Tenía una ampolla," explicó, girándose hacia Armand y Mina. "Era realmente dolorosa, y me quité la bota... " Su voz se extinguió.

Darien se volvió hacia Mina.

"Habría traído una para usted, también, pero no parece que haya abandonado ningún zapato en mi propiedad recientemente. "

Mina sonrió ampliamente y bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

"Rectificaré eso de inmediato. "

Darien meditó que le gustaba enormemente la duquesa de Armand. Era algo fácil e indoloro, supuso. A diferencia de su prima, ella no hacía que su corazón se desbocara y la respiración se le atascara siempre que la veía.

"Quizás, debería limitarme a darle una de mis zapatillas ahora," añadió Mina, "y así usted podría devolvérmela la próxima vez que cene con nosotros. "

"¿Es una invitación? "

"Por supuesto, Chiba," intervino Armand. "Siempre serás bienvenido aquí. "

El cuarteto intercambió cortesías durante un cuarto de hora, esperando la llamada que anunciaba la cena. Serena permaneció sentada en silencio, estudiando subrepticiamente a Darien, meditando sobre por qué habría hecho algo tan dulce como envolver su botín como un regalo después de haber actuado tan groseramente esa tarde. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ella? ¿Quería ser su amigo otra vez? Mantuvo una débil sonrisa pegada sobre la cara, maldiciéndolo silenciosamente por hacerla sentir tan confusa.

Los pensamientos de Darien estaban ocupados de un modo similar, preguntándose como diablos reaccionaria Serena con él esa noche . Posiblemente no podía entender todas las razones por las que él necesitaba mantener las distancias, y el Señor sabía que él no podía explicárselas. La violación, no era, después de todo, un tema aceptable para una charla superficial.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Mina susurró algo en el oído de Armand y entonces él se puso en pie y la tomó del brazo.

"Me disculparás si desafío las convenciones y escolto a mi esposa a la mesa," dijo, sonriendo libertinamente. "Serena, estaremos en el comedor de diario. Mina pensó que sería más cómodo."

Darien se puso en pie y ofreció una mano a Serena mientras la otra pareja desaparecía del cuarto.

"Parece que nos han dejado completamente a solas. "

"Supongo que lo han hecho intencionadamente."

"¿Eso cree? "

Serena aceptó la mano de Darien y se incorporó.

"Debería tomarlo como un cumplido. Eso significa que a Mina le gusta."

"¿Y le gusto a _usted_, Serena? "

Hubo una larga pausa, seguido de un rotundo,

"No".

"Supongo que no merezco nada mejor." Dejó que su mano cayera al costado.

Ella se giró.

"No, no lo merece. No puedo creer que tuviera el valor de venir a cenar esta noche."

"Me invitaron, si recuerda. "

"Debería haber rehusado. Debería haber enviado una nota diciendo que estaba enfermo, o que su madre estaba enferma, o su perro o su caballo. Cualquier cosa para evitar aceptar la invitación. "

Él no podía decir nada más que,

"Por supuesto, tiene razón. "

"Uno simplemente no… Uno no besa a alguien y luego le habla en el modo en que usted me habló. No es cortés. No es amable, y … "

"¿Y usted es siempre amable? "

Su voz no contenía el menor matiz de burla, lo cual la aturdió.

"Trato de serlo. El Señor sabe que traté de ser amable con usted."

Él inclinó la cabeza.

"Ciertamente lo hizo. "

"Yo…" Ella se interrumpió y levantó la mirada hacia él. "¿Ni siquiera va a discutir conmigo?"

Él se encogió de hombros en un gesto fatigado.

"¿Con qué propósito? Usted obviamente tiene razón, y yo, como de costumbre, estoy equivocado."

Serena lo contempló desconcertada, boquiabierta por el asombro.

"No le entiendo."

"Probablemente es mejor que ni lo intente. Le pido disculpas, por supuesto, por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Fue imperdonable."

"¿Por el beso o por sus horribles palabras de después? " La pregunta brotó de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"Por ambos."

"Acepto su disculpa por sus insultos."

"¿Y por el beso? "

Serena mantuvo los ojos clavados en la luna que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana.

"No hay ninguna necesidad de pedir disculpas por el beso. "

A Darien se le atascó la respiración en el pecho.

"No estoy seguro de entender lo que quiere decir, milady," dijo con cautela.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta." Serena arrancó su mirada de la luna y se obligó a mirarlo a él. "¿Hice algo mal? ¿Algo que le ofendiera? "

Darien soltó una áspera carcajada, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

"Oh Dios, Serena, si solo supiera." Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y luego plantó las manos sobre sus caderas. "No podría ofenderme ni aunque lo intentara."

Cientos de emociones encontradas revolotearon en el corazón y la mente de Serena en el espacio de un segundo. En contra de su buen juicio, rozó su brazo.

"¿Entonces qué sucedió? Tengo que saberlo."

Darien inspiró entrecortadamente, antes de girarse para quedar frente a ella.

"¿Realmente quiere saber la verdad? "

Ella asintió.

Él abrió la boca, pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que sus labios formaran palabras.

"No soy el hombre que usted cree que soy. He visto cosas... " Cerró la boca, y un músculo tembló espasmódicamente en su garganta mientras él luchaba para controlar las emociones que pasaban por su rostro. "He hecho cosas. Estas manos... " Bajó la vista a sus manos como si fueran algo ajeno a él. Su voz descendió a un ronco susurro. "Soy un bastardo codicioso, Serena, simplemente por haberla besado esta mañana. No soy digno ni de tocarle. "

Serena lo contempló, horrorizada por el dolor grabado en sus rasgos. ¿Cómo podía él no ver lo qué estaba tan claro para ella? Había algo dentro de él. Algo tan bueno... Parecía brotar y resplandecer desde su misma alma. Y él pensaba que no valía nada. No sabía qué le había sucedido para hacerlo sentir así, pero su dolor la devastó. Dio un paso hacia él.

"Se equivoca."

"Serena," susurró él, "es usted una ingenua. "

Silenciosamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

Darien se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos, y que el cielo lo ayudara pero no pudo detener el lento descenso de sus labios hacia los de ella.

Por segunda vez en ese día, Serena sintió que la asaltaba la poco familiar sensación de deseo mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el de él. Su boca rozó suavemente la de ella, y Serena, audazmente, deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la suave piel de su labio inferior, tal y como él había hecho esa mañana. La reacción de Darien fue explosiva**,** tirando bruscamente de ella y estrechándola contra él, necesitando sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra suyo.

El íntimo contacto hizo sonar la alarma en la mente de Serena, y suavemente se separó de él. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos brillaban, y bastantes más rizos enmarcando su rostro que tan solo unos minutos antes.

"Armand y Mina nos esperan en el comedor," le recordó, jadeante. "Vamos a llegar bastante tarde. "

Darien cerró los ojos y exhaló, ordenando mentalmente a su cuerpo que se enfriara. Después de un momento le ofreció el brazo, curvando la boca en una sonrisa torcida que no se reflejó en sus ojos. "Culparemos de nuestra tardanza a mi pierna."

Serena sintió una inmediata oleada de simpatía por él. Era un hombre orgulloso y no le iba a gustar admitir que su herida era la causa del retraso.

"Oh, no, no será necesario. Mina siempre se queja de que ando demasiado lenta. Les diré que le estaba mostrando una de las pinturas de la galería. Armand posee un Rembrandt maravilloso."

Darien colocó su índice contra sus labios.

"Shh, le echaremos la culpa a mi pierna. Ya es hora de que esta condenada me reporte alguna ventaja. "

Salieron del salón, y Serena notó que él recorría bastante rápido los largos pasillos que conducían al comedor.

"Avíseme cuando estemos llegando," le susurró él al oído.

"Es justo a la vuelta de la esquina. "

Darien redujo tanto la velocidad que Serena pensó que se habían detenido. Cuando echó un vistazo a sus piernas, notó que él cojeaba mucho más ostensiblemente que de costumbre.

"Es usted terrible," lo reprendió. "Sé que puede flexionar mucho más la pierna. "

"Tengo un mal día." Su expresión era angelical.

Armand estaba de pie cuando entraron en el comedor.

"Pensamos que se habían perdido por el camino."

"Me temo que mi pierna me ha estado molestando un poco hoy," contestó Darien. "Serena ha tenido la amabilidad de acomodarse a mi paso lento."

Serena asintió, preguntándose como diablos estaba siendo capaz de evitar que le temblaran los labios. Ambos se unieron a Mina y Armand, sentándose alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor. Les sirvieron espárragos en salsa de mostaza, y Mina, notando que su vecino y su prima parecían estar en mejor relación, inmediatamente comenzó su interrogatorio.

"Estoy tan contenta de que haya podido venir a cenar esta noche, Darien. Pero debe contarnos más sobre usted. ¿De qué parte de Inglaterra es? "

"Crecí en Shropshire. "

"¿De verdad? No he estado nunca allí, pero he oído decir que es encantador."

"Sí, bastante. "

"¿Y vive todavía su familia allí? "

"Creo que lo siguen haciendo. "

"Oh." Mina pareció ligeramente desconcertada por su extraña elección de palabras, pero prosiguió de todas formas. "¿Y los ve muy a menudo? "

"Rara vez los veo. "

"Mina, querida," dijo Armand suavemente. "Te ruego que le des a nuestro invitado la opción de comer algo entre pregunta y pregunta."

Mina sonrió avergonzada y pinchó un tallo de espárrago con su tenedor. Antes de llevárselo a la boca, sin embargo, soltó,

"Serena es maravillosamente erudita, ya lo sabe. "

Belle se atragantó con la comida, sobresaltada de que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

"Hablando de lectura," intervino Darien suavemente, "¿Terminó el Cuento de Invierno? Me di cuenta de que casi lo había acabado el otro día. "

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino.

"Sí, lo hice. Y eso marcó el final de mi Magna Odisea Shakesperiana. "

"¿De verdad? Casi me da miedo preguntar cuál era."

"Las obras completas. "

"Qué impresionante," murmuró Darien.

"En orden alfabético. "

"Y además organizada. La dama es una maravilla. "

Serena se sonrojó.

"No se burle de mi, miserable. "

Los ojos de Armand y Mina se agrandaron al ser testigos de las juguetonas burlas que cruzaban de un lado a otro de la mesa.

"Si recuerdo correctamente," intervino Armand, "¿no implicaba también esta odisea la poesía?"

"He prescindido de la poesía por el momento. La poesía es tan, bueno, poética, ¿no cree? Nadie habla de esa forma en realidad"

Darien enarcó una ceja.

"¿Cree que no? " Se giró hacia Serena, y cuando habló de nuevo, había un fuego en su ojos azules que ella nunca había visto en ellos antes.

_"Aunque mis ojos ya no puedan ver_

_ese puro destello que me deslumbraba._

_Aunque nada pueda devolver la hora_

_del esplendor en la hierba, de la gloria en las flores,_

_no hay que afligirse, mejor busquemos fuerza_

_en lo que dejamos detrás."__1_

La mesa permaneció en silencio hasta que Darien habló de nuevo, sin apartar nunca los ojos de Serena.

"Desearía poder hablar siempre con semejante elocuencia."

Serena se sintió extrañamente conmovida por el fragmento de poesía de Darien y la cálida modulación de su voz. Algo en su declamación la había mantenido hechizada y olvidarse por completo de la presencia de sus primos.

"Ha sido encantador," dijo en voz queda.

"Wordsworth. Es uno de mis favoritos. "

"¿Tiene ese poema algún significado especial para usted? ¿Comparte el sentimiento? "

Hubo una pausa muy larga.

"No", dijo Darien, abruptamente. "Lo intento de vez en cuando, pero por lo general, no lo consigo. "

Serena tragó, incomodada por el dolor que vio en sus ojos, y buscó otro tema de conversación.

"¿Disfruta también escribiendo poemas? "

Darien se rió, arrancando finalmente su mirada de Serena y posándola en la mesa.

"Podría disfrutar escribiendo poemas si alguna vez hubiera conseguido escribir uno medio decente."

"Pero recitó el de Wordsworth con tanta pasión." protestó Serena. "Obviamente siente un profundo amor por la poesía. "

"Disfrutar de la poesía y ser capaz de escribirla son dos cosas muy diferentes. Imagino que por eso tantos aspirantes a poeta se pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo con una botella de brandy en la mano."

"Estoy segura de que tiene alma de poeta." insistió ella.

Darien simplemente sonrió.

"Me temo que su confianza es inmerecida, pero tomaré eso como un elogio. "

"Debería hacerlo. No quedaré satisfecha hasta que añada un volumen de su poesía a mi biblioteca." dijo Serena maliciosamente.

"Entonces debería ponerme a ello. Ciertamente no desearía decepcionarla. "

"No," murmuró ella, muy bajito. "Estoy segura de que no. "

1 "Esplendor en la hierba" de William Wordsworth (1770-1850). Poeta británico. (N. T.)


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo Seis.**_

Al día siguiente Serena decidió que quizás se había precipitado demasiado al excluir la poesía.

Después del almuerzo, se puso un traje de equitación azul oscuro y se dirigió hacia los establos. Inspirada por la poesía que Darien recitó la noche anterior, llevó consigo un delgado volumen de poemas de Wordsworth. Su plan era buscar una ladera cubierta de hierba y sentarse a leer, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser capaz de evitar dirigir a su yegua hacia Blemwood Park, no, Brinstead Manor, maldición, ¿por qué no podía recordar el nombre de ese lugar? Independientemente de cómo se llamara, era donde vivía Darien, y Serena quería ir allí.

Espoleó a su yegua hasta ponerla al trote, aspirando el fresco aire otoñal mientras se dirigía hacia el este, hacia la propiedad de Darien. No tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir si tropezaba con él. Probablemente algo estúpido; siempre parecía divagar más que de costumbre cuando estaba con él.

"Buenos días, Lord Chiba," probó. No, demasiado formal.

"Simplemente decidí dirigirme hacia el este... " Demasiado obvio. ¿Y no había usado algo por el estilo el otro día?

Suspiró y decidió probar con la simplicidad. "Hola, Darien. "

"Hola a ti también. "

Serena jadeó. Había estado tan ocupada ensayando lo que quería decirle que ni siquiera había notado que él estaba allí mismo, delante de ella.

Darien alzó las cejas ante su expresión de sobresalto.

"No puede estar tan terriblemente sorprendida de verme. Me ha dicho hola, después de todo. "

"Cierto," dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿La habría oído hablando consigo misma sobre él? Alzó la vista para mirarlo, tragó, y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. "Es un caballo adorable. "

Darien se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ante su aturdimiento.

"Gracias. Aunque supongo que Thor podría ofenderse al ser llamado adorable. "

Serena parpadeó y pareció despejarse un poco. Darien, en efecto, montaba un semental, y uno bastante poderoso, para más inri.

"Un caballo muy hermoso, entonces," se enmendó.

Él acarició el cuello de su semental.

" Thor se siente mucho mejor, estoy seguro."

"¿Qué le trae por aquí?" preguntó Serena, sin saber si todavía estaba en la propiedad de Armand o ya había entrado en la de Darien.

"Simplemente decidí dirigirme hacia el Oeste ... "

Serena sofocó una carcajada.

"Ya veo. "

"¿Qué le trae a _usted_ por este camino? "

"Yo simplemente decidí dirigirme hacia el Este. "

"Ya veo. "

"Oh, debe saber que esperaba verle," soltó ella.

"Y ahora que me ha visto," dijo Darien, "¿qué proyecta hacer conmigo? "

"No había llegado tan lejos en mis planes, en realidad," confesó Serena. "¿Qué le gustaría a _usted_ hacer _conmigo_? "

Darien pensó que sus deseos respecto a eso no era tema adecuado para una charla superficial. Permaneció silencioso, pero no pudo evitar clavar fija y apreciativamente la mirada en la mujer que permanecía frente a él.

Serena interpretó su expresión correctamente y se puso roja como una remolacha.

"Oh, es usted un malvado," tartamudeó. "No era eso lo que quería decir. "

"No tengo ni idea de a que se refiere," dijo Darien, y su rostro era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

"Lo sabe perfectamente, y no va a hacerme decirlo. Usted… oh, no importa, ¿le apetece venir a tomar el té? "

Darien rió en voz alta.

"Como adoro a los ingleses. Cualquier cosa puede remediarse con una taza de té. "

Serena le ofreció una sonrisa mordaz.

"Usted también es inglés, Darien, y para que conste, cualquier cosa _puede_ solucionarse con una buena taza de té. "

Él sonrió irónicamente.

"Lamento que nadie se lo hubiera comunicado al doctor que casi amputó mi pierna. "

Serena recuperó la seriedad de inmediato. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a nublarse. Sabía que Darien era desmesuradamente sensible respecto a su pierna, y probablemente debería evitar hacer ninguna referencia a ella. Pero, había sido él quien la había mencionado, y le pareció que el mejor modo de demostrarle que a ella no le importaba su herida era bromear sobre ello.

"Bueno, entonces milord," dijo, rezando para no estar cometiendo un terrible error. "buscaré la forma de derramar un poco de té sobre su pierna esta tarde. Si eso no funciona, nada lo hará."

Él pareció vacilar un momento antes de responder,

"Supongo que necesitará una escolta para regresar a Westonbirt. Veo que ha vuelto a salir sola de nuevo. "

"Algún día, Darien," dijo ella en tono exasperado, "será un padre magnífico. "

Una enorme gota de lluvia aterrizó sobre la nariz de él, y alzó los brazos en fingida rendición.

"Abra la marcha, milady."

Serena giró a su yegua, y se dirigieron de regreso a Westonbirt. Después de unos momentos de amigable silencio, ella se giro y le pregunto,

"¿Por qué _estaba_ deambulando por aquí esta tarde? Y no me diga que simplemente había tomado dirección Oeste. "

"¿Me creería si le dijera que esperaba verla? "

Serena se giró de nuevo rápidamente, inspeccionando su cara para ver si estaba jugando con ella. Sus ojos azules eran cálidamente aterciopelados, y su corazón dio un vuelco ante su resuelta mirada.

"Le creeré, si es muy amable conmigo esta tarde," bromeó ella.

"Seré _amabilísimo_," dijo Darien, malvadamente "si eso significa conseguir una taza de té extra."

"¡Para usted, lo que haga falta! "

Cabalgaron varios minutos hasta que Ámbar se detuvo repentinamente, irguiendo las orejas, nerviosa.

"¿Qué sucede? " preguntó Darien.

"Probablemente sea algún conejo. Ambar siempre ha sido muy sensible al movimiento. Es extraño, en realidad. Es capaz de cabalgar por las atestadas calles de Londres como si no tuviera ni una preocupación en el mundo, pero pasea sobre un tranquilo camino en el campo y recela de cada pequeño ruido. "

"No he oído nada. "

"Yo tampoco." Serena tiró suavemente de las riendas. "Vamos, muchacha. Va a empezar a llover."

Ambar dio un par de pasos vacilante y se paró otra vez, girando bruscamente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

"No puedo imaginar que le sucede," dijo Serena, avergonzada.

_¡Crack!_

Serena oyó la explosión de un disparo desde algún punto cercano de los bosques y luego sintió el suave zumbido del aire cuando una bala pasó entre sus cuerpos.

"¿Qué…? " comenzó a preguntar, pero no llegó a finalizar la frase porque Ámbar, ya caprichosa de por sí, se encabritó con el estrépito. Serena tuvo que concentrar toda su atención en mantenerse sobre su montura. Lanzó los brazos alrededor de cuello de la yegua, murmurándole, "Tranquila, chica. Cálmate." Aunque estaba tan asustada, que no sabía si sus palabras eran para calmar al caballo o a sí misma.

Justo cuando estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de sujetarse ni un segundo más, sintió los acerados brazos de Darien cerrándose alrededor de su cintura y arrancándola de la silla. Aterrizó bruscamente a su lado, encima de Thor.

"¿Está bien? " le preguntó él, ásperamente.

Serena asintió.

"Creo que sí. Necesito recuperar el aliento. Ha sido más un susto que otra cosa."

Darien la estrechó más contra él, incapaz de creer la profundidad del miedo que sintió cuando la vio aferrarse al cuello del Ámbar para salvar la vida. La yegua bailoteaba ahora en círculos nerviosos, resollando audiblemente, pero ya calmada.

Cuando Serena sintió que había recobrado un tanto la compostura, se separó bastante de Darien para poder examinar su cara.

"Oí un disparo."

Darien asintió gravemente. No podía imaginar por qué alguien iba a querer dispararles, pero pensó que no deberían seguir inmóviles en ese sitio, como un blanco fácil.

"¿Nos seguirá Ambar, si la mantengo conmigo sobre mi montura mientras regresamos? "

Ella asintió, y rápidamente galopaban de vuelta a Westonbirt.

"Creo que ha sido un accidente," dijo Serena, cuando redujeron la velocidad.

"¿El disparo?"

"Sí. Precisamente el otro día Armand me decía que ha estado teniendo problemas con los cazadores furtivos. Estoy segura de que ha sido una bala perdida lo que asustó a Ámbar."

"Ha pasado demasiado cerca para mi gusto. "

"Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien dispararnos? "

Darien se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía enemigos.

"Tendré que hablar de esto con Armand," prosiguió Serena. "Estoy segura de que querrá hacer cumplir las normas más severamente. Alguien podría haber sido herido. Hemos estado muy cerca de serlo nosotros. "

Darien asintió, la abrazó más estrechamente, y espoleó a Thor para ir un poco más rápido. Unos minutos más tarde entraban en los establos de Westonbirt, y justo a tiempo, ya que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer más y más rápidas.

"Ya hemos llegado, milady," dijo él, mientras la ayudaba a desmontar. "¿Será capaz de llegar hasta la casa sin problemas? "

"¿Oh, pero usted no viene? " La desilusión estaba claramente dibujada sobre sus rasgos.

Él tragó, y un músculo se le tensó en garganta.

"No, en realidad no puedo. Yo… "

"Pero se empapará si trata de regresar a su casa ahora. Debería entrar y tomar un poco de té, aunque solo sea para entrar en calor. "

"Serena, yo… "

"Por favor."

Él miró fijamente aquellos maravillosos ojos azules y se preguntó cómo alguien podía encontrar el valor necesario para negarle algo. Echó un vistazo al exterior a través de las puertas de los establos.

"Supongo que hay bastante humedad. "

Serena asintió.

"Seguramente enfermará si intenta regresar a caballo a casa ahora. Venga." Tomó su mano, y juntos efectuaron una apresurada carrera hasta la casa.

Cuando se precipitaron a través de la puerta principal en el vestíbulo, ambos estaban bastante mojados, y Serena podía sentir como húmedos mechones de su cabello se adherían a su rostro.

"Debo estar hecha un desastre," dijo tímidamente. "Debería subir y cambiarme."

"Tonterías," dijo Darien, colocándole un húmedo mechón tras la oreja. "Tiene un aspecto encantador…como brumosa. "

Serena contuvo la respiración, su roce todavía hormigueaba sobre su mejilla.

"Seguramente quiere decir como mohosa. Me siento como un trapo de fregar. "

"Le aseguro, Lady Serenity, que no tiene en absoluto aspecto de trapo." Dejó caer su brazo. "Aunque no puedo imaginar cuando ha visto uno. "

Serena se puso rígida.

"No soy la niña mimada que parece creer que soy. "

Darien contempló ávidamente a la impresionantemente encantadora mujer que permanecía de pie frente a él en el vestíbulo. Su pelo se había liberado parcialmente de su recogido, y mechones dorados, rizados por el aire húmedo, besaban ambos lados de su rostro. Sus largas pestañas relucían con gotas de lluvia, enmarcando unos ojos de un indescriptible tono azul. Darien suspiró y no permitió que su mirada se extraviara hacia su suave boca.

"Créame, no pienso que sea una niña," dijo, finalmente.

Serena trago con nerviosismo, incapaz de ocultar su desilusión. Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que había esperado oír.

"Quizás deberíamos continuar nuestra conversación en el salón. "

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes pasos a través del vestíbulo, con la espalda muy tiesa.

Darien suspiró y la siguió. Siempre se las arreglaba para decir lo equivocado con ella. Quiso tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que pensaba que ella era increíblemente hermosa y simpática y amable y todo lo que un hombre podía desear en una mujer. Un hombre que mereciera a una mujer, claro está. Y él sabía que nunca podría casarse, que nunca podría aceptar el amor de una mujer. No después de Ana.

Cuando Darien entró en el salón, Serena estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia repiquetear contra el cristal. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, luego lo pensó mejor, y la dejó abierta unas pulgadas. Se acercó a ella, con la intención de poner sus manos en sus hombros, pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos, ella se giró de improviso.

"No estoy echada a perder," dijo tercamente. "No he tenido una vida difícil, lo sé, pero no soy una consentida. "

"Sé que no lo es," contestó Darien suavemente.

"Echado a perder significa que uno es terco y manipulador," siguió diciendo Serena. "Y yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas. "

Él asintió.

"Y no sé por qué tiene que hacer siempre esos comentarios tan horribles sobre mis antecedentes. Su padre también es conde. Armando me lo dijo. "

"Era un conde," corrigió Darien, aliviado por que ella creyera que la pinchaba debido a un sentimiento de inferioridad social. Ciertamente era algo digno de consideración, pero esta era la menor de sus preocupaciones. "Era un conde _empobrecido_ que no podía permitirse sostener a siete hijos, el último de los cuales fui, póstumamente, yo. "

"¿Siete hijos? " preguntó Serena, abriendo mucho los ojos. "¿De verdad? "

"Uno fue mortinato," confesó Darien.

"Debe haber tenido una infancia encantadora con tantos otros niños con quien jugar. "

"En realidad, no pasé mucho tiempo con mis hermanos. Por lo general estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos. "

"Ah." Serena frunció el ceño, descontenta con el retrato de familia que él pintaba. "Su madre debió haber estado muy ocupada teniendo todos aquellos bebés."

Darien sonrió diabólicamente.

"Y supongo que mi padre también. "

Ella se sonrojó.

"¿Cree que podríamos comenzar de nuevo la tarde?" preguntó Darien, tomando su mano y depositando un beso ligero como una pluma sobre sus nudillos. "Le pido perdón por presuponer que no había visto nunca un trapo de fregar. "

Serena soltó una risita.

"Es la disculpa más absurda que he oído nunca. "

"¿Eso cree? Pensaba que había sido bastante elocuente, sobre todo con el beso en su mano. "

"El beso fue maravilloso, y la disculpa muy dulce. Es la parte sobre el trapo de fregar la que sonaba graciosa. "

"Olvídese del trapo," dijo Darien, conduciéndola a un sofá cercano.

"Mi mente ya no alberga el menor recuerdo sobre él," le aseguró.

Él se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

"Noté que llevaba un volumen de poesía de Wordsworth con usted. "

Serena bajo la vista hacia su libro olvidado.

"Oh, sí. Usted me inspiró, me temo. Pero lo que quiero saber es cuando va a ponerse a escribir algún verso usted mismo. Estoy segura de que sería brillante escribiendo poesía. "

Darien se rió de su alabanza.

"Mire lo que pasó cuando traté de ser poético esta tarde. La llamé '_nebulosa'_. De alguna manera '_nebulosa' _no es lo que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en una gran poesía. "

"No sea tonto. Alguien a quien le gusta la poesía tanto como a usted debe ser capaz de escribirla. Solo tiene que aplicarse. "

Darien inspeccionó su radiante rostro. Tenía tal confianza en él. El sentimiento le resultaba novedoso; después de todo, su familia nunca había mostrado demasiado interés por ninguna de sus actividades. No soportaba decirle que su confianza era inmerecida, y estaba aterrorizado por cómo podría reaccionar cuando descubriera la clase de hombre que realmente era.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. En lo único que quería pensar era en esta mujer. Una mujer que olía como la primavera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría mantener la realidad de su pasado fuera de su mente. ¿Podría hacerlo algo más que unos minutos? ¿Podía regalarse a sí mismo una tarde entera de su compañía?

"Oh Señor," dijo Serena, interrumpiendo sus torturados pensamientos, "me olvidé de llamar para que nos trajeran el té. " Se puso en pie y cruzó el cuarto para tirar del cordón.

Darien se levantó cuando ella lo hizo, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en su pierna buena. Antes de que Serena pudiera sentarse otra vez, Norwood entró en el cuarto con rápidos y silenciosos pasos. Ordenó un poco de té y galletas, y Norwood abandonó la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los ojos de Serena siguieron al mayordomo cuando dejó la habitación, y luego se giró y observó a Darien que permanecía de pie cerca del sofá. Mientras lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del salón, estaba segura de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Se le veía tan guapo y tan fuerte con su ropa de montar, y no pudo por menos que notar la apreciación en sus ojos cuando él le devolvió la mirada. Recordaba sus palabras al irse el día anterior.

_No soy el hombre que cree que soy_.

¿Era eso cierto? ¿O era posible que no fuera el hombre que _él_ pensaba que era? Resultaba tan obvio para ella. Por la forma en que había recitado la poesía y la firme sujeción de sus brazos cuando la había montado sobre su caballo. Necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara que era bueno y confiable. El reto que ella aguardaba—¿sería a ella a quién necesitaba?

Nerviosa, cruzó el salón, deteniéndose a un par de pasos frente a él.

"Creo que es usted un hombre muy bueno," dijo suavemente.

Darien contuvo la respiración, cuando una oleada de deseo lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

"Serena, no lo soy. Cuando llamó para el té intentaba decirle..." Cristo, ¿cómo decírselo? "Quería decirle ... "

"¿Qué, Darien? " Su voz era exquisitamente suave. "¿De qué quería hablarme? "

"Serena, yo… "

"¿Era sobre el beso? "

Esto era una pesadilla erótica. Ella estaba allí de pie, delante de él, ofreciéndose, y era tan condenadamente difícil prestar atención a su conciencia y hacer lo correcto.

"Oh Dios, Serena," gimió. "No sabe lo que dice. "

"Sí, lo sé. Recuerdo cada momento de nuestro beso en el estanque. "

Dios le ayudara, Darien se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. Su mano se extendió por voluntad propia, cerrándose alrededor de la de ella en un cálido abrazo.

"Oh, Darien," suspiró ella, mirando su mano como si esta tuviera el poder de salvar al mundo de todos sus males. Semejante lealtad, tal fe, tanta belleza pura fue demasiado para él. Con un gemido a medio camino entre el placer y la agonía, la estrechó rudamente contra él. Sus labios encontraron los suyos en un beso frenético, y bebió de ella como un hombre que llevaba años sin agua. Hundió las manos en su pelo, saboreando la sedosa y suave sensación de su tacto mientras sus labios viajaban por todo su rostro, adorando sus ojos, su nariz, la línea de sus pómulos.

Y en algún momento durante el beso, comenzó a sentirse curado. La oscuridad de su corazón no desapareció, pero comenzó a resquebrajarse y a derrumbarse. El peso sobre sus hombros no desapareció por completo, pero de alguna manera, parecía menor.

¿Podía ella hacer eso por él? ¿Podía ser tan pura y buena que borrará la mancha sobre su alma? Darien comenzó a sentirse mareado, y la abrazó más estrechamente, depositando ligeros besos a lo largo de la línea de su cabello.

Y entonces ella suspiró.

"Oh, Darien, me siento tan bien. " Y él supo que era feliz.

"¿Cómo de bien? " murmuró él, mordisqueando la comisura de su boca.

"Muy, muy bien," rió Serena, devolviéndole los besos fervorosamente.

Los labios de Darien se arrastraron a través de su mejilla hasta su oído, y mordisqueó juguetonamente su lóbulo.

"Tienes unas orejitas tan dulces," dijo roncamente. "Como albaricoques. "

Serena retrocedió, con una sonrisa sorprendida en la cara.

"¿Albaricoques? "

"Ya te he dicho que no soy muy poético. "

"Me gustan los albaricoques," declaró ella lealmente.

"Vuelve aquí," dijo él, con un gruñido teñido de risa. Se sentó en el sofá y la arrastró junto con él.

"Oooh, como desee, milord. " Serena hizo su mejor imitación de una mirada coqueta.

"Qué moza tan lasciva. "

"¿Moza lasciva? Eso no es muy poético."

"Oh, calla." Fiel a sus palabras, Darien la enmudeció con otro beso, recostándose contra los cojines y tirando de Serena sobre él. "¿Te he dicho," le dijo entre besos, "que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca? "

"No. "

"Bien, lo eres. Y la más simpática, y la más amable y…" la mano de Darien bajó por su espalda, ahuecándose sobre sus nalgas, y apretándolas, "con el trasero más bonito que he visto en mi vida. "

Serena se tambaleó repentinamente, sobresaltada en su modestia y luego sufrió un ataque de risitas encima de él.

"Nadie me había dicho que los besos eran así de divertidos. "

"Por supuesto que no. Tus padres no querrían verte corriendo para besar al primero que pasara, después de todo. "

Serena le acarició la mandíbula con la mano, frotándola contra la áspera barba naciente.

"No, sólo a ti. "

Darien no creyó que sus padres desearan que lo besara a él tampoco, pero alejó el pensamiento de su mente, poco inclinado a abandonar la perfección del momento.

"La mayoría de las personas no se ríen tanto mientras se besan. " Sonrió abiertamente como un chiquillo y le pellizcó la nariz.

Serena le pellizcó la espalda.

"¿No? Mala suerte para ellos. "

Darien la estrechó con fuerza en un abrazo feroz, como si pudiera vincularla a él tan solo con su fuerza. Tal vez un poco de su bondad se filtraría en él, limpiando su alma, y... Cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a creerlo.

"No puedes saber lo increíblemente _perfecto_ que me siento en este momento," murmuró contra su pelo.

Serena se acurrucó aún más cerca.

"Sé exactamente cómo de perfecto. "

"Lamentablemente, el té va a llegar en cualquier momento, y no creo que los criados tengan que saber lo perfectos que nos sentimos. "

"¡Oh Dios mío!" jadeó Serena, cruzando la habitación casi volando. "¿Estoy bien? ¿Dirías que yo…que nosotros…? "

"_Yo _sí," dijo Darien irónicamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor del deseo insatisfecho que hacía palpitar su cuerpo. "Pero si te arreglas el pelo, no creo que nadie más lo note. "

"Llueve," dijo ella, agitada. "Norwood creerá que es por eso por lo que estoy un poco desarreglada." A pesar de su desenvuelto comportamiento esa tarde, Serena no estaba preparada para ser pillada en un interludio amoroso por el mayordomo de sus primos.

"Siéntate," le ordenó Darien. "Charlaremos como dos adultos racionales, y Norwood no sospechará nada. "

"¿Crees que no? Me sentiría muy averg…"

"Tan solo siéntate, por favor, y nos dedicaremos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que tu mayordomo regrese."

"No creo que pueda," dijo Serena, apenas en un susurro.

"¿Por qué no? "

Ella se hundió en una silla y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en sus pies.

"Porque siempre que te miro te recuerdo estrechándome en tus brazos. "

El corazón de Darien se detuvo de golpe. Respiró profundamente, luchando contra la cada vez más acuciante necesidad de saltar por encima del sofá, agarrar a Serena, y hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre el suelo. Afortunadamente, se salvó de responder a su emotivo comentario por un discreto golpe en la puerta.

Norwood entró llevando una bandeja de té y galletas. Después de darle las gracias, Serena tomó la tetera y comenzó a servir. Darien notó que sus manos temblaban. En silencio aceptó la taza que ella le ofreció y tomó un trago.

Serena bebió a sorbos su té, obligando a sus manos a dejar de temblar. No es que estuviera avergonzada de su comportamiento; simplemente estaba conmocionada por lo intenso de su reacción ante Darien. Nunca había soñado que su cuerpo pudiera arder de esa forma, hasta el mismo centro.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos," dijo Darien de repente.

Ella levantó la mirada de su taza y sonrió.

"Oh, valen mucho más que un penique. "

"¿Una libra, entonces? "

Aproximadamente durante un segundo Serena jugó con la idea de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba. Pero sólo durante un segundo. Su madre no la había educado para ser una libertina.

"Me preguntaba si quieres que vuelque el té sobre tu pierna ya o prefieres que espere hasta que se haya enfriado un poco. "

Darien estiró su pierna herida tanto como podía y la contempló con gravedad, pretendiendo dar la impresión de que consideraba seriamente la idea.

"Oh, creo que mejor caliente, ¿no? "

Serena cogió la tetera con una sonrisa diabólica.

"Si esto funciona, revolucionaremos la historia de la medicina." Se inclinó sobre él, y por un instante Darien pensó que realmente iba a verter el té sobre su pierna. En el último momento, enderezó la tetera y la puso sobre la mesa. "Llueve con mucha fuerza ahora," dijo ella, echando un vistazo hacia la ventana. "No vas a poder regresar a tu casa durante un buen rato. "

"Imagino que seremos capaces de mantenernos ocupados. "

Serena echó un vistazo a su cara y supo exactamente cómo quería él mantenerlos ocupados. No se negó a si misma que también añoraba pasar la tarde en sus brazos, pero habían bastantes posibilidades de que Armand o Mina los encontraran, y lo último que necesitaba era ser pillada en una situación delicada por sus primos.

"Creo," dijo finalmente, "que deberíamos dedicarnos a otra actividad."

Darien pareció tan decepcionado que Serena apenas pudo sofocar una carcajada.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? "

Ella dejó su taza de té.

"¿Puedes bailar? "


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Siete.**_

Darien dejó su tasa muy, muy despacio.

"Serena", dijo finalmente, "debes saber que no puedo. "

"Tonterías. Todo el mundo puede bailar. Sólo tienes que intentarlo."

"Serena, si esto es una especie de broma … "

"Por supuesto que no es una broma," lo interrumpió ella rápidamente. "Sé que tu pierna está herida, pero no parece que te retrase excesivamente."

"Puede que haya aprendido a moverme con un grado razonable de velocidad, pero carezco de gracia alguna." Su mano se dirigió inconscientemente a su pierna. Horrendas visiones de él mismo cayendo torpemente al suelo pasaron por su mente. "Estoy seguro de que podemos entretenernos sin necesidad de que haga el tonto tratando de bailar. Además, no tenemos música."

"Hmmm, eso es un problema." Serena echó un vistazo por el salón hasta que sus ojos descansaron sobre un piano en una esquina. "Parece que tenemos dos opciones. La primera es que podría pedirle a Mina que viniera y tocara para nosotros, pero me temo que nunca ha sido famosa por su talento musical. No desearía que tocara ni para mi peor enemigo." Sonrió cálidamente. "Mucho menos para un amigo."

La intensidad de su sonrisa impactó a Darien directamente en el corazón.

"Serena", dijo suavemente. "No creo que vaya a funcionar."

"No lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes." Se levantó y alisó su vestido. "Creo que la idea de Mina al piano no es una opción, así que supongo que yo tendré que cantar. "

"¿Puedes? "

"¿Cantar? "

Darien asintió.

"Probablemente tan bien como tu bailar."

"En ese caso, milady, creo que, efectivamente, estamos en un aprieto,. "

"Sólo bromeaba. No soy ninguna diva, pero soy capaz de entonar una melodía."

¿Cuánto dolor podría ocasionar el fingir —aunque sólo fuera por una tarde — que ella podía ser suya, que _era_ suya, que la merecía? Se puso en pie, determinado a saborear, aunque solo fuera durante un breve momento, un pedacito del cielo.

"Espero que tengas la amabilidad de no quejarte en voz alta cuando te pise los pies "

"Oh, no se preocupe, milord, me quejare muy bajito." Impulsivamente, se inclinó y rápidamente besó a Darien en la mejilla, cuchicheándole, "Mis pies son muy resistentes."

"Por tu bien, eso espero. "

"Ahora, ¿qué bailes conoces? "

"Ninguno."

"¿Ninguno? ¿Qué hiciste en Londres? "

"Nunca sentí interés por el torbellino social. "

"Oh." Serena se mordisqueó el labio inferior. "Esto va a suponer un desafío mayor del que esperaba. Pero no temas, estoy segura de que estarás a la altura de la tarea."

"Creo que la pregunta apropiada es si tú estás a la altura de la tarea. "

"Ah, lo estoy." dijo Serena, con una airosa sonrisa. "Créeme, lo estoy. Ahora, me parece que deberíamos comenzar con un vals. Algunos de los otros bailes podrían resultar demasiado para tu pierna. Aunque quizás no. Tu mismo dijiste que eres capaz de moverte con razonable velocidad."

Darien esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Un vals sería encantador. Sólo dime qué hacer. "

"Pon tu mano aquí así." Serena tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su esbelta cintura. "Y después yo pongo mi mano sobre tu hombro, ¿ves? Hmmm, eres bastante alto."

"¿Es un cumplido? "

"Por supuesto. Aunque no me gustarías menos si fueras más bajo."

"Es gratificante saberlo."

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?"

"Solamente un poco."

Serena le lanzó una mirada divertida.

"Bueno, sólo un poco está bien, supongo, pero más no. Soy muy sensible "

"Trataré de refrenarme."

"Gracias."

"Aunque a veces lo hagas muy difícil."

Serena le dio un golpecito en el pecho y reanudó sus lecciones de baile.

"Silencio. Ahora, toma mi otra mano así. Maravilloso. Ya estamos listos."

"¿Lo estamos?" Darien echó un vistazo dudoso a su posición. "Estás bastante lejos."

"Esta es la posición correcta. He hecho esto mil veces."

"Podríamos poner a otra persona entre ambos."

"No sé porque íbamos a querer hacerlo."

Darien despacio incrementó la presión alrededor de la cintura de Serena y la acercó a él hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

"¿No es mejor así? " murmuró.

La respiración de Serena se atascó en su garganta. Darien estaba a unos centímetros apenas de distancia, y su proximidad hacía que su pulso se desbocara.

"Nunca nos lo permitirían en ningún salón de baile respetable," dijo, con voz ronca.

"Prefiero bailar en privado." Darien se inclinó y rozó suavemente con sus labios los de ella.

Serena tragó nerviosa. Disfrutaba de sus besos, pero no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en una situación que no podría manejar. Así que, bastante a su pesar, retrocedió, aflojando la sujeción de Darien sobre ella hasta que de nuevo hubo una distancia respetable entre sus cuerpos.

"No puedo enseñarte a bailar bien el vals si no estamos en la posición adecuada," le explicó. "Bien, la clave del vals es que es un compás de tres por cuatro. La mayor parte de los otros bailes son de compás común."

"¿compás común? "

"Cuatro por cuatro. Los valses son _'un dos tres, un-dos tres, un dos tres_.' El compás común es _'un dos tres cuatro_.' "

"Me parece que ya comprendo la diferencia. "

Serena levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Diminutas líneas alrededor de sus ojos delataban su humor. Sus propios labios se curvaron hacia arriba en las comisuras cuando trató de suprimir una sonrisa.

"Bueno. Por lo tanto, un vals sonaría así." Comenzó a tararear una melodía que había sido muy popular en Londres durante la última temporada.

"No puedo oírte." Comenzó a acercarla a él.

Serena regresó a su posición original.

"Entonces cantaré."

La mano de Darien se apretó suavemente alrededor de su cintura.

"Sigo sin poder oírte. "

"Sí, si puedes. Para tus jueguecitos, o nunca conseguiremos terminar nuestra lección de baile. "

"Prefiero una lección de besos."

Ella se sonrojó profundamente.

"Ya hemos tenido una de esas hoy, y de todos modos, Mina o Armand podrían venir en cualquier momento. Deberíamos empezar. Yo guiaré primero, y una vez que tomes el ritmo, puedes hacerlo tú. ¿Estás preparado? "

"He estado preparado toda la tarde."

Serena no creía posible sonrojarse aún más, pero pronto comprendió que estaba equivocada.

"Bien entonces, un-dos-tres, un-dos- tres." Aplicó una leve presión al hombro de Darien y comenzó con los lentos giros del vals. Regularmente tropezaba o le pisaba los pies.

Darien sonrió como un niño.

"Imagina mi placer cuando _has_ sido tú la primera en tropezar."

Ella lo miró a la cara con expresión malhumorada.

"No estoy acostumbrada a ser quien guíe. Y no es muy caballeroso por tu parte señalar mis defectos."

"No lo vi como un defecto. De hecho, disfruté sujetándote."

"Apuesto a que lo hiciste," refunfuñó Serena.

"¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? "

Ella asintió y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Espera un momento. Creo que debemos cambiar las posiciones." Ella deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura. "Pon tu mano sobre mi hombro. Así, ahora finge que soy un hombre."

Darien echó un vistazo a la tentadora turgencia de los pechos de Serena.

"Eso", murmuró, "va a ser sumamente difícil."

Serena no noto su mirada de deseo, lo cual fue una suerte, porque sus sentidos ya estaban bastante abrumados.

"Muy bien," dijo alegremente, "si yo fuera el hombre y tú la mujer, presionaría un poquito así tu cintura, y luego nos moveríamos así." Cuando suavemente ella comenzó a tararear un vals, ambos comenzaron a girar alrededor del salón, la pierna herida de Darien moviéndose con una soltura que jamás había soñado poseer. "¡Maravilloso!" exclamó Serena triunfalmente. "Es perfecto."

"Estoy de acuerdo," contestó Darien, saboreando la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos. "Pero, ¿crees que podría ser yo el hombre un ratito?"

Serena trasladó su mano a su hombro mientras sus ojos atrapaban los suyos en una cálida caricia. Entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero se le había secado la garganta. Tragando con nerviosismo, asintió.

"Bien. Me gusta mucho más de esta forma." Darien la agarró por la cintura y la acercó a él. Esta vez, Serena no protestó, atrapada por la calidez y la excitación de su ardiente cuerpo. "¿Lo hago correctamente? " le preguntó él, suavemente, mientras la guiaba.

"Cre-creo que si."

"¿Solo lo _crees_?"

Serena se obligó a volver a la realidad.

"No, por supuesto que no. Lo sé. Eres un bailarín muy armonioso. ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la primera vez que has bailado el vals? "

"Bueno, mis hermanas solían obligarme a acompañarlas mientras lo aprendían. "

"Yo sabía yo que no eras un principiante."

"Solo tenía nueve años."

Serena frunció los labios pensativa, inconsciente de la tentación que representaban para Darien

. "No creo que el vals se bailara cuando tú tenías nueve años."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Éramos un hogar muy progresista. "

Mientras giraron alrededor del salón, Darien se preguntó si luchaba por una causa perdida. Seguía diciéndose que tenía que alejarse de Serena, pero su resolución hasta ahora había demostrado resultar inútil frente a su cálida y brillante sonrisa. Sabía que no podía casarse con ella; de hacerlo tan solo dañaría a la mujer a la que quería proteger y amar.

Se sentía como un fraude simplemente al estar de pie junto a ella después lo que había hecho en España.

Darien exhaló despacio, su suspiro fue una mezcla de felicidad y frustración. Se había prometido esa tarde que pasaría solamente unas cuantas horas de felicidad sin ningún recuerdo de Ana.

"Se supone que debemos conversar," dijo Serena de repente.

"¿Debemos?"

"Sí. Si no la gente pensaría que no nos gustamos el uno al otro. "

"No hay nadie aquí para formarse una opinión en uno u otro sentido," indicó Darien.

"Lo sé, pero te estoy enseñando a bailar el vals, después de todo, y la mayoría de las veces los valses se bailan durante una fiesta, no en un salón privado."

"Qué pena. "

Serena hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

"Por eso creo que deberías aprender a hablar mientras bailas."

"¿Es que es tan difícil? "

"Puede ser. Algunos hombres tienen que contar mientras bailan el vals para llevar el ritmo, y es difícil mantener una conversación con alguien cuando todo lo que él dice es _'un-dos-tres_ '. "

"Bien, entonces, por supuesto, hablaremos."

"Bien." Ella sonrió. "¿Has escrito alguna poesía últimamente?"

"Tú sólo buscabas una excusa para preguntarme esto," la acusó Darien.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no."

"Serena, ya te dije que no soy poeta."

"No te creo."

Darien gimió, y en su frustración erró un paso.

"Trataré de escribirte un poema," dijo finalmente.

"¡Espléndido!" exclamó Serena. "No puedo esperar."

"Yo no esperaría demasiado, si fuera tú."

"Tonterías." dijo ella, optimista. "Me siento abrumada de la emoción."

"¿Qué es esto?" los interrumpió de repente una voz. "¿Un baile en mi propia casa y no estoy invitada?"

Darien y Serena se detuvieron en medio de un giro y volvieron la cabeza para ver a Mina entrar en el salón.

"Enseñaba a Darien a bailar el vals," explicó Serena.

"¿Sin música?"

"Pensé que era mejor no pedirte ayuda para que tocaras el piano."

Mina hizo una mueca.

"Seguramente ha sido una buena idea." Echo un vistazo a Darien. "Todavía no conozco a nadie cuyas habilidades al piano no excedan a las mías. Incluidos los residentes de nuestros establos."

"Eso me han contado."

Mina ignoró su sonrisa sardónica.

"¿Ha disfrutado de su lección, Darien? "

"Muchísimo. Serena es una magnífica bailarina."

"Siempre he pensado lo mismo. Aunque nunca he bailado con ella." Mina se acercó a una silla y se sentó. "¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes para el té? Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Norwood otra tetera. Seguramente este ya estará tibio."

"Por supuesto," dijo Darien, cortésmente. "Esta es su casa, después de todo."

Mina sonrió avezadamente cuando notó que Darien y Serena seguían todavía de pie, el uno en brazos del otro.

"No dejen que mi presencia los haga desistir de su baile," dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Inmediatamente la pareja farfullo embarazosas excusas, se separaron, y Serena se sentó en el sofá. Darien murmuró algo sobre la necesidad de regresar a casa, a lo cual Mina contestó con prontitud,

"¡Ah, pero no puede!"

Serena dedico una mirada de sospecha a su prima e inmediatamente comprendió que Mina había decidido que ella y Darien harían muy buena pareja.

"Está diluviando," explicó Mina, a toda prisa. "Debe quedarse hasta que amaine un poco.

Darien no quiso señalar que la lluvia _había amainado_ un poco ya, y que si esperara mucho más, tan sólo empeoraría de nuevo. Ofreció a las dos hermosas mujeres una sonrisa inescrutable y se sentó frente a ellas en una elegante, aunque muy incómoda, silla.

"No debe sentarse ahí," dijo Mina. "Es terriblemente incómoda, y me habría deshecho de ella si la madre de Armand no me hubiera asegurado que posee un valor incalculable. ¿Por qué no se sienta mejor en el sofá, junto a Serena?"

Darien enarcó una ceja.

"Odio cuando la gente hace eso," refunfuñó Mina, por lo bajo. Sin embargo, continuó alegremente, "Le aseguro que tendrá un horroroso dolor de espalda mañana si permanece en esa silla durante más de cinco minutos."

Darien se levantó y se acomodó al lado de Serena.

"Soy su humilde servidor, su Excelencia," dijo cortésmente.

Mina enrojeció, percatándose del deje de humor y burla en su voz.

"¡Vaya!," dijo en voz alta. "Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto el té. Tendré que ir a preguntar." Con notable velocidad, se puso en pie y salió del salón.

Darien y Serena se giraron el uno hacía el otro, Serena sonrojada hasta la misma raíz de su dorada cabellera.

"Tu prima no domina el arte de la sutileza." indicó Darien, con sequedad.

"No."

"No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que espera conseguir. Probablemente se tropezará con una criada trayendo el té a dos pasos de este salón. "

Serena carraspeó, recordando avergonzada cuando ella y la hermana de Armand, Rey, habían logrado dejar a solas a Mina y a su futuro marido juntos durante unos cinco minutos con el pretexto de ir a inspeccionar un clavicordio inexistente.

"Supongo que pensará en algo. "

"A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría tomarte en mis brazos otra vez, no tengo el menor deseo de ser interrumpido por tu prima que regresa con el té. "

"Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso," masculló Serena. "Encontrará el modo de alertarnos de su inminente presencia. Es muy ingeniosa."

Como si hubiera sido una señal, oyeron la exclamación de Mina al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

"¡Qué sorpresa!"

Serena frunció el ceño.

"Juraría que nos habría dado un _poquito_ más de tiempo."

La puerta se abrió.

"Mira con quién me he tropezado en el vestíbulo," dijo Mina, tomada de la mano de Armand. "No esperaba que hoy regresara hasta mucho más tarde."

"Sus cuidadosamente trazados proyectos frustrados por un marido atento," murmuró Darien, mientras se ponía en pie.

Serena sofocó una risita y dijo,

"Es estupendo verte, Armand."

"Solo he salido a inspeccionar los campos," contestó él, un ceño de perplejidad adornaba sus facciones.

"Sin embargo, es estupendo tenerte de vuelta," dijo Mina, en tono poco convincente.

"¿Encontró el té? " preguntó Darien.

"¿El té? Oh, sí, el té. Bien, no, no lo hice, en realidad. "

"¡Ejem!"

Mina se sobresaltó cuando Norwood se aclaró la garganta justo detrás de ella.

"¿El té, su Excelencia? "

"Oh. Gracias, Norwood. Póngalo ahí sobre la mesa."

"Un poco de té suena realmente agradable después de haber estaba cabalgando toda la tarde bajo la lluvia," dijo Armand, con placer. "Aunque parece que va a amainar."

Serena no estaba segura, pero creyó haber oído a Mina emitir un gemido.

Mina sirvió una taza para Armand, y después de que él hubiera tomado un saludable trago, dijo,

"Van a celebrar una feria mañana cerca del pueblo. Vi como empezaban a montarla mientras estaba fuera."

"Oh ¿de verdad? " respondió Mina, encantada. "Adoro las ferias. ¿Iremos? "

"No estoy seguro," dijo Armand, frunciendo el ceño. "No me atrae la idea de que seas zarandeada por la muchedumbre."

El comentario fue recibido con una mirada de sublevación por parte de Mina.

"Oh, no seas pelmazo," replicó ella. "No puedes mantenerme encerrada para siempre."

"Bien. Pero debes prometerme llevar cuidado." Armand se giró hacia Darien y Serena, quiénes contemplaban el intercambio desde sofá con expresiones divertidas. "¿Se unirán a nosotros?"

Una respuesta negativa se elevó automáticamente a los labios de Darien, pero antes de que pudiera expresarla, una imagen de Serena en sus brazos cruzó por su mente. Estaban bailando el vals... Los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad. Su corazón se llenó de ternura y su cuerpo de deseo. Tal vez pudiera tener un _poco_ de felicidad en su vida. Tal vez cinco años de infierno eran pago suficiente por sus pecados.

Se giró hacia Serena. Ella ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió, alzando las cejas invitadoramente.

"Por supuesto," dijo él, "vendré después del almuerzo, y nos marcharemos juntos desde aquí."

"Espléndido." Armand tomó otro trago de té y echó un vistazo hacia fuera por la ventana donde el cielo se oscurecía siniestramente.

"No lo digo para ser grosero, Chiba, pero yo en tu lugar, me marcharía a casa ahora, mientras la lluvia aún es ligera. Parece que pronto va a diluviar otra vez."

"Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo." Darien se puso en pie y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de las señoras.

Serena lamentaba verlo marchar, pero la divertida visión de Mina, abatidamente desplomada en su silla después de que su marido inconscientemente arruinara todas sus cuidadosas orquestaciones, compensaba con creces su desilusión.

Cuando Darien llegó a casa había otra nota esperándolo.

_Estoy en Oxfordshire_.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que encontrar un modo de ponerse en contacto con los dueños anteriores de Bletchford Manor. Le habían parecido un poquito alocados, de la clase que gente que tendría amigos que escribirían notas así de raras.

Nunca se le ocurrió que la nota podría estar en cualquier modo relacionada con el disparo en los bosques.

Darien se sirvió una copa de brandy antes de subir la escalera hacia su dormitorio esa noche. Comenzó a tomar un sorbo, pero cambió de idea y la depositó sobre la mesilla. Se sentía bastante caldeado ya sin ella.

¿Era esto la felicidad? La sensación había estado ausente de su vida durante tantísimo tiempo que no estaba seguro de poder reconocerla.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia su cama, satisfecho. No esperaba soñar.

_Estaba en España. Esto era un día caluroso, pero su compañía estaba de buen humor; no se habían producido enfrentamientos durante la semana pasada._

_Estaba sentado en una mesa en la taberna, con un plato vacío de comida frente a él._

_¿Qué era aquel extraño sonido que provenía de lo alto de las escaleras?_

_Se sirvió otra copa._

_Golpe._

Este sitio tiene posibilidades, me parece_. Darien se frotó los ojos. ¿Quién había dicho esto?_

_Otro golpe. Otro grito._

_Darien caminó despacio hacia la escalera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El golpeteo se hizo más fuerte mientras recorría el pasillo del primer piso._

_Y luego lo oyó de nuevo. Esta vez sonaba muy claro."¡Noooooooooo! " La voz de Ana._

_Abrió la puerta de una patada. "Oh, Dios, no," gritó. Apenas podía ver a Ana, su pequeño cuerpo completamente oculto bajo Black, que penetraba repetida y despiadadamente en ella._

_Pero podía oír su llanto. "Noooo, noooo, por favor, noooo. "_

_Darien no se tomo un minuto para pensar. Enloquecido, apartó de un tirón a Black de la muchacha y lo lanzó contra la pared._

_Bajo la mirada hacia Ana. Su pelo —¿ qué había pasado? Se había vuelto rubio._

_Era Serena. Su ropa estaba rasgada, y su cuerpo destrozado y magullado._

_"¡Ah, Dios, esto no! " El grito brotó desde lo más profundo del alma de Darien..._

_Se volvió hacía el hombre caído contra la pared, con la mano alrededor de su arma. "Mírame, Black," exigió._

_El hombre levantó la cabeza, pero ya no era Black. Darien se encontró examinando su propio rostro._

_"Oh, Dios, no," jadeó, retrocediendo y tropezando con la cama. "Yo no. Yo no podría hacer eso. No podría. "_

_El otro Darien se rió. Fue un sonido enfermo y enloquecido._

_"No, no no. Yo no podría. Oh, Serena. " Bajó la mirada hacia la cama, pero ella ya no estaba._

_"¡No! ¡Serena! "_

Darien se despertó por el sonido de sus propios gritos. Jadeando, trataba de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones, y cruzó los brazos sobre su estomago. Se balanceó atrás y adelante, con el cuerpo atormentado por silenciosos sollozos.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chicas como anoche no pude actualizar les dejo hoy uno de yapa… y voy a ser mala, también para que se queden con ganas de seguir leyendo! Un beso.**_

_**Capítulo Ocho.**_

Serena se recostó en la cama, hojeando una colección de poesía de Wordsworth que jamás había leído antes de esa noche. Se encontró bizqueando más de lo habitual, así que se inclinó hacia la mesilla y encendió otra vela. Tan pronto como se había recostado de nuevo, sonó un golpe sobre la puerta.

"Adelante."

Mina irrumpió en la habitación con sus ojos violetas brillando de entusiasmo.

"¡Rey va a tener a su bebé!" exclamó. "¡Con tres semanas de adelanto! Un mensajero acaba de llegar con una nota de su esposo."

"Eso es maravilloso," jadeó Serena. "¿Verdad? "

"¡Oh, sí! No es bueno que un bebé llegue antes de tiempo, pero tres semanas no es demasiado, y Nicolas dice que tal vez Rey haya calculado mal de todos modos. "

"¿Se marcharán tú y Armand por la mañana? "

"A primera hora. Quise marcharme en seguida, pero Armand se ha negado en redondo."

"Tiene razón, lo sabes. Los caminos son muy peligrosos de noche."

"Lo sé," contestó Mina con expresión decepcionada. "Pero he querido avisarte esta noche por si quieres acompañarnos. O si no quieres, avisarte de nuestros proyectos porque seguramente nos iremos antes de que despiertes mañana. "

"Creo que no iré contigo," dijo Serena despacio, midiendo sus palabras con cuidado al hablar. Se había sentido emocionada con lo de la feria toda la noche, y detestaba la idea de cancelar su salida con Darien. Sobre todo ahora que iban a ir solos. "Supongo que a Rey no le apetecerá tener una casa llena de invitados mientras da a luz. La visitaré cuando el bebé sea un poco más mayor."

"Bien, entonces, le daré recuerdos tuyos." Mina frunció el ceño. "Aunque no estoy segura de que debiera dejarte aquí sola. No creo que sea apropiado."

"¿Sola? " preguntó Serena, incrédula. "Hay más de cien criados. "

"No tantos," la corrigió Mina. "Y prometí a tu madre que sería una buena acompañante."

"No puedo imaginar qué clase de locura se apoderó de mi madre cuando pensó que tu serías una acompañante apropiada. "

"Tú sabes más sobre las reglas de sociedad," contesto Mina, evasivamente. "Si crees que no pasará nada… "

"_Sé _queno pasará nada. Esto no es Londres, después de todo. Dudo que nadie se entere siquiera de que estoy sola. Y si lo hicieran, no se armaría demasiado alboroto con cien criados montando guardia a mí alrededor. "

"Bien," accedió Mina finalmente. "Pero no invites a Lord Chiba, por favor. No querría que se dijera que estuvieron juntos sin estar correctamente acompañados."

Serena resopló.

"Eso es todo un cambio después de tus maquinaciones de esta tarde."

"Eso era diferente," contestó Mina, a la defensiva. De todos modos, tuvo el detalle de al menos sonrojarse. "Y no me digas que no apreciaste mis supuestas maquinaciones. Me he dado cuenta del modo en que lo miras."

Serena suspiró y se acurrucó en la cama.

"No lo niego."

Mina se inclinó hacia delante, sumamente interesada.

"¿Estás enamorada de él? "

"No lo sé. ¿Cómo puede uno estar seguro?"

Mina lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

"Uno simplemente lo sabe, de alguna forma. Te toma por sorpresa. Los poetas escriben sobre el amor a primera vista, pero no creo que suceda así."

La sonrisa de Serena era pensativa.

"Sólo en las novelas románticas, supongo."

"Sí." Mina de repente se enderezó. "Mejor me voy a acostarme. Quiero estar preparada a primera hora mañana."

"Que tengan un buen viaje," le deseó Serena.

"Lo haremos. Oh, y por favor discúlpanos con Lord Chiba mañana por no poder asistir a la feria con ustedes. Aunque imagino que disfrutarán más de ello sin nuestra compañía."

"Estoy segura de que lo haremos."

Mina hizo una mueca.

"Tan solo no lo invites aquí después. E independientemente de lo que hagas, no te acerques a Bellamy Park sola."

"Me parece que no se llama así."

"¿Y cómo se llama? "

Serena suspiró.

"Nunca lo puedo recordar. Empieza por B. "

"Bien, independientemente de cómo se llame, no vayas allí. Tu madre pediría mi cabeza en una bandeja."

Serena asintió y apagó las velas cuando Mina salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, poco después de mediodía, Darien salió hacia Westonbirt, recordándose por centésima vez que tenía que poner fin a este encaprichamiento que sentía por Serena. Pero era tan condenadamente difícil. Ella parecía tener tanta fe en él que casi había creído ser digno de merecer la felicidad que ella le ofrecía.

Pero los sueños tenían una irónica forma de hacerse un hueco en la vida real, y Darien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Serena yaciendo sobre aquella cama en España, con su cuerpo forzado y maltratado.

No podía estar con ella. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. Se lo diría hoy. Se juró a si mismo que lo haría, sin importar lo doloroso que le resultara. Lo haría hoy... después de la feria. Una tarde más de felicidad seguramente no le haría daño.

A caballo, tan sólo le llevó quince minutos llegar a Westonbirt. Darien dejó a su poderoso semental en los establos, se acercó hasta la puerta principal, y levantó la mano para llamar.

Norwood abrió la puerta antes de que sus nudillos hicieran contacto con la madera.

"Cómo está usted, milord," entonó. "Lady Serenity le espera en el salón amarillo."

"No, no lo hago," exclamó Serena alegremente, emergiendo de una de las numerosas habitaciones que daban al enorme vestíbulo. "¡Hola, Darien! Sé que se supone que debería esperarte en el salón, pero estaba demasiado impaciente. Nunca adivinarás lo que ha pasado. "

"Estoy seguro de que no."

"Armand y Mina han tenido que marcharse al amanecer. La hermana de Armand va a tener a su bebé."

"Felicidades," dijo Darien, automáticamente. "¿Significa eso que nuestra salida queda anulada?"

"Por supuesto que no." _¿Es que no había notado que vestía su mejor traje de amazona?_ "No hay ninguna razón por la qué no podamos divertirnos nosotros."

Darien sonrió ante su candidez, pero por dentro pensó que nadaban en aguas peligrosa.

"Como desee, milady."

La pareja cabalgó en amistoso silencio, disfrutando de la ligera brisa otoñal. La feria estaba situada más cerca de casa de Darien que de Westonbirt, así que cruzaron el linde entre las dos propiedades y pasaron por delante de Bletchford Manor de camino a ella. Cuando dejaron atrás la majestuosa y antigua mansión, Darien comentó, como hacía siempre,

"Maldición, tengo que pensar en otro nombre para este lugar."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo," contestó Serena. "Brimstone Park1 evoca imágenes del fuego del infierno y cosas por el estilo. "

Darien la miró extrañado.

"No se llama Brimstone Park. "

"¿No? Oh, por supuesto que no. Ya lo sabía." Serena sonrió débilmente. "¿Cómo era el nombre?"

" Bletchford Manor," contestó Darien, estremeciéndose al decirlo.

"Bueno, perdona, pero eso es aún peor. Al menos Brimstone Park tiene algo de carácter. Porque _'bletch'_ rima con _'retch_,'2 que evoca imágenes incluso más desafortunadas que el fuego del infierno. "

"Créeme, soy muy consciente de todos los desagradables matices de su presente nombre. "

"No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo." Serena dio a Darien unas consoladoras palmaditas sobre el antebrazo. "Solo dame un poco tiempo. Soy bastante buena con las palabras. "

Llegaron a los terrenos de la feria, y la atención de Serena fue inmediatamente atraída por un hombre que caminaba sobre zancos a unos metros de ellos. Rápidamente se vieron arrastrados por el espíritu festivo.

"Siempre me he preguntado como lo hacen," meditó Serena, en voz alta cuando se detuvieron ante un malabarista ataviado con prendas de alegres colores.

"Imagino que es tan solo cuestión de lanzar las pelotas al aire con un cronometraje impecable. "

Serena le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"No seas aguafiestas. Le quitas la magia a todo. ¡Oh, mira aquellas cintas!" Soltándose de la mano de Darien, se apresuró hacia el vendedor de cinta e inspeccionó sus artículos. Cuando Darien la alcanzó, ya tenía dos cintas en la mano e intentaba decidirse entre ambas. "¿Cual prefieres, Darien? ¿Esta?" Sostuvo una cinta de color rosa contra su pelo. "¿O ésta?" preguntó, sustituyéndola por una roja.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y fingió considerar profundamente la cuestión antes de extender la mano y tomar una cinta de un brillante azul de la mesa.

"Prefiero _ésta_. Es del mismo color que tus ojos."

Serena se lo quedó mirando, atrapada por la cálida caricia de su mirada, y sencillamente se derritió.

"Entonces debo comprarla," dijo suavemente.

Se quedaron allí de pie, enredados cada uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que el vendedor destruyó el momento con un sonoro,

"¡Ejem!" Serena despegó sus ojos de los de Darien y los bajó en busca de su bolsito, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una moneda, Darien ya había pagado la cinta y la había colocado en sus manos.

"Un presente, milady. " Se inclinó y le besó la mano.

Serena sintió el calor de su beso viajando a través de su brazo, directamente hasta su alma.

"La atesoraré siempre."

El romanticismo se apoderó del momento.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Darien, de repente, desesperado por desviar la conversación hacia temas más prosaicos.

"Estoy famélica. "

Darien la condujo hasta los puestos de comida donde compraron tartaletas de espinacas y de fresas. Con los platos en la mano, caminaron hasta una zona tranquila en el perímetro de la feria. Darien extendió su abrigo sobre el suelo, y sentándose sobre él, atacaron vorazmente los alimentos.

"Me debes un poema," le recordó Serena entre mordiscos a su tartaleta.

Darien suspiró.

"Eso parece."

"Ni siquiera lo has intentado, ¿verdad?" lo acusó Serena.

"Por supuesto que sí. Solamente que no lo he terminado."

"Entonces dime lo que has escrito hasta ahora."

"No sé," dijo evasivamente. "Un verdadero poeta no desvelaría su trabajo hasta estar seguro de haberlo finalizado."

"¡Por favooooor!" rogó ella, con una expresión en la cara que habría resultado natural en una chiquilla de unos cinco años.

John no pudo resistirse a semejante ruego.

"Oh, vale. ¿Algo así?

_"Camina bella, como la noche_

_De climas despejados y cielos estrellados;_

_Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz_

_Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos. "__3_

"Oh, Darien," suspiró Serena, emocionada. "Ha sido precioso. Me ha hecho sentirme tan hermosa."

"Eres hermosa. "

"Gracias," dijo Serena, automáticamente. "Pero creo que ser hermosa no es tan importante como sentirse hermosa, y por eso tu poema me ha emocionado tan profundamente. Era tan romántico. Era… espera un minuto." Se sentó muy erguida frunciendo las cejas en intensa concentración.

Darien centró, repentinamente, toda su atención en la tartaleta de espinaca que tenía en las manos.

"Yo lo he oído antes," continuó Serena. "Creo que lo he leído. Hace poco, además. "

"No sé cómo," murmuró Darien, muy consciente de que lo habían atrapado.

"¡Eso lo ha escrito Lord Byron! ¡No puedo creer que trataras de hacer pasar una poesía de Lord Byron como tuya!"

"Me tenías arrinconado."

"Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para un plagio tan descarado. Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que tú habías escrito unas palabras tan hermosas solamente para mí. Imagina mi desilusión."

"Imagina _tú_ la mía," refunfuñó Darien. "Estaba seguro de que no lo habrías leído aún. Si tan solo fue publicado el año pasado."

"Tuve que obligar a mi hermano a que me lo comprara. No venden la obra de Lord Byron en las librerías para señoras. Demasiadoescandalosa,dicen."

"Eres demasiado ingeniosa," se quejó Darien, recostándose y apoyándose sobre los codos. "Si te hubieses limitado a comprar lo que venden en la librería para señoras, como deberías, yo no me vería en este apuro. "

"No lo lamento ni una pizca," dijo Serena maliciosamente. "Me pareció una tontería que no me permitieran leer lo que toda la sociedad susurraba, y sólo porque soy una mujer soltera."

"Cásate," le sugirió él humorísticamente, "y entonces podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana."

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

"Lord Chiba, eso no habrá sido una proposición, ¿verdad? "

Darien palideció.

"Ahora sí que me tienes verdaderamente acorralado."

Serena se recostó, tratando de esconder su desilusión. No sabía lo que la había poseído para hablar de forma tan escandalosa, y no tenía ni idea de cómo creía que iba a reaccionar él. Aún así, que la acusara de acorralarlo, definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba.

"Sigo pensando que deberías escribir un poema," dijo finalmente, con la esperanza de que su tono alegre encubriera la tristeza que no era capaz eliminar de sus ojos.

Darien aparentó considerar seriamente la idea.

"¿Y éste? " le preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

_"No hay nada más querido a mi corazón_

_Que una mujer cubierta de tartaleta de fresón. "_

Serena hizo una mueca.

"Es horroroso."

"¿Eso crees? Creí que sería de lo más romántico, considerando que tienes tartaleta de fresas en la cara."

"No tengo."

"Sí, si tienes. Justo aquí." Darien extendió un dedo y rozó ligeramente la comisura de su boca. Se demoró un instante, deseando trazar el contorno de sus labios, pero bruscamente lo apartó, casi como si se hubiera quemado. Se exponía demasiado a la tentación. Ella tan solo tenía que sentarse frente a él en un picnic improvisado, y todo su cuerpo cobraba vida.

La mano de Serena se alzó instintivamente hacia su cara, rozando el punto donde él acababa de tocarla. Era gracioso como su piel todavía hormigueaba. Era extraño como la sensación se extendía lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Contempló a Darien, que la miraba ávidamente, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo de deseo insatisfecho.

"Ha-hay muchas personas cerca, milord," tartamudeó finalmente.

Darien supo que estaba nerviosa. Nunca habría vuelto al uso automático del título de "milord" de otra forma. Retrocedió, enmascarando su mirada, consciente de que era su ardor no disimulado lo que la hacía sentir turbada. Respiró profundamente varias veces, obligándose a sí mismo a detener este insensato deseo. Su cuerpo se negó, resistiéndose a ignorar a la cautivadoramente hermosa mujer sentada a menos de un metro de él.

Darien maldijo entre dientes. Esto era una locura. Una completa locura. Fantaseaba con una mujer con la que no tenía futuro. Oyó la voz de Damián, su hermano mayor resonando en su cabeza. "_Careces de título. Careces de título_." Darien esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Era gracioso las vueltas que daba la vida. Había conseguido un título, pero su alma era negra como el pecado.

"¿Darien?" preguntó Serena suavemente. "¿Sucede algo? Estás muy callado."

Él levantó la vista y sorprendió la preocupación en sus ojos.

"No, solamente pensaba, eso es todo."

"¿En qué? "

"En ti," contestó escuetamente.

"Buenos pensamientos, espero," dijo Serena, nerviosa por el sombrío tono de su voz.

Darien se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

"Venga, vamos a dar un paseo por los bosques mientras el sol brilla todavía. Llevaremos los caballos de las riendas detrás de nosotros."

Serena se levantó en silencio y lo siguió hasta donde habían dejado sus monturas. A pie, se pusieron lentamente en marcha, de vuelta, a través del bosque, hacia Westonbirt y Bletchford Manor. Los caballos los seguían obedientemente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para investigar a alguna de las muchas pequeñas criaturas que pululaban por el bosque.

Después de aproximadamente unos quince minutos de ominoso silencio, Darien se detuvo en seco.

"Serena, tenemos que hablar."

"¿Tenemos? "

"Sí, esto…" Darien luchó para encontrar las palabras correctas, pero su mente estaba en blanco. "Esto que hay entre nosotros…esto tiene que terminar. "

Un oscuro y profundo dolor encogió lentamente el estómago de Serena y comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué? " preguntó suavemente.

Él miró a lo lejos, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

"Esto no va a ninguna parte. Debes entenderlo. "

"No," dijo ella bruscamente, su dolor la hizo ser valiente y quizás también un poquito estridente. "No, no lo entiendo. "

"Serena, no tengo dinero, tengo una pierna inútil, y a duras penas he conseguido un título."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Esas cosas no me importan."

"Serena, podrías tener a cualquier hombre del mundo."

"_Pero te quiero a ti_. "

Su apasionada respuesta flotó en el aire durante un largo minuto antes de que Darien fuera capaz de decir algo.

"Lo hago por tu propio bien."

Serena retrocedió, casi cegada por el dolor y la furia. Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como una bofetada, e histéricamente se preguntó si alguna vez conocería de nuevo un momento de felicidad.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ser condescendiente conmigo?," dijo finalmente, mordiendo las palabras.

"Serena, creo que no has dedicado el tiempo suficiente a considerar este tema. Tus padres nunca te dejarían casarte con alguien como yo."

"No conoces a mis padres. No sabes lo que quieren para mí."

"Serena, eres la hija de un conde."

"Y como indiqué en otro momento, tú eres el hijo de un conde, así que no veo donde está el problema."

"Hay un mundo de diferencia, y lo sabes." Sabía que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo. Lo que fuera para evitar decirle la verdad.

"¿Qué es lo quieres, Darien? " le preguntó ella, rabiosa. "¿Quieres que ruegue? ¿Es eso de lo que va esto? Porque no lo haré. ¿Es esta una especie de perversa búsqueda de elogios? ¿Quieres oírme explicar detalladamente todos los motivos por los que te quiero? ¿Todos los motivos por los que _pensé_ que eras tan amable y tan noble y tan bueno? "

Darien se estremeció ante su intencionado uso del pasado.

"Estoy tratando de ser noble ahora," dijo rígidamente.

"No, no lo haces. Estás tratando de ser un mártir, y espero que eso te haga feliz, porque a mi ciertamente no."

"Serena, escúchame," imploró él. "No soy… no soy el hombre que crees que soy. "

La ronca agonía de su voz silenció a Serena, y lo contempló boquiabierta.

"He... hecho cosas," dijo él rígidamente, girándose de modo que no tuviera que ver su cara. "He hecho daño a la gente. He hecho daño... He hecho daño a mujeres. "

"No te creo." Su negativa surgió veloz y ferviente.

"¡Maldición, Serena! " Se giró con rapidez y estampó el puño contra el tronco de un árbol. "¿Qué se necesita para convencerte? ¿Qué tienes que conocer? ¿Los más negros secretos de mi corazón? ¿Los hechos que han contaminado mi alma? "

Ella retrocedió un paso.

"N-no entiendo lo que dices. No creo que _tú _sepas lo que estás diciendo. "

"Te haré daño, Serena. Te lo haré sin querer. Te haré daño y…Cristo, ¿no es suficiente saber que te dañaré?"

"Tú nunca me harás daño," dijo ella suavemente, extendiendo una mano para rozar su manga.

"No te engañes pensando que soy un héroe, Serena. No soy… "

"No creo que seas un héroe," lo interrumpió ella. "No quiero que seas un héroe."

"Dios," dijo él, con una sonrisa sombría y sarcástica. "Esa es la primera cosa realista que has dicho todo el día. "

Ella se puso rígida.

"No seas cruel, Darien. "

"Serena," dijo él, entrecortadamente. "Tengo un límite. No me empujes más allá de él. "

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso exactamente? " preguntó ella, irritada.

Él la agarró por los hombros como si tratara de inculcarle sentido común a base de sacudidas. Dios bendito, la tenía tan cerca que podía olerla. Podía sentir las suaves hebras de su cabello que el viento azotaba contra su cara.

"Significa," dijo, con voz profunda, "que estoy haciendo uso de cada gramo de autocontrol que poseo para contenerme y no besarte en este mismo instante."

"¿Y por qué no lo haces? " preguntó ella, en un susurro tembloroso. "Yo no te detendría. "

"Porque no podría parar ahí. Arrastraría mis labios a lo largo de la suave longitud de tu garganta hasta llegar a esos diminutos y molestos botones de tu traje. Y luego los desabotonaría despacio uno a uno y te abriría la chaqueta." Santo Dios, ¿trataba de torturarse a sí mismo? "Llevas una camisola de seda, ¿verdad? "

Para su consternación, Serena asintió.

Darien se estremeció mientras oleadas de deseo arrasaban su cuerpo.

"Me gusta la sensación de la seda contra la piel," murmuró él. "Y a ti también. "

"¿Có-cómo lo sabes? "

"Estaba mirándote cuando te hiciste la ampolla sobre el talón. Te vi deshacerte de la media."

Serena jadeó, sorprendida de que él la hubiera estado espiando, y, sin embargo, extrañamente excitada por ello.

"¿Sabes lo que haría? " le preguntó Darien roncamente, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de los suyos.

Silenciosamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Me inclinaría y te besaría a través de la seda. Tomaría tu oscuro pezón en mi boca y lo succionaría hasta que se convirtiera en un pequeño y duro botón. Y entonces, cuando eso ya no bastara, deslizaría tu sedosa camisola a lo largo de tu piel hasta que tus pechos quedaran libres y expuestos, me inclinaría y volvería a empezar de nuevo."

Serena no movió ni un músculo, paralizada por el sensual impacto de sus palabras.

"¿Y qué harías después? " susurró, intensamente consciente del calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Deseas castigarme, ¿verdad? " preguntó Darien ásperamente, incrementando la presión de sus manos sobre ella. "Pero ya que preguntas... Me desharía despacio de cada prenda de tu ropa hasta que estuvieras maravillosamente desnuda en mis brazos. Y luego comenzaría a besarte, cada maldito centímetro de ti, hasta que temblaras de deseo."

Con el cerebro obnubilado por la pasión, Serena fue consciente de que, de hecho, ya estaba temblando.

"Y después te acostaría y cubriría tu cuerpo con el mío, aplastándote contra la tierra. Y entonces entraría en ti, Dios, tan despacio, saboreando cada segundo en que te hiciera mía." La voz de Darien se quebró, y se le entrecortó el aliento cuando una imagen de Serena con sus largas piernas desnudas aferradas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura flotó en su mente. "¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?"

Serena ignoró la cruda pregunta, su cuerpo estaba inundado de las sensuales imágenes que él había plantado allí. Estaba ardiendo, y lo deseaba, de todas las formas posibles. Era ahora o nunca, lo sabía, y la aterrorizaba la posibilidad de perderlo.

"Seguiría sin detenerte," susurró.

La incredulidad y el deseo colisionaron dentro de Darien hasta que bruscamente la apartó de él, sabiendo perfectamente que sería incapaz de resistirse a la tentación si seguía tocándola un segundo más.

"Por Dios, Serena, ¿sabes lo qué estás diciendo? ¿Lo sabes?" Se pasó una mano por el pelo, inspirando profundamente repetidas veces, mientras trataba de ignorar el doloroso endurecimiento de su cuerpo.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Serena, casi gritando. "Es solo que tu no escuchas. "

"No sabes quién soy. Te has formado alguna romántica imagen del pobre y herido héroe de guerra. ¿No sería divertido estar casada con un verdadero héroe de novela? Bueno, pues tengo noticias para usted, milady, ese no soy yo. Después de unos meses, te darías cuenta de que no soy ningún héroe, y no es demasiado divertido estar casada con un lisiado empobrecido."

Una rabia mayor de la que Serena había conocido nunca recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se lanzó contra él, golpeando despiadadamente con sus puños su pecho.

"¡Bastardo!" le gritó. "Eres un bastardo arrogante. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no conozco mi propia mente? ¿Me crees tan estúpida que no puedo ver cómo eres realmente? Sigues diciendo que has hecho algo malo, pero no te creo. Creo que lo haces solamente para alejarme."

"Oh, Dios, Serena," dijo él, con voz ronca. "No es eso. Es… "

"¿Crees que me importa que tu pierna este lesionada? ¿Crees que me preocupa que tu título no tenga siglos de antigüedad? ¡No me importaría un comino que no tuvieras título alguno! "

"Serena," dijo Darien, en tono apaciguador.

"¡Basta! No digas ni una palabra más. ¡Me pones enferma! Me acusas de ser una consentida, pero eres _tú_ quien es un esnob. ¡Estás tan obsesionado con los títulos y el dinero y la posición social que no te permites a ti mismo tomar lo único que realmente deseas! "

"Serena, apenas nos conocemos hace una semana. No veo como puedes haber decidido que yo soy el hombre correcto para ti. "

Pero mientras Darien decía las palabras, supo que mentía, ya que él había llegado a la misma conclusión sobre ella.

"Empiezo a cuestionármelo yo misma," dijo Serena, cruelmente, deseando herirlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella.

"Merezco eso, lo sé, pero pronto comprenderás que he hecho lo correcto. Tal vez no mañana, pero una vez que tu cólera se agote, lo comprenderás."

Serena giró la cabeza, no queriendo dejarle ver como se enjuagaba una lágrima. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y necesitó de varios minutos antes de ser capaz de erguir los hombros.

"Te equivocas," dijo en tono grave, girándose para enfrentarlo con la acusación en sus ojos. Te equivocas. ¡Nunca aceptaré que haces lo correcto porque no lo es! ¡Estás destruyendo mi felicidad!" Se trago el nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta. "Y la tuya también, si tan sólo te molestaras en mirar en tu corazón."

Darien se alejó de ella, acobardado por la firme honestidad de sus ojos. Sabía que no podía contarle la verdadera razón por la que la apartaba de si, así que trató de apelar a su innato sentido práctico.

"Belle, tú has sido criada con todos los lujos. Yo no puedo darte todo eso. Ni siquiera puedo ofrecerte una casa en Londres."

"Eso no importa. Además, yo tengo dinero."

Darien se puso rígido.

"No tomaré tu dinero."

"No seas tonto. Estoy segura de que tengo una dote enorme."

Se volvió hacia ella, con mirada dura y mortalmente seria.

"No daré pie a que digan que soy un cazafortunas. "

"Oh, ¿es que de eso va todo esto? ¿Estás preocupado por lo que dirá la gente? Dios santo, pensé que estabas por encima de esas cosas. "

Serena dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su yegua, que había estado mascando ociosamente un poco de hierba. Sujetando las riendas, montó a caballo, despreciando ásperamente la oferta de ayuda de Darien.

"¿Sabes algo?" le preguntó, con tono cruel. "Tenías razón. No eres la persona que creí que eras." Pero se le quebró la voz con la última palabra, y supo que él podía ver a través de su falso desdén.

"Adiós, Serena" dijo Darien, sin entonación, sabiendo que si no era ahora, nunca sería capaz de dejarla marchar.

"No voy a esperarte," le espetó Serena. "Y un día cambiarás de opinión y me querrás. Me querrás tanto que te dolerá. Y no solamente en tu cama. Me querrás en tu casa y en tu corazón y en tu alma. Y me habré ido."

"No lo he dudado ni por un instante." Darien no estaba seguro de si había dicho las palabras o simplemente las había pensado, pero en cualquier caso, estaba claro que ella no las había oído.

"Adiós, Darien," dijo Serena, con voz ahogada por los sollozos. "Sé que eres amigo de Armand y Mina, pero te estaría agradecida si no volvieras de visita a Westonbirt hasta que yo me haya marchado." Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, espoleó a su yegua y se dirigió de vuelta a Westonbirt a galope tendido.

Darien la contempló mientras se marchaba, y después, cuando ya no podía verla, se quedó escuchando el sonido de los cascos de su caballo. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, durante varios minutos más, incapaz de digerir en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de años de vergüenza y autoaborrecimiento, finalmente, había hecho lo correcto, lo honorable, pero se sentía como el villano de una de las novelas de la señora Radcliffe4.

Gimió en voz alta y luego blasfemó brutalmente mientras pateaba una roca cercana. Esto era exactamente lo que le había sucedido durante toda su vida. Cuando creía haber conseguido por fin lo que deseaba, cuando el premio colgaba al alcance de su mano —descubría que era algo que sabía que nunca podría tener. Bletchford Manor había sido su sueño, un sueño de respetabilidad y posición y honor, la manera de demostrar a su familia que podía conseguirlo por sí mismo, que no era necesario heredar un título y una propiedad para ser un caballero.

Pero con la adquisición de Bletchford Manor había conocido a Serena, y era casi como si los dioses se estuvieran riendo de él, gritándole, "Ves, nunca lo conseguirás, Darien. _Esto_ es lo que nunca tendrás."

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había hecho lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Sabía que le había hecho daño. El dolor en sus ojos había sido crudo y descarnado. Todavía podía ver su cara en su mente. Y entonces a Serena se le unió Ana, sus ojos condenándolo en silencio. "Noooo", gemía. "Noooo". Y después resonó la voz de su madre…

_"Podría haber sido usted. "_

Darien abrió los ojos, tratando de desterrar a las mujeres de su mente. Había hecho lo correcto. Nunca podría ser el alma pura que Serena merecía. Una imagen de su sueño de la noche anterior destelló en su mente. El estaba sobre ella. Y ella estaba llorando.

Había hecho lo correcto. Su deseo por ella era demasiado intenso. Ella se habría quebrado bajo la fuerza de su pasión.

Un dolor sordo y hueco se instaló en su pecho, comprimiendo sus pulmones. En un movimiento fluido, montó a su semental y cabalgó aún más velozmente que Serena. Mientras atravesaba el bosque, las ramas azotaban brutalmente su cara, pero Darien hizo caso omiso, aceptando el dolor como una penitencia.

1 Parque de Azufre. (N. T.)

2

3 "Camina bella" de George Gordon, Lord Byron (1788-1824) Poeta británico. (N. T.)

4 Ann Radcliffe, famosa novelista gótica de finales del siglo XVIII, autora de los Misterios de Udolpho. (N.T)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Satisfaciendo el pedido de luxi1985, no las hago esperar y les dejo tres capítulos. UN BESO!**_

_**Capítulo Nueve.**_

Serena no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su vertiginoso galope de regreso a casa. Cabalgó sin prestar la menor atención a su seguridad; lo único que parecía importar era regresar a Westonbirt y poner tanta distancia entre ella y Darien Chiba como fuera posible.

Pero una vez que llegó a su destino y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad comprendió que Westonbirt no estaba lo bastante lejano. ¿Cómo podía permanecer con sus primos cuando el hombre que le había roto el corazón vivía a tan sólo un corto paseo de distancia?

Entró en su habitación como una tromba, quitándose la capa de un tirón, y procedió a sacar tres bolsas de viaje de su vestidor. Furiosamente comenzó a meter vestidos en ellas.

"Milady, milady, ¿qué hace usted? "

Serena alzó la vista. Su doncella estaba de pie en la entrada, con una expresión horrorizada en su cara.

"El equipaje," le espetó. "¿Qué es lo que parece que estoy haciendo? "

Mary se precipitó dentro del cuarto y trató de arrebatarle las bolsas de las manos.

"Pero milady, usted no sabe hacer el equipaje."

Serena sintió que ardientes lágrimas le escocían los ojos.

"¡No puede ser tan difícil!" exclamó.

"Necesita baúles para esos vestidos, milady, o los aplastará."

Serena dejó caer las bolsas, sintiéndose, de repente, desinflada.

"Bien. Sí. Por supuesto. Tienes razón."

"¿Milady?"

Serena tragó con dificultad, tratando de mantener sus emociones a buen resguardo, al menos hasta que pudiera marcharse a otra habitación.

"Tan solo guárdalo todo tan rápido como puedas. Me marcharé en cuanto el duque y la duquesa regresen." Con esto, salió velozmente de la habitación, corriendo por el vestíbulo hasta que llego al despacho de Mina, donde se encerró, sollozando frenéticamente durante el resto del día.

Mina y Armand no volvieron hasta una semana después. Serena no recordaba lo que hizo durante ese tiempo para mantenerse ocupada. La mayor parte de él se limitó a mirar fijamente hacia fuera a través de la ventana.

Cuando Mina llegó, quedó naturalmente perpleja ante la visión del equipaje de Serena esmeradamente apilado en una pequeña hornacina del vestíbulo principal. Inmediatamente buscó a su prima.

"Serena, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Y por qué llevas puesto un vestido mío?"

Serena bajo la mirada al vestido de color violeta que llevaba.

"Embalé todos los míos."

"Ya. ¿Por qué? "

"No puedo quedarme aquí."

"Serena, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Tengo que marcharme a Londres. Mañana."

"¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Tiene algo que ver esto con Lord Chiba?"

La inmediata expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Serena fue todo lo que Mina necesitó para saber que su suposición era correcta.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Serena tragó en seco.

"Me humilló."

"Oh, Señor, Serena. Él no ... "

"No. Pero ojalá. Así tendría que casarse conmigo, y yo… " Se interrumpió con un sollozo.

"Serena, no sabes lo que estás diciendo."

"¡Sé exactamente lo que digo! ¿Por qué es que nadie me cree con capacidad para conocer mi propia mente? "

Los ojos de Mina se agrandaron ante el estallido de su prima.

"Quizás deberías contarme lo que sucedió durante mi ausencia."

Con voz temblorosa, Serena le contó su historia. Cuando terminó, estaba tan devastada por el dolor que tuvo que sentarse.

Mina también se sentó, junto a Serena y colocó su mano suavemente sobre su brazo.

"Nos iremos a Londres inmediatamente," dijo, con voz serena.

Por primera vez en una semana Serena sintió un tenue rayo de vida en su interior. De alguna manera, se creía capaz de curar si solamente pudiera escapar del lugar donde le habían roto el corazón. Miró a Mina.

"A Armand no le gustará que te marches."

"No, no le gustará, pero no me has dejado muchas más opciones, ¿verdad? "

"Podría venirse con nosotras. No me importaría." Mina suspiró.

"Me parece que tiene que solucionar un importante asunto sobre las tierras aquí."

Serena sabía lo mucho que su prima lamentaba separarse de su marido, pero a pesar de ello, estaba desesperada por escapar.

"Lo siento," dijo, sin convicción.

"No importa." Mina se puso en pie y enderezó los hombros. "Haremos los preparativos para marcharnos mañana."

Serena sintió como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"Gracias."

Serena había tenido razón en una cosa: a Armand no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que su esposa lo abandonara para ir a Londres. Seren no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la privacidad de su habitación, pero cuando las dos damas descendieron al día siguiente los escalones de la puerta principal, hacia su carruaje, Armand no estaba de buen humor.

"Una semana," le advirtió. "Una semana, y voy por ti."

Mina colocó una mano sobre su brazo y le hizo un gesto para que callara.

"Querido, sabes que mis tíos no vuelven hasta dentro de quince días. No puedo volver a casa hasta entonces."

"Una semana."

"Puedes venir a visitarme."

"Una semana." Y entonces la besó con tanta pasión que Serena se sonrojó.

Poco tiempo después las dos damas estaban cómodamente instaladas en la residencia Tsukino Grosvenor Square. Ahora que se había alejado de Darien, Serena se sintió físicamente recuperada, pero seguía sin poder deshacerse de la melancolía que se había apoderado de su espíritu.

Mina hacía todo lo posible por comportarse de forma insufriblemente alegre, pero era obvio que echaba de menos a Armand. Él no ayudaba en absoluto, enviándole dos cartas diarias, en las que le repetía lo mucho que la echaba de menos y que por favor volviera a casa, que era a donde pertenecía.

Serena no hizo el menor esfuerzo para hacer saber a nadie que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, pero al tercer día de su regreso, su mayordomo la informó de que tenía una visita.

"¿De verdad? " preguntó sin mucho interés. "¿Quién? "

"Él caballero preguntó si podía darle una sorpresa, milady."

El corazón se le puso en la garganta.

"¿Tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos azules?" preguntó frenéticamente.

"El caballero desea que sea una sorpresa."

Serena estaba tan nerviosa que agarró al mayordomo y lo sacudió.

"¿De verdad? Por favor, dígamelo."

"Sí, milady, eso dijo."

Ella dejó caer sus manos y se hundió en una silla cercana.

"Dígale que no deseo verlo."

"Pero creí que el señor Furuhata era un buen amigo suyo, milady. No me gustaría despedirlo."

"Oh, es Furuhata." Serena suspiró, con alivio y desilusión a partes iguales. "Dígale que me reuniré con él abajo." Tardó un momento en levantarse e ir hasta su espejo para comprobar rápidamente su aspecto. Andrew Furuhata había sido un buen e íntimo amigo suyo durante muchos años. La había cortejado brevemente, pero pronto se habían dado cuenta de que no hacían buena pareja y decidieron no arruinar su amistad llevando más lejos el romance. Él era también el mejor amigo de Armand y había desempeñado un papel importante en la no fácil tarea de ayudar a Armand y a Mina a encontrar su camino hasta el altar.

"¡Oh, Furuhata, me alegro de verte!" exclamó Serena, cuando entró en el salón donde la esperaba. Cruzó el cuarto para darle un rápido abrazo.

"También es estupendo verte a ti otra vez, Serena. ¿Disfrutaste de tu rústica experiencia en casa de los recién casados?"

"Westonbirt es encantador," contestó Serena automáticamente, sentándose en un sofá. "Aunque tuvimos una enorme cantidad de lluvia."

Furuhata se dejó caer perezosamente en una cómoda silla.

"Bien, esto es Inglaterra, después de todo."

"Sí," contesto Serena, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Después de esperar pacientemente durante un minuto completo, Furuhata finalmente dijo,

"¡Hola! ¿Serena? Yuu-huu."

Serena regresó al presente.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, Furuhata. Estaba pensando."

"Y obviamente no en mí."

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

"Lo siento."

"Serena, ¿qué sucede?"

"Todo está bien."

"No, no lo está, eso es evidente." Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió. "Es un hombre, ¿verdad? "

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ahá! Veo que tengo razón."

Serena sabía que no tenía la más remota posibilidad de engañarlo, sin embargo sintió que al menos debería hacer un mínimo intento.

"Tal vez."

"¡Ja!" rió Furuhata. "Esto es estupendo. Después de años de hombres cayendo postrados a tus pies rendidos de amor y devoción, la pequeña Serenity ha sucumbido finalmente ella misma. "

"Esto no es gracioso, Furuhata."

"_Au contraire_. Es de lo más divertido."

"Me haces parecer como una especie de despiadada princesa de hielo."

"No, por supuesto que no, Serena," dijo él, inmediatamente arrepentido. "Debo reconocer, que siempre has sido extraordinariamente agradable con cada uno de los jóvenes plagados de granos que te han solicitado un baile."

"Gracias. Creo."

"Razón por la que probablemente tantos jovencitos llenos de granos te solicitan un baile."

"Furuhata," lo advirtió Serena.

"Es solamente que, después de Dios sabe cuantas ofertas de matrimonio, por ninguna de las cuales mostraste jamás el menor interés en aceptar, resulta divertido verte locamente enamorada de un modo similar." Después de su larga explicación, Furuhata se recostó. Cuando Serena no hizo ningún comentario, añadió, "Es un hombre, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo…lo opuesto a una mujer? " ironizó Serena. " Por supuesto que es un hombre. "

"Bueno, podría no haber interpretado bien los síntomas. Podría ser que hubiera muerto tu perro de aguas favorito."

"No tengo perro de aguas," dijo Serena malhumoradamente. "Es un hombre."

"¿No siente lo mismo por ti?"

"No." Su voz estaba angustiosamente triste.

"¿Estás segura? "

"Tengo razones para creer que él," Serena eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, "siente algo por mí, pero cree que no debe actuar de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. "

"Suena como algo excesivamente honorable, para su propio bien. "

"Algo así."

"Solo por curiosidad, Serena, ¿qué tiene este sujeto que te tiene tan enamorada de él? "

Su rostro inmediatamente se dulcificó.

"No lo sé, Furuhata. Realmente no lo sé. Posee un maravilloso sentido del honor. Y del humor, también. Se burla de mí, no de modo malévolo, por supuesto, y me deja devolverle las burlas. Y hay algo tan bueno en él. Él no puede verlo, pero yo sí. Oh, Furuhata, él me necesita. "

Furuhata permaneció silencioso unos instantes.

"Estoy seguro de que no todo está perdido. Podemos hacer que cambie de parecer."

"¿Nosotros? "

Él le lanzó una pícara sonrisa.

"Parece lo más divertido que me ha sucedido en años. "

"No estoy segura de que merezca la pena el esfuerzo."

"Por supuesto que sí."

"No estoy segura de que lo quiera de vuelta."

"Por supuesto que quieres. ¿No has oído tus propias palabras no hace ni treinta segundos? "

"Ojalá sintiera tanta confianza como tú."

"Mira, Serena, durante los dos últimos años has estado diciéndome que quieres una boda por amor. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a renunciar a ello sólo por un poco de orgullo?"

"Tal vez encuentre a alguien agradable con quien casarme," dijo Serena, dubitativa. "Estoy segura de que podría. Los hombres me lo piden todo el tiempo. No sería infeliz."

"Tal vez no. Pero tampoco serías feliz. "

Serena se derrumbó.

"Lo sé."

"Pondremos mi plan en marcha esta noche."

"¿Exactamente qué implica este plan?"

"De la manera que yo lo veo, si este tipo… ¿por cierto, cómo se llama?"

"Darien."

Furuhata sonrió con afectación.

"Vamos, Serena, tu puedes hacerlo mejor."

"No, de verdad," protestó Serena. "Su nombre es Darien. Puedes preguntárselo a Mina."

"Bien entonces, si este tipo, Darien, realmente siente algo por ti, se va a sentir cegado por los celos cuando oiga que estás planeando casarte, aunque él tratara de actuar noblemente al dejarte."

"Un plan interesante, ¿pero con quién voy a casarme?"

"Conmigo."

Serena le lanzó una mirada de completa incredulidad.

"Oh, _por favor_."

"No he querido decir que realmente vayamos a casarnos," replicó Furuhata. Y después añadió un poco a la defensiva, "y no tienes porque parecer tan asqueada con la idea. Soy considerado un partido razonablemente bueno, ¿sabes?. Simplemente quise decir que podríamos lanzar el rumor de que planeábamos una boda. Si Darien realmente te quiere, esto debería hacerlo reaccionar."

"No sé," dijo Serena, evasiva. "¿Y si en realidad no me quiere? ¿Entonces qué?"

"Entonces, me das calabazas, por supuesto."

"¿No te importaría?"

"Por supuesto que no. Eso obrará maravillas en mi vida social, en realidad. Tendría legiones de pequeñas preciosidades ofreciéndome consuelo."

"Me parece que prefiero mantenerte al margen de esto. Quizás, simplemente podríamos lanzar el rumor de que planeo casarme y no mencionar a nadie en particular."

"¿Y cómo de lejos llegaría ese chisme?" respondió Furuhata. "Todo el mundo en Londres planea casarse. Al hombre no le llegará ni una palabra al respecto, sobre todo si vive sepultado en el campo."

"No, pero lo más seguro es que no se entere de ningún rumor, sin importar lo jugoso que sea. No se mantiene al corriente de las idas y venidas de la alta sociedad. De la única forma en que él averiguaría que planeábamos casarnos es si pusiéramos un anuncio en el Times."

Furuhata palideció ante la mera mención.

"Solamente así," insistió Serena. "De la única manera en que un rumor va a llegarle es si no es realmente un rumor, sino más bien una información deliberadamente interpuesta en su camino." Tragó nerviosa, apenas capaz de creer que estuviera considerando tal plan. "Quizás podríamos incluir a Mina en nuestro plan. Ella podría mencionar por casualidad a Darien que planeo casarme. No tendré que usar tu nombre. Así, no tendré que mencionar ningún nombre, solamente hacerle llegar la noticia de que estoy a punto de anunciar mi compromiso."

"¿No resultará extraño que ella simplemente se deje caer por su casa?"

"Son vecinos. No hay nada sospechoso en que le haga una visita para saludarlo."

Furuhata se recostó y sonrió con regocijo, haciendo destellar su blanca dentadura.

"Una estrategia excelente, Serenity. Y esto me salva de tener que fingir que estoy enamorado de ti."

Ella movió la cabeza.

"Eres imposible."

"Si tu galán no aparece en escena a lomos de un caballo blanco y con brillante armadura para llevarte a la puesta de sol, bien, entonces tendré que decir que, para empezar, no merece la pena."

Serena no estaba completamente segura de eso, pero aún así asintió.

"Mientras tanto, deberíamos ponerte en circulación. Este tipo, Darien… ¿cuál dijiste que era su apellido?"

"No lo hice."

Furuhata alzó una ceja, pero no la presionó para que le diera más detalles.

"Lo que iba a decir es que tu pequeña mentira no va parecer muy convincente si averigua que te has sepultado en este mausoleo desde que llegaste. "

"No, supongo que no, pero apenas queda nadie en la ciudad ahora. No hay demasiados sitios donde mostrarse."

"Mira por donde me han invitado a lo que estoy seguro que será una velada musical sumamente horrorosa esta noche, y como el anfitrión es un pariente lejano mío, no tengo modo de eludir el compromiso."

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

"No será uno de tus primos Smythe-Smith otra vez, ¿verdad? "

"Me temo que si."

"Creo recordar que te dije que nunca asistiría a otro de sus recitales. Después del último, estoy convencida de saber exactamente como sonaría Mozart interpretado por un rebaño de ovejas."

"¿Qué puedes esperar cuándo han sido maldecidos con un nombre como el de Smythe-Smith? De todas formas, no tienes otra opción. Ya hemos decidido que tienes que dejarte ver, y no veo que te desborden las invitaciones."

"Qué amable de tu parte recordármelo."

"Tomaré eso como un sí y pasaré a recogerte esta noche. Y no parezcas tan malhumorada. Sospecho que ese galán suyo arribará a la ciudad en cualquier momento a partir de hoy, y entonces estarás a salvo de todas las futuras masacres musicales."

"No aparecerá al menos hasta dentro de dos semanas, en realidad, porque Mina se ha quedado como mi acompañante hasta el regreso de mis padres de Italia. No puede estar en dos sitios a la vez, y de todas formas, dudo que él creyera que me he enamorado de alguien más tan rápidamente. Me temo que tendrás que aguantar mi compañía durante una quincena. A condición de que, por supuesto, no tenga que asistir a más veladas musicales."

"Nunca sería tan cruel. Hasta esta noche entonces, Serena." Con una sonrisa libertina, Furuhata se puso en pie, se inclinó elegantemente, y salió del salón.

Serena permaneció sentada en el sofá varios minutos después de su marcha, preguntándose por qué no podía haberse enamorado de él en vez de de Darien. Lo simplificaría todo tanto. Bueno, tal vez no sería tan simple, ya que Furuhata no sentía amor por ella, al menos no más amor del que un amigo sentía por otro.

Serena se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia arriba, preguntándose si había emprendido un curso de acción correcto. El fracaso sería increíblemente doloroso, pero sabía que sería incapaz de vivir consigo misma, si, al menos, no intentara forjarse una vida en común con Darien. Solamente tenía que esperar un par de semanas.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo Diez.**_

No obstante, Serena no tuvo que esperar una quincena para poner el plan de Furuhata en marcha. Exactamente una semana después de que ella y Mina llegaran a Londres, Armand atravesó a zancadas la puerta principal con una dama de mediana edad, ligeramente rechoncha, corriendo pegada a sus talones.

Serena casualmente pasaba por el vestíbulo cuando él irrumpió en la casa.

"Oh, Señor" suspiró sin aliento, observando la conmoción con ojos divertidos.

"¿Dónde está mi esposa?" exigió Armand.

"Arriba, creo," contestó Serena.

"¡Mina!" bramó él. "Mina, baja ahora mismo."

En pocos segundos Mina apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

"¿Armand?" dijo ella, incrédula. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y quién es tu, er, invitada?"

"Tu semana ha terminado," declaró él rotundamente. "Te llevo a casa."

"Pero… "

"Y ésta," la interrumpió Armand, enérgicamente, señalando a la dama que estaba a su lado, "es mi tía abuela Persephone, quien amablemente ha accedido a actuar como acompañante de Serena."

Serena contempló el aspecto despeinado de Persephone y su expresión manifiestamente mortificada y se preguntó si la señora había tenido la más mínima posibilidad de elegir. Después de un vistazo al decidido rostro de Armand, concluyó que, sin duda, no la había tenido.

"¿Persephone? " repitió Mina, débilmente.

"Mis padres estaban interesados en la mitología," dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

"Ya ves," dijo Armand, "a sus padres les gustaba la mitología. Eso lo explica todo."

"¿Lo explica? " preguntó Serena.

Armand le disparó una mirada tan encendida que Serena cerró la boca con prontitud.

"Mina", dijo él, suavemente, comenzando un lento ascenso por las escaleras. "Es hora de que vuelvas a casa."

"Lo sé, yo también te echo de menos, pero sólo iba a estar fuera otra semana, y no puedo creer que hayas arrastrado a tu tía a través de medio país."

Persephone sonrió.

"Por todo el país, en realidad. Soy de Yorkshire."

Serena se tragó una carcajada y decidió que ella y Persephone se llevarían muy bien.

"Haz tu equipaje, Mina."

Serena y Persephone contemplaron a la pareja con interés no disimulado hasta que se derritieron el uno en brazos del otro y los labios de Armand capturaron los de Mina en un beso abrasador. En ese punto, Persephone se giró discretamente. Serena, sin embargo, mantuvo un ojo curioso sobre la pareja, pero tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

Ellos simplemente siguieron besándose y besándose hasta que el momento se tornó verdaderamente embarazoso para Serena, Persephone, y los seis criados que ocupaban su lugar en el vestíbulo principal. Tratando de sacar el mejor partido de una situación bastante extraña, Serena sonrió alegremente a Persephone y le dijo,

¿"Cómo está usted? Soy Lady Serenity Tsukino, pero supongo que ya lo sabía."

La anciana señora asintió .

"Yo soy la señorita Persephone Scott."

"Encantada de conocerla, señorita Scott."

"Oh, por favor llámeme Persephone."

"A mí me llaman Serena."

"Bueno, bueno. Imagino que nos llevaremos muy bien." Persephone echó un rígido vistazo por encima de su hombro y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Continúan? " preguntó en un susurro.

Serena alzó la mirada y asintió.

"Es sólo durante una semana."

"¿Van a continuar así durante una semana?"

"No," se rió, Serena. "Quise decir que mis padres tienen previsto volver dentro de una semana. Entonces será libre de hacer lo que desee."

"Espero hacerlo. Armand me pagó el rescate de un rey para convencerme de venir."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Por supuesto, habría venido aunque sólo me hubiese pagado los gastos del viaje. No vengo a Londres muy a menudo. Esto es una verdadera aventura para mí. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, se adelantó y me ofreció una suma espléndida. Acepté inmediatamente."

"¿Y quién no?"

"Quién, en efecto." Persephone hizo unos torpes gestos con la cabeza.

"Siguen besándose," dijo Serena, interpretando correctamente su señal.

"Su comportamiento no es exactamente, er, cortés. Sobre todo con una jovencita soltera cerca." Contempló a Serena y sonrió. "Nunca he sido la acompañante de una señorita antes. ¿Cómo ha sonado?"

"No lo bastante severo."

"¿No lo ha sido?"

"No, pero lo prefiero así. Y no se preocupe por ellos." Serena hizo un gesto con la cabeza sobre su hombro hacia la apasionada pareja en lo alto de las escaleras. "Por lo general, son mucho más circunspectos. Supongo que, bueno, se echaban de menos el uno al otro. Han estado separados durante una semana, ya sabe."

"Bien, supongo que tendremos que perdonarlos. Evidentemente están enamorados."

"Sí, lo están," dijo Serena suavemente, y entonces supo que hacía lo correcto con respecto a Darien porque ella verdaderamente deseaba a alguien en su vida que la amara y la deseara tanto que fuera capaz de besarla durante cinco minutos seguidos delante de ocho testigos. Y eso la llevo a la conclusión de que, por supuesto, el hombre en cuestión tendría que ser alguien a quien ella amara tan desesperadamente que le devolvería el beso, y al diablo con los espectadores.

Serena suspiró. Tendría que ser Darien. Sin embargo, de repente se dio cuenta de que no le había contado aún a Mina el plan.

"Oh, Dios" exclamó. Tenía que encontrar un momento a solas con ella antes de que Armand la arrastrara de vuelta a Westonbirt, y por cómo se comportaban, seguro que hacían todo el viaje de vuelta con los labios pegados el uno al otro.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Persephone.

"Oh, Dios." Serena se lanzó escaleras arriba y arrancó la mano de Mina del pelo de Armand.

"Lo lamento, Armand, esto parece muy entretenido, pero necesito hablar con Mina. Es muy importante. "Dio a Mina un vigoroso empujón. Armand había caído en una especie de neblina inducida por la pasión, y fue probablemente esa debilidad la que permitió que Serena arrancara a Mina de su abrazo. Unos segundos después, ambas mujeres estaban a salvo en el dormitorio de Mina. Serena cerró rápidamente la puerta. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí," dijo.

Mina la contempló sin expresión, bastante aturdida todavía por el apasionado beso de Armand.

Serena chasqueó los dedos un par de veces delante de la cara de su prima.

"¿¡Hola!? ¡Despierta! Ya no te está besando."

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué necesitas?"

Serena rápidamente le expuso su plan. Mina no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar, pero accedió a representar su parte.

"Solamente una cosa," añadió. "¿Realmente va a creerse que lo has olvidado tan rápidamente?"

"No lo sé, pero si viene a Londres, pronto descubrirá que no he estado aquí sentada como un alma en pena. Furuhata se ha asegurado de que haya sido presentada al mayor número de solteros. Tres condes la semana pasada y un marqués, me parece. Es verdaderamente sorprendente la cantidad de gente que se queda aquí en Londres una vez acabada la temporada."

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que hago," admitió Serena con un suspiro. "Pero no sé que más hacer."

Darien se sumergió en el trabajo en Bletchford Manor, supervisando las renovaciones de la casa, e incluso echando una mano en un par de ellas. El trabajo físico era, de una manera extraña, calmante; de vez en cuando hasta logró pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Serena.

El trabajo en su casa y las tierras circundantes lo mantenían ocupado durante el día, y trató de dedicar las tardes a sus asuntos financieros, impaciente por rehacer los fondos que había utilizado para comprar Bletchford Manor. Pero cuando la tarde se convertía en noche, se encontró con que sus pensamientos se extraviaban hacia la doncella rubia, quién, en ese momento, residía a tres horas de distancia, en Londres. Con certeza, no había malgastado el tiempo para marcharse tan lejos de él como le era posible.

No podía evitar recordar cada momento que había pasado en su compañía, y cada escena que rememoraba en su cabeza se asemejaba a una pequeña daga en su corazón. Se despertaba casi cada noche duro y excitado, y sabía que había estado soñando con ella. Consideró brevemente hacer un viaje a un pueblo cercano para encontrar a una mujer que pudiera satisfacer su dolencia, pero abandonó la idea, comprendiendo que ninguna mujer podía hacerlo sentirse mejor. Ninguna mujer excepto Serena, claro.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando Buxton le anunció que la Duquesa de Ashbourne había llegado. _No le preguntarás por Serena_, se dijo mientras se dirigía al salón azul a saludarla.

"Hola, su Excelencia," dijo cortésmente. Mina estaba radiante, y su cabello tenía un brillo especial.

"Creí haberle dicho que me llamara Mina," lo reprendió ella.

"Lo siento. La costumbre, supongo."

"¿Cómo está? "

"Bien. ¿Cómo está Serena?" Si hubiese podido darse una patada a sí mismo, sin que la duquesa lo notara, lo habría hecho. Con fuerza.

Mina sonrió con astucia cuando comprendió que el plan de Serena iba a ser un éxito clamoroso.

"Muy bien."

"Bien. Me alegro por ella." Y se alegraba, supuso, aunque habría sido agradable si lo hubiera añorado aunque solamente fuera un poquito.

"Está pensando en casarse, de hecho. "

_"¿Qué? "_

Mina se encontró deseando que existiera algún modo de capturar la expresión de Darien para la posteridad, porque no tenía precio.

"Dije que está pensando en casarse."

"La oí," dijo Darien, con brusquedad.

Mina sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Y quién es el afortunado?"

"No me lo ha dicho, en realidad. Solamente me dijo que era alguien a quien conoció en Londres la semana pasada. Un conde, me parece, o tal vez era un marqués. Ha asistido a multitud de fiestas."

"Obviamente." Darien no hizo el menor esfuerzo para ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz.

"Parece que se divierte."

"Ciertamente no ha tardado demasiado en encontrar un hombre," dijo él malhumorado.

"Bien, ya sabe cómo es eso."

"¿Sé cómo es qué? "

"Oh, el amor a primera vista y todo esto."

"Sí," dijo Darien, enigmáticamente.

"De hecho…," dijo Mina, inclinándose hacia delante.

"¿Qué? "

_Soy brillante_, pensó Mina. _Absolutamente brillante._

"De hecho", repitió, "dijo que él le recordaba un poco a usted "

La furia, los celos, el ultraje, y otras cien emociones repugnantes azotaron a Darien en proporciones desmesuradas.

"Qué bien para ella," dijo glacialmente, mordiendo las palabras.

"Sabía que se alegraría," dijo Mina en tono ligero. "Después de todo, eran buenos amigos."

"Sí, lo éramos."

"Me aseguraré de que le llegue una invitación para la boda. Estoy segura de que significará mucho para Serena tenerle allí."

"Estaré ocupado para entonces."

"Pero no sabe cuándo será la boda. No han puesto fecha aún. "

"Estaré ocupado," repitió Darien, con voz dura.

"Ya veo."

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hace." Darien se preguntó si la esposa de Armand era extraordinariamente cruel o solamente sumamente ingenua. "Ha sido muy amable al visitarme con noticias de Serena, pero me temo que hay un asunto del que debo ocuparme inmediatamente."

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Mina, levantándose con una cálida sonrisa. "Transmitiré sus felicitaciones a Serena." Cuándo él no hizo ningún comentario, ella le ofreció una mirada inocente y preguntó, "Le desea lo mejor, ¿verdad? "

Darien tan sólo gruñó.

Mina retrocedió y sofocó una risa.

"Le diré que le manda saludos, entonces. Y por favor venga a visitarnos pronto. Armand le gustaría verle, estoy segura." Mientras bajaba los escalones hacia su carruaje, se le ocurrió que debería enviar a Serena una nota advirtiéndole que Darien llegaría a Londres muy, muy pronto.

Darien miró a Mina desaparecer escalones abajo. Tan pronto como quedó fuera de su vista, blasfemó brutalmente, dio una patada a la pared de su casa para enfatizarlo, y caminó a zancadas de regreso a su estudio donde se sirvió un generoso vaso de whisky.

"Hembra maldita, inútil, y voluble," refunfuñó, tomando un saludable trago. El licor dejó un rastro de fuego al descender por su garganta, pero Darien apenas lo sintió

"¿Casarse? " dijo en voz alta. "¿Casada? ¡Ajá! Espero que sea inmensamente desgraciada." Consumió el resto del licor de un trago y se sirvió otro. Lamentablemente el whisky no sofocó el dolor que oprimía su corazón. Cuando le había dicho a Serena que estaría mejor sin él, no había soñado que le resultara tan insoportablemente doloroso pensar en ella en los brazos de otro hombre. Oh, se había figurado que ella se casaría algún día, pero la imagen había sido nebulosa y desenfocada. Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella y ese conde anónimo o quienquiera que fuera. Siguió viéndola sonreír de ese modo tan travieso suyo y luego inclinarse para besarlo. Y luego una vez que ellos estuvieran casados, oh Dios, era horrible. Podía ver a Serena, desnuda a la luz de las velas, tendiendo sus brazos a ese extraño. Y luego su marido cubriría su cuerpo con el suyo y...

Darien vació su segundo vaso de whisky. Al menos no sabía qué aspecto tenía el hombre. Así no tendría que imaginarse la escena con todos los detalles.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición," refunfuñó, recalcando cada _"maldición"_ con una patada al lateral de su escritorio. El escritorio ganó fácilmente la batalla, siendo de sólido roble, y el pie de Darien mostraría sin duda contusiones al día siguiente.

¿Iba a ser así durante el resto de su vida? Había ido al pueblo el otro día, y cada mujer le había recordado a Serena.

Había tropezado con una, quién tenía ojos casi tan azules como los de ella. Otra había sido más o menos de su altura. ¿Daría un vuelco su corazón siempre divisara a una mujer rubia a través de una muchedumbre?

Se dejó caer al suelo, y se apoyó contra el escritorio. "Soy un asno," gimió. "Un asno."

Y aquella letanía sonó en su mente hasta que finalmente se durmió.

_Estaba caminando por una casa.. Era lujosa y opulenta. Intrigado, Darien se adentró más en ella._

_¿Qué era ese extraño sonido como de golpeteo?_

_Procedía de un cuarto al final del pasillo. Caminó hacia él, aterrorizado por lo que pensó que podría encontrar allí._

_Más cerca. Más cerca. No eran golpes, después de todo. Darien sintió que el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo. Era...un baile. Alguien bailaba. Ahora podía oír la música._

_Abrió la puerta. Daba a un salón de baile. Cientos de parejas giraban al ritmo de vals sin esfuerzo alguno. Y en el centro..._

_Se le paró el corazón. Era Serena..._

_Estaba tan hermosa. Ella giró la cabeza y se rió. ¿La había visto alguna vez tan feliz?_

_Darien se acercó. Trató de ver el rostro de su compañero de baile, pero los rasgos del hombre siempre estaban borrosos._

_Una tras otra, las demás parejas de baile desaparecieron hasta que sólo quedaron tres personas en el salón. Darien, Serena, y Él._

_Tenía que escapar. No podía soportar contemplar a Serena con su amante. Trató de moverse, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. Trató de mirar a otra parte, pero su cuello se negaba a girar._

_La música se hizo más rápida. La pareja de bailarines giró sin control hasta que ... se detuvieron._

_Darien entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver mejor. ¿Qué pasaba?_

_La pareja discutía. Serena parecía estar tratando de explicar algo al hombre. Y entonces él la golpeó. El dorso de su mano se estampó contra su mejilla, su anillo dejó una roja señal cruzando su pálida piel._

_Darien gritó su nombre, pero la pareja no pareció oírlo. Trató de acercarse a ellos, pero los pies que acababan de negarse a llevarlo fuera del salón tampoco lo llevaron en dirección contraria._

_El hombre la golpeó otra vez, y ella cayó al suelo, sus brazos se alzaron para proteger su cabeza. Darien extendió la mano, pero sus brazos no eran lo bastante largos. Gritó el nombre de ella, una y otra vez, y entonces, benditamente, la pareja se desvaneció ante su vista._

A la mañana siguiente Darien no despertó compadeciéndose de sí mismo, aunque tenía un dolor de cabeza digno de compasión, por otro lado. No estaba seguro de lo que había soñado la noche anterior, pero independientemente de lo que hubiera sido, lo había dejado con la convicción de que no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados viendo cómo Serena malgastaba su vida con algún conde disoluto.

Que él no supiera con certeza si su presunto prometido era un conde o si era disoluto o no, no tenía la menor importancia. ¿Y si la golpeaba? ¿Y si le prohibía leer? Darien sabía que él no era lo bastante bueno para ella, pero también estaba seguro de que nadie más lo era tampoco. Darien, al menos, trataría de hacerla feliz. Le daría todo que tenía, le daría cada pedazo de su alma que siguiera intacto.

Serena estaría con alguien que apreciaría su ingenio y su inteligencia así como su gentileza y su belleza. Podía imaginársela viéndose en la necesidad de introducir en su casa los libros a espaldas de su desaprobador y aristocrático marido. Probablemente éste ni siquiera la consultaría sobre ninguna decisión importante, dando por sentado que una mujer no era lo bastante inteligente para ofrecer una opinión digna de ser tenida en cuenta.

No, Serena lo necesitaba. Tenía que salvarla de un matrimonio desastroso. Y después, supuso, simplemente tendría que casarse con ella él mismo.

Darien era consciente de que estaba a punto de protagonizar uno de los mayores cambios radicales de opinión de la historia. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Serena entendiera que él se había dado cuenta por fin de que ella había tenido razón desde el principio**. **La gente cometía errores, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él no era ningún infalible héroe de leyenda.

"No, Persephone, creo que debería mantenerse alejada del lavanda. "

Serena y su acompañante habían salido de compras. Persephone estaba impaciente por separarse de parte de la generosa retribución que Armand le había pagado.

"Siempre me ha encantado el lavanda. Es uno de mis colores favoritos."

"Bien, entonces buscaremos un vestido con detalles color lavanda, pero me temo que un traje entero de este color no le sienta tan bien como otros colores."

"¿Qué me sugeriría?"

Serena sonrió a la anciana dama mientras escogía una pieza de terciopelo verde oscuro y la sostenía bajo su barbilla. Estaba disfrutando mucho del tiempo que pasaba en compañía de la tía de Armand, aunque a veces pareciera que sus papeles se hubieran invertido. Persephone pedía constantemente su opinión sobre todo, desde la comida, hasta la moda o la literatura. Ella rara vez salía de Yorkshire, le había explicado, y no tenía ni idea de cómo desenvolverse en Londres. Aún así, Persephone poseía un rápido ingenio y un subestimado sentido del humor que encantaban a Serena.

Pero no era el compañerismo de Persephone lo que había plantado una alegre y pronta sonrisa en el rostro de Serena esa tarde. Acababa de recibir un mensaje urgente de Mina en el que le avisaba de que se preparara para la llegada de Darien en cualquier momento. Por lo visto, no se había tomado la noticia de su inminente matrimonio demasiado bien.

_Bien_, pensó Serena satisfecha. Se estremeció al pensar en cómo habría reaccionado ella si alguien le hubiera dado una noticia similar sobre Darien. Probablemente habría ansiado arañarle los ojos a la mujer. Y ella no era, por lo general, una persona violenta.

"¿Está segura de que este verde será acertado?" le preguntó Persephone, mirando la tela dudosa.

Serena salió de su ensueño.

"¿Hmmm? Oh, sí. Posee unos adorables destellos verdosos en los ojos. Creo que este color los realzará."

"¿De verdad?" Persephone sostuvo la pieza de terciopelo contra su rostro y se miró al espejo, inclinando la cabeza con un gesto de coquetería femenina.

"Oh, de verdad y si tanto le gusta el tono lavanda, quizás podría sustituirlo por este violeta profundo. Creo que la favorecerá muchísimo."

"¡Um!, tal vez tenga razón. Realmente adoro los tonos violetas. Siempre he llevado perfume de violetas."

Con el interés de Persephone correctamente encaminado, Serena vagó por la tienda de la no tan francesa propietaria como su nombre sugería, Madame Lambert.

"Oh, Lady _Seguenity_," burbujeó Madame. "Es _magavilloso_ _tenegla_ de nuevo aquí. No la hemos visto en muchos meses."

"He estado en el campo," contestó Serena, con simpatía. "¿Puedo hacerle un encargo especial?"

Los ojos azules de Madame Lambert centellearon de entusiasmo, y también, por la perspectiva de que el encargo de Serena le hiciera ganar una gran suma de dinero. "¿_Ouí_? "

"Necesito un vestido. Un vestido muy especial. Dos vestidos muy especiales, en realidad. O quizás tres." Serena frunció el ceño mientras consideraba su pedido. Necesitaba tener un aspecto arrebatador cuando Darien llegara a Londres. Por desgracia, no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a llegar, o de — no quería ni pensarlo— si realmente vendría.

"Eso no tiene _pog_ que _seg_ un _pgoblema_, milady. "

"Necesito un vestido completamente diferente de los que por lo general compro. Algo más...fascinante."

"Ya veo, milady. " Madame Lambert sonrió perspicaz. "Tal vez desea _atgaeg_ a un _caballego_ en _pagticulag_. _Conseguigue_ que tenga un aspecto _facinadog_. Bien, ¿_paga_ cuándo necesita esos vestidos?"

"¿Esta noche? " La contestación de Serena fue más una pregunta que una respuesta.

"¡Dios mío!" gritó Madame Lambert, olvidando por completo su falso acento. "¡Soy buena, pero no puedo realizar milagros!"

"¿Puede hablar más bajo?" susurró Serena, con premura, mirando nerviosamente alrededor. Le caía muy bien Persephone, pero no creía que tuviera que saber que su protegida planeaba una seducción. "Sólo necesito uno de ellos para esta noche. El resto pueden esperar. Al menos hasta mañana. No debería ser tan difícil. Tiene todas mis medidas. Le aseguro que no he engordado ni un gramo desde mi última visita."

"Pide mucho, milady."

"Si no estuviera absolutamente convencida de que puede hacerlo, no se lo habría pedido. Después de todo, podría habérselo encargado a Madame Laroche." Serena sonrió y dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire.

Madame Lambert suspiró dramáticamente y dijo,

"Tengo un vestido. _Ega paga otga _dama. Bueno, no exactamente una dama." Ante la expresión de horror de Serena, se apresuró a añadir, "Pero tiene un gusto exquisito, se lo _asegugo_. Ella, humm, se quedó sin fondos y no pudo _pagaglo_. Con unos pocos _ageglos_, _cgeo_ que le _segvirá_."

Serena asintió y avisó a Persephone de que iba un momento a la parte de atrás. Siguió a Madame Lambert, quien la condujo a un probador.

"Si lo que desea es _atgaer_ a un _hombge_ sin _pagecer_ vulgar," dijo la modista, "entonces esto es lo que necesita." Con un floreo, sacó un vestido de terciopelo azul medianoche que era llamativo por su simplicidad.

Libre de adornos, el elegante corte realzaba su estilo.

Serena acarició el suave terciopelo, admirando el modo en que el corpiño estaba bordado con hilos de plata.

"Es encantador," dijo. "Pero no es muy diferente de los que ya poseo."

"_Pog_ delante, es igual que el _guesto_, pero por _detgas_... "Madame Lambert giró el vestido, y Serena se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de la espalda quedaría al desnudo. "_Tendgá_ que _llevag_ _guecogido_ el cabello," continuó la modista, "y así no _ocultagá_ su efecto. "

De mala gana Serena apartó la mirada del vestido y la clavó en la modista.

"Me lo quedo. "

Darien se plantó en Londres en un tiempo record, considerando que no había avisado a Wheatley con mucha antelación. El eficiente criado había hecho su equipaje con notable velocidad. Darien esperó que no le llevara mucho tiempo reconquistar el favor de Serena, ya que dudaba poseer suficiente ropa elegante para mucho más de una quincena. Siempre había sido muy quisquilloso con respecto a la calidad, pero esta era cara, por lo tanto no poseía demasiado.

Suspiró mientras subía los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal de la casa de la ciudad de su hermano mayor. No había visto a Damien en años, aunque recibió una breve nota suya de enhorabuena por su ascensión a la nobleza. Probablemente Damien no se sentiría conmovido al verlo, pero uno no podía echar a su propio hermano, ¿o sí? Y además, Darien no tenía otra opción. No disponía de tiempo para buscar una residencia conveniente y alquilarla. Por lo que él sabía, Serena podría estar ya prometida.

Suspirando otra vez, tomó la pesada aldaba de cobre y la dejó caer de golpe contra la puerta. Un mayordomo apareció casi al instante.

"¿Está el conde en casa? " preguntó Darien cortésmente.

"¿A quién debo anunciar?"

Darien le dio una prístina y crujiente tarjeta de visita. El mayordomo tomó nota de su apellido y alzó una ceja.

"Su hermano," dijo Darien simplemente.

El mayordomo introdujo a Darien en una espaciosa salita que daba al vestíbulo principal. Unos minutos más tarde Damien entró en el cuarto, y la sorpresa era evidente en su cara. Como siempre, Darien se sobresaltó por el parecido familiar entre ellos. Damien era una versión más vieja y ligeramente más suavizada de él mismo y no aparentaba sus treinta y nueve años. Siempre había sido muy bien parecido, de una manera clásica, mientras que el rostro de Darien era un poco demasiado delgado y anguloso para encajar en los patrones de aristocrática elegancia.

"Ha pasado una eternidad," dijo Damián, finalmente, tendiéndole la mano. "¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?"

Darien tomó la mano de su hermano y le dio un firme apretón.

"Tengo un asunto urgente que resolver en Londres, y me temo que no he tenido tiempo para buscar alojamiento por adelantado. Esperaba poder abusar de tu hospitalidad mientras resuelvo mi negocio."

"Por supuesto."

Darien sabía que Damien estaría de acuerdo. Dudaba de que su hermano se sintiera entusiasmado, o siquiera remotamente complacido por su petición, pero Damien tenía en alta estima los buenos modales y la crianza y evidentemente no le negaría la hospitalidad a su propio hermano. A condición, por supuesto, de que su hermano no abusara de este privilegio

"Te lo agradezco," contestó Darien. "Te aseguro que si en una quincena no lo he resuelto, buscaré inmediatamente otro alojamiento. "

Damien asintió elegantemente.

"¿Viene alguien contigo? "

"Solamente mi ayuda de cámara."

"Excelente, entonces ¿puedo asumir que has traído traje de etiqueta?"

"Sí."

"Bien. Me han invitado a una pequeña reunión esta tarde, y la anfitriona me ha enviado una nota no hace ni una hora preguntándome si podía llevar a un caballero más. Alguien ha enfermado a última hora, parece, y ahora hay demasiadas mujeres."

La idea de alternar en sociedad no atrajo a Darien lo más mínimo, pero accedió, porque así tal vez podría averiguar con quién pensaba Serena casarse.

"Excelente," contestó Damien. "Enviaré una nota a Lady Forthright inmediatamente. Oh, y así podrás conocer la mujer a la que estoy pensando pedir en matrimonio. Es hora de que me consiga una esposa, ya sabes. Necesito un heredero."

"Por supuesto," murmuró Darien.

"Creo que ella es una excelente elección, aunque tal vez necesite conocerla mejor. De buena crianza y bastante encantadora. Inteligente, pero no demasiado."

"Suena como un parangón."

Damien se giró de improviso.

"Tal vez la conozcas. Hace poco que ha pasado un mes más o menos visitando a unos parientes cerca de tu nueva casa. ¿Cómo se llama? No puedo recordarlo. "

Darien sintió que una desagradable y angustiosa sensación se formaba en la boca de su estómago extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

"Se llama Bletchford Manor," dijo con frialdad.

"Un nombre terrible. Realmente deberías cambiarlo."

"Eso intento. Estabas a punto de decirme su... "

"Por supuesto. Su nombre es Lady Serenity Tsukino."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo Once.**_

Darien se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado. El aire se hizo sofocante, y la cara de Damien adoptó en sus ojos una expresión inmerecidamente siniestra.

"Conozco a Lady Serenity," consiguió articular finalmente. Experimentó un agridulce placer ante el hecho de que su voz sonó casi normal.

"Qué bien," dijo Damien suavemente. "Ella asistirá a la reunión de esta noche."

"Estaré encantado de volver a verla."

"Bien. Dejaré que te instales. Lightbody te mostrará tu cuarto. Te visitaré más tarde para informarte sobre los detalles de esta noche." Damien sonrió suavemente y abandonó el cuarto.

El mayordomo penetró en el salón con rápida y discreta eficacia e informó a Darien de que sus pertenencias ya habían sido trasladadas arriba, a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Todavía aturdido, Darien siguió al mayordomo a su habitación, donde se tumbó sobre la cama, contempló el techo, y dejó que la furia lo invadiera de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Su hermano? ¿Su hermano? Jamás habría pensado que Serena fuera capaz de semejante maldad. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella; estaba demasiado disgustado, y ella obviamente no se lo merecía.

No tuvo suerte. Siempre que conseguía dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la comida o los caballos o cualquier otro tema neutral, una familiar cabeza rubia y una brillante sonrisa se interponían. Y después la sonrisa se tornaba burlona mientras la contemplaba tontear con su hermano.

¡Maldita mujer!

Cuando llegó la hora de prepararse para la fiesta, Darien se esmeró excepcionalmente al vestirse con el atuendo de etiqueta, todo negro, tan sólo roto por la impecable blancura de la camisa y el corbatín. Él y su hermano intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios corteses en el carruaje, pero Darien estaba demasiado preocupado por la idea de ver a Serena de nuevo para prestar demasiada atención a Damien. No culpaba a su hermano por enamorarse de ella; estaba demasiado familiarizado con sus encantos. Pero sí estaba furioso con Serena por tramar deliberadamente una venganza tan maliciosa contra él.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Forthright, Darien permitió que el mayordomo se hiciera cargo de su abrigo e inmediatamente exploró la habitación con la mirada en busca de Serena. Ella estaba cerca de una de las esquinas, charlando animadamente con un alto y elegante caballero de cabello y ojos claros. Evidentemente había estado muy ocupada en las dos semanas transcurridas desde su último encuentro, pensó amargamente. Damien rápidamente fue interceptado por un amigo, y ya que su anfitriona no aparecía por ningún lado, Darien logró evitar las largas y aburridas presentaciones. Se encaminó hacia Serena, felicitándose a sí mismo por mantener controlada su amarga furia. Justo cuando se encontraba detrás de ella, dijo,

"Buenas noches, Lady Serenity." sin confiar lo bastante en su autodominio para añadir algo más.

Serena se volvió, tan excitada al verlo que no se percató de la frialdad de su voz.

"¡Darien!" dijo sin aliento y sus ojos se encendieron con evidente felicidad. "Qué sorpresa." Había venido. Había venido. El alivio y la alegría la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, y luego fueron sustituidos por la irritación. Maldición, no llevaba el audaz traje azul. Ni soñaba con que llegara a Londres tan rápidamente.

"¿De verdad?"

Serena parpadeó.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Quizás debería presentarme a su amigo." Darien no deseaba otra cosa que hablar con ella a solas, pero no veía la forma hacer caso omiso del hombre que estaba junto a ella.

"Oh, por supuesto," dijo Serena, aturullándose con las palabras. "Lord Chiba, este es mi buen amigo el señor Andrew Furuhata."

Furuhata sonrió a Serena de una manera que resultó demasiado familiar para el gusto de Darien.

"No sabía que conocieras mi nombre de pila, Serena," bromeó él.

"Oh, calla, Furuhata. La próxima vez te llamaré Edward, solo para fastidiarte."

Una gélida corriente de celos recorrió a Darien ante la familiaridad entre Furuhata y Serena. Sin embargo, automáticamente extendió la mano. Furuhata la estrechó, murmuró un saludo y luego cortésmente se excusó. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Darien permitió que sus verdaderos sentimientos brotaran a la superficie.

Serena jadeó y retrocedió un paso ante la descarnada furia que irradiaban sus ojos.

"Darien, ¿qué sucede?"

"¿Cómo has podido, Serena?" escupió él. "¿Cómo has podido?"

Ella parpadeó. Había esperado celos, no esa rabia apenas contenida.

"¿Cómo he podido qué?"

"No te hagas la inocente. No te sienta bien."

"¿De qué hablas?" repitió Serena, en tono cada vez más nervioso.

El tan sólo la fulminó con la mirada.

Entonces recordó la mentira que Mina le había contado a Darien para conseguir que viniera a Londres. Tal vez él pensaba que ella y Furuhata...

"¿Es por Andrew?" preguntó rápidamente. "Porque si lo es, entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Es un viejo amigo, pero eso es todo. Y también es el mejor amigo de Armand."

"No es por él," siseó Darien. "Es por mi hermano."

"¿Quién?"

"Ya me has oído."

"¿Tu hermano?"

Darien asintió de manera cortante.

"Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano."

"Si continúas con tus mentiras, Serena, te van a meter en un lío. Y créeme, no voy a estar cerca para sacarte del aprieto."

Serena tragó con dificultad.

"Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación en privado." Con la cabeza muy alta, se marchó de la habitación en dirección a un balcón. Cuando llegó a su destino, parte de su confusión se había metamorfoseado en cólera, y cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, sus ojos destellaban con furia. "Muy bien, Lord Chiba. Ahora que ya no tenemos auditorio, suponga que me cuenta a qué ha venido esa escena."

"No está en posición de pedirme explicaciones, milady."

"Le aseguro, que no era consciente de la existencia de tales limitaciones para mi comportamiento. "

Darien bullía. Quería agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla. Sacudirla, y sacudirla, y sacudirla y después...

Oh Cristo, deseaba besarla. Pero Darien no tenía por costumbre besar a la gente cuando estaba furioso así que simplemente apartó la mirada y dijo,

"Soy consciente de que mi comportamiento con usted no siempre ha sido impecable, pero poner sus miras en mi hermano es infantil y mezquino por su parte. Por no mencionar que es repugnante…casi le dobla en edad."

Serena seguía sin estar segura de lo que él hablaba, pero no estaba de humor para ofrecerle ninguna explicación así que levantó la barbilla y le contestó,

"Es bastante común entre las mujeres de la aristocracia casarse con hombres bastante más mayores que ellas. Soy de la opinión de que las mujeres maduramos más rápido, _y por eso encontramos a los hombres de nuestra edad, o apenas ocho o_ _diez años mayores_" –y esto lo dijo con toda intención— "inmaduros y aburrido**.** "

"¿Me está llamando inmaduro yaburrido?" Su voz sonaba profunda y mortalmente seria.

"No lo sé. ¿Lo hacía? Ahora, si me disculpa, encuentro esta conversación sumamente infantil y molesta, y tengo modos mejores de pasar el tiempo."

Darien la sujetó en un acerado apretón.

"No la perdono, gracias, y yo no tengo otro modo mejor de pasar mi tiempo. Tengo una pregunta para usted, y quiero una respuesta." Hizo una pausa, y su silencio obligó a Serena a alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Ha sido siempre tan deliberadamente cruel?"

Serena se desasió de un tirón.

"Le daría un bofetón," siseó. "Pero sospecho que su mejilla pudiera infectar mi mano."

"Estoy seguro de que la hará feliz saber que me ha herido. Pero, milady, fue sólo durante un minuto. Porque entonces comprendí que no quiero tener nada que ver con una mujer capaz de comprometerse con mi hermano solamente para vengarse de mí."

Serena finalmente demostró su exasperación.

"Por última vez, Darien, no tengo ni idea de quién es tu hermano."

"Bien, eso es interesante, porque él si sabe quién eres tú."

"Mucha gente sabe quién soy."

Darien casi pegó su rostro al de ella.

"Él está pensando en casarse contigo."

"¿Qué? "

"Ya me has oído."

Serena parpadeó sorprendida mientras parte de su enfado se disipaba ante la confusión del momento.

"Bueno, supongo que varios hombres han pensado en casarse conmigo," dijo pensativamente. "Pero eso no significa que todos ellos me lo hayan pedido. Y tampoco significa que yo correspondiera a sus sentimientos. "

Durante un momento Darien quiso creerla pero entonces recordó las palabras de Mina. _Está_ _pensando en casarse... Con un conde, me parece..., De hecho, ella dijo que le recordaba a usted_.

"No trate de salir de esta con palabras, mocosa." le advirtió él.

"¿Mocosa? ¡Mocosa! Al diablo si me infecta. ¡Creo que lo voy a abofetear después de todo!" Serena levantó la mano pero Darien la atrapó con facilidad.

"No tienes mis instintos, Serena," dijo él, en tono sedoso. "Nunca podías ganar una batalla entre nosotros."

Su aire de condescendencia fue la chispa que faltaba para convertir en enfado de Serena en pura furia.

"Déjeme decirle un par de cosas, Lord Chiba," rabió ella, retirando la mano. "En primer lugar, no sé quién es su hermano, y en segundo lugar, aún si lo supiera y quisiera casarme con él, no veo por qué esto tendría que importarle, ya que ha dejado muy claro en repetidas ocasiones que no quiere tener nada que ver en absoluto conmigo. En tercer lugar, no encuentro ninguna razón por la qué yo tendría que darle explicaciones de mis actos precisamente a usted, de entre todas las personas. En cuarto lugar… "

"Detente en el tercero, Serena," dijo Darien, sonriendo con suficiencia. "Ha dejado de interesarme."

Serena lo fulminó con su mejor mirada de desprecio y alzó la mano como si se dispusiera a intentar abofetearlo de nuevo. Distrayéndolo con ello, le dio un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas. Darien ni siquiera se estremeció. Tampoco creyó ella que fuera a hacerlo; sus zapatillas de baile no eran precisamente de recio material. Aún así, su espíritu creció por su pequeña victoria, y se mofó,

"Sus instintos envejecen, Darien. "

"Si desea infligir un verdadero daño, consígase unos zapatos más robustos, Serena. Y puede que ellos la salven de otra ampolla la próxima vez que salga de excursión."

Serena tragó con dificultad mientras recordaba la suavidad con que Darien se había ocupado de su pie herido. Era difícil reconciliar la imagen de aquel hombre sensible con este otro, sardónico e insultante, que permanecía ahora de pie frente a ella. Con un suspiro de deliberada impaciencia, lo miró a los ojos y dijo,

"Me gustaría regresar a la fiesta. Si fuera tan amable de apartarse... "

Darien no se movió.

"¿Con quién planea casarse?"

Serena gimió para sus adentros cuando sus mentiras regresaron para atormentarla.

"No es asunto suyo," le espetó.

"¿Le he preguntado con quién planea casarse?"

"Y _yo_ le he contestado que no es asunto suyo."

Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

"¿No será, por casualidad, con el Conde de Westborough? "

Los ojos de Serena se desorbitaron.

"¿_Él_ es su hermano? "

Era verdad que ella no sabía que estaban emparentados. Nadie podía fingir esa expresión. Pero Darien quiso estar absolutamente seguro, así que le preguntó,

"¿Su apellido no le dio una pista?"

"Si tan solo me lo presentaron la semana pasada. No supe su apellido. Me fue presentado simplemente como el Conde de Westborough. Y antes de que me acuse de cualquier otro atroz delito, déjeme decirle que sólo sabía que su padre era conde porque Armand lo mencionó. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el título."

Darien no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí de pie, juzgándola en silencio. Serena encontró su comportamiento sumamente irritante y añadió,

"Aunque ahora que lo menciona, se parece un poco a usted. Un poco más apuesto, quizás, y sin cojera."

Darien hizo caso omiso de su insulto, reconociéndolo como lo que era: el zarpazo instintivo de un animal herido a otro.

"¿De verdad que no sabías que era mi hermano? "

"¡No! ¡Lo juro!" Y entonces Serena se sintió como si estuviera solicitando su perdón cuando ella no había hecho nada malo, así que dijo, "Pero eso no cambia mis planes."

"¿Qué planes? ¿Casarse con él?"

"Le informaré de mis planes cuando me parezca oportuno." _Espero informarme también a mi misma de mis_ _planes, cuando me parezca oportuno,_ pensó Serena, alocadamente, _porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo_.

Las manos de Darien se clavaron en sus hombros.

"¿Con quién planeas casarte? "

"No te lo pienso decir."

"Suenas como una chiquilla de tres años."

"Me estás tratando como tal."

"Voy a preguntártelo solo una vez más," le advirtió Darien suavemente, acercando su rostro al suyo.

"No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así," susurró Serena. "No después de que tu… "

"Por Dios, Serena, no me eches eso en cara otra vez. Ya he admitido que te he tratado mal. Pero tengo que saberlo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que saberlo!" Los ojos de Darien ardían con pasión. "¿Con quién planeas casarte?"

Serena vio la desesperación en su rostro y su resolución se resquebrajó.

"¡Con nadie!" exclamó. "¡Con nadie! ¡Era una mentira! Solamente una mentira para obligarte a venir a Londres porque te echaba de menos." El apretón de Darien se aflojó por la sorpresa, y ella rápidamente se alejó de él y se giró dándole la espalda. "Ahora ya me siento completamente humillada. Espero que estés satisfecho."

Darien se quedó mirando boquiabierto su espalda mientras sus palabras calaban en su mente. Ella todavía sentía algo por él. Saberlo era un bálsamo para su corazón herido. Pero seguía sin apreciar la tortura por la que ella lo había hecho pasar, y tenía toda la intención de dejárselo claro.

"No me gusta que me manipulen," dijo, con voz profunda.

Serena se giró, incrédula y enfurecida.

"¿No te gusta que te manipulen? ¿Esto es todo que puedes decir? No te gusta ser manipulado. Bien, déjame decirte algo. A mí no me gusta que me insulten. Y he encontrado tu comportamiento sumamente insultante." Ella pasó por delante de él, con la espalda bien tiesa, y la cabeza muy erguida, aparentando una dignidad que no sentía.

Darien seguía tan aturdido por su increíble confesión que su movimiento lo tomó de improviso, y apenas alcanzó a sujetarla de la punta de los dedos cuando trató de detenerla.

"Serena", dijo, con voz estremecida por la emoción. "Por favor, no te vayas."

Serena podría haber escapado fácilmente del balcón; la sujetaba de la forma más tenue. Pero algo en su voz ronca la obligó a girarse, y una vez que lo hizo, quedó cautivada por el feroz deseo en sus ojos. Se le secó la boca, y olvidó como respirar. No tuvo ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí de pie, su mirada capturada por la de este hombre que había llegado a significar tanto para ella.

"Darien," susurró. "No sé qué es lo que quieres."

"Te quiero a ti. "

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras el corazón de Serena rogaba a su cabeza que se permitiera a si misma creerlo. ¿Qué había querido decir con que la quería? ¿Qué quería tocarla, besarla? Ya sabía que sentía una fuerte atracción por ella; él nunca había sido capaz de ocultar eso, como también había sido bastante obvio que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

¿O que la quería en su vida? Como su amiga, su compañera, o incluso su esposa. A Serena la aterrorizaba plantear la pregunta. Ya le había roto el corazón una vez; no se sentía impaciente por dejarle hacerlo de nuevo.

Darien vio la duda en sus ojos celestes y se odió por haberla vuelto tan cautelosa. Era el momento de decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo sabía. Pero sus propios miedos lo contuvieron, y en cambio dijo suavemente,

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Serena asintió lentamente y se acercó a él mientras Darien extendía el brazo y tomaba su otra mano en la suya. Una aplastante timidez se apoderó de ella, y bajo los ojos.

"No apartes la mirada," susurró él, sujetando con su mano su barbilla. Suavemente le alzó la cara mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. "Eres tan, tan hermosa. Y tan amable y tan buena y tan simpática y divertida y …"

"¡Para!"

Su nariz rozaba ahora la de ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es demasiado," contestó ella, tímidamente.

"No. No, no lo es. Nunca será demasiado."

Él inclinó su cara de modo que sus labios pudieran acariciar suavemente los de ella, y Serena sintió que un estremecimiento de excitación la recorría. Continuaron de esa forma durante un largo minuto, con sus labios apenas rozándose, hasta que Darien no pudo aguantarlo más, y la estrechó contra él.

"Oh Dios, Serena, he sido tan estúpido," gimió. No la besó, tan solo la abrazó contra él, como si de alguna manera pudiera imprimir su cuerpo en el suyo. La abrazó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que un poco de su bondad y su coraje se le pegaran. "Lo siento tanto. Nunca quise hacerte daño," susurró entrecortadamente. "Es lo último que hubiera deseado hacer."

"Shhh," lo interrumpió Serena. No soportaba escuchar cómo se torturaba a sí mismo. "Sólo bésame. Por favor. Ya ves, he estado soñando con ello durante días, y …"

Darien no necesitó un estimulo adicional, y su beso fue tan feroz como tierno había sido el primero. La devoró ávidamente, bebiendo de ella mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido de amor y deseo. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, y Serena las quería en todas partes, deseándolo más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar jamás, más de lo que nunca podría entender. Hundió sus manos en su pelo, maravillándose de su textura justo cuando los labios de él se deslizaban por su cuello hasta la base de su garganta.

"No puedo creérmelo," gimió ella.

"¿El qué?" logró él preguntar, entre pequeños mordiscos.

"Esto. Todo. La forma en que me haces sentir. El…¡Oh!" Serena soltó un chillido ahogado cuando su boca se trasladó hasta la sensible piel detrás de su oído.

"¿Qué más no puedes creer? " le preguntó él, diabólicamente.

"Que desee que sigas besándome," contestó ella, con voz febril. "Y que en el salón contiguo continúe celebrándose una fiesta. "

Las palabras de Serena tuvieron un efecto no planeado, y con un gran esfuerzo Darien se separó de ella y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

"Casi lo había olvidado," refunfuñó. "Alguien podría descubrirnos en cualquier momento."

Serena se sintió fría sin sus brazos alrededor, y no pudo evitar tender una mano hacia él.

"Por favor", susurró. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

Ella era una enorme tentación, pero Darien se mantuvo firme.

"No he venido a Londres para arruinar tu reputación."

"Es una pena," refunfuñó ella, por lo bajo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada."

"Tendremos que regresar por separado."

Serena sonrió ante el desvelo de Darien por ella.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Furuhata nos ha encubierto maravillosamente." Y al enarcar Darien una ceja, añadió, "Le hablé sobre ti."

Él le dirigió una mirada tal que ella se sintió obligada a ampliar su explicación,

"Sólo un poco, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que haya divulgado todos tus secretos."

Darien ahogó la culpa que burbujeó en su interior. Ella no conocía su mayor secreto, aunque finalmente tendría que contárselo. Pero no ahora. No tenía por qué ser ahora.

"Se te ha deshecho el peinado," dijo en cambio. "Tal vez desees arreglarlo. Volveré a la fiesta primero. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano me estará buscando."

Serena asintió, y juntos se adentraron en el oscuro vestíbulo. Antes de separar sus caminos, sin embargo, ella lo tomó de la mano.

"Darien", dijo suavemente. "¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Tengo que saberlo."

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" repitió él, con una alegre sonrisa. "Pues, que voy a cortejarte. ¿No es eso lo que se supone que viene a continuación? "

Ella le contestó con otra sonrisa y escapó.

Cuando Darien entró de nuevo en el salón no se sorprendió encontrar a su hermano observándolo con una expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Dónde te has metido?" le preguntó Damien.

"Sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco." Si Damien había notado que Lady Serenity había dejado el salón al mismo tiempo que él, no lo mencionó. "¿Por qué no me presentas a algunos de tus amigos? " le sugirió Darien.

Damien asintió cortésmente. Mientras estaba ocupado presentando a Darien, Serena reapareció y fue directa hasta Furuhata.

"Esa ha sido toda una escapada," dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Serena enrojeció.

"Nadie lo notó, ¿verdad?"

Furuhata negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo. Solo me mantuve alerta por si necesitabas ser rescatada. En el futuro, sin embargo, si fuera tú, no alargaría mis citas secretas más de cinco minutos."

"Oh, Señor. ¿Cuánto tiempo, er, hemos estado fuera? "

"Más de lo que era tu intención, estoy seguro. Dije que tenías que arreglar algo de tu vestido. Todas las señoras se mostraron apropiadamente comprensivas."

"No tienes precio, Furuhata." Serena le sonrió abiertamente.

"Oh, aquí está, Lady Serenity. "

Serena se giró para ver a Lord Westborough caminar hacia ella. Darien estaba a su lado, con una astuta sonrisa en su rostro.

"Qué agradable verle de nuevo, milord," murmuró ella cortésmente.

"Y creo que ya conoce a mi hermano," añadió Damien. "Lord Chiba."

"Sí, por supuesto. Nos conocemos bastante bien." Serena se estremeció interiormente por el doble sentido de su frase y se negó a alzar la vista hacia Darien, segura que sería recompensada con una sonrisa diabólica. Se salvó de una conversación potencialmente embarazosa por la llegada de su anfitriona, Lady Forthright.

"Oh, Westborough," dijo con voz estridente. "No le vi entrar. Y lady Serenity, es siempre un placer."

Serena sonrió y se inclinó en una cortés reverencia.

"Y este debe ser su hermano," continuó lady Forthright.

Damien asintió y los presentó. Entonces vio a otro amigo y disculpándose, abandono a Darien y a Serena en las manos de su no demasiado gentil anfitriona.

"¿Lord Chiba? Una baronía, ¿verdad? " le preguntó. "Hmmm. No me suena el título."

Serena se retorció interiormente de furia. Lady Forthright siempre había sido una mujer indiscreta que trataba de ocultar su carencia de seguridad en sí misma insultando a otros.

"Es un título relativamente nuevo, milady," dijo Darien, con expresión deliberadamente neutra.

"¿Cuán nuevo significa _'relativamente'_?" Ella sonrió con frialdad por su pequeña broma y luego miró a Serena para ver si ella también desdeñaba a este recién llegado a sus filas. Serena le devolvió una mirada ceñuda que se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de que el salón las conversaciones se habían detenido en los últimos segundos. Santo Dios, ¿es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que escuchar el necio parloteo de Lady Forthright? ¿Y dónde estaba Damien? ¿No debería estar defendiendo a su hermano?

"Unos pocos años," contestó Darien tranquilamente. "Me concedieron el honor por los servicios militares."

"Ya veo." Lady Forthritgth se estiró y cuadró los hombros, preparándose para su auditorio. "Bien, estoy segura de que es usted muy valiente, pero no puedo aprobar este imprudente reparto de títulos. No es beneficioso para la nobleza volverse tan —como lo diría— indiscriminada."

"Lord Chiba es el hijo de un conde," dijo Serena, calmadamente.

"Ah, no hay nada que objetar respecto a su linaje," contestó su anfitriona. "Pero no debemos volvernos como esos rusos que regalan títulos a diestro y siniestro. ¿Sabía usted que si uno es un duque ruso, todos sus hijos llevan también el titulo de duque? Dentro de poco todo el país va a ser invadido por duques. Será la anarquía. Recuerde mis palabras, el país va a sufrir un colapso, y será por culpa de todos esos duques. "

"Una interesante suposición," dijo Serena, en tono helado.

Lady Forthright no pareció notar la irritación de Serena.

"Encuentro todos estos nuevos títulos algo faltos de tacto, ¿no cree?"

Serena oyó como todo el mundo contenía el aliento a su alrededor, esperando con curiosidad su respuesta. Damien apareció a su lado, y ella le dedico una tensa sonrisa.

"Lo lamento, Lady Forthright," dijo dulcemente. "Me temo que no sigo su razonamiento. ¿Su marido es el _quinto_ Vizconde Forthright? "

"El sexto," contestó ella, con aspereza. "Y mi padre era el octavo Conde de Windemere."

"Ya veo," dijo Serena despacio. "¿Así que ninguno de ellos hizo otra cosa para merecer sus títulos excepto nacer?"

"No estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir, Lady Serenity. ¿Y puedo recordarle que el condado de su familia se remonta varios siglos atrás? "

"Oh sí, le aseguro que soy muy consciente de ese hecho, lady Forthright. Y consideramos el condado como un importante honor familiar. Pero mi padre es un hombre noble porque es una noble persona, no porque posea un antiguo título. Y en cuanto a Lord Chiba, encuentro que su título es muchísimo más atrayente porque representa la nobleza del hombre que está ante usted, no la de algún antepasado muerto hace mucho tiempo."

"Un bonito discurso, lady Serenity, especialmente para alguien que obviamente disfruta de todas las ventajas de su posición. Pero no del todo apropiado para una dama de buena crianza. Se ha convertido en una intelectual. "

"¡Por fin! Un cumplido. Nunca imaginé oírlo de sus labios. Ahora si me disculpa, estoy un poco cansada de esta fiesta." Serena resueltamente volvió la espalda a su anfitriona, consciente del escándalo que semejantes pésimos modales ocasionarían. "Darien, estoy encantada de haberlo visto de nuevo. Espero que me visite pronto, pero ahora debo encontrar a Furuhata para que me lleve a casa. Buenas noches."

Y mientras Darien todavía se tambaleaba por su apasionada defensa, ella lo honró con su sonrisa más radiante y se marchó.

Quedó abandonado para afrontar a una furiosa lady Forthright quien simplemente le dedicó un refunfuño y se marchó apresuradamente.

Darien no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a reír.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras los hermanos Chiba volvían a casa, Damien sacó el tema de la obvia amistad de Serena con Darien.

"No me había dado cuenta de que tu y lady Serenity se conocían tan bien el uno al otro," dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Una comisura de la boca de Darien se curvó en una sonrisa sardónica.

"Ella dijo que nos conocíamos muy bien, ¿no?"

"Su apasionada defensa de tu posición da a entender que son _bastante_ buenos conocidos."

"Bien, bastante buenos."

Damien abandonó el tema unos minutos, pero finalmente su curiosidad pudo más que él.

"¿Tienes la intención de cortejarla?"

"Temo que ya he hablado demasiado sobre la dama en cuestión."

"Ya veo."

Darien suspiró. Se estaba comportando demasiado bruscamente con su hermano, y, en realidad, Damien no lo merecía.

"Te pido perdón si esto desbarata tus proyectos. Te aseguro que no sabía que sentías algo por Serena antes de que yo llegara. En realidad, ella fue la razón por la que vine a la ciudad en primer lugar."

Damien consideró sus palabras lentamente.

"Yo no diría exactamente que siento _algo_ por ella. Simplemente pensé que podría ser una esposa adecuada para mí."

Darien lo miró de manera extraña. Se preguntó si las emociones de su hermano alguna vez se aventuraban más allá de la ligera apreciación o una suave aversión.

"Es obvio, sin embargo," continuó Damien, "que no haríamos buena pareja. Ella es una gran belleza, sin duda alguna pero no puedo tener una esposa que manifieste unas ideas tan radicales en público."

Los labios de Darien temblaron.

"Seguramente tú tampoco me crees merecedor de mi título."

"Por supuesto que sí." Damien pareció ofendido por la acusación. "Te mereces ese título. Y además nuestro padre era un conde. Pero debes admitir que demasiados plebeyos han conseguido infiltrase en la aristocracia, bien por la compra de un título o bien por el matrimonio. Sólo Dios sabe que va a ser de nosotros."

"A Serena le gusta leer," anunció Darien, solamente para estar completamente seguro de que el interés de su hermano por ella no resurgiría de nuevo. "Ha leído las obras completas de Shakespeare."

Damien sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo imaginar en que estaba pensando. Las marisabidillas pueden ser un completo fastidio, no importa lo hermosas que sean. Son tan exigentes. "

Darien sonrió.

"No me conviene, en absoluto," prosiguió Damien. "Pero tu deberías aspirar a ella si lo deseas. Sería un gran partido para un hombre de tu posición. Aunque debo advertirte que sus padres probablemente no aprueben el matrimonio. Pienso que ella podría conseguir a un duque si lo quisiera."

"Imagino que sí," murmuró Darien. "Si, en efecto, eso fuera lo que ella quisiera."

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia de Damien. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo principal, Lightbody los recibió con una nota que dijo había sido dejada expresamente para Lord Chiba. Con curiosidad, Darien desplegó el papel.

_Estoy en Londres._

Darien frunció el ceño cuando recordó los dos mensajes similares que había recibido unas semanas antes. Creyó que estaban dirigidos a los dueños anteriores de Bletchford Manor, pero ahora comprendió que se había equivocado.

"¿Alguien a quien conoces? " le preguntó Damien.

"No estoy seguro," contestó Darien, despacio. "No estoy seguro en absoluto. "


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo Doce.**_

Darien llegó a casa de Serena a la mañana siguiente con los brazos cargados de bombones y flores. Le asombró lo fácil que esto le estaba resultando; permitir que ella iluminara su corazón. Había estado sonriendo toda la mañana.

Serena no pudo ocultar el deleite en sus ojos cuando bajó a saludarlo.

"¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía? " le preguntó, con una brillante sonrisa.

"Dije que iba a cortejarte, ¿no?" le respondió Darien, depositando las flores en sus brazos. "Considérate cortejada."

"Qué romántico," dijo ella, no sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

"Espero que te gusten los bombones."

Serena reprimió una sonrisa. Al menos lo estaba intentando .

"Me encantan."

"Excelente." La obsequió con una desenvuelta sonrisa. "¿Puedo tomar uno?"

"No."

Persephone decidió bajar en ese momento.

"Buenos días, Serena," dijo. "¿No vas a presentarme a tu invitado?"

Serena hizo los honores, y mientras Darien elegía qué bombón llevarse a la boca, Persephone se inclinó y susurró,

"Es muy guapo."

Serena asintió.

"Y parece bastante varonil."

Los ojos de Serena se desorbitaron.

"Persephone", susurró. "Me siento en la obligación de informarla de que ésta no es la clase adecuada de conversación entre una acompañante y su protegida."

"¿No lo es? Pues debería serlo, creo yo. Oh bueno, me temo que nunca se me dará demasiado bien esto de hacer de acompañante. Le ruego que no mencione a Armand mis defectos."

"Me gusta usted exactamente como es," dijo Serena, con franqueza.

"Qué dulce de su parte, querida. Bien, me marcho. El cochero ha prometido llevarme de paseo por todo Londres, y quiero estar segura de que hemos salido de todas las zonas peligrosas antes del anochecer."

Considerando que no era aún mediodía, Serena sólo podía preguntarse por la extensión de la ruta que Persephone tenía en mente, pero no dijo una palabra cuando la anciana señora salió revoloteando por la puerta principal.

"No es exactamente la más severa de las acompañantes," comentó Darien.

"No.

"¿Podemos retiramos a alguna habitación? Estoy desesperado por besarte, y prefiero no hacerlo en el vestíbulo."

Serena se sonrojó, pero le precedió de camino a una salita cercana.

Darien cerró la puerta de una patada y la estrecho en sus brazos.

"Una chaperona que se marcha para todo el día," murmuró entre besos. "¿Ha sido alguna vez un hombre tan afortunado?"

"¿Ha sido alguna vez una _mujer _tan afortunada?" le respondió Serena.

"Creo que no. Ven al sofá y así podré asediarte con bombones y flores." La tomó de la mano y la estrechó contra si mientras cruzaba el cuarto.

Serena rió suavemente mientras lo dejaba llevarla al sofá. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y tan despreocupado. Aún persistía un delgado velo de tristeza y duda en sus ojos, pero no era nada comparado con la mirada atormentada que ella había vislumbrado cuando estaban en Oxfordshire.

"La única persona a la que asedias con esos bombones es a ti mismo. Ya te has comido tres."

Darien se sentó y la tumbó a su lado.

"No hay ninguna razón para traer a una dama un regalo comestible a menos que a uno le guste también. Venga, toma uno. Están bastante buenos." Cogió un bombón y lo sostuvo delante de su boca.

Serena sonrió y le dio un bocado, lamiéndose los labios con gesto deliberadamente seductor mientras masticaba.

"Es exquisito," murmuró.

"Sí, lo es." Él no hablaba del chocolate.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante otra vez e introdujo en su boca el resto del bombón, lamiendo audazmente sus dedos al hacerlo.

"Tenías los dedos manchados de chocolate," dijo inocentemente.

"Tú también te has manchado." El se le acercó y lamió la comisura de su boca, enviando temblores de deseo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Inclinándose una vez más, Darien pasó lentamente su lengua a lo largo del suave contorno de su labio superior. "Me había dejado un poquito aquí," murmuró él. "Y aquí." Se ocupó de su labio inferior, con el que jugueteó entre sus dientes.

A estas alturas Serena había olvidado incluso cómo respirar.

"Me parece que me gusta ser cortejada," susurró ella.

"¿Nunca lo has sido antes?" Darien le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

"No de esta forma."

"Bien." Sonrió posesivamente.

Serena arqueó el cuello cuando él deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la sensible piel de su garganta.

"Espero que no hayas llevado adelante ningún otro cortejo con este particular modo de, er, persuasión."

"Nunca," le prometió él.

"Bien." La sonrisa de Serena fue igualmente posesiva. "Pero ya sabes," dijo, tomando aire entrecortadamente cuando su mano abandonó su espalda y se ahuecó sobre su pecho. "El cortejo es algo más que flores y bombones."

"Mmm-hmm. También están los besos." El acunó su seno en su mano a través del vestido, haciendo gemir a Serena con la maravillosa sensación.

"Por supuesto," suspiró Serena. "No me había olvidado de eso."

"Haré todo lo posible porque no se aparte de tu mente." Darien estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar el mejor modo de liberar uno de los pequeños y perfectos senos de ella de los límites de su corpiño.

"Me parece bien. Pero debes recordar que no voy a dejarte olvidar que me debes un poema."

"Eres una moza obstinada, ¿no? " Darien finalmente decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería limitarse a bajar el vestido y dar gracias a Dios de que la moda diurna no requiriera interminables filas de botones.

"No demasiado." Serena rió suavemente. "Pero sigo queriendo ese poema."

Darien dejo de prestarle atención un momento mientras llevaba a cabo su plan. Sonrió y gimió de puro placer masculino mientras contemplaba su oscuro pezón, fruncido por el deseo. Se humedeció los labios.

"¿Darien… no irás a ...? "

Él asintió y lo hizo.

Serena sintió que el cuerpo se le volvía gelatina, y se derritió contra el sofá, tirando de Darien junto con ella. Él rindió adoración a su seno durante todo un minuto y luego pasó al otro. Serena estaba indefensa ante su sensual ataque y no podía controlar los suaves gemidos de deseo que se escapaban de sus labios.

"Di algo," gimió ella, finalmente.

"¿_Qué debo compararte a un día de verano?"_ recitó él. _" Tu eres…"_

"Oh, por favor, Darien," dijo Serena, levantándole la cabeza de su pecho de modo que pudiera escudriñar sus risueños ojos azules. "Si vas a hacer un plagio, ten al menos la sensatez de no elegir algo tan famoso."

"Si no te callas ahora mismo, Serena, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas."

"¿Medidas drásticas? Eso suena interesante." Ella acercó su boca a la de él y lo besó con entusiasmo.

En ese mismo momento escucharon una voz agónicamente familiar proveniente del vestíbulo.

"Qué tonta, se me ha olvidado tomar un par de guantes," decía Persephone. "Hace tanto frío afuera."

Serena y Darien se apartaron instantáneamente de un salto el uno del otro. Al ver qué Serena no se daba la suficiente prisa en arreglar su aspecto, Darien tomó el control de la situación y le subió de un tirón el corpiño del vestido, prácticamente hasta la barbilla. Mientras frenéticamente trataban de arreglar su apariencia, oyeron el suave murmullo de otra voz, probablemente la del criado con quien Persephone había estado hablando.

"Qué amabilidad por su parte" dijo Persephone. "Esperaré en la salita con Serena y su amigo mientras me los trae."

Serena apenas había tenido tiempo de lanzarse sobre una silla frente al sofá cuando su dama de compañía entró en el salón.

"Persephone, qué sorpresa."

Persephone lanzó una mirada bastante aguda en su dirección. Pese a todo su despistado revoloteo, no era ningúna cabeza hueca.

"Estoy segura."

Darien se había puesto cortésmente de pie cuando Persephone había entrado.

"¿Le apetece un bombón? " le preguntó, ofreciéndole la caja.

"De hecho, si."

Serena luchó contra el rubor al recordar lo que había sucedido cuando Darien le había ofrecido un bombón _a ella_. Por suerte, Persephone estaba demasiado ocupada eligiendo para notarlo.

"Me gustan los bombones con locura," dijo ella, decidiéndose por uno al fin.

"¿Hace mucho frío en la calle?" le preguntó Serena. "La he oído decir que necesitaba unos guantes."

"Bien, menos que ayer. Aunque debo añadir que aquí dentro se está muy caliente."

Serena esbozó una tensa sonrisa. Cuando miró a Darien de soslayo notó que él había empezado a toser.

"Sus guantes, señora."

"Excelente." Persephone se levantó y se acercó al lacayo que acababa de entrar en el cuarto. "Me pondré en camino, entonces."

"Qué se lo pase bien," le dijo Serena en voz alta.

"Oh, lo haré querida. Ciertamente lo haré." Persephone salió del cuarto y comenzó a cerrar la puerta tras de ella. "De hecho," dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente, "creo que dejaré esta puerta, er, abierta, si no les importa. Para que circule mejor el aire, ya saben."

"Por supuesto," dijo Darien. Y en cuanto Persephone desapareció de su vista, se inclinó hacia Serena y susurró, "Voy a cerrar esa puerta tan pronto como salga por la puerta principal."

"Silencio," le reprendió Serena.

En el instante en que oyeron cerrarse la puerta de la calle, Darien se levantó de un salto y cerró la puerta del salón.

"Esto es ridículo," refunfuñó. "Estoy cerca de los treinta. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que intentar burlar la vigilancia de una dama de compañía."

"¿Las tienes? "

"Esto ha sido condenadamente indigno." Regresó junto al sofá y se sentó.

"¿Te molesta la pierna?" le preguntó Serena, con ojos preocupados. "Pareces cojear un poco más que de costumbre."

Darien parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de tema y bajo la vista a su pierna.

"Supongo. No lo había notado. Imagino que me he acostumbrado al dolor."

Serena se trasladó junto al sofá y se sentó a sus pies.

"¿Te ayudaría si te diera un masaje?" Colocó sus manos sobre su pierna y comenzó a frotar el músculo justo por encima de su rodilla.

Darien cerró los ojos y se recostó.

"Es maravilloso." La dejó seguir con sus cuidados durante varios minutos hasta que dijo, "Serena ... sobre anoche."

"¿Sí?" Ella siguió masajeándole la pierna.

Darien abrió los ojos y detuvo su mano colocando la suya encima. Ella parpadeó, poniéndose sería ante su grave expresión.

"Nadie... " Abrió y cerró la boca mientras buscaba las palabras. "Nadie me ha defendido nunca así."

"¿Y tu familia? "

"No tuve demasiado contacto con ellos mientras crecía. Estaban bastante ocupados."

"¿Lo estaban? " dijo Serena, con evidente desaprobación en la voz.

"Siempre me fue dejado muy claro que debía abrirme mi propio camino en el mundo."

Serena se puso en pie repentinamente y se acercó a un florero, reorganizando nerviosamente las flores.

"Yo nunca le diría algo así a mi hijo," declaró, en tono tenso. "Nunca. Creo que un niño debería ser amado y cuidado y … " Se dio la vuelta. "¿Y tú?"

Él asintió solemnemente, encantado por la pasión y el fuego de sus ojos. Estaba tan... bien. Ninguna palabra florida podría ser más descriptiva.

Él nunca sería digno de ella. Eso lo sabía. Pero podía amarla, y protegerla, y tratar de darle la clase de vida que ella merecía. Se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?"

Serena ladeó la cabeza ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

"Se suponía que ya estarían de regreso pero Mina hace poco me reenvió una carta de ellos en la que me decían que estaban disfrutando tanto que se quedaban un poco más de tiempo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

Él le sonrió.

"¿Te importaría masajearme la pierna otra vez? No me he sentido tan bien en años."

"Por supuesto." Serena regresó junto a él. Cuando vio que no retomaba la conversación, lo incitó recordándole, "Mis padres... "

"Oh, sí. Solo quería saber cuándo podría hablar con tu padre para pedir tu mano correctamente." Le sonrió desvergonzadamente. "Sin duda, intentar seducirte en oscuros rincones tiene su encanto, pero preferiría que fueras legalmente mía y poder disfrutar de ti en la tranquila privacidad de mi hogar."

"¿Disfrutar de mi? " preguntó Serena con incredulidad.

Darien abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa libertina.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, amor." Tiró de ella y le acarició el cuello con la nariz. "Es solo que me gustaría poder pasar un poco de tiempo a solas contigo sin temor a que alguien vaya a sorprendernos en cualquier momento." Comenzó a besarla otra vez. "Me gustaría poder terminar lo que empiezo."

Serena no tenía nada que objetar a la idea, y aún así, se separó de él.

"Darien Chiba, ¿_eso_ ha sido una proposición de matrimonio?"

Todavía recostado, la miró por entre las pestañas y sonrió.

"Me parece que lo ha sido. ¿Qué dices? "

" _'Me parece que lo ha sido. ¿Qué dices?' _" lo imitó Serena. "Digo que es la proposición de matrimonio menos romántica que he recibido jamás."

"Entonces ¿has recibido muchas? "

"De hecho, sí."

No era precisamente lo que Darien había esperado escuchar.

"Creí que se suponía que tú eras la práctica y la pragmática de tu familia. Creí que no desearías almibaradas palabras del amor y todo eso."

Serena le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

"¡Por supuesto que las deseo! Toda mujer las desea. Sobre todo si provienen del único hombre al que ella quiere aceptar. Así que empieza a pensar en almibaradas palabras de amor o voy a … "

"¡Ahá! ¡Entonces aceptas! " Darien sonrió victorioso y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo.

"Dije que me gustaría aceptar. No que realmente aceptaba."

"Un tecnicismo sin importancia." Comenzó a besarla otra vez, casi incapaz de creer que pronto sería verdaderamente suya.

"Un tecnicismo fundamental," dijo Serena, con enojo. "No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir. Que quieres casarte conmigo y _¿ya está?_ Bueno, como proposición ha sido horrorosa. "

Darien comprendió que había cometido un error, pero se sentía demasiado aliviado por su aceptación para rectificar.

"Bien, lo que le ha faltado en elegancia, lo suplía en sinceridad. "

"Más te vale que haya sido sincera." Serena le lanzó una mirada de descontento. "Diré que sí en cuanto me lo propongas correctamente."

Darien se encogió de hombros y la estrechó en sus brazos.

"Me apetece más besarte otro rato."

"¿No quieres preguntarme algo primero? "

"No."

"¿No? "

"No."

"¿Qué quieres decir? " Serena se retorció, tratando de alejarse de él, pero él la retuvo con firmeza.

"Quiero decir que quiero besarte."

"Ya lo sé, palurdo. ¿Lo que quiero saber es por qué no quieres preguntarme algo ahora mismo?"

"Oh, las mujeres," dijo Darien, suspirando melodramáticamente. "Cuando no es una cosa es otra. Si…"

Serena le golpeó el brazo.

"Serena," dijo él, con paciencia. "Debes comprender que me has arrojado el guante. No vas a decir que sí hasta que te lo proponga correctamente, ¿verdad? "

Serena asintió.

"Entonces concédeme, al menos, un corto período de gracia. Estas cosas llevan tiempo si uno desea ser creativo al respecto."

"Entiendo," dijo Serena, con una sonrisa bailoteando en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Si lo que deseas es que sea romántico, verdaderamente romántico, ya sabes, entonces vas a tener que esperar unos días."

"Creo que podré. "

"Bien. Ahora, ¿dejaras de retorcerte y me besaras de nuevo? "

Aceptó encantada.

Darien tardó una semana en regresar. Tan pronto como se quedó a solas con Serena, la tomó en sus brazos y dijo:

"_Dos o tres veces te habré amado,_

_Antes de conocer tu rostro o tu nombre,_

_Así en una voz, así en una llama informe…_

"…_a menudo nos afectan los ángeles y los adoramos_." finalizó Serena por él. "Por desgracia para ti mi institutriz era una apasionada de John Donne. Conozco de memoria la mayor parte de su obra." Ante su mirada de disgusto, añadió, "Pero debo felicitarte por tu apasionada declamación. Ha sido conmovedora."

"Obviamente no lo bastante. Con tu permiso, me marcho. Tengo trabajo que hacer." Con una seca inclinación de cabeza, abandonó el cuarto.

"¡Y mantente alejado de Donne!" le gritó, Serena. "Nunca conseguirás engañarme con uno de sus poemas."

No estaba segura, pero creyó oírlo murmurar una palabra bastante soez mientras cerraba la puerta de calle tras de sí.

Darien no hizo ninguna mención respecto a su inminente propuesta matrimonial durante la siguiente semana, aunque escoltó a Serena a varios eventos y la visitó casi todas las mañanas. Ella tampoco hizo referencia alguna al tema. Sabía que él lo negaría, pero estaba segura de que disfrutaba con sus planes, y no quiso estropearle la diversión. A menudo, Darien le dirigía calculadoras miradas de reojo, y entonces ella se convencía de que seguía tramando algo.

Sus sospechas demostraron ser correctas la mañana en que él llegó a la residencia Tsukino con tres docenas de perfectas rosas rojas, las cuales deposito a sus pies exactamente en el centro del vestíbulo principal. Posando una rodilla en tierra, dijo,

_"Bebe a mi salud solo con los ojos,_

_Y yo brindaré con los míos;_

_O deja un beso, sino, en mi copa,_

_Y no buscaré vino._

_La sed que del alma surge,_

_Pide bebida divina:_

_Pero aunque pudiera del néctar de Júpiter sorber,_

_No lo cambiaría por el tuyo. "__1_

Casi lo consigue. Los ojos de Serena se nublaron, y cuando recitó la parte del beso, su mano derecha se dirigió involuntariamente a su corazón.

"Oh, Darien," suspiró.

Entonces el desastre lo alcanzó.

Persephone bajó las escaleras.

"¡Darien!" exclamó, con voz encantada. "¡Es mi poema favorito! ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? "

Darien bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños a los costados. Serena trasladó su mano del corazón a la cadera.

"Mi padre solía recitárselo a mi madre todo el tiempo," continuó Persephone, con las mejillas encendidas. "Nunca fallaba en hacerla estremecer de felicidad. "

"Lo imagino," refunfuñó Serena.

Darien alzó la vista hacia ella, con expresión avergonzada.

"Y además era muy apropiado para ella, ¿sabe?," añadió Persephone, "porque su nombre era Celia. Dios la tenga en su gloria. "

"¿Apropiado? " preguntó Serena, sin apartar ni por un instante los ojos de Darien. En cuanto a él, sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Bien, después de todo se titula _'Soneto para Celia'_. De Ben Johnson," dijo Persephone con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? " inquirió Serena, irónicamente. "Darien, ¿quién es Celia? "

"Por lo visto, la madre de Persephone, obviamente. "

Serena tuvo que admirar su frescura.

"Bien, me alegro de que fuera Johnson quien escribiera estos versos. Lamentaría pensar que estuviste escribiéndole un poema a alguien llamado Celia, Darien. "

"Oh, no sé, creo que Celia es un nombre bastante bonito. "

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa enfermizamente empalagosa.

"Me parece que encontrarás que Serena es mucho más fácil de rimar. "

"Estoy seguro de que lo es, pero me gustan los desafíos. Ahora bien, Persephone…éste sí que sería un poema a la altura de mi ingenio. "

"Oh, basta," dijo Persephone, riendo.

"Persephone... Hmm, vamos a ver, podríamos usar una cacofonía, pero no sería muy elegante. "

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por el buen humor de Darien.

"¿Qué te parece _melocotones_? " le sugirió.

"Tiene bastantes posibilidades. Tendré que ponerme a ello inmediatamente. "

"Ya basta de bromas, querido muchacho," dijo Persephone, dando unas palmadita a Darien en el brazo de forma maternal. "No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan admirador de Ben Johnson. Es uno de mis poetas favoritos. ¿Disfruta también usted de sus obras? Adoro _Volpone_, aunque es bastante malvada. "

"Últimamente yo mismo me he estado sintiendo bastante malvado. "

Persephone soltó una risita tapándose la boca con la mano y dijo,

"Oh bueno. Es que he visto anunciada su representación. Esperaba encontrar a alguien que me acompañara. "

"Estaría encantado de acompañarla, por supuesto. "

"Aunque quizás no debiéramos llevar a Serena. No estoy segura que sea adecuada para una señorita soltera, y Serena me ha dicho que no soy lo bastante estricta como acompañante. "

"¿Serena ha dicho _eso_ ? "

"No con tantas palabras, por supuesto. Dudo que desee estropear un arreglo tan bueno. Pero sé en qué dirección sopla el viento. "

"No van a ir al teatro sin mí," puntualizó Serena.

"Supongo que tendremos que llevarla," dijo Darien con un suspiro afectado. "Puede ser bastante obstinada cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja. "

"Oh, quédate tranquilo," le respondió Serena. "Y ponte a trabajar. Tienes escritura pendiente. "

"Supongo," contestó Darien, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a Persephone cuando esta se marchó del vestíbulo. " _'Persephone y los melocotones' _será, seguro, mi obra maestra. "

"Si no te pones pronto a trabajar, tu obra maestra será _'Serena te atizara con un __escabel_._'_ "

"Me tiemblan las rodillas. "

"Deberían temblarte. "

Darien se despidió de ella y luego alejándose un par de pasos extendió el brazo, adoptando una postura dramática. "_Persephone y los melocotones_**….** " Torció la boca en una sonrisa infantil. "¿Qué te parece? "

"Me parece que eres maravilloso."

Darien se inclinó y la besó en la nariz.

"¿Tengo que decirte que me he reído más en estas últimas semanas de lo que lo he hecho en toda mi vida? "

Silenciosamente, Serena negó con la cabeza.

"Es cierto, ya lo sabes. Tú me haces eso. No sé como lo has conseguido, pero me has despojado de mi ira. Años de dolor, sufrimiento y cinismo me volvieron irritable y taciturno, pero ahora puedo sentir el sol de nuevo. "

Antes de que Serena pudiera decirle que eso era poema suficiente para ella, Darien la besó de nuevo, y ella se olvido de todo.

Unas noches después Serena estaba acurrucada en su cama, con varios tomos de antología de la poesía esparcidos a su alrededor.

"No va a engañarme de nuevo con otro _'Soneto a Celia'_," se dijo a sí misma. "Esta vez voy a estar preparada. "

Se sentía un poco temerosa de que fuera capaz de burlarla con uno de los nuevos poetas. Su institutriz tan sólo la había acercado a los clásicos, y tan solo porque Lord Byron era tan célebre conocía ella el de "_Camina bella_. "

Un rápido viaje esa misma tarde a la librería le había suministrado _Las Baladas Líricas_, de William Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge así como _Canciones_ _de inocencia _y_ Canciones de Experiencia_ de un oscuro poeta llamado William Blake. El propietario le aseguró que Blake alcanzaría un día gran fama y trató de venderle también _El Matrimonio del Cielo y el Infierno_, pero Sereda le había parado los pies, casi segura de que no había modo de que Darien encontrara un poema romántico en un libro con un título semejante.

Con una sonrisa, Serena abrió _Canciones_ y comenzó a hojear las páginas, leyendo en voz alta al mismo tiempo.

_¡Tigre! ¡Tigre! Luz llameante__2_

_En los bosques de la noche,_

_¿Qué ojo o mano inmortal_

_Pudo idear tu terrible simetría._

Frunció los labios y apartó la mirada del libro.

"Esto de la poesía moderna es muy extraño." Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió al libro.

¡Cling!

Serena contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué había sido eso?

¡Cling!

Sin duda, había alguien al otro lado de su ventana. El terror se apoderó de ella y se deslizó de la cama al suelo. Sobre manos y rodillas, avanzó lentamente a través del cuarto hacia su tocador. Con un rápido vistazo hacía la ventana, agarró un candelabro de estaño fabricado en Boston que Mina le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños unos años antes.

Permaneciendo agachada, Serena se escabulló hacia la ventana. Tomando la precaución de situarse fuera de la línea de visión del intruso, se encaramó a una silla con el respaldo pegado a la pared justo al lado de la ventana. Temblando de miedo, esperó.

La ventana crujió y entonces vio cómo empezaba a elevarse. Una oscura mano enguantada apareció sobre el alféizar.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

Una segunda mano apareció junto a la primera, y después un cuerpo firme atravesó silenciosamente la ventana, aterrizando sobre el suelo.

Serena levantó el candelabro, situando su brazo sobre la cabeza del asaltante cuando éste de repente se giró y alzó la vista hacia ella.

"¡Santo Dios, mujer! ¿Tratas de asesinarme? "

"¿Darien? "

1 "Song: To Celia" de Ben Johnson (1572-1637) Poeta británico. (N. T.)

2 "El tigre" de William Blake (1757-1827). Poeta británico. (N. T.)


	14. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo Trece.**_

"¿Qué haces aquí? " jadeó Serena.

"¿Te importaría soltar esa cosa?"

Serena bajó finalmente el candelabro y tendió a Darien la mano. Él la tomó y se puso en pie.

"¿Qué haces aquí? " repitió ella, con el corazón revoloteándole extrañamente ante la visión de él en su dormitorio.

"¿No es obvio?"

Bien, podría haber venido para secuestrarla e huir con ella a Gretna Green, o tal vez para violarla, o simplemente para saludar.

"No", dijo despacio. "No es obvio."

"¿Eres consciente que en la semana pasada te he visto cuatro veces con Persephone presente, dos veces con mi hermano, una vez con tu compinche Furuhata, y tres veces en actos sociales dónde tan solo me está permitido hablar contigo en presencia de matronas de al menos sesenta años? "

Serena reprimió una sonrisa.

"Hemos pasado algún tiempo aquí juntos cuando has venido a visitarme. "

"No cuento como tiempo a solas el que estoy todo el rato pendiente de si la señorita _Melocotones_ va a aparecer en cualquier momento. "

Su expresión era tan irritada que Serena casi podía imaginarlo estampando un pie contra el suelo como un chiquillo de ocho años ante una horrorosa injusticia.

"Venga, venga," dijo ella, riendo entre dientes. "Persephone no es tan mala."

"Ella es una maravilla en lo que se refiere a chaperonas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que posee un maldito e inesperado sentido de la oportunidad. La mitad del tiempo me siento condenadamente temeroso de besarte."

"No había notado ninguna disminución en la frecuencia de tus intentos."

Darien le dedicó una mirada que dejaba muy claro que no apreciaba en absoluto su humor.

"Lo único que digo es que estoy condenadamente harto y cansado de compartirte. "

"Oh." Serena pensó que casi era lo más dulce que había oído nunca.

"He trepado a un árbol, me he deslizado a lo largo de una rama inestable, y luego he saltado a través de una ventana a una altura bastante peligrosa. Y todo ello, podría añadir, con una pierna inútil," dijo Darien, quitándose los guantes y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. "Simplemente para estar a solas contigo."

Serena tragó con dificultad mientras lo contemplaba, registrando periféricamente el hecho de que él se había referido a su pierna herida sin amargura o desesperación.

"Querías una proposición romántica," continuó él. "Créeme, nunca voy a hacer algo más romántico que esto." Sacó de su bolsillo una, un tanto estrujada, rosa roja.

"¿Te casarás conmigo? "

Vencida por la emoción, Serena parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra.

Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

"Por favor", dijo, y esta única palabra contenía tal promesa que Serena asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"¡Sí, oh, sí! " Se lanzó a sus brazos y sepultó su cara en su pecho.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza durante varios minutos, saboreando la sensación de su cálido cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

"Debería habértelo preguntado hace mucho," murmuró él contra su pelo. "Cuando estábamos en Westonbirt, traté de alejarte con todas mis fuerzas. "

"¿Pero por qué? "

A él se le cerró la garganta.

"Darien, ¿estás enfermo? Tienes aspecto de haber comido algo que te ha sentado mal."

"No, Serena, yo…" Trató de encontrar las palabras. No iba a engañarla. No iba a establecer un matrimonio basado en mentiras. "Cuando te dije que no era el hombre que tú pensabas que era…"

"Lo recuerdo," lo interrumpió ella. "Y todavía no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo… "

"Silencio." Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. "Hay algo en mi pasado sobre lo que tengo que hablarte. Fue durante la guerra. "

En silencio, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la cama. Ella se sentó y le hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo, pero él estaba demasiado agitado.

Se dio la vuelta repentinamente y caminó a zancadas hasta la ventana, dejándose caer contra el alféizar.

"Una muchacha fue violada," soltó, agradecido de no poder ver su expresión. "Ese es mi pecado. "

Serena palideció.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir? "

Darien le contó todos los detalles y terminó diciendo,

"Así es como pasó. Al menos así es como lo recuerdo. Estaba borracho." Soltó una breve y hueca carcajada.

"Darien, no fue culpa tuya." Sus palabras fueron dichas en voz suave, pero estaban llenas de amor y de fe.

Él no se volvió.

"Tú no estabas allí. "

"Te conozco. No habrías dejado que algo así sucediera si hubieras podido evitarlo. "

Él se giró para enfrentarla.

"¿Es que no me has oído? Estaba borracho. Si me hubiera mantenido sobrio habría sido capaz de cumplir la promesa que hice a la madre de Ana. "

"Él habría encontrado otro modo de llegar hasta ella. No podías haber vigilado a la chica cada minuto del día. "

"Podría haber… yo… " Calló bruscamente. "No quiero hablar de ello."

Serena se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación, colocando con suavidad una mano sobre su brazo.

"Quizás deberías hacerlo."

"No," contestó rápidamente. "No quiero hablar de ello. No quiero pensar en ello. Yo…" Se le ahogó la voz. "¿Sigues queriéndome?"

"¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera preguntarlo?" susurró ella. "Yo te…" Se interrumpió, temerosa de alterar el delicado equilibrio que habían conseguido expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Siento mucho cariño por ti. Sé que eres un hombre bueno y honorable, aun si tú no lo crees."

El tiró de ella, estrechándola apretadamente en sus brazos. Se adhirió a ella, cubriendo su rostro de besos.

"Oh, Serena, te necesito tanto. No sé cómo he sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ti."

"Y yo sin ti."

"Eres como un tesoro, Serena. Como un regalo para mí." De repente la hizo moverse con él, girando en un vals deslumbrante.

Giraron sobre sí mismos, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que ambos cayeron desplomados sobre la cama, riendo y sin aliento.

"Mírame," jadeó Darien. "No puedo recordar la última vez que me permití ser tan feliz. Voy sonriendo todo el día sin saber por qué. He escalado un maldito árbol y saltado por tu ventana, y aquí estoy…riéndome." Se puso en pie, llevándola consigo. "Es de madrugada, y todavía estoy aquí contigo. Bailando a medianoche y estrechando la perfección en mis brazos."

"Oh, Darien," suspiró Serena, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

Él tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la acercó más y más.

A Serena se le atascó la respiración en la garganta cuando sus labios descendieron abruptamente para reclamarla como suya. Este beso era diferente a todos los demás que habían compartido. Había una fiereza en él que no había estado allí antes, estaba cargado de un sentimiento de posesividad. Y Serena tuvo que admitir que esta posesividad no era unilateral. La manera en que ella lo besó, con toda la pasión que sentía, aferrada a los músculos de su espalda — todo con el propósito de mostrarle que él no pertenecía a nadie excepto a ella.

Las manos de Darien vagaron por su espalda, propagando un incendio que atravesó el delgado material de su camisón. Las bajó hasta su trasero y asiéndolo firmemente con las dos manos, la pegó contra su cuerpo de modo que ella pudiera sentir la rígida y evidente prueba de su deseo.

"¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que te deseo?" dijo con voz ronca. "¿Lo eres?"

Serena no podía hablar, ya que sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. No podía asentir con la cabeza porque una de sus manos había subido hasta su nuca y sostenía su cabeza inmóvil. Así que respondió del único modo que pudo, poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus nalgas y estrechando sus caderas aún más contra ella. Un áspero gemido fue la respuesta de Darien, y Serena sintió una emoción muy femenina ante su poder sobre él.

Darien se dejó caer de rodillas y sus labios ardientes trazaron un cálido sendero sobre su camisón, descendiendo por el valle entre sus pechos y posándose sobre su ombligo.

"¿Darien?" preguntó ella, jadeante. "¿Qué ...? "

" Shhh, solo déjame ocuparme de todo." Descendió aún más, hasta que sus manos pudieron cerrarse alrededor de sus tobillos.

"Tan suave. " murmuró. "Tu piel parece luz de luna."

"¿Luz de luna?" repitió ella, con voz estrangulada. Las poderosas sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo como un rayo casi inutilizaron su voz.

"Suave y delicado, y con un toque de misterio." Sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente por sus piernas, elevando el camisón con ellas. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Darien la rodeó con su cuerpo para depositar dos besos gemelos sobre la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Serena lanzó un grito y casi se derrumbó, y tuvo que aferrarse a su cabeza para mantenerse en pie.

"Te gusta ¿verdad? Tendré que recordarlo." Siguió ascendiendo, maravillándose de la delicada piel de sus muslos.

Con una risa diabólica, bajó la cabeza hasta el ahora muy subido dobladillo de su camisón y plantó un beso en el hueco entre su pierna y su cadera.

Serena pensó que iba a desmayarse.

El camisón subió aún más, por encima de sus caderas, y Serena se sintió vagamente aliviada de que hubiera pasado directamente de sus muslos a su estómago, evitando un área más privada.

Cuando Darien subió aún más la tela, se puso en pie, haciendo una pausa antes de dejar expuestos sus senos.

"¿Me acorde de decirte el otro día que son perfectos? " murmuró roncamente en su oído.

Serena negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"Redondos y maduros con dos preciosos pezones rosados. Podría pasarme el día entero succionándolos. "

"Oh Dios." Las rodillas de Serena volvieron a convertirse en gelatina.

"Todavía no he empezado, amor." Sostuvo el dobladillo de su camisón justo bajo sus senos y luego lo presionó contra su piel. Cuando lo arrastró hacia arriba, Serena pudo sentir la presión que ascendía desde la parte inferior de sus pechos. Espasmos de placer la estremecieron cuando el dobladillo se enganchó en sus pezones y luego los liberó de golpe. Y entonces, antes de ser consciente de ello, estaba completamente desnuda y su piel brillaba suave y pálida a la débil luz de las velas.

Darien contuvo el aliento.

"Nunca en mi vida he presenciado una visión tan gloriosa," susurró reverentemente.

Serena enrojeció de placer ante sus palabras, y de repente fue consciente de que no llevaba ni una prenda de ropa encima.

"Oh, Dios mío," graznó. La timidez la envolvió como una fría brisa, y sus manos serpentearon tratando de cubrirse.

Tanto como podía.

Que no era mucho, después de todo.

Darien rió entre dientes y la levantó en sus brazos.

"Tu, amor, eres perfecta. No deberías avergonzarte."

"No me avergüenzo," contestó ella delicadamente. "No contigo. Es sólo que me resulta muy extraño. No estoy... acostumbrada a esto."

"Espero que no." Quitó los libros de encima de su cama y la posó sobre las suaves sabanas blancas. Serena dejó momentáneamente de respirar cuando lo vio comenzar a desnudarse. Su camisa fue lo primero, exponiendo un firme y musculoso pecho que hablaba de años de duro ejercicio. Verlo semidesnudo ocasionó que una cálida y hormigueante sensación se desatara en su vientre. Sin pensar, extendió una mano aunque él estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

Darien sonrió y gimió ante su curiosidad. Se le hacía cada vez más y más difícil mantener el control, sobre todo cuando ella yacía frente a él mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas, y luego se levantó otra vez para quitarse los pantalones.

Serena jadeó cuando vio su virilidad, enorme y ... no, esto no iba a funcionar. Él debía ser más grande de lo normal, o tal vez era ella más pequeña de lo normal, pero… jadeó otra vez.

Su rodilla.

"Dios bendito," susurró. Estaba cubierta de cicatrices, y parecía como si le hubieran arrancado un gran trozo de carne junto encima de la articulación. La piel tensa estaba decolorada y sin vello, su mera presencia era un amargo recordatorio de los horrores de la guerra.

Darien hizo una amarga mueca.

"No hace falta que la mires."

La mirada fija de Serena rápidamente se trasladó a su rostro.

"No es eso," le aseguró. "No es desagradable en absoluto." Y para demostrarlo, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se arrodilló ante él para besar las cicatrices. "Me pone enferma pensar cómo debe haberte dolido esto," susurró. "Y lo cerca que estuviste de perder la pierna. Eres tan vital y tan fuerte. No puedo imaginar lo que eso te habría hecho." Comenzó a besarlo otra vez, bañando su piel en una suave corriente de amor.

Emociones que Darien nunca había esperado sentir, que nunca había creído poder sentir, se desataron salvajemente en su interior, y la puso en pie de un áspero tirón.

"Oh Dios, Serena," dijo roncamente. "Te quiero tanto."

Cayeron sobre la cama, aterrizando de modo que elduro y musculoso cuerpo de Darien cubriera el de ella. El aliento escapó de los pulmones de Serena, y aún así su peso sobre ella era glorioso, diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. La besó y la besó hasta que Serena estuvo segura de que iba a derretirse allí mismo, y luego de repente levantó la cabeza y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

"Voy a darte placer a ti primero," le dijo. "Así sabrás que no hay nada que temer, que esto es algo bello y maravilloso."

"No tengo miedo," susurró ella. Pero entonces recordó lo enorme que le había parecido. "Bueno, tal vez esté un poquito nerviosa."

Darien le sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

"No tengo ninguna experiencia con vírgenes, pero quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti. Creo que podría resultar más fácil si te satisfago primero. "

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba, pero asintió de todos modos.

"Suenas como si hubieras pensado mucho en el tema. "

"Créeme," dijo él, con voz ronca. "Apenas he pensado en otra cosa." Su mano se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, por toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

Ella extendió una mano, acarició su mejilla, y con voz suave le dijo,

"Confío en ti."

Darien frotó sus labios contra los de ella para distraerla mientras sus dedos buscaban su femenina esencia. Ella estaba nerviosa, y él no quería que se sobresaltara demasiado por esto.

Lo hizo. Casi se cayó de la cama.

"¿Estás seguro de que es así como se supone que se hace?" le preguntó jadeante.

"Estoy seguro. "

Y entonces su boca se unió a sus dedos. Serena estaba convencida de que había muerto. No era posible que nada la hiciera sentir tan depravada... y tan bien.

"¡Oh Darien! " jadeó, impotente para impedir a su alma girar descontrolada. "No creo que... No puedo ... "

Y entonces lo hizo. Sintió como si cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo de repente convergiera en su abdomen. Se tensó, y a continuación explotó.

Le llevó varios minutos flotar de regreso a la tierra, y lo único que pudo decir fue,

"Cielo misericordioso. "

Oyó la risa de Darien, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que la miraba con expresión divertida.

Él se inclinó y le besó la nariz.

"¿Es esto lo normal? " le preguntó, con una vocecita.

Él asintió.

"Es mejor".

"¿De verdad? "

Él asintió otra vez.

"¿Tú...? " Dejó la pregunta sin terminar. Era nueva en esto y no sabía muy bien cómo plantear la cuestión.

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente.

"Cuando yo encuentre mi liberación, lo sabrás. "

"¿Será tan buena como...? " No podía terminar la frase.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron de deseo, y asintió.

"Bien." Serena suspiró. "No me iba a gustar esto si tú no disfrutas tanto como yo. Pero si no te importa, me gustaría acurrucarme contra ti un minuto o dos. "

Su erecta virilidad discrepó de sus palabras, pero Darien dijo,

"No hay nada que prefiera más hacer. "

Tan sólo la tenía en sus brazos unos segundos cuando escucharon un horrible ruido.

La voz de Persephone.

Entonces sonó una llamada en la puerta.

"Oh, ¿Serena? " se oyó, en un teatral susurro. "¿Serena? "

Serena fulminó la puerta con una mirada.

"¿Persephone?"

"¿Puedo entrar un momento?"

El pánico la atenazó.

"Uh, ¡un minuto!" Gracias a Dios la puerta estaba cerrada. "¡Escóndete!" siseó a Darien.

"Lo intento," le respondió él, con otro siseo. Saltó de la cama, maldiciendo el frío aire nocturno. Recogió su ropa en una brazada, rogando no haber olvidado nada, y se dirigió a trompicones hacia el armario.

Serena agarró su bata, se cubrió, y fue hacia la puerta. Giró la llave y la abrió, maravillándose de que sus temblorosas piernas que la mantuvieran erguida.

"Buenas noches, Persephone."

"Siento molestarte, pero no podía dormir, y sabía que habías ido hoy a la librería. Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme algo para leer."

"Por supuesto." Serena se precipitó al interior de la habitación y tomó algunos libros. "Es todo poesía, pero es a lo que iba a dedicar la noche."

Persephone se percató de las piernas desnudas de Serena que se entreveían bajo su bata y dijo,

"¿No llevas puesto camisón?"

Serena se sonrojó y en silencio agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche ocultara su vergüenza.

"Tenía calor. "

"No puedo imaginar por qué. La ventana está abierta de par en par. Pillaras un enfriamiento. "

"No creo." Serena empujó los libros a los brazos de Persephone.

"Gracias." Persephone arrugó la nariz y olisqueó el aire. "¿Qué olor es ese? Es de lo más peculiar. "

Serena rezó para que el consabido estado de doncellez de Persephone fuera cierto ya que la habitación estaba perfumada con los aromas del acto sexual. Tan solo podía esperar que no reconociera el olor.

"Umm, me parece que viene del exterior. "

"Bien, no puedo imaginar qué es, pero deberías acordarte de cerrar la ventana antes de irte a dormir. Y si lo deseas podría prestarte un poco de mi perfume de esencia de violetas. Estoy segura de que el olor desaparecerá si rocías un poco de perfume por la habitación."

"Quizás por la mañana." Serena hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta.

"Buenas noches, entonces. Te veré por la mañana."

"Buenas noches." Serena cerró la puerta rápidamente, apoyando la espalda contra ella con un suspiro.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe. Darien surgió a través de ella, la parte superior de su cuerpo enredado en los vestidos de Serena.

"Dios bendito, mujer, tienes demasiados vestidos. "

Serena no le hizo caso.

"Estaba muy asustada."

"Y yo me he sentido como un condenado estúpido. Te lo advierto, no voy a aguantar así mucho más tiempo." Embutió su pierna herida bruscamente en los pantalones.

"¿No? " preguntó Serena débilmente.

"No mucho más. Soy un hombre adulto. Luché en una maldita guerra, casi pierdo una pierna, jugué en el mercado de valores durante cinco años y acumule dinero suficiente para comprar una maldita casa. ¿Crees que me gusta tener que ir escondiéndome en armarios? "

Serena no creyó que fuera necesaria una respuesta.

"Bien, no me gusta. No me gusta esto en absoluto." Se sentó en una silla cercana para poder meter su pierna buena en los pantalones. Serena conjeturó que su pierna herida no era lo bastante fuerte para sostenerlo sobre ella demasiado tiempo.

"Y te diré algo más," añadió él, luchando por mantener a raya su irritación. "En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres mía. ¿Entiendes eso? Y no me gusta que me hagan sentir como un ladrón por disfrutar de lo que es el mío."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? "

Él agarró su camisa.

"Voy a casarme contigo ya. Y luego voy a llevarte de vuelta a Bletchford Manor y a meterte en mi cama y te mantendré allí durante una semana. Todo ello sin necesidad de preocuparme de que la señorita _Melocotones_ entre sin permiso en cualquier momento para arruinarme el humor."

"Realmente necesitas encontrar un nuevo nombre para tu casa. "

"Nuestra casa," la corrigió, frunciendo el ceño ante su tentativa de cambiar de tema. "Y he estado demasiado ocupado persiguiéndote para dedicarle un momento al tema."

"Yo te ayudaré." Serena sonrió. Él la amaba. Puede que no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, pero estaba allí mismo, en sus ojos.

"Bien. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que saltar otra vez por tu ventana, deslizarme hasta el suelo por un árbol, regresar a casa de Damien, y tratar de dormir algo. Y después de eso, tengo que pensar cómo conseguir una licencia especial. "

"¿Una licencia especial? "

"No estoy dispuesto a soportar estas tonterías más tiempo del imprescindible. Con un poco de suerte estaremos casados para el fin de semana."

"¿El fin de semana? " repitió Serena. "¿Estás loco? No puedo casarme esta semana. Ni siquiera puedo comprometerme oficialmente hasta que mis padres regresen."

Darien gimió mientras se agachaba para tomar sus botas y pronunció una maldición completamente desconocida para Serena.

"¿Cuándo tardaran en regresar? " le preguntó, en voz muy baja.

"No estoy segura."

"¿Te sería posible hacer una estimación? "

"No más de un par de semanas, supongo." Serena se abstuvo de señalar que tendrían que esperar al menos un mes o dos después de que sus padres volvieran antes de que pudieran casarse. Su madre insistiría en una gran boda. De eso estaba segura.

Darien maldijo otra vez.

"Si no están en casa en una quincena Armad puede entregarte. O dile a tu hermano que venga de Oxford. Me da igual. "

"Pero… "

"Sin peros. Si tus padres hacen alguna pregunta, puedes decirles simplemente que _tuvimos_ que casarnos. "

Serena tragó en seco y asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"Te quie... " Perdió el valor , y el resto de la frase quedó en su lengua.

Él se giró.

"¿Sí? "

"Nada. Ten cuidado al bajar el árbol. Está bastante alto. "

"Tres plantas, para ser exactos. "

Su sonrisa torcida era contagiosa, y Serena sintió como las comisuras de su boca se curvaban mientras lo seguía hacia la ventana.

Él se inclinó y murmuró,

"Un beso de despedida." Sus labios acariciaron los suyos en una última y apasionada caricia.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de devolverle el beso antes de que él se alejara, se pusiera los guantes, y desapareciera hacia el exterior. Ella se precipitó hacia la ventana y miró afuera, contemplándolo con una sonrisa mientras descendía el árbol.

"Podría haber salido por la puerta," refunfuñó para sí misma. "La habitación de Persephone está en el otro extremo de la casa." Oh bueno, era más divertido de esta forma, y seguramente mucho más romántico. Mientras no se rompiera su tonto cuello al descender. Serena se asomó un poco más por la ventana y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que sus pies tocaban tierra. Él se agachó un poco para frotarse la rodilla herida, y ella se estremeció compasivamente.

Lo miró hasta que desapareció de su vista, apoyada contra el alféizar con una expresión soñadora en su cara. Londres podía ser muy hermoso en algunas ocasiones, reflexionó. Como ahora, con sus calles desiertas, y…

Un movimiento atrajo su atención. ¿Era un hombre? Era difícil decirlo. Por un momento se preguntó que podría estar haciendo alguien vagando ahí fuera y a pie a estas horas de la noche.

Se le escapó una risita. Tal vez todos los caballeros de Londres habían decidido practicar un poco de cortejo poco convencional esa noche.

Suspirando, cerró la ventana y regresó a la cama para acostarse. Sólo cuando ya estaba acurrucada bajo su edredón recordó que él no había conseguido su liberación. Sonrió irónicamente. No era extraño que estuviera tan raro.

Darien regresó a casa de su hermano con una mano puesta sobre su arma durante todo el camino. Últimamente, Londres estaba cada vez más peligroso, y uno nunca era demasiado cuidado. De todos modos, no había querido dejar un carruaje parado frente a casa de Serena. Alguien podría haberlo visto, y no quiso que fuera pasto de algún malicioso rumor. Además, tan solo lo separaban unas cuantas manzanas de la casa de Damien. Parecía como si todos los integrantes de la Temporada vivieran apiñados en una diminuta parcela de Londres. Dudaba de que la mayor parte de ellos supieran siquiera que la ciudad se extendía más allá de Grosvenor Square.

Estaba a medio camino de regreso cuando oyó pasos.

Se giró. ¿Había alguien tras de él?

Nada, excepto sombras. Continuó su camino. Seguramente se lo había imaginado. Todavía sentía un poco de paranoia por la guerra, cuando cada sonido podía significar la muerte.

Doblaba la última esquina cuando oyó los pasos otra vez. Y luego una bala pasó por encima de su oreja.

"¿Qué demonios? "

Otra bala zumbó, ésta rozándole el brazo e hiriéndolo. Sacó rápidamente su pistola y giró sobre sí mismo. Distinguió una figura entre las sombras al otro lado de la calle, recargando febrilmente un arma. Darien se apresuró a disparar, y el villano se desplomó cuando la bala le alcanzó en el hombro.

¡Maldición! Su puntería había decaído. Con el arma todavía en la mano, comenzó a acercarse a su fortuito asesino. El hombre lo vio venir, se agarró el hombro, y se puso en pie. Miró a Darien con inquietud, pero la parte superior de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara, así que Darien no tenía modo de reconocerlo. Con un último vistazo, el bandido escapó corriendo.

Cuando Darien llegó al otro lado de la calle, maldijo su pierna herida por retrasar su marcha. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso con el destino por mutilarlo de esta forma. No había modo de que fuera capaz de alcanzar a su atacante. Aceptando su fracaso, suspiró y dio media vuelta. Esto era un grave problema.

Y no tenía ningún derecho a arrastrar a Serena a él.

Se llevó una mano al brazo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Sin embargo, apenas sentía dolor. Su furia anulaba cualquier otra sensación. Alguien iba tras él, y no sabía por qué. Algún lunático le enviaba notas secretas y lo quería muerto.

Y quienquiera que fuera, probablemente no vacilaría en ir tras Serena si se enteraba de lo mucho que ella significaba para Darien. Y si lo había estado siguiendo durante la semana pasada, ya sabría que Darien había pasado cada minuto libre en su compañía.

Darien soltó una palabrota mientras subía los escalones delanteros de la casa de Damien. No pondría a Serena en peligro, aun si eso significaba que tendría que posponer sus proyectos de boda.

Infierno y condenación

**Los mejores poemas son los que le hace espontáneamente mientras están solos ¿no?**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chicas, disculpen que ayer no actualicé pero estuve de festejo centenario y familiar y llegué a mi casa a las 23:30hs, sólo para tomar unos mates y DORMIR (si así con mayúscula). Igual los dos capítulos siguientes tienen su compensación. ¡Qué los disfruten!**_

_**Capítulo Catorce.**_

"Disculpe, milady, ha llegado un mensaje para usted. "

Serena levantó la mirada cuando un criado entró en el cuarto. Estaba allí sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, repasando de nuevo la noche anterior con Darien… por vigesimoséptima vez. Tomó la carta, la abrió con cuidado, y la leyó.

_Serena,_

_Pido disculpas por avisarte con tan poco tiempo, pero me es imposible acompañarlas a ti y a Persephone al teatro esta noche._

_Sinceramente,_

_Darien Chiba_

Serena se quedó mirando la nota durante un minuto más o menos, intrigada por el tono tan formal. Finalmente, con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió que algunas personas siempre redactaban en tono formal, así que no debería sentirse disgustada por que él hubiese firmado la nota con un "sinceramente" en vez de con un "con amor". Y tampoco tenía importancia que él hubiera sentido la necesidad de incluir su apellido además de su nombre de pila. Guardó la nota, diciéndose a si misma que no debía ser tan suspicaz.

Bueno. Tal vez Furuhata estuviera interesado en acompañarlas a ella y a Persephone.

A Furuhata le gustaba ir al teatro, y disfrutaría asistiendo con Serena y Persephone. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Serena retornaban con frecuencia hacia el hombre que se había colado en su dormitorio la noche anterior. Se preguntaba qué le habría impedido reunirse con ella esa noche, pero supuso que él se lo explicaría todo al día siguiente.

Excepto que no apareció al día siguiente. Ni al otro.

Serena estaba más que perpleja. Estaba condenadamente irritada. Ya le habían advertido sobre los hombres que usaban a las mujeres para su propio placer y luego se olvidaban de ellas, pero le resultaba imposible colocar a Darien en esa categoría. En primer lugar, porque se negaba a creer que pudiera haberse enamorado de un hombre tan deshonesto, y en segundo lugar, porque había sido ella quién acabó gimiendo de placer la otra noche, y no él.

Después de dos días de esperar y rogar por que apareciera, Serena finalmente decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y le envió una nota, pidiéndole que la visitara.

No hubo respuesta.

Serena gruñía de irritación. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no podía ir a visitarlo. Estaba alojado con su hermano, y ambos eran solteros. Era del todo inadecuado que una señorita soltera visitara tal casa. Sobre todo aquí, en Londres. Su madre pediría su cabeza si la atrapaba, lo cual era posible, considerando que su llegada estaba prevista para cualquier momento a partir del día de hoy.

Le envió otro mensaje, éste redactado mucho más cuidadosamente, preguntándole si había hecho algo que lo disgustara, y rogándole por favor que fuera lo bastante amable como para contestar. Serena sonrió irónicamente para sí misma mientras escribía las palabras. No se le daba demasiado bien ocultar la punzada de sarcasmo de su tono.

Unas calles más allá, Darien gimió cuando leyó su nota. Ella estaba enfadándose, eso estaba claro. ¿Y cómo podría culparla? Después de una quincena de flores, chocolate, poesía, y finalmente pasión, ella tenía derecho a esperar verlo y estar con él.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él había recibido otro anónimo al día siguiente del ataque que simplemente decía, "_La próxima vez no fallaré_." Darien no dudaba de que Serena se responsabilizaría de velar por su protección si se enterara de que alguien trataba de matarlo. Y como no veía cómo iba Serena a _poder _protegerlo, tal esfuerzo sólo podía conducir a que le hicieran daño a ella.

Suspiró con desesperación y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Ahora que tenía la felicidad justo al alcance de la mano, ¿cómo iba a pasarse el resto de su vida preocupado de que una bala fuera a pillarlo desprevenido? Hizo una mueca. Las palabras "el resto de su vida" de repente adquirieron un nuevo significado. Si ese asesino seguía intentando, tarde o temprano tendría suerte. Darien iba a tener que trazar un plan.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía que mantener a Serena alejada de él— y de las balas que se cernían sobre su espalda. Con un insoportable peso en el corazón, tomó una pluma y la mojó en el tintero.

_Querida Serena,_

_No me será posible verte durante algún tiempo. No puedo explicar por qué. _

_Por favor se paciente conmigo. Persevero._

_Tuyo,_

_Darien Chiba._

Sabía que en realidad debería haber roto la relación, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella era lo único que había en su vida que le había proporcionado una verdadera felicidad, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Cogiendo el ofensivo trozo de papel con la mano como si pudiera infectarlo, bajó al piso inferior y se lo dio a un criado. Serena lo recibiría en menos de una hora.

No quería ni pensarlo.

La respuesta de Serena al leer su breve misiva fue un parpadeo. Esto no podía ser real.

Parpadeó otra vez. Las palabras no desaparecieron.

Algo iba terriblemente mal. Trataba de apartarla de él otra vez. No sabía por qué, y tampoco sabía por qué él pensaba que lo iba a lograr, pero no podía permitirse creer que él no la quería.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, cuando ella lo quería tanto? Dios no podía ser tan cruel.

Serena rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos deprimentes. Tenía que confiar en su instinto, y éste le decía que Darien sí la quería. Muchísimo. Tanto como ella a él. Le había pedido que fuera paciente con él. Eso parecía indicar que estaba tratando de solucionar el problema que le preocupaba. Debía estar metido en alguna dificultad, y no quería implicarla. Típico de él.

Soltó un gruñido. ¿Cuándo iba él a aprender que el amor significaba compartir los problemas de uno? Arrugó el papel hasta convertirlo en una pelota y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano. Iba a conseguir su primera lección esa tarde, porque ella iba a ir a verlo, y al cuerno con lo que era apropiado.

Y esto era otra cosa. Sus maldiciones mentales habían alcanzado proporciones épicas durante los últimos días. Incluso comenzaba a impresionarse ella misma. Serena tiró la nota y se frotó las manos. Disfrutaría echándole la culpa de la degradación de su lenguaje.

Sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, Serena agarró una capa abrigada y marchó con paso majestuoso en busca de su criada. La encontró en su vestidor, examinando sus vestidos en busca de pequeños desgarros.

"Oh, hola milady," dijo Mary rápidamente. "¿Sabe ya qué vestido deseará llevar puesto esta noche? Ha de ser planchado. "

"No importa," dijo Serena enérgicamente. "Me parece que no voy a salir esta noche después de todo. Pero quiero dar un corto paseo esta tarde, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. "

"En seguida, milady. " Mary fue a por su abrigo y siguió a Serena escaleras abajo. "¿Dónde vamos? "

"Oh, no muy lejos," dijo Serena enigmáticamente. Frunció los labios con firme determinación, abrió la puerta de la calle y bajó a zancadas los escalones.

Mary se apresuró para alcanzarla.

"Nunca la he visto andar tan rápido, milady. "

"Siempre camino muy rápida cuando estoy irritada. "

Mary no tenía respuesta para esto, así que simplemente suspiró y aceleró el paso. Después de haber caminado unas manzanas, Serena se paró en seco. Mary casi chocó contra ella.

" Hmmm," dijo Serena.

"¿Hmmm? "

"Este es el lugar. "

"¿Qué lugar? "

"La casa del Conde de Westborough. "

"¿El conde de qué? "

"El hermano de Darien. "

"Ah." Mary había visto a Darien varias veces durante las últimas semanas. "¿Por qué estamos aquí? "

Serena suspiró y levantó la barbilla con terquedad.

"Hemos venido para hacer una visita." Sin esperar la respuesta de Mary, subió los escalones y golpeó con la aldaba tres veces.

"¿Qué?" dijo Mary casi chillando. "No puede venir aquí de visita. "

"Puedo y lo haré. " Impaciente, Serena llamó otra vez.

"Pero… pero… aquí solo viven _hombres_. "

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Realmente, Mary, no tienes por qué hablar de ellos como si fueran una especie aparte. Son igual que tú y que yo." Se sonrojó. "Bueno, casi. "

Acababa de alzar la mano otra vez para agarrar la aldaba cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta. Le dio su tarjeta de visita y le dijo que estaba allí para visitar a Lord Chiba. Mary estaba tan avergonzada que era incapaz de mirar más arriba de las rodillas de Serena.

El mayordomo introdujo a las dos señoras en un pequeño salón a un lado del vestíbulo principal.

"Persephone va a echarme a la calle," susurró Mary, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo hará, y de todas formas trabajas para mí, así que ella no puede despedirte. "

"Aún así, esto no le va a gustar. "

"No veo ninguna razón por la que tenga que enterarse," dijo Serena, con resolución. Pero interiormente estaba temblando. Esto era algo muy impropio, y si había una cosa para la que su madre no la había educado, era para ser impropia. Oh, ella había visitado a Darien a solas en el campo, pero allí el protocolo era más flexible.

Justo cuando pensó que sus nervios habían llegado casi al límite, el mayordomo regresó.

"Lord Chiba no recibe, milady."

Serena jadeó ante el insulto. Darien se había negado a verla. Se puso en pie y salió a zancadas del cuarto, manteniendo un porte erguido gracias a la dignidad que le había sido inculcada desde su nacimiento. No se detuvo hasta que hubo recorrido media calle, y entonces, incapaz de evitarlo, miró hacia atrás.

Darien estaba de pie en una de las ventanas del tercer piso, mirándola fijamente.

Tan pronto como la vio girarse, se apartó y dejó que las cortinas volvieran a su sitio.

"Hmmm," dijo Serena, mirando todavía la ventana.

"¿Qué? " Mary siguió su mirada fija, pero no encontró nada de interés.

"Es un bonito árbol el que hay delante del edificio. "

Mary arqueó las cejas, convencida de que su patrona había perdido la cabeza.

Serena se acarició la barbilla.

"Está extraordinariamente cerca de la fachada." Sonrió. "Ven, Mary, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"¿Tenemos?" Pero las palabras de Mary no fueron oídas, porque Serena ya estaba a varios pasos por delante de ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Serena subió directamente hasta su habitación, tomó una hoja de papel de su escritorio y escribió una nota a Mina, quien había sido mucho más varonil mientras crecía que Serena.

_Queridísima Mina,_

_¿Cómo trepas a los árboles?_

_Afectuosamente, _

_Serena._

Después de enviar la carta a su prima, Serena lidió con su dolor y su cólera de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. Se fue de compras.

Para esta salida se llevó a Persephone con ella. La anciana señora nunca se cansaba de visitar las elegantes tiendas de Londres. Había muchísima más variedad que en Yorkshire, le explicó. Y además, era muy divertido gastar el dinero de Armand.

En realidad, ninguna de las dos mujeres necesitaba ropa nueva después de su última salida, pero se acercaba la temporada de vacaciones, así que deambularon por varias tiendas de fruslerías, buscando regalos. Serena encontró un pequeño telescopio para su hermano y una encantadora cajita de música para su madre, pero no podía evitar el desear en el fondo de su corazón que fueran para Darien las compras que realizaba. Suspiró. Simplemente tendría que confiar en que al final todo saldría bien. Se negaba a pensar lo contrario. Sería demasiado doloroso.

Fue probablemente porque estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de los dos tipos de aspecto bastante desagradable que acechaban en un callejón cuando ella pasó por delante. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, uno de ellos la había agarrado del brazo y había comenzado a tirar de ella hacia lo más profundo del callejón.

Serena gritó y luchó con toda sus fuerzas. El matón había conseguido introducirla lo bastante en el callejón para que los transeúntes de la calle principal no la vieran. Y Londres se había vuelto tan ruidoso, que era comprensible que tampoco nadie escuchara sus gritos.

"Suélteme, perro callejero," le gritó. Sentía el brazo como si se lo estuvieran desgarrando, pero bloqueó la sensación de dolor, concentrada tan sólo en escapar.

"Esta es, ya te lo dije," oyó decir a uno de los rufianes. "Esta es la señorita elegante que buscamos. "

"Cierra el pico y ven aquí. " El otro hombre se acercó y el terror que Serena sentía se duplicó. No había forma de que fuera capaz de oponer resistencia a la fuerza de ambos hombres.

Pero justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, la salvación llego en la inverosímil figura de Persephone. Se había distraído mirando lo expuesto en un escaparate particularmente atractivo cuando Serena había desaparecido en el callejón y quedó muy aturdida cuando al mirar alrededor vio que su pupila había desaparecido. Cuando llamó a Serena y no obtuvo respuesta, se preocupó y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada frenéticamente.

"¿Serena?" llamó de nuevo, esta vez elevando la voz. Se apresuró a caminar, volviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones. Y entonces, cuando pasaba por delante del callejón, vio un movimiento borroso y el familiar cabello rubio de Serena.

"¡Santo Dios! " gritó, lo bastante alto como para hacer que la mayoría de la gente que caminaba por la acera se parase y mirara fijamente. "¡Suéltenla, bestias!" Se precipitó en el callejón, con su sombrilla levantada por encima de la cabeza. "¡Suéltenla, les digo!" Con un golpe furioso, descargó el brazo con la sombrilla sobre la cabeza de uno de los atacantes.

"¡Cierra el pico, vieja! " gritó él, aullando de dolor.

La respuesta de Persephone fue un movimiento horizontal con su improvisada arma que le acertó de pleno en el pecho. Lo dejó sin aliento, y el hombre cayó al suelo.

El otro matón se debatía entre el más absoluto pánico y la pura avaricia, codiciando el dinero que le habían prometido si capturaba a la dama rubia. Hizo un último intento desesperado, apenas consciente que varias personas se había apresurado a entrar en el callejón al oír los gritos de socorro de Persephone.

"¡He dicho que la suelte!" tronó Persephone. Cambió su táctica de ataque y comenzó a empujarlo brutalmente con la punta de su parasol. Cuando lo apuñaló con efectividad en la ingle, finalmente soltó a Serena y dolorosamente encorvado se dio a la fuga.

"Persephone, muchísimas gracias," dijo Serena, con tardías lágrimas de terror en sus ojos.

Pero Persephone no la escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en el hombre que aún seguía tirado en el suelo. Hizo un amago de levantarse, pero ella lo pinchó en el vientre. "No tan rápido, señor." le dijo.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. ¿Quién habría pensado que la querida y anciana Persephone poseyera semejante vena de valentía?

El villano vio la creciente muchedumbre que se formaba alrededor de él y cerró los ojos, comprendiendo que la fuga era imposible.

Para gran alivio de Serena, un policía llegó rápidamente a la escena, y ella le contó su historia. Él comenzó a interrogar a su atacante, pero el hombre permaneció taciturno. Es decir, hasta que el policía le recordó los posibles castigos por atacar a una dama de la posición de Serena.

El hombre cantó como un canario.

Lo habían contratado para secuestrarla. Sí, solamente a ella. No, no a cualquier bonita dama rubia, sino a ésta en particular. El caballero que lo había contratado hablaba con el acento desdeñoso de la nobleza. No, él no sabía su nombre, y no lo había visto antes, pero tenía el pelo rojizo y los ojos azules, si eso servía de ayuda, y llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo.

Después de terminar el interrogatorio, el policía lo arrastró con él y le dijo a Serena que fuera especialmente cuidadosa. Tal vez debería contratar uno de esos policías de Bond Street para mayor protección.

Serena tembló de miedo. Tenía un enemigo. Uno que probablemente la quería muerta.

Cuando la muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse, Persephone se giró hacia ella y le preguntó solícitamente,

"¿Te encuentras bien, querida? "

"Sí, sí," contestó Serena. "Estoy bien." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el brazo de donde el horrible hombre la había agarrado. Había un vestido y un abrigo entre su piel y la de él, pero de todos modos se sintió sucia. "Sin embargo, me gustaría tomar un baño."

Persephone asintió.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo."

Ya entrada la mañana siguiente, un lacayo trajo a Serena la respuesta de Mina.

_Queridísima Serena,_

_No puedo ni imaginar por qué de repente quieres aprender a trepar a los árboles, ya que nunca sentiste el menor interés por ello cuando éramos pequeñas._

_El primer paso es buscar un árbol con ramas razonablemente bajas. Si no puedes alcanzar la primera rama, no llegarás a ningún sitio..._

La carta continuaba durante dos páginas más. Mina era muy minuciosa. Y también un poco desconfiada, como demostraba el final de la carta.

_Espero que encuentres todo esto útil, aunque debo decir que me pregunto dónde piensas trepar a un árbol en Londres. Confieso que creo que esto tiene algo que ver con Darien Chiba. El amor hace cosas extrañas a las mujeres, como bien sé. _

_Ten cuidado, independientemente de lo que hagas, y tan solo puedo suspirar de alivio por no ser ya tu acompañante. _

_Dios bendiga a Persephone._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Mina_

Serena se burló. Si Mina fuera todavía su acompañante, probablemente insistiría en ir junto con ella. Mina nunca había sido famosa por su comportamiento prudente.

Serena releyó la carta, prestando especial atención a la parte sobre cómo trepar a un árbol. ¿Iba realmente a hacerlo? Cuando se había parado frente a la casa de Damien y evaluado aquel árbol, no había creído realmente que haría algo al respecto. Ella no era la clase de mujer audaz, capaz de trepar por un árbol y colarse en la casa de un conde por una de las ventanas del tercer piso. En primer lugar, tenía vértigo.

Pero, como Mina tan sabiamente había indicado, el amor hacía cosas extrañas a una mujer. Eso, y el peligro. Su desagradable experiencia con aquellos dos matones en el callejón la habían convencido que era el momento de actuar con decisión.

O quizás con precipitación lo definía mejor.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. No importaba. Estaba decidido. La habían asustado, y necesitaba a Darien.

Pero aquellos matones complicaban un poco sus proyectos. No podía acercarse ella sola en medio de la noche a casa de Damien cuando alguien la acechaba ahí fuera para secuestrarla. Y Mary, desde luego, no sería protección suficiente. Persephone y su peligrosa sombrilla eran otra historia, pero Serena dudó que Persephone accediera a ir con ella. Puede que fuera más bien tolerante respecto a los deberes del papel de acompañante, pero seguramente establecería el límite en permitir que Serena se colara en el cuarto de un hombre.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Serena sonrió pícaramente.

Tomó una pluma y escribió una nota a Furuhata.

"¡Me niego en absoluto! "

"No seas pelmazo, Furuhata," dijo Serena. "Necesito tu ayuda. "

"Tú no necesitas ayuda, tú necesitas un freno. Y no soy pelmazo, soy sensato. Una palabra de la cual pareces haber olvidado el significado."

Serena se cruzó obstinadamente de brazos y se hundió en su sillón. Furuhata se levantó y comenzó a marcar el paso, gesticulando con las manos mientras hablaba.

Nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

"Lo que estás pensando es una maldita tontería, Serena. Si no te rompes el cuello — y esta es una posibilidad bastante grande, si consideramos que toda tu experiencia como trepadora de árboles puede reducirse a una carta de tu prima —entonces probablemente te detendrán por allanamiento. "

"No me detendrán."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que acabaras en la habitación correcta? Con tu suerte, seguro que aterrizas en el dormitorio del conde. Y me he fijado en cómo te mira. Me parece que apreciaría su fortuna."

"No lo haría. Sabe que estoy interesada en su hermano. Y no voy a _'aterrizar en su dormitorio'_ como tan delicadamente has dicho. Sé cuál es la habitación de Darien."

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo sabes eso."

Serena tenía en la punta de la lengua la defensa de su reputación, pero, en cambio, guardó silencio. Si Furuhata pensaba que ella ya había estado en el dormitorio de Darien, tal vez se sintiera menos renuente a ayudarla a volver allí otra vez.

"Mira Serena, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. ¡Absolutamente no! Con tres signos de admiración," añadió.

"Si de verdad fueras mi amigo... " refunfuñó Serena.

"Exactamente. Soy tu amigo al no dejarte hacer esto. Un amigo extraordinariamente bueno. No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga ayudarte a hacerlo."

Serena se puso en pie.

"Bien, Furuhata, gracias entonces. Había esperado tu ayuda, pero veo que simplemente voy a tener que hacerlo sola. "

Furuhata gimió.

"Olvida eso, Serena, no puedes ir allí tú sola."

"No tengo otra opción. Necesito verlo con urgencia y él no me recibirá. Supongo que alquilaré un coche para recorrer la poca distancia hasta allí y así no tendré que caminar sola tan tarde por la noche, pero… "

"Vale, vale," claudicó Furuhata, con expresión exasperada. "Te ayudaré, pero quiero que sepas que lo desapruebo por completo."

"No te preocupes, lo has dejado muy claro."

Furuhata se hundió en una silla, cerrando los ojos de agonía mental.

"Dios nos ayude," gimió. "Dios nos ayude a todos nosotros."

Serena sonrió.

"Oh, creo que lo hará."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo Quince.**_

"¿Y de dónde demonios has sacado una idea tan loca como ésta, de todos modos? "

"Eso no importa." Serena echó un vistazo a su reacio compañero de delito. Furuhata no se sentía en absoluto feliz de estar junto a ella frente a la casa del hermano de Darien a las tres de la madrugada, y obviamente no tenía reparos en mostrar su enfado.

Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras la ayudaba a subir una pierna al árbol.

"No pienso marcharme hasta que te vea salir de esta casa. Preferentemente por la puerta de calle."

Serena no lo miró mientras se agarraba a la primera rama.

"Prefiero que no lo hagas. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré."

"Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado."

"Furuhata, incluso aunque Darien me detestara, insistiría en verme a salvo en mi casa. El es de esa clase de hombre. No tienes que preocuparte de mi seguridad cuando estoy con él."

"Quizás, ¿pero y tu reputación? "

"Bueno, eso es problema mío, ¿no?" Serena se aupó hasta la siguiente rama. "Esto es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. ¿Has trepado alguna vez a un árbol, Furuhata?"

"Por supuesto que sí," contestó, con voz irritada. Ella estaba ya a la altura de las ventanas del segundo piso. No por primera vez, se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado enredar en este loco plan. Pero por otro lado, si no la hubiera ayudado, probablemente habría venido sola, lo que era incluso una locura mayor. Nunca había visto a Serena así antes. Por su propio bien, esperó que éste tal Chiba sintiera lo mismo por ella.

"Ya casi estoy, Furuhata," lo llamó ella, suavemente, probando la resistencia de la rama que tendría que aguantar su peso cuando ella se deslizara horizontalmente hacia la ventana. "¿Me prometerás que te marcharás una vez que esté dentro? "

"No prometeré nada por el estilo."

"Por favor," le suplicó ella. "Te congelarás aquí fuera."

"Solamente me marcharé si Chiba se asoma a la ventana y me da su palabra de caballero de que te devolverá a salvo a tu casa." Furuhata suspiró para sus adentros. No iba a ser capaz de proteger la virtud de Serena — si es que quedaba algo que proteger, cosa que sinceramente esperó que hubiera — pero al menos podría asegurarse de que llegara a casa a salvo.

"Bien," accedió ella, y comenzó a deslizarse poco a poco a lo largo de la gruesa rama, hacia la ventana. Después de aproximadamente tres segundos sobre manos y rodillas, se le ocurrió una idea mejor, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rama, dando gracias por habérsele ocurrido tomar prestados un par de pantalones del armario de su hermano. Usando los brazos como apoyo, ella lentamente recorrió la distancia. Cuando alcanzó la ventana, la rama se inclinó peligrosamente, y Serena rápidamente se subió a la amplia repisa. Debajo de ella podía oír los pasos de Furuhata apresurándose hacia el edificio, obviamente convencido de que iba a tener que agarrarla cuando cayera al suelo.

"Estoy bien," le grito, en voz queda. Comenzó a subir la hoja de la ventana.

Darien fue despertado por el chirrido de la hoja de la ventana rozándose contra el marco. Los años de servicio militar lo habían habituado a un sueño muy ligero, y el reciente ataque contra su vida había aguzado aún más sus sentidos. Con un movimiento fluido tomó la pistola de su mesilla de noche, rodó hacia el suelo, y se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama, su pierna protestando agudamente por el brusco movimiento. Cuando se percató de que el intruso tenía algunos problemas para conseguir abrir la ventana, aprovechó la demora y agarró su bata. Con la espalda contra la pared, recorrió el perímetro del cuarto hasta que quedó parado de pie, justo al lado de la ventana. Esta vez, no lo pillarían desprevenido

Con considerable esfuerzo, Serena se las arregló para levantar la ventana. Una vez que hubo bastante espacio para poder colarse, agitó la mano en dirección a Furuhata y se introdujo por el hueco.

En el mismo instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, un brazo acerado la agarró por detrás, y sintió el frío cañón de una pistola presionada contra su cuello. El miedo congeló su cuerpo y su mente, y se quedó tiesa como un palo.

"Bien," oyó decir a una voz furiosa tras ella, en un siseo. "Vamos a hablar. Quiero saber quién es y qué quiere de mi."

"¿Darien?" graznó Serena.

Al instante, la hizo girar en redondo.

"¿Serena? "

Ella asintió.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí? "

Ella tragó nerviosamente.

"¿Podrías bajar el arma? "

Darien se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía su arma y la dejó caer sobre una mesa cercana.

"Por el amor de Dios, Serena, podría haberte matado."

Ella esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras."

Él se pasó una mano por su abundante cabello y finalmente le echó un buen vistazo. Vestía de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Su brillante cabello, que indudablemente habría destellado a la luz de la luna, estaba recogido bajo una gorra, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por un par de pantalones de hombre. O más bien, un par de pantalones de chiquillo. Sus esculturales curvas quedaban bastante agradablemente resaltadas por su poco convencional atuendo, y él dudó de que existieran unos pantalones de hombre adulto lo bastante pequeños para adaptarse a un trasero tan deliciosamente.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" Suspiró.

"¿Te gustan?" se burló Serena, determinada a defenderse con descaro. Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello se esparciera sobre su espalda. "Conseguí la idea de Mina. De algo que hizo una vez. Ella, humm, se vistió de muchacho, y — "

"Ahórrame la historia. Estoy seguro de que Ashbourne estaba tan furioso como yo ahora mismo."

"Me parece que sí. Yo no estaba allí. Pero al día siguiente … "

"¡Suficiente!" Alzó una mano. "¿Cómo infiernos has llegado hasta aquí arriba? "

"Trepé por el árbol."

"¿Y de dónde has sacado una idea tan malditamente tonta como esa?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?"

Darien la fulminó con una mirada que le dejó muy claro que no le divertía que le echara en cara su propio comportamiento.

"Podrías haberte roto el cuello, mujer."

"No me dejaste muchas más opciones." Se acercó y puso una mano sobre su brazo.

Darien se apartó bruscamente.

"No me toques. No puedo pensar cuando me tocas."

Era alentador, pensó Serena, y se acercó a él de nuevo.

"¡He dicho que pares! ¿No puedes ver que estoy furioso contigo?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por correr el riesgo de trepar hasta aquí para verte? Esto no habría sido necesario si tú no hubieras comportado como un idiota descerebrado negándote a verme."

"Tenía una muy buena razón para negarme a verte," estalló Darien.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y cuál era? "

"Ninguna de tu maldita incumbencia."

"Ya veo que sigues tan infantil como siempre," se mofó Serena. "¡Ouch!" Brincó hacia atrás cuando una piedra la golpeó en el brazo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? " siseó Darien, tomando de nuevo su arma y apartándola de la ventana.

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan paranoico? Sólo es Furuhata, irritado conmigo, sin duda, por tardar tanto en avisarle de que he conseguido entrar y estoy a salvo." Serena se soltó de su agarre y se acercó a la ventana abierta. Furuhata tenía la mirada clavada en ella. No podía ver su cara con claridad, pero Serena estaba segura de que lucía una expresión de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Furuhata," le dijo, en voz alta.

"¿Va él a llevarte a casa?"

"Sí, seguro. No te preocupes."

"Quiero oírlo de él. "

"Hombre obstinado," refunfuñó Serena. "Humm, ¿Darien? Furuhata no se marchará hasta que le des tu palabra de que me llevarás a casa a salvo."

Darien frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana.

"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Me habría gustado verte a ti intentar detenerla," gruñó Furuhata, en respuesta. "¿Vas a escoltarla a su casa o me vas a hacer quedarme aquí y … "

"Sabes condenadamente bien que la llevaré, y nosotros vamos a tener una charla mañana. Debes estar idiota o borracho o ambas cosas para dejarla… "

"¿Dejarla? ¿Dejarla? Ah, Chiba, ya te enteraras cuando seas su marido. No le _dejé_ hacer nada. Ni el mismo Napoleón podría haberla detenido. Te deseo mucha suerte. Vas a necesitarla." Furuhata giró sobre sus talones y regresó al carruaje que había dejado a unos bloques de distancia.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

"Será mejor que tengas una muy buena razón para llevar a cabo algo así."

Serena bostezó.

"Ya te lo dije, tenía que verte. ¿Qué mejor razón que esa? ¿Y podrías cerrar la ventana? Hace frío aquí."

Darien gruñó, pero cerró la ventana.

"Bien. Empieza desde el principio."

"¿Quieres que yo empiece a hablar? ¿Por qué no comienzas a hablar tú? He estado preguntándome por qué un hombre se arrastraría hasta mi dormitorio un día y me haría el amor y luego se negaría a verme al día siguiente."

"Es por tu propio bien, Serena," dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

"Vaya ¿dónde he oído eso antes? " preguntó ella, destilando sarcasmo.

"No trates de volver las tornas, Serena. Esta es una situación completamente diferente. "

"Entonces _podría_ entenderlo... si me dijeras lo que está sucediendo. Y mientras tú has estado desconectado y sumergido en tus asuntos, yo he tenido una pequeña aventura. "

"¿Qué demonios significa eso? "

"Significa que alguien trató de secuestrarme hace dos días." Serena le había dado la espalda y se había alejado, así que no vio como toda la sangre de Darien abandonaba su rostro. Suspirando, lo arriesgó todo y dijo, "y si de verdad sintieras cariño por mí, creo que querrías protegerme. Preferiría no pasar por esto sola, ya sabes."

Darien la agarró con firmeza por los hombros y la giró. La expresión de su cara le dijo que él todavía sentía algo por ella, y se habría sentido exultante si él no pareciera tan angustiado.

"Dime lo que pasó," insistió él, con el rostro contraído de preocupación. "Cuéntamelo todo."

Ella rápidamente le relató el incidente en el callejón.

"¡_Maldito_! " explotó él, estrellando su puño contra la pared.

Serena jadeó cuando vio una grieta serpentear por el yeso.

"¿Y estás segura de que dijeron que era un caballero quien te quería? ¿A ti en particular?"

Ella asintió y se estremeció cuando él la sacudió.

"Y también que llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo."

Darien soltó una palabrota. Hacía tan solo unas noches que le había pegado un tiro a su atacante en el hombro. Con un suspiro entrecortado, cojeó hasta una mesa cercana en la que había una botella de whisky y un vaso. Los tomó a ambos y luego desechó el vaso, tomando un generoso trago del licor directamente de la botella. Juró otra vez y luego tendió la botella hacia Serena. "¿Quieres? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza, acobardada por su dura expresión.

"No, gracias."

"Puede que cambies de opinión," dijo él, riendo ásperamente.

"¿Darien, qué pasa?" Serena se precipitó a su lado. "¿Qué sucede? "

Él la miró a los ojos, directamente al centro de aquellos perfectos ojos azules que lo atormentaban cada noche. No había ninguna razón para ocultarle la verdad más tiempo. No después de que su enemigo hubiera decidido que ella era una valiosa mercancía. Ahora iba a tener que mantenerla cerca de él si quería verla a salvo. Muy cerca. Todo el tiempo.

"¿Darien?" imploró Serena. "Por favor, cuéntamelo."

"Alguien trata de matarme."

Las palabras cayeron sobre ella como un alud.

"¿Qué?" jadeó. Se tambaleó y se habría caído al suelo si él no hubiera extendido una mano para agarrarla. "¿Quién? "

"No lo sé. Eso es lo malditamente peor. ¿Cómo infiernos se supone que debo vigilar mi espalda si no tengo ni idea de qué estoy buscando? "

"¿Pero tienes algún enemigo? "

"Ninguno que yo sepa."

"Cielo misericordioso," dijo Serena, con voz entrecortada y Darien tuvo que sonreír ante su sumamente elegante tentativa de blasfemar.

"Quienquiera que me quiera muerto ha comprendido que tú eres muy, muy importante para mí y no le importa utilizarte."

"¿Lo soy? " preguntó Serena, suavemente.

"¿Eres qué? "

"¿Muy, muy importante para ti? "

Darien dejó escapar un áspero suspiro.

"Por Dios, Serena. Sabes que lo eres. La única razón por la que no he estado siguiéndote como un perro faldero durante los últimos días es que esperaba que mi atacante no hubiera establecido aún la conexión entre ambos."

En medio de su terror por la seguridad de Darien, Serena sintió un cálido destello de felicidad por sus palabras. No lo había juzgado mal.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Darien suspiró abruptamente.

"No lo sé, Serena. Ponerte a ti a salvo es mi prioridad."

"Y a ti también, espero. No podría soportar que te pasara nada."

"No voy a pasarme la vida huyendo, Serena. O más bien, cojeando, en este caso," añadió irónicamente.

"No, ya veo que no es lo que deseas."

"¡Maldita sea!" Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la botella de whisky, y con toda probabilidad la habría lanzado contra la pared, si Serena no hubiera estado allí para atenuar su furia. "Si tan sólo supiera quién va detrás de mí. Me siento tan malditamente indefenso. E inútil."

Serena se precipitó a consolarlo.

"Por favor, querido," imploró. "No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Ningún hombre podría hacer más de lo que tú haces. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que busquemos ayuda."

"¿Oh? " dijo él, burlonamente.

Serena ignoró su tono de burla.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Armand. Y, quizás, también a Furuhata. Ambos poseen bastante inventiva. Creo que podrían ayudar."

"No voy a implicar a Ashbourne. Ahora tiene una esposa de la que preocuparse y un niño en camino. Y en cuanto a tu amigo Furuhata, no me fío precisamente de su buen juicio después esta noche."

"Oh, por favor no culpes a Furuhata de esto. No le dejé otra opción. Era acompañarme y cuidarme o saber que vendría yo sola."

"Eres todo un carácter, Serena Tsukino."

Serena sonrió ante lo que decidió interpretar como un elogio.

"Y en cuanto a Armand," prosiguió ella, "sé que una vez le salvaste la vida."

Darien alzó la vista bruscamente.

"El me lo contó todo," dijo Serena, estirandoun poquito la verdad. "Así que no creas que puedes negarlo. Y conozco a Armand lo bastante bien como para saber que habrá estado deseando pagarte esa deuda durante mucho tiempo."

"No lo veo como una deuda. Hice lo que cualquier hombre habría hecho."

"No estoy de acuerdo. Conozco a muchos hombres que ni siquiera saldrían bajo la lluvia por miedo a que se les arruinara la corbata, así que mucho menos arriesgarían su vida por otro. Por el amor de Dios, Darien. No puedes hacer esto solo."

"No hay otro modo de hacerlo."

"Eso no es cierto. Ya no estás solo. Tienes amigos. Y me tienes a mí. ¿No nos dejarás ayudarte?"

Darien no contestó en seguida, y Serena soltó otra andanada de palabras infundidas por el pánico,. "Es solamente el orgullo lo que te lo impide. Lo sé, y no te lo perdonaré si... si mueres, y sólo porque fuiste demasiado cabezota para pedir ayuda a la gente que se preocupa por ti."

Él se alejó de ella y caminó hasta la ventana, incapaz de apartar sus pensamientos del hombre que lo acechaba.

¿Estaría ahí fuera, justo al otro lado de la delgada cortina? ¿Estaría esperando, aguardando a que llegara su momento? ¿Le haría daño a Serena?

Dios, no le dejes hacerle daño a Serena.

Transcurrió un largo minuto, y finalmente Serena habló, con voz temblorosa.

"Yo... Creo que deberías saber que cuento contigo para protegerme. Afrontaré cualquier peligro que se avecine, pero no lo haré sola."

Darien se dio la vuelta, su rostro completamente rígido por la emoción. Abrió la boca, pero no salió una palabra.

Serena caminó hasta él y rozó su mejilla con su mano.

"Y si me dejas," dijo suavemente, "yo también quiero protegerte."

Darien colocó su mano sobre la suya.

"Oh, Serena, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte? "

Ella se permitió, finalmente, una sonrisa.

"Nada. No tuviste que hacer nada."

Con un gemido, Darien la estrechó en sus brazos.

"Nunca voy a dejarte marchar otra vez," dijo él ferozmente, sepultando sus manos en su densa cabellera.

"Por favor, dime que esta vez lo dices en serio."

Darien se separó y tomó su cara en sus manos, sus oscuros ojos firmemente clavados en los azules de ella.

"Te lo prometo. Vamos a afrontar esto juntos."

Serena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y dejó descansar su mejilla contra su firme pecho.

"¿Podemos ignorar esto hasta mañana? ¿O al menos durante unas pocas horas? ¿Solamente fingir que todo es perfecto? "

Darien se inclinó y suavemente rozó con sus labios la comisura de su boca.

"Oh, querida, todo es perfecto."

Serena giró su rostro, de modo que pudiera devolverle sus besos con toda su impaciente inexperiencia. Su pasión tan sólo sirvió para inflamar la de él, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él la había levantado en brazos y recorrido la corta distancia hasta su cama.

La posó en ella y le aparto el pelo de la cara con tal reverencia que los ojos de Serena se cuajaron de lágrimas.

"Voy a hacerte mía esta noche," le dijo él, con voz ferozmente tierna.

Serena sólo pronunció dos palabra.

"Por favor".

Sus labios dejaron un rastro de ardientes besos bajando por el costado de su cuello, mientras sus ágiles dedos la desvestían rápidamente. La tocaba como un hombre hambriento, acariciándola, frotándola, estrujándola.

"No puedo ... ir despacio," dijo él, con voz áspera.

"No me importa," gimió Serena. Sentía de nuevo la familiar oleada de excitación subiendo por sus piernas y bajando por sus brazos, para arremolinarse en el mismo centro de su ser. Deseaba la liberación, rogó por ella, clamó por ella. Jamás había soñado que el deseo pudiera apoderarse de ella tan rápidamente, pero habiéndolo probado ya una vez, no podía luchar contra la urgencia de apagar su ardiente llama. Sus manos tiraron de la bata, gobernada por la necesidad de sentir su piel contra la suya.

Darien parecía sentir los mismos impulsos, y casi rasgó su traje en su prisa por sentir sus senos presionando contra su pecho desnudo.

"Dios, cómo te deseo," gruñó él, deslizando una mano por su torso hasta acomodarla en el suave nido de vello de su entrepierna. Ella estaba húmeda, y este conocimiento casi lo condujo a la locura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistir sin sumergirse en ella, pero quiso estar absolutamente seguro que estuviera lista para él, así que suavemente deslizó un dedo en su interior. Podía sentir sus músculos apretándose alrededor de él, y quedó aturdido por la crudeza de su deseo.

"Por favor," rogó Serena. "Quiero... " Su voz se apagó.

"¿Qué quieres? "

"Te quiero a ti," dijo roncamente. "Ahora".

"Oh, querida, yo también." Con un suave empujón, le separó las piernas y se colocó sobre ella, preparado para entrar, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Su aliento era entrecortado, y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir, "¿Estás segura, amor? Porque una vez que te toque no voy a ser capaz de pararme."

La respuesta de Serena fue colocar firmemente sus manos sobre sus caderas y empujarlo hacia ella. Darien finalmente se permitió hacer lo que había estado soñando durante semanas y, con cuidado, entró en ella. Era pequeña, sin embargo, y él se sentía aterrorizado por si le hacía daño, así que fue avanzando despacio en su interior y retrocediendo para permitir que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al de él.

"¿Te duele? " le susurró.

Serena sintió un poco de incomodidad cuando él empezó a entrar en ella, pero también podía sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba así que negó con la cabeza, no queriendo preocuparlo. Además, sabía a dónde conducía todo esto, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta allí.

Darien gruñó en su interior cuando alcanzó la delgada barrera de su virginidad. Había necesitado hasta el último gramo de su autocontrol para no sumergirse totalmente en ella de la forma en que su excitado cuerpo exigía.

"Esto puede doler un poco, amor," dijo él. "Desearía que no fuera así, poder sufrirlo yo por ti, pero te prometo que sólo será una vez, y… "

"¿Darien? " lo interrumpió Serena, suavemente.

"¿Qué? "

"Te amo."

Se sintió como si su garganta estuviera a punto de cerrarse.

"No, Serena, no lo haces," jadeó. "No puedes. Tú…"

"Te amo. "

"No, por favor. No lo digas. No digas nada. No... " No podía hablar. No podía respirar. Ella le pertenecía, pero se sentía como si la hubiera robado. Ella era más de lo que merecía, y aunque fuera lo bastante egoísta para quererla en su vida, no era tan bastardo como para pedir su corazón.

Serena vio la expresión torturada en sus ojos. No lo entendió, pero deseó con desesperación hacerla desaparecer. Las palabras no podían curarlo así que le demostró su devoción atrayendo su cabeza hacia la suya.

Se sintió vencido por sus dulces y tiernos movimientos, y lanzo las caderas hacia delante, envainándose completamente en ella. La sentía tan bien, mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado alguna vez, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil un minuto mientras sentía como su estrecho pasaje se estiraba para acomodarlo.

Serena sonrió tímidamente.

"Eres tan grande."

"Exactamente igual que cualquier otro hombre. Aunque no quiero decir que debas tener nunca una base para comparar. "Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiendo suavemente y disfrutando de la dulce fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Serena jadeó cuando lo sintió.

"Oh Dios."

"Oh Dios, en efecto."

"Creo que me gusta esto." Inconscientemente, Serena comenzó a mover sus caderas bajo él, elevándose para encontrarlo cuando él se sumergía en su interior.

Sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de él, y su nueva posición permitió que él se introdujera aún más profundamente dentro de ella, hasta que Serena estuvo segura de que tocaba su corazón.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos e impetuosos, y Serena fue arrastrada junto con él mientras ambos navegaban sobre aquel furioso oleaje hacia la liberación. Ella clavó sus dedos en su piel, arañándolo mientras trataba de pegarse aún más a él.

"¡Lo quiero ya! " jadeó, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse fuera de control.

"Oh, y lo tendrás, te lo prometo." Su mano resbaló entre sus cuerpos y acarició el núcleo más sensitivo de su sexo. Explotó en el mismo instante en que él la tocó, gritando de pasión mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y luego parecía estallar.

La sensación de ella palpitando alrededor de su rígida verga era más de lo que Darien podía soportar, y la embistió una última vez, gruñendo guturalmente mientras se vertía en ella. Juntos se derrumbaron en un aturdido y sudoroso enredo de brazos y piernas, sus cuerpos irradiando calor.

Después de que la respiración de Darien hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, retiró un húmedo mechón de su rostro y le pregunto,

"¿Bien? "

Serena le sonrió.

"¿Tienes que preguntar? "

Él exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Ella no iba a interrogarle sobre su respuesta negativa a aceptar su declaración de amor. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y hasta se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa juguetona cuando dijo,

"Compláceme."

"Ha sido maravilloso, Darien. Mejor de lo que nunca hubiera podido soñar. Y tengo que agradecértelo a ti."

Él le dio un pellizquito en la nariz.

"Tú has desempeñado un papel fundamental."

"Mmmm," contestó Serena, evasiva. "Pero has sido tú quien se ha contenido, asegurándote de que yo estaba... bien," finalizó ella, incapaz de pensar en un término mejor. Cuando Darien hizo un amago de protesta, ella le tapo la boca con la mano y dijo, "Shh. Podía verlo en tu cara. Eres un hombre increíblemente amable y cariñoso, pero tratas con todas tus fuerzas de no dejar ver a la gente esa parte de ti. Mira todo lo que has hecho para que esto resultara perfecto para mí. Incluso me proporcionaste placer antes que a ti, para que no me asustara de mis emociones esta noche."

"Es porque yo… porque me preocupo por ti, Serena. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti."

"Oh, lo es, Darien," dijo ella con un suspiro de felicidad. "Lo es."

"Te protegeré," le juró él, ferozmente. "Voy a mantenerte a salvo."

Serena se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo.

"Lo sé, querido. Y yo voy a mantenerte a salvo a ti, también."

Darien sonrió mientras una imagen de ella blandiendo un sable pasó por su mente.

"No estoy indefensa, ya sabes," dijo Serena.

"Lo sé," dijo él indulgentemente.

Su tono la enojó, y se retorció para enfrentarlo.

"No lo estoy," protestó ella. "Y deberías acostumbrarte a ello, porque no voy a dejarte tratar con este monstruo a ti solo."

Darien bajó la mirada hacia ella y enarcó una ceja.

"¿Seguramente no pensaras que voy a dejarte ponerte en peligro? "

"¿Es que no lo ves, Darien? ¿Qué si te pones en peligro, podrías ponerme en peligro a mi también? Es lo mismo." Darien no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quiso discutirlo mientras ella yacía toda calidez y suavidad en sus brazos.

"¿No habías dicho que querías olvidarte de nuestros problemas durante unas horas? " le recordó suavemente.

"Sí, imagino que lo dije. Pero es difícil, ¿verdad?" La mano de Darien se dirigió a la herida de su brazo donde una bala lo había rozado hacia menos de una semana.

"Sí," dijo enigmáticamente. "Lo es."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo Dieciséis.**_

La mañana llegó demasiado rápida, y Serena comprendió que iba a tener que volver a casa. Se vistió rápidamente**, **sin poder creer, todavía, que hubiera sido capaz de colarse en la habitación de Darien la noche anterior. Nunca se había considerado una persona temeraria y audaz. Suspiró para sus adentros, suponiendo que las mujeres hacen cosas desesperadas cuando están enamoradas.

"¿Estás bien? " le preguntó Darien inmediatamente, mientras se ponía la camisa.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí, no es nada. Solamente pensaba en que no quiero volver a trepar tres pisos por un árbol nunca más."

"Amén a eso."

"No es que trepar por el árbol fuera tan terrible. Pero el deslizarme poco a poco a lo largo de la rama hasta tu ventana... "

"No importa," la interrumpió Darien, con firmeza. "Ya que no lo volverás a hacer otra vez."

Su preocupación por ella era tan obvia que Serena se olvidó de sentirse ultrajada por su arbitrario comportamiento.

Cuando silenciosamente se deslizaron por la casa de Damien, Serena se cuestionó la sabiduría de que la acompañara de regreso a su casa a pie mientras su enemigo permanecía en libertad. Le mencionó su preocupación a Darien cuando llegaron a los escalones de entrada.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

"Me atacó de forma cobarde. Probablemente prefiere moverse al amparo de la oscuridad."

"A mí me atacó durante el día," le recordó Serena, manteniéndose tercamente en el sitio.

"Sí, pero usó sicarios, y además, tú eres una mujer." Darien vio que Serena estaba a punto de protestar al ser descartada con tal facilidad, así que añadió diplomáticamente, "No es que te crea incapaz, pero ya sabes que la mayoría de los hombres no te verían como una amenaza. Además, no hay ninguna razón para que haya madrugado hoy. ¿Por qué iba a estar esperando aquí fuera si lo probable es que yo esté en la cama durante varias horas más? "

"Pero podría haberme visto anoche. Así que sabría que tendrías que acompañarme a casa."

"Si te hubiera visto anoche, te habría atrapado." La idea envió un escalofrío de temor por la espalda de Darien y reforzó su resolución de acabar con este episodio cuanto antes. Su barbilla se irguió resueltamente, tomó la mano de Serena y la condujo escalones abajo. "Pongámonos en marcha. Me gustaría llevarte a casa antes del mediodía."

Serena inspiró una profunda bocanada del fresco aire matutino.

"No creo haber estado nunca fuera de casa a estas horas de la mañana. Al menos no intencionadamente."

Darien le ofreció una sonrisa libertina.

"¿Y dirías que era tu intención salir a estas horas hoy?"

"Bien, no exactamente. " Ella se sonrojó. "Pero esperaba…"

"Eres una desvergonzada."

"Quizás, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que esta historia tiene un final feliz."

Los pensamientos de Darien volvieron al hombre misterioso que los había atacado a ambos.

"Lamentablemente, este capítulo en particular no ha llegado a su conclusión."

Serena se puso seria.

"Bien, _casi_ un final feliz, entonces. O como quiera que uno llame al momento justo antes de la culminación."

"Yo creía que culminamos anoche."

El rubor de Serena alcanzó cotas incomparables.

"Hablaba en términos literarios," refunfuñó innecesariamente.

Darien decidió dejar de torturarla y mantener la boca cerrada, aunque seguía sonriendo. Después de una conveniente pausa, preguntó,

"¿Crees que Persephone se habrá levantado ya?"

Serena frunció el ceño y miró el cielo, que todavía estaba teñido de rosado y de naranja por los últimos rayos del amanecer. "No estoy segura. Es un ave extraña. Nunca sé qué esperar de ella. Además, nunca estoy levantada a estas horas, así que no puedo saber si es madrugadora."

"Bueno, por tu bien espero que esté todavía en la cama. En realidad lo único que podría hacer es insistir en que me case contigo, lo cual no sería un problema porque es exactamente lo que planeo hacer y a la mayor brevedad posible. En todo caso, me gustaría poder evitar los gritos y desmayos y todas esas tonterías femeninas."

Serena le lanzó una afilada mirada ante su comentario sobre "las tonterías femeninas" y refunfuñó,

"Supongo que Persephone y yo nos las arreglaremos para comportarnos de manera que no ofendamos tu masculina sensibilidad."

Los labios de Darien se estremecieron con diversión.

"Eso espero."

Serena se ahorró un comentario adicional al llegar en ese momento a los escalones de entrada a su casa. Había tenido la previsión llevar una llave con ella la noche anterior, y silenciosamente se colaron dentro. Darien inmediatamente hizo un gesto de ir a marcharse, no queriendo ocasionar una escena.

"Por favor no te vayas aún," dijo Serena rápidamente, colocando una suave mano sobre su brazo. Increíblemente, ningún criado había sido testigo de su entrada clandestina. "Espérame en la biblioteca. Subiré rápidamente y me pondré algo más conveniente."

Darien repasó su atuendo masculino con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza mientras Serena se apresuraba hacia el piso superior. Se detuvo en el descansillo, miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa traviesa, y le dijo,

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. "

Él asintió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de los lomos de los libros hasta que encontró uno con un título intrigante y lo sacó del estante. Lo hojeó perezosamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras. Sus pensamientos se centraban con terquedad en el ángel rubio de la planta superior. ¿Qué demonios la había poseído para trepar tres pisos por un árbol hasta su ventana? No es que se sintiera disgustado con los resultados, pero aún así, la mataría si intentaba algo por el estilo otra vez. Suspiró cuando su cuerpo se caldeó, no de deseo, sino de felicidad.

Ella era suya. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido todo, pero era suya.

Serena reapareció con un vestido rosa pálido que realzaba el rubor natural de sus mejillas. Su pelo había sido recogido a toda prisa en un flojo moño que, aunque nadie confundiría con un peinado a la moda, al menos era presentable.

Darien alzó una ceja ante su rápida transformación.

"Tan sólo cinco minutos, milady. Me siento abrumado... e impresionado. "

"Oh, venga, tampoco es tan difícil vestirse," dijo Serena.

"Mis hermanas nunca podían llevarlo a cabo en menos de dos horas."

"Supongo que todo depende de la prisa que una tenga en llegar a un sitio."

"¿Y tú tenias mucha prisa en llegar? "

"Oh, sí," exhalo Serena. "Mucha." Dio un paso hacia él, y luego otro y otro, hasta que estuvieron muy próximos. "Me parece que me has convertido en una desvergonzada."

"Eso espero."

Serena notó que la respiración se le había vuelto ligeramente entrecortada y sonrió. Era agradable saber que podía afectarlo de la misma forma que él a ella.

"Oh, a propósito," dijo desenvueltamente. "Por lo general a una dama le lleva más de cinco minutos vestirse."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Darien se habían vidriado por el deseo, y su mente se negaba a procesar sus palabras.

Serena se giró de espaldas.

"Los botones."

Él contuvo el aliento mientras contemplaba fijamente la pálida extensión de su espalda desnuda, revelada por su vestido abierto.

"¿Te importa?" le preguntó ella, suavemente. En silencio, Darien fue abrochando todos los botones, sus dedos acariciando la cálida piel de ella en cada ocasión posible. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el botón superior, se inclinó y dejó caer un tierno beso sobre la fragante piel de su cuello.

"Gracias," dijo Serena, en voz baja, cuando se giró. Sentía como si cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su nuca hubieran sido repentinamente despertadas a la vida. Consciente de que iba a tener que comportarse con un poco más propiedad —estaban en la biblioteca de su padre, después de todo—se dirigió hacia un mullido sillón tapizado en cuero y se sentó. "Tenemos unos cuantos asuntos de los que hablar," dijo después de acomodarse.

"Mañana." Darien se sentó en el sillón al lado del suyo.

"¿Disculpa? "

"Nos casamos mañana."

Serena parpadeó.

"¿Eso es un poco pronto, no crees?" Ya se había resignado a la idea de que no iba a tener la boda de sus sueños, pero también creía que merecía algo un poco especial. Dudaba de que ninguno de sus parientes fuera capaz de llegar a Londres para sus nupcias si Darien se mantenía en su idea.

"Yo lo haría hoy, pero pienso que una dama debe disponer de un poco de tiempo."

Serena lo miró cautelosamente, esperando que estuviera siendo sarcástico.

"No hace falta que nos precipitemos tanto."

Sus palabras no le preocuparon; Darien sabía que ella no intentaba escapar del matrimonio. De todos modos, no sentía el menor deseo de pasar por un largo compromiso. No después de lo que había probado la noche anterior.

"Pues yo más bien creo que deberíamos precipitarnos lo más posible. Te quiero cerca de mí donde pueda velar por tu seguridad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que podrías llevar a mi hijo en tu interior."

Serena palideció. Había estado tan poseída por la pasión que no le había dedicado ni un pensamiento a las posibles consecuencias. Supuso que por eso tantas personas acababan teniendo bebés bastante inoportunos.

"No proponía que esperáramos meses. Solamente una semana más o menos. Además, necesitarás tiempo para obtener una licencia especial."

"Ya la he conseguido."

"¿Ya? "

"La semana pasada. Cuando te di una quincena de plazo para esperar el regreso de tus padres."

"Mi quincena no ha terminado." Serena sonrió triunfalmente y se recostó en su asiento. Al menos, había ganado unos días.

"Lo lamento, pero esa oferta fue hecha antes de que supiera de la existencia de un enemigo bastante inoportuno. No quiero alargarlo. Te lo volveré a decir: Te quiero cerca de mí, donde pueda vigilarte."

Serena suspiró interiormente. Realmente estaba siendo muy romántico, y ella no era inmune al romance. Aún así, dudaba que incluso ella pudiera conseguir un vestido nuevo para su boda si seguía insistiendo en que fuera al día siguiente. Pensar en casarse con uno de sus viejos vestidos no era romántico en absoluto. Lo miró, tratando de deducir si conseguiría algo al insistir. Parecía implacable. "Bien. Mañana entonces. Por la tarde," añadió rápidamente.

"Creía que las bodas se celebraban por la mañana."

"Ésta no," refunfuñó ella.

Darien asintió gentilmente. Podía ceder en eso. Se levantó y se estiró el abrigo.

"Si me disculpas, tengo algunos arreglos que hacer. ¿Tienes en mente a algún párroco en especial? ¿Alguien que te gustaría que oficiara la ceremonia? "

A Serena le conmovió que hubiera pensado en preguntárselo, pero le contestó que no había nadie en particular.

"Aunque deberías llevarte a algunos de mis lacayos contigo," añadió. "No quiero que salgas solo."

Darien consintió. Era de la opinión que su enemigo atacaría por la noche, pero no había ninguna razón para no tomar medidas de precaución.

"Y yo quiero que tú te quedes aquí," le advirtió él.

Ella se rió de su preocupación.

"Puedes estar seguro de que si salgo, no llevaré menos de ocho acompañantes."

"Te estrangularé personalmente si no lo haces," gruñó Darien. "Te avisaré más tarde, una vez que encuentre un clérigo disponible."

Serena salió con él al vestíbulo y pidió a dos de sus lacayos que lo acompañaran durante todo el día.

Lo acompañó a la puerta de la calle, donde él tomó su mano y depositó un beso ligero sobre su palma.

"Oh, Darien," suspiró. "¿Tendré alguna vez bastante de ti? "

"Sinceramente espero no. " Él sonrió con descaro y salió por la puerta.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente al piso superior. Santo Dios, ¿realmente iba a casarse al día siguiente?

Suspiró. Eso parecía.

Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y cruzándolo hasta su escritorio, se sentó. Sacó un poco de su papel de correspondencia y una pluma. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Decidió escribir a su hermano.

_Queridísimo Haruka,_

_Me caso mañana por la tarde. ¿Vendrás?_

_Serena._

Sonrió y guardó la misiva en un sobre de color crema. Esto debería bastar para hacerlo llegar a Londres en un santiamén. Su nota a Furuhata era idéntica salvo que incluyó el nombre de Darien. Aunque tampoco es que fuera a ser una sorpresa para él.

Mina no soportaría algo tan misterioso, así que Serena decidió ser franca. Además, su prima ya sabía bastante sobre su relación con Darien.

_Queridísima Mina,_

_Con gran alegría para mi, Darien y yo hemos decidido casarnos. _

_Lamentablemente, debemos hacerlo con urgencia._

Serena frunció el ceño mientras escribía esto. Mina seguramente iba a pensar lo peor. Por supuesto, tendría razón, aunque Serena no pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos de su vida como en " lo peor". Aún así, continuó con su misiva.

_Soy consciente de_ _que te aviso con muy poca antelación, pero espero que tú y Armand puedan llegar a Londres mañana para mi boda. Lamentablemente, aún no se la hora exacta de la ceremonia, pero será por la tarde. _

El ceño fruncido de Serena se convirtió en una mueca. Era muchos "lamentablemente" para lo que, se suponía, era un acontecimiento feliz. Estaba enredándolo todo. Abandonando todo intento de lograr una elegante narrativa, terminó rápidamente la nota.

_Imagino que estarás sorprendida. Yo misma lo estoy también. Te lo explicaré todo cuando llegues._

_Con amor, _

_Serena_

Estaba a punto de bajar con las cartas y pedirle a un criado que buscara a tres mensajeros rápidos cuando Persephone entró por la puerta que estaba abierta.

"Cielos, te has levantado temprano," exclamó la anciana señora.

Serena sonrió y asintió, suprimiendo el diabólico impulso de señalar que en realidad no había llegado a acostarse.

"¿Por alguna razón en particular? " insistió Persephone.

"Me caso mañana." No había razón para no ser sincera.

Persephone parpadeó como un búho.

"¿Disculpa? "

"Matrimonio."

El parpadeo continuó. Serena reconsideró su primera impresión y decidió que su acompañante se asemejaba, más que a un simple búho, a uno con algún tipo de tic. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, su parpadeante amiga recobró la voz. "¿Alguien a quien conozcamos?"

"Pues, Lord Chiba, por supuesto," exclamó Serena, en tono irritado. "¿Quién, si no?"

Persephone se encogió de hombros.

"No nos ha visitado mucho, desde hace tiempo."

"Apenas calificaría "_unos días_" como mucho tiempo" Dijo Serena, a la defensiva. "Y de todos modos, no tiene la menor importancia, ya que nos hemos reconciliado y nos casamos mañana por la tarde."

"Muy bien."

"¿No va siquiera a felicitarme?"

"Por supuesto, querida. Ya sabe que pienso que es un hombre encantador, pero siento que, de alguna manera, he fallado en mis deberes como su acompañante. ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto a sus padres?"

"Ni siquiera conoce a mis padres, y además, ellos no tienen la menor idea de que tengo una acompañante." Serena echó un vistazo a Persephone e inmediatamente comprendió que había dicho lo incorrecto. La anciana señora pareció haberse metamorfoseado de un búho enfermo a un hurón inquieto. "Véalo de esta forma," le dijo Serena con la esperanza de animarla. "El objetivo de toda jovencita es casarse, o al menos eso nos inculcan. ¿Correcto?"

Persephone asintió, pero no parecía convencida.

"Yo voy a casarme. Por lo tanto he logrado un noble objetivo, y esto habla muy bien de usted, como mi acompañante." Serena sonrió débilmente, incapaz de pensar en otro momento en el que hubiera pronunciado tal sarta de tonterías.

Persephone le lanzó una mirada que pareció decir, "O_h, ¿de verdad_? " en el más sarcástico de los tonos.

"Muy bien," capituló Serena. "Es una situación poco común, lo confieso. Y, probablemente, la gente hablará de ello durante semanas. Simplemente tendremos que tratar de sacar el mejor partido de ello. Y lo más importante, soy muy feliz. "

Los labios de Persephone se curvaron en una romántica semisonrisa.

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa."

Serena estaba segura que no sería capaz de pegar ojo esa noche, pero despertó a la mañana siguiente con una refrescante sensación de descanso.

Darien había regresado otra vez el día anterior para decirle que había encontrado a un sacerdote que los casaría a las siete de la tarde del día siguiente. Serena había sonreído, insistió en que él se quedara con sus lacayos para el resto del día, y luego cortésmente lo echó de la casa. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Determinada a no tener una boda completamente carente de tradición, encargó docenas de flores para que fueran enviadas a su casa y luego arrastró a Persephone junto con ella para comprar un vestido. Está de más decir, que llevaron con ellas a varios criados como escoltas. A Serena no le gustaba pensar en sí misma como una alarmista, pero por otro lado, no tenía el menor deseo de ser arrastrada a otro callejón asqueroso.

Madame Lambert se horrorizó ante la idea de confeccionar un traje de novia con tan poco aviso, pero, sin embargo, logró facilitar a Serena un vestido verde, de seda, sumamente favorecedor que apenas necesitó modificaciones. El vestido tenía un corte muy sencillo, estilo Imperio, con una falda que caía elegantemente hasta el suelo desde el talle alto. El escote dejaba sus hombros ligeramente expuestos y estaba adornado con capas de translucida gasa blanca. El vestido era más apropiado para un tiempo más cálido, pero Serena decidió que dadas las circunstancias no podía quejarse.

El resto del día pasó con sorprendente lentitud. Serena siempre había pensado en las bodas como algo que requería de ingentes montañas de preparativos, pero se encontró con que toda esa montaña de trabajo se esfumaba cuando el matrimonio de una debía ser realizado en su propia casa con menos de media docena de invitados.

Así que hoy era el día de su boda, y ella no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, excepto holgazanear y ponerse nerviosa. Se sentiría mejor cuando Mina llegará, decidió. Lo que necesitaba era compañía femenina. Persephone era encantadora, pero no había estado nunca casada y no era de mucha ayuda. Había tratado de tener _"un poco de conversación"_ con Serena la noche anterior, pero pronto se hizo dolorosamente obvio que tenía mucho menos de que _"hablar"_ que Serena. Y Serena estaba firmemente determinada a mantener su boca cerrada.

La conversación decayó rápidamente.

Lamentablemente, Mina pareció tomarse con calma su llegada a Londres. Serena vagó sin rumbo por la casa durante todo el día, incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Jugueteó con el desayuno, picoteó en el almuerzo, y finalmente se instaló en un asiento junto a la ventana de la salita de su madre y de dedicó a mirar fijamente hacia la calle.

Persephone se acercó hasta allí y asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

"¿Va todo bien, querida?"

Serena no se giró. Por alguna inexplicable razón, su mirada estaba completamente concentrada en un pequeño perro negro que ladraba correteando por la acera.

"Estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando "

"¿Está segura? Parece un poco... extraña. "

Serena arrancó su mirada del paisaje urbano y se giró para afrontar a Persephone.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo que no tengo nada que hacer, esto es todo. Y si lo tuviera, dudo que fuera capaz de concentrarme en ello."

Persephone sonrió y asintió. Nervios prenupciales. Se marchó del cuarto.

Serena volvió a la ventana. El perro se había marchado, así que ella decidió contemplar las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban la acera. ¿Cuántas caerían con un viento tan fuerte?

Dios santo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan melodramática? Ahora sabía por qué la gente montaba tal alboroto con las bodas. Era para mantener la mente de la novia ocupada, no fuera a ser que cayera en tan extrañas simas mentales.

¿Extrañas simas mentales? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Ahora sabía que estaba realmente en problemas. Volvió a su dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama, y por pura fuerza de voluntad se obligó a dormir.

Solo comprendió que se había amodorrado cuando Persephone comenzó a sacudirla por los hombros.

"Santo cielo, muchacha" decía. "No puedo creer que haya estado durmiendo la siesta el día de su boda. "

Serena se frotó los ojos, maravillándose de haber sido realmente capaz de obligarse a dormir.

"No parecía haber nada mejor que hacer," dijo, somnolienta.

"Bien, Lord Chiba está abajo con el señor Dawes, el Reverendo, y parece bastante ansioso por empezar con los procedimientos. "

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Serena, espabilándose rápidamente.

"Las seis y media de la tarde."

¡Dios Santo! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

"¿Ha llegado ya alguno de mis parientes?" De los únicos tres que iban a asistir, pensó Serena tristemente.

"No, pero he oído que los caminos que llevan a la ciudad estaban enfangados."

Serena suspiró.

"Bueno, supongo que no podemos esperarlos toda la noche. Por favor diga a Lord Chiba que bajaré lo antes posible. Oh, y si no le importa, no le diga que estaba dormida."

Persephone asintió y se marchó de la habitación.

Serena se levantó de la cama y cruzó el cuarto hasta su vestidor, donde su precipitadamente elegido traje de novia colgaba. Supuso que debería llamar para que su criada la ayudara a vestirse. Siempre había soñado con que tendría a su madre y a Mina y quizás a alguna amiga más con ella para ayudarla a ponerse su traje de novia. Reirían y bromearían y soltarían risitas por cualquier cosa. Sería un magnífico enlace, y ella parecería una reina. Pero no había nadie. Estaba sola.

Sola en el día de su boda. Qué deprimente, pensó.

Sus pensamientos volaron a Darien, quien, indudablemente, la esperaba con impaciencia abajo. Podía verlo en su imaginación, recorriendo el salón de arriba abajo, su paso punteado por la cojera que tan querida se le había hecho. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No estaba sola. Y nunca más lo estaría.

Acababa de estirar la mano para tomar el vestido cuando oyó un escándalo en el vestíbulo. Su cabeza giró por instinto hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par. Mina, casi literalmente, entró volando en el cuarto.

"¡Dios santo, prima!" exclamó, jadeante. Serena supo sin duda que había subido los escalones de dos en dos. "¿No crees que podrías haberme dado un pequeño aviso?"

"Fue todo muy repentino," se defendió Serena.

"Sospecho que eso se queda un poco corto."

Su atención se distrajo por un escándalo aún mayor en el pasillo.

"Oh, Señor" refunfuñó Mina. "Seguramente será Armand. "

El hombre en cuestión casi dio una patada a la puerta para entrar.

"Acertaste," contestó Serena con sequedad.

El pecho de Armand subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo. Serena pensó que seguramente había subido los escalones de _tres_ en _tres_. Él clavó sus letales ojos verdes en su esposa, quien tuvo el detalle de parecer al menos un poco incómoda.

"Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver saltar así de un carruaje, entonces, te juro por Dios, que voy a estrangularte."

Mina eligió la vía de la resistencia pacífica y evitó dirigirse directamente a su marido.

"Está un poco sobreprotector debido a mi delicada condición," confió a Serena.

"Mina ... " dijo él, en tono peligroso.

Darien eligió ese momento para aparecer en la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?"

Serena chilló, agitó los brazos en el aire, y entró corriendo en su vestidor.

"¡No puedes verme!" gritó.

"Oh por Dios, Serena. Esta no es precisamente una boda tradicional."

"Va a ser tan tradicional como me apetezca. Así que márchate. Te veré abajo." Su voz sonaba amortiguada, a través de varias capas de la tela y una puerta de madera bastante gruesa.

Armand puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó,

"Mujeres", lo que hizo que su esposa le devolviera una mirada aún más fulminante que la propia. "Necesito una copa." Salió de la habitación con paso majestuoso. Darien lo siguió sin una mirada atrás.

Mina cerró la puerta rápidamente tras ellos y se apresuró hacia la puerta del vestidor.

"Se han marchado," dijo en voz baja, sin saber por qué susurraba.

"¿Estás segura? "

"Por el amor de Dios, Serena. Tengo ojos, ¿no? Te digo que se han ido."

Serena asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta, y cuando se aseguró de que el cuarto carecía de visitantes masculinos, se aventuró hacia fuera.

"_Solía_ pensar que eras la persona más sensata que conocía," refunfuñó Mina.

"Perdí mi sensatez," dijo Serena, convencida.

"¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para hacer esto? "

Serena asintió y una lágrima apareció en su ojo.

"Es solo que creí que sería diferente. ¡Mi madre ni siquiera está aquí! " Sorbió sonoramente por la nariz.

Mina le rozó el brazo, profundamente conmovida por las lágrimas de su prima.

"Puedes esperar, Serena. No hay ninguna razón por la que tengas que pasar por esto hoy."

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo esperar, Mina. Ni un día más." Y entonces le contó la historia completa.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo Diecisiete.**_

Una vez que Mina se convenció de que Serena estaba realmente enamorada de Darien, ayudó a su prima con su vestido de boda y proclamó que era la novia más radiante que había visto jamás.

"Supongo que eso significa que ya no tengo los ojos inyectados en sangre," bromeó Serena. Había dejado salir un verdadero torrente de lágrimas.

Mina asintió solemnemente.

"¿Quieres que Armand sea tu padrino? "

Serena frunció el ceño.

"Esperaba que Haruka estuviera ya aquí para eso. Si no puedo tener al padre de la novia, esperaba tener al menos al hermano. Ya veras, papá se pondrá furioso por no haber podido entregarme. "

"Bueno, me entregó a mí," dijo Mina, en tono pragmático. "Eso tendrá que bastarle. ¿Contestó Haruka a tu nota? "

"No ha habido tiempo."

Mina se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué no voy abajo y veo si puedo demorar los preparativos? Vuelvo enseguida."

Salió de la habitación y bajó al salón. Darien marcaba el paso de un lado a otro de la habitación, no tanto por nerviosismo como por impaciencia.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" estalló.

Mina apretó los labios y alzó la mirada hacia el reloj.

"Son solo las siete y diez. Eso es ser muy puntual para una boda que se supone que comienza a las siete."

"Mujeres." El comentario provino de su marido, quien estaba tumbado sobre un sofá a todas luces demasiado pequeño para su enorme cuerpo. Furuhata estaba sentado frente a él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Mina los fulminó a ambos con una mirada antes de volver a su futuro primo político.

"Sólo necesitamos un poco más tiempo," dijo evasiva.

"Mina, querida," dijo su marido en un tono increíblemente suave. "¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? "

Mina lo miró con recelo, pero se acercó al sofá.

"¿Ves al sacerdote allí? " susurró él.

Ella asintió.

"¿Notas algo, er, digamos, _extraño_ en él? "

Mina ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras contemplaba al corpulento caballero.

"Parece inclinarse un poco a la izquierda."

"Exactamente. Lleva aquí treinta minutos, y esta es su cuarta copa de brandy. Me parece que deberíamos poner en marcha esta ceremonia mientras todavía somos capaces. "

Sin una palabra, Mina salió del cuarto y volvió arriba. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de Serena, dijo,

"No creo que podamos demorarlo mucho más tiempo."

"¿Ni siquiera unos minutos? "

"No, si quieres casarte esta tarde."

Serena no tuvo ni idea de lo que eso significaba, pero decidió que prefería no averiguarlo. Tomó un extremo del velo de níveo encaje español y lo sujetó sobre su cabeza.

"Supongo que ya no podemos esperar más a Haruka. Deberías llamar a Armand para que me entregue como padrino."

Mina se lanzó escaleras abajo, agarró a su marido de la mano, y pidió a Persephone que comenzara a tocar el piano.

Ella y Armand se encontraron con Serena en lo alto del descansillo justo cuando Persephone comenzó a tocar a lo lejos.

"Dios bendito," dijo Armand cuando la cacofonía asaltó sus oídos. "¿_Eso_ es Beethoven? "

"Juraría que le pedí a Bach," dijo Serena, frunciendo las cejas.

"Tampoco creo que sea Bach," dijo Armand. "No creo que sea _nada_. "

"Solo podemos rezar para que no comience a cantar," dijo Mina. Le lanzó a su prima una última sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras para ocupar su sitio como dama de honor.

"No puede hacerlo mucho peor que tú," se mofó Armand.

Serena miró a su prima que ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras.

"Me parece que no te ha oído," le susurró a Alex.

"Probablemente haya sido una suerte. ¿Vamos?" Armand le ofreció el brazo. "Creo que es nuestro turno."

A medida que descendían por las escaleras, pasando por delante de todas las rosas blancas y rosadas que Serena había encargado especialmente para ese día, su nerviosismo y desilusión por lo apresurado de su boda se desvanecieron, y todo que le quedó fue un profundo sentimiento de alegría y felicidad. Cada paso la llevaba más cerca del hombre al que amaba, el hombre cuya vida pronto quedaría inextricablemente unida a la de ella.

Cuando entró en el salón y lo vio parado, de pie, junto al sacerdote, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo y deseo, casi no pudo contenerse para echar a correr directamente hacia sus brazos.

Ella y Armadn finalmente llegaron al otro extremo del salón, él colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Darien y se alejó.

"¡Queridos hermanos!" tronó el reverendo Dawes. Una ráfaga de efluvios alcohólicos se abatió sobre el rostro de Serena. Ella tosió discretamente y retrocedió un pasito

Persephone ignoró la señal del sacerdote y siguió aporreando el piano, divirtiéndose enormemente. Dawes se giró con obvia irritación y gritó,

" He dicho, _'¡Queridos hermanos!'_ "

El musical estruendo de Persephone se apagó lenta y dolorosamente.

Serena aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Dawes para susurrar a Darien,

"¿Estás seguro de que es un hombre de Dios?"

Darien intentaba contener una sonrisa.

"Bastante seguro."

Dawes se volvió hacia la pareja.

"Como decía... Queridos hermanos." Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y contempló la escasa muchedumbre. "O más bien," refunfuñó, "quizás debería decir queridos tres invitados."

Serena no pudo contenerse.

"Hay cuatro invitados, si no le importa."

"Disculpe."

"Dije," Serena elevó un poco más la voz, "que hay cuatro invitados. Comprendo que esta es una ceremonia bastante irregular, pero me gustaría ser casada contando con mis cuatro invitados." Podía sentir que Darien a su lado, temblaba de risa silenciosa.

Dawes no era de los que cedían con facilidad ante lo que consideró era tan sólo un mero error de una jovencita, sobre todo después de haberse fortalecido con cinco copas de excelente brandy.

"Yo veo tres."

"Hay cuatro."

Con un dedo, el reverendo señalo a Armand, a Mina, y por último a Furuhata.

"¡Uno, dos, tres!"

"¡Y cuatro!" finalizó Serena, con un triunfante gesto hacia Persephone, quien los contemplaba con obvia y divertida fascinación sentada al piano.

En ese momento Furuhata explotó en una ruidosa carcajada, coreado inmediatamente por Mina y Armand, quienes hasta entonces habían logrado mantener su hilaridad bajo control. El rostro de Dawes comenzó a congestionarse y dijo,

"_Ella_ es la pianista."

"_Ella_ es mi invitada."

"Oh, muy bien, chiquilla impertinente," se quejó él, secándose las cejas con un inmaculado pañuelo. "Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunió aquí, ante _cuatro_ testigos... "

La ceremonia prosiguió sin más benditos tropiezos durante varios minutos. A Darien le costaba creer su suerte. Sólo unos minutos más, pensó, e intercambiarían los votos y los anillos, y entonces ella sería suya para toda la eternidad. Casi a punto de estallar de alegría e impaciencia, se forzó a no ceder al impulso de sacudir al locuaz sacerdote y obligarlo a hablar más rápido. Era consciente de que se suponía que debía estar saboreando cada momento de la ceremonia, pero lo que realmente deseaba era que ya hubiera acabado todo y largarse a algún lugar más privado donde pudiera estar a solas con su flamante esposa durante al menos una semana .

Las esperanzas de Darien de que la ceremonia finalizara en breve, sin embargo, se hicieron añicos cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle de un estrepitoso portazo. Dawes lo miró interrogante, pero él negó con la cabeza de manera imperiosa, indicándole que la ceremonia debía proseguir.

Dawes perseveró incluso cuando se oyeron unas enérgicas pisadas acercándose velozmente hacia ellos por el pasillo. Determinada a no interrumpir otra vez la ceremonia, Serena mantuvo los ojos clavados con fijeza sobre el sacerdote, pero Darien no pudo evitar girarse cuando un joven rubio irrumpió en el salón. Sus ojos eran tan azules que solo podía ser el hermano de Serena.

"¡Santo Dios!" exclamó Haruka Tsukino, saltando por encima de un sofá. "¿Han pasado ya a la parte de las objeciones?"

" Er, no," dijo Dawes, su bulbosa nariz tenía un brillo rojizo. "Aún no. "

"Bien." Haruka agarró la mano libre de Serena y la arrastró lejos del altar de un tirón. "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" le siseó. "¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué sabes sobre él? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y cómo te atreves a enviarme una nota que sólo dice que te casas al día siguiente? ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Serena aguardó pacientemente a que finalizara su diatriba.

"¿Qué pregunta quieres que conteste primero? "

"¡Oiga usted! " vociferó Dawes. "¿Se va a celebrar este matrimonio o no? Tengo … "

"Se celebrará," dijo Darien con voz letal.

"Soy un hombre ocupado," balbuceó Dawes. "Tengo… "

"Señor Dawes," lo interrumpió Furuhata suavemente, desarmándolo con una sonrisa devastadora. "Debo pedirle perdón por esta interrupción. Es escandaloso que un hombre de su clase sea tratado así. ¿No le gustaría acompañarme a tomar una copa de brandy mientras se aclara este asunto?"

Serena no sabía si darle las gracias a Furuhata o estrangularlo. A este paso Dawes estaría demasiado borracho para celebrar la ceremonia.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su hermano, quien la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? " le estaba diciendo. "¿Quién _es_ este hombre?"

Armand se acercó a Haruka y le dio un toquecito sobre el hombro.

"Es un buen hombre," dijo suavemente. A su lado, Mina asintió vigorosamente.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó Haruka.

"Sí," susurró Serena. "Con todo mi corazón."

Haruka la miró a los ojos, tratando de determinar la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

"Muy bien. Pido perdón por la interrupción," dijo elevando un poco la voz. "Pero vamos a tener que comenzar desde el principio, porque quiero entregar a mi hermana."

"¡Espere un momento, joven! Ya llevábamos más de la mitad de la ceremonia," aulló Dawes. "Soy un hombre ocupado."

"Lo que es, es un borrachín," refunfuñó Serena quedamente.

"¿Dijo algo?" preguntó Dawes, parpadeando enérgicamente. Se giró hacia Furuhat, a quien ahora consideraba como un aliado, y lo sujetó por el hombro. "¿Ha dicho algo? "

Furuhata se desasió con cuidado del sacerdote.

"No se preocupe, compañero, recibirá una compensación extra por los inconvenientes. Yo me ocuparé."

Serena y Haruka se apresuraron a subir y acababan de alcanzar el descansillo cuándo oyeron a Dawes preguntar,

"¿Va a tocar el piano otra vez?" A la pregunta la siguió un estruendoso sonido cuyo origen Serena no quiso indagar.

Unos segundos después, Persephone comenzaba a tocar el piano vigorosamente, y Serena emprendía su segunda procesión del día escaleras abajo para casarse.

"Estás preciosa," susurró Haruka.

"Gracias." Serena sonrió ante sus palabras, profundamente conmovida. Ella y su hermano se querían mucho el uno al otro, pero solían demostrarlo chinchándose como niños, y no con cumplidos. Cuando Darien entró de nuevo en el salón, los ojos de Darien todavía brillaban de orgullo y deseo por ella, pero esta vez también contenían una chispa de humor. Ella le sonrió, una tonta y diminuta sonrisa, para decirle que no le importaba que su boda se hubiera convertido en semejante caos. Que lo único que le importaba era él.

La ceremonia avanzó con notable tranquilidad considerando los anteriores contratiempos. Persephone hasta dejó de aporrear el piano instantáneamente cuando Dawes gruñó,

"Queridos hermanos."

Un poco después Darien y Serena eran marido y mujer.

Hubo muchas aclamaciones cuando se besaron, aunque Furuhata más tarde puntualizó que él aplaudió más por el hecho de que la ceremonia en sí hubiera conseguido llegar a su fin que por la felicidad de la pareja.

Después de las acostumbradas felicitaciones y los tradicionales besos a la novia por parte de todos los invitados masculinos (sólo había tres, así que no les llevó mucho tiempo), Haruka miró alegremente a su hermana y le preguntó,

"¿Dónde será el banquete de bodas? Estoy muerto de hambre."

El rostro de Serena se nubló. Se había olvidado por completo de la recepción. Y pensar que había estado quejándose para sí misma porque no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque por otro lado, y a pesar de que se sentía resplandeciente de felicidad por haberse casado finalmente con el hombre de sus sueños, tenía la sensación de que una celebración esta noche sería para ella más bien una cena que un verdadero banquete de bodas.

"Serena decidió aplazarlo," intervino Darien, con suavidad, "hasta que sus padres lleguen a casa. Creyó que tu madre lo preferiría así."

Haruka pensó que su madre habría preferido que Serena hubiera aplazado también la boda, pero refrenó la lengua. Sonrió afablemente a su nuevo cuñado y por fin formuló la principal pregunta que había rondado por su mente durante toda la tarde.

"¿Y exactamente cómo se conocieron usted y mi hermana? "

"He comprado hace poco una propiedad cerca de la de Ashbourne en Westonbirt," contestó Darien. "Nos conocimos allí."

"Y luchó con Armand en la Península," añadió Serena. "Eran buenos amigos."

Haruka miró a Darien con un nuevo respeto.

"Hablando de la guerra," intervino Armand de repente, "nunca adivinarás a quién vi desde mi carruaje cuando llegábamos."

Darien se giró para mirarlo.

"¿A quién?"

"A Rubeus Black."

Serena sintió que los dedos de Darien se tensaban sobre su brazo. Pareció como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero ningún sonido surgió de su boca.

"Seguramente lo recuerdas," dijo rmand.

"¿Quién es Rubeus Black? " preguntó Serena.

"Solo es un viejo conocido," dijo Darien rápidamente.

Armand se inclinó y dejó caer un fraternal beso sobre la mejilla de Serena.

"Creo que estábamos a punto de dejar a los recién casados para continuar con sus propios planes." Sonrió a Mina, quien inmediatamente hizo un movimiento de retirada.

Sin embargo, Darien lo detuvo, colocando una firme mano en su brazo.

"De hecho, Ashbourne," le dijo en voz baja, "¿podría hablar a solas contigo antes de que te marches? "

Armand asintió, y los dos hombres se marcharon hacia la biblioteca.

Darien cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"No estoy seguro de si alguna vez llegaste a enterarte de la historia completa de Rubeus Black."

Armand ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Sé que tú lo obligaste a abandonar el ejército."

"_Después_ de haberle pegado un tiro."

"¿Disculpa?"

"En el trasero."

Armand se apresuró hasta una mesa cercana, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, y luego lo apuró de un trago.

"¿Por alguna razón en particular? "

"Estaba violando a una jovencita española. Una muchacha a la que yo había jurado proteger."

Armand maldijo quedamente, y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos alrededor de la copa.

"Si realmente era Rubeus Black quien merodeaba fuera," dijo Darien cáusticamente, "no creo que lo hiciera porque quisiera ofrecer su enhorabuena a los nuevos novios. "

Armand alzó una ceja.

"¿Hay más en esta historia? "

Darien sopesó las ventajas y desventajas de revelar a Armand su grave situación. Lo último que quería hacer era arrastrar a un hombre con esposa y un bebé en camino a una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Pero por otro lado, él ahora también tenía esposa, y dados sus planes para con ella en el futuro más inmediato, pensó que un bebé podría ser la consecuencia de ponerlos en práctica. El peso de estas nuevas responsabilidades gravitó sobre él, y recordó las palabras de Serena solamente unos días antes.

_No puedes hacer esto tú solo._

Darien no sabía si seguir su consejo. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de cómo pedir ayuda ni tampoco de como aceptarla. Armand era ahora familia suya- solo política- pero familia al fin y al cabo. Darien sentía ya una mayor sensación de parentesco con él que de la que sentía con cualquiera de sus hermanos o hermanas. Damien ni siquiera había sido capaz de asistir a la boda.

Y, sin embargo, Armand y Mina se habían apresurado a venir desde el campo. Un desconocido sentimiento de pertenencia familiar comenzó a conquistar a Darien. Miró a Armand, quien había estado observándolo con atención.

"Tengo un problema," dijo Darien, quedamente.

Armand inclinó la cabeza.

"Rubeus Black trata de matarme."

Se oyó una suave exhalación antes de que Armand contestara,

"¿Estás seguro? "

"Estoy seguro de que alguien trata de matarme," contestó Darien. "Y no puedo aceptar que su presencia cerca de esta casa sea una coincidencia."

Armand se pasó una mano por el pelo. Recordó la rabia de Black cuando Darien lo había obligado a desertar.

"No. No es una coincidencia. Vamos a tener que hacer algo con él."

Darien se quedó sorprendido por como lo tranquilizó el uso de Armand de la palabra "_nosotros_".

"¿Dónde se alojarán esta noche? "

No era una pregunta descabellada. Después de todo, Darien se había casado hacia menos de una hora. En circunstancias normales, él y Serena se habrían marchado de luna de miel o habrían vuelto a Bletchford Manor para pasar algún tiempo a solas. Pero Darien no creía que estuvieran a salvo en el campo; había demasiadas ventanas y puertas en su casa por las que Black podría ser capaz de colarse. Londres seguramente resultaría más seguro, aunque sólo fuera porque había muchas personas alrededor que podrían ser testigos de los ataques de Black.

"No lo sé," dijo Darien finalmente. "He estado ocupado. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. No deseo llevar a Serena a casa de mi hermano."

"Quédense aquí," sugirió Armand. "Me llevaré a Persephone a mi casa a pasar la noche. Seguramente Serena ya no necesita una acompañante." Brindó a Darien una sonrisa torcida. "Tú te has ocupado de ello en poco tiempo."

Darien no pudo por menos que sonreír ampliamente.

"Enviaré unos cuantos criados extra," añadió Armand. "Este lugar está ya atestado de ellos, pero no puede hacer daño tener unos cuantos más. Cuantas más personas haya aquí, más seguros estarán."

"Gracias," dijo Darien. "había estado pensando en alquilar un guardaespaldas durante las próximas semanas."

"Una buena idea. Yo me encargo de hacerlo."

"Eso no es necesario."

"Por Dios, hombre, acabas de casarte. Deja que yo me ocupe de los malditos guardaespaldas."

Darien inclinó la cabeza en aceptación, pensando que podría acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una familia que se preocupara por él.

"Mina y yo nos quedaremos en la ciudad hasta que hayamos resuelto esto," prosiguió Armand. "Ponte en contacto conmigo por la mañana, y decidiremos qué hacer sobre Black."

"Lo haré."

"Y mientras tanto, que tengas una espléndida noche de bodas."

Darien sonrió abiertamente.

"Ciertamente, la _tendré_."

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, y Serena asomó la cabeza.

"¿Has acabado ya con él, Armand?" preguntó. "Porque esta es mi noche de bodas, ya sabes, y me parece que tengo derecho a mi novio."

"De hecho, estábamos hablando de ese mismo tema," dijo Armand con una sonrisa libertina. "Y en consecuencia, creo que buscaré a mi esposa y nos iremos a casa."

Serena sacudió su cabeza cuando él salió de la biblioteca.

"¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó a su marido.

Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras salían tras Armand.

"Te lo contaré todo mañana."

Los invitados se pusieron en marcha a partir de ese momento. Cuando Mina se iba, sin embargo, tomo la mano de Serena en la suya y la llevó aparte.

"¿Tienes, er, que tener una conversación conmigo?" le susurro.

"No creo," dijo Serena, también en un susurro.

"¿Estás segura? "

"¿De qué? "

"¿De que no tienes que tener una conversación conmigo? "

"Mina, ¿de qué estás hablando? "

"De la noche de bodas, sesos de mosquito. ¿Tienes que tener una conversación conmigo? "

"Ah. Er, no. No hace falta. "

Mina retrocedió, y una ligera sonrisa flotó en su rostro.

"Tenía el presentimiento de que no te hacía falta." Le soltó la mano y se alejó unos pasos antes de volverse para decirle, "Bien, entonces que pases una buena noche."

Serena sonrió.

"Oh, lo haré. Lo haré."

"¿De qué iba todo eso? "le preguntó Darien, inclinándose para besar el cuello de su esposa ahora que todos sus invitados se habían marchado.

"Te lo diré mañana."

"Bien. Tengo otras cosas en mente esta noche." La condujo arriba.

"Yo también." Lo siguió con prontitud.

"¿En qué piensas? " le preguntó Darien cuando llegaron al rellano. "Justo... ahora."

"Pensaba que me alegro de que nos quedemos aquí esta noche."

"Mmmm, yo también. Nos habría llevado demasiado tiempo llegar a casa."

"¿A la de tu hermano? "

"No, boba. A Bletchford Manor."

Serena sonrió.

"Parece que fue hace una eternidad que estuvimos allí. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que ahora tengo un nuevo hogar."

"No es muy grande," dijo Darien, sin entonación.

"Es lo bastante para mí."

"Tiene un nombre horroroso. "

"Eso tienen solución."

"No hay muchos criados."

"No necesito muchos. Y deja de sacarle inconvenientes a Bletchford Manor. Posee varias cualidades excelentes"

"¿De verdad? " Habían llegado a lo alto de las escaleras.

"Por supuesto." Serena sonrió coquetamente. "Las rosaledas son bastante hermosas."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Hay una preciosa alfombra Aubusson en el salón de dibujo."

"¿Y eso es todo?"

"Bueno," dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras entraban en su dormitorio. "Está el dueño."

"¿El dueño?" Los ojos de Darien se encendieron de placer.

"Es muy atractivo."

"¿Eso crees?" Cerró la puerta con un pie.

"Oh, sí. Mucho."

Las manos de Darien la rodearon para llegar a los botones forrados de tela, que descendían por el centro de su espalda.

"Tengo que confesarte un secreto."

"¿De verdad?" Serena podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir el roce de sus cálidas manos sobre su piel.

"Mmm. Ese dueño del que hablas... "

"¿Sí? "

"Tú también le gustas."

"¿Le gusto?"

Darien desabrochó los últimos botones y dejó que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, dejándola tan sólo cubierta con una sedosa prenda interior que hizo que sus sentidos se desbocaran.

"Le gustaría comenzar a adueñarse de ti esta noche."

"¿Adueñarse de mi?" preguntó Serena, con apenas una minúscula indirecta de juguetón reproche en su voz ante su elección de verbo.

"Bueno, ya lo ha hecho una vez, y le gustó bastante."

"¿Y le gustaría hacerlo ahora otra vez?" Serena apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, ya que las manos de Darien ascendían ahora por sus piernas, arrastrando con ellas su camisola sobre sus muslos.

"Mucho, muchísimo."

"¿Lo suficiente como para pasarse el resto de su vida haciéndolo?" le preguntó.

"Mmm-hummm! Lo bastante para dejar que tú te adueñes de él."

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

"¿De verdad? "

"Oh, sí. " Sus labios encontraron el hueco donde su cuello se unía al hombro.

Serena se encontró retrocediendo hasta que sintió la cama tras de ella. La boca de Darien se había movido hacia abajo hasta cubrir uno de sus senos, y a ella le resultaba casi imposible mantenerse en pie. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama.

El calor de su cuerpo la abrasó contra el colchón sólo un momento, antes de que él se incorporara y se arrancara la camisa.

"Dios, Serena" dijo con voz quebrada. "Si sólo supieras... "

"¿Si sólo supiera qué?" preguntó ella, dulcemente, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su pecho desnudo con femenina apreciación.

Sus manos, que habían estado luchando con los botones de su pantalón, quedaron inmóviles.

"Lo mucho...Lo que tú... " Sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de desatascar las palabras de su garganta. "Mi vida era... " Tragó con dificultad. "No sé cómo explicarlo."

Serena extendió la mano y tomó la suya.

"Entonces muéstramelo."

Él aplastó su femenina palma contra su estómago y la deslizó hasta su corazón.

"Esto late por ti," susurró. "Sólo por ti."

Se acercó a ella despacio, como si algún hilo invisible que los uniera tirara de él. El resto de su ropa cayó al suelo, y se pegó a ella, el fuego de sus cuerpos separado sólo por la delgada seda de su camisola.

Serena sentía la urgencia que lo recorría por dentro. Las manos de Darien vagaron por su piel con una energía casi frenética. El deseo se enroscó por su cuerpo, estimulado por el deslumbrante y ardiente calor de sus manos y sus labios y los incoherentes susurros que brotaban de su boca.

Ella tiró de su camisola, tratando de quitársela, pero él le sujetó las manos.

"Déjatela," dijo. "Me gusta."

"Pero quiero sentirte," jadeó ella.

"Puedes sentirme." Extendió su mano sobre su estómago. "Y yo puedo sentirte. Siento la seda, y el calor, y el deseo."

El abdomen de Serena se tensó. El aliento se le escapaba en cortos y ahogados jadeos. Sus caderas se apretaron contra las de él, y la prueba de su deseo se acomodó entre sus muslos.

"Darien, yo… "

"¿Qué, amor? "

"Quiero sentirte entero contra mí."

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, y Serena percibió la tensión de todos sus músculos mientras él luchaba para controlar su deseo.

"No tienes que ir despacio," le susurró. "Yo también te deseo."

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

"Serena, no quiero hacerte daño."

"No me lo harás. Tu nunca podrías hacerme daño."

Las manos de él se posaron en sus muslos, y lentamente los separó, haciendo que su sedosa camisola se alzara en el proceso. La punta de su virilidad se ubicó contra ella, y él comenzó a entrar.

Serena contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió penetrando en ella. Era el más íntimo de los contactos, y arqueó las caderas para atraerlo aún más adentro. Las acometidas de él se hicieron más rápidas y feroces.

Algo crecía en el interior de Serena. Una fuerza. Una tensión. Crecía, llenándola.

La respiración de Darien se hizo entrecortada. Hundió sus dedos en su pelo, jadeando su nombre mientras arremetía adelante y atrás, su cuerpo perdido en un ritmo primitivo.

Serena giraba en una espiral hacia el éxtasis. Se aferró a su espalda, tratando de alcanzar algo que estaba muy, muy cercano y… llegó. El placer la apresó, y gritó el nombre de él.

Pero Darien no la oyó. El grito de ella quedó ahogado por el suyo propio cuando la embistió una última vez y explotó en su interior. Se desplomó encima de ella, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo.

Minutos más tarde, Darien rodó hacia un lado, llevándola junto con él. Sus cuerpos ya no estaban íntimamente entrelazados, pero Darien la mantuvo pegada a él.

"Quiero dormirme contigo en mis brazos," le susurró. "Quiero sentirte, y olerte. Quiero saber que estás aquí."

Serena se acurrucó más cerca.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Darien suspiró, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Frotó su cara contra el pelo de ella, dejando caer un beso en alto de su cabeza.

"Mi esposa," dijo, incapaz de esconder el tono maravillado de su voz. "Mi esposa."

**Nadie puede decir que no fue una ceremonia "especial"**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo Dieciocho.**_

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Serena se acordó de preguntar a Darien sobre su conversación con Armand. Él consideró por un breve momento ocultarle la verdad, pero una mirada a sus inquisitivos ojos azules le recordó que la respetaba demasiado como para recurrir a subterfugios.

"Sé quién trata de matarme." dijo finalmente, con voz grave.

Serena se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y tirando de las sabanas para cubrir sus pechos.

"¿Quién?"

"Rubeus Black." Él se aclaró la garganta. "El individuo del que te hablé."

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Serena.

"Pero creía que había abandonado el país."

"Eso creía yo también. Ashbourne lo vio fuera de casa antes de la boda."

"¿Estás seguro de que quiere matarte? "

Darien cerró los ojos cuando su memoria lo devolvió de nuevo a España. El hedor del sexo y de la sangre. La agonía en los ojos de Ana. La furia en Black.

"Estoy seguro."

Serena lo rodeó con los brazos y se pegó a su costado.

"Al menos ahora sabemos quién es. Así podremos luchar contra él."

Él asintió despacio.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? "

"No estoy seguro aún, amor. Hay muchas cosas que considerar." Pero él no quería pensar en nada de eso aún, no cuando todavía yacía en la cama con la que era su esposa hacia menos de veinticuatro horas. Repentinamente cambió de tema, la besó y le preguntó,

"¿Disfrutaste de la boda? "

"Por supuesto," contestó Serena, lealmente.

"¿Estás segura?" Darien odiaba pensar que sus prisas hubieran podido estropear uno de los días más especiales de la vida de ella. "Parecías un poco angustiada antes de la ceremonia."

"Oh, _eso_," dijo Serena, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Solo estaba un poquito nerviosa."

"No porque tuvieras dudas sobre casarte conmigo, espero." ¿_Esperaba_? Imploraba, en realidad.

"No, por supuesto que no," dijo Serena, dándole un juguetón golpecito en el hombro. "Nunca, ni una sola vez, pensé que estuviera cometiendo un error al casarme contigo. Sólo fue un pequeño momento de desasosiego interior porque mi boda no iba a ser exactamente como había soñado que sería."

"Lo siento," dijo Darien suavemente.

"No, no, no lo sientas. Solamente porque no fue como yo había pensado que sería, no significa que no fuera absolutamente perfecta. Oh, querido, lo fue. ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que digo? "

Darien asintió solemnemente.

"Creí que necesitaba una iglesia y cientos de invitados y música que sonara como verdadera música, pero me equivoqué. Lo que necesitaba era un sacerdote achispado, unos invitados irreverentes, y una pianista que seguramente aprendió a tocar de una cabra."

"Entonces conseguiste exactamente lo que necesitabas."

"Supongo que sí. Pero en realidad, lo único que realmente necesitaba eras tú." Darien se inclinó para besarla otra vez, y permanecieron ocupados es estos menesteres durante toda la hora siguiente.

Mientras el día llegaba a su fin, Darien comprendió que iba a tener que tomar alguna decisión sobre Rubeus Black. No tenía el menor deseo de quedarse sentado y esperar a que Black finalmente le alojara una bala en el pecho. Se volvería loco si tenía que esperar pacientemente a que su enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento. Aunque sólo fuera por no perder la cordura, necesitaba trazar un plan. La idea de permanecer escondido le resultaba desagradable, así que decidió afrontar la situación cara a cara y encontrarse con Black en persona.

Evidentemente, eso requería conocer el paradero de Black. Darien dudaba de que tal información fuera difícil de obtener. Las noticias viajaban rápido en Londres, incluso aunque hubiera finalizado la Temporada, y Black pertenecía a una familia lo bastante distinguida como para estar seguro que su regreso al país habría sido advertido. Uno simplemente tenía que preguntar a la gente adecuada.

Darien se retiró a la biblioteca y escribió una nota a Armand en seguida, solicitando su ayuda. La respuesta le llegó veinte minutos más tarde.

_Black se aloja en unas habitaciones de alquiler en el 14 de Bellamy Lane. Ha regresado a Londres bajo su propio nombre y disfruta una tibia acogida. Por lo visto trató de regresar a Inglaterra inmediatamente después de la guerra y fue despreciado como desertor. _

_Su situación ha mejorado desde entonces, aunque no mucho._

_No recibe demasiadas invitaciones, pero no creo le resulte difícil conseguir ser tolerado en un gran baile o fiesta. Posee el acento correcto y la ropa adecuada. Tú y Serena tendrán que tener cuidado. Por favor mantenme informado de tus planes._

_Ashbourne_

Armand había estado ocupado desde la noche anterior. Darien sacudió la cabeza de admiración. Se sentó tomando pluma y papel. Después de varios esbozos, finalmente se decidió por la simplicidad y envió la siguiente nota:

_Black,_

_Tengo entendido que está en Londres. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. ¿Querría quedar a la hora del té? Me alojo en casa de mis suegros en Grosvenor Square._

_Chiba_

Darien envió la nota con un mensajero y le dio instrucciones de esperar respuesta.

Salió hacia el vestíbulo, buscando a Serena. Todavía no se orientaba bien por la mansión, que era bastante grande para ser una residencia urbana. Se sentía condenadamente raro viviendo en una casa desconocida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los dueños estaban fuera, en Italia y no tenían ni idea de que él acababa de casarse con su única hija. Si los Tsukino estuvieran en su residencia, se sentiría mejor, como un correcto invitado, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía la sensación de jugar a ser el dueño en la casa de otro. Su incómoda situación sólo servía para que se sintiera más determinado que nunca a poner fin a sus problemas con Black. Se había pasado cinco años haciendo malabarismos con el dinero para poderse comprar una casa propia, y ahora ni siquiera podía usarla.

Si no fuera porque acababa de casarse, habría estado de un humor realmente asqueroso.

Finalmente encontró a Serena dormida sobre un sofá en su salita. Sonrió para sí, pensando que se merecía la siesta. El había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerla despierta la noche anterior. No queriendo molestarla, salió de puntillas del cuarto y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca donde se instaló en un sillón con una copia de _El peregrino apasionado_. Si Serena había sido capaz de leerlo, se figuró que él también. Lo irritaba tener que holgazanear leyendo mientras alguien conspiraba para eliminarlo, pero dada su actual estrategia, no parecía haber otra cosa que hacer que esperar.

Estaba más o menos a mitad del segundo acto cuando Serena llamó a la puerta.

"¡Adelante! "

Ella asomó la cabeza.

"¿Te molesto? "

"¿En mi primer día como hombre casado? Me parece que no. "

Ella entró en la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al sillón contiguo al de Darien.

"Hum-mmm," dijo él, agarrándola de la mano. "Ven aquí." Con un hábil tirón ella cayó en su regazo.

Serena se rió ante su estratagema y le plantó dos besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, maravillándose desentirse cada vez más cómoda con este hombre.

"¿Qué lees?" le preguntó, echando una ojeada al libro. "¿_El Peregrino_ _Apasionado_? ¿Por qué has elegido esta lectura? "

"Tú lo has leído."

"¿Y? "

Él le pellizcó la nariz.

"Y me acordé de lo adorable que estabas cuando hablábamos de él, el día en que te conocí."

La respuesta de Serena fue otro beso.

"Ya he comprendido cuál fue el problema en nuestra boda," reflexionó Darien.

"¿Oh? "

Él se inclinó y acarició con los labios una de las comisuras de su boca.

"La mayor parte de las parejas" murmuró, puntualizando sus palabras con pequeños y rápidos roces de su lengua, "suelen pasarse una semana entera en la cama después de la boda. Nosotros ni siquiera nos hemos levantado tarde."

Serena pestañeó exageradamente.

"Podríamos volver," sugirió.

La mano de Darien abandonó el estomago de ella para posarse sobre uno de sus senos.

"Una idea interesante."

"¿Eso crees? " le preguntó ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Darien la estrechó suavemente contra sí, deleitándose con su respuesta.

"Mmm-hum". Sonrió perezosamente cuando la vio arquear la espalda.

Podía sentir como se endurecía su pezón, convirtiéndose en un pequeño y rígidobotón, y su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta.

"¿Siempre va a ser así entre nosotros? " susurró ella.

"Cristo, eso espero." Se inclinó y capturó su boca en un duro y fiero beso. Sus labios y su lengua eran despiadados, exigiendo todo de ella, implacable en su misión de reclamar hasta su misma alma.

La reacción de Serena lo igualó en velocidad e intensidad. Su beso brutal inflamó su deseo, y ella se lo devolvió con idéntica pasión, clavándole los dedos en la espalda. La ardiente boca de él descendió por su cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego a lo largo de su piel. "¿Has cerrado la puerta?" le preguntó con voz desigual, sin apartar los labios de su garganta.

"¿Qué? " Serena estaba tan sumida en un mar de pasión que apenas podía oír sus palabras.

"¿Has cerrado la puerta? "

Negó con la cabeza.

"Maldición." De mala gana Darien arrancó su boca de su sensible piel y se deslizó de debajo de ella. Serena aterrizó como un suave bulto sobre el sillón mientras él cruzaba el cuarto hasta la puerta, el aliento convertido en un jadeo desigual.

Darien giró la llave con decisión y caminó hacia su flamante esposa, con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Lamentablemente, sólo había podido dar dos pasos en su dirección cuando oyó un sonoro golpe sobre la puerta. Maldijo entre dientes y echó un rápido vistazo a Serena para asegurarse de que estaba presentable antes de girarse de nuevo. Descargando su irritación sobre el infeliz pomo, abrió brutalmente la puerta de un tirón.

"¿Qué? " ladró.

"Milord," le contestó la temblorosa voz del lacayo. "Una carta para usted."

Darien asintió de forma cortante y tomó el papel que descansaba sobre la bandeja de plata que el lacayo portaba.

"Me parece que hay un abrecartas en aquel escritorio de allí," dijo Serena, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el mueble en cuestión.

Darien siguió su consejo y rasgó el sello. La carta estaba escrita en un costoso papel blanco.

_Querido Lord Chiba,_

_¿Piensa que soy estúpido?_

_Si desea que nos encontremos, estaría encantado de concertar una cita con usted en un lugar más neutral. Me inclino por los muelles._

_Rubeus Black._

"¿Quién la envía? " preguntó Serena.

Darien arrugó el papel.

"Rubeus Blac," contestó distraído.

"¿Qué? " chilló ella. "¿Por qué se pone en contacto contigo? "

"Bien, está tratando de matarme," dijo Darien tranquilo, su pasión tristemente diluida por la interrupción. "Y también, supongo, porque yo le he enviado una carta esta mañana temprano."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado? "

Él suspiró.

"Comienzas a sonar como una esposa latosa. "

"Bueno, tú te encargaste de lo de la parte de esposa ayer, y en cuanto a lo de latosa… creo que estoy en mi derecho dada nuestra intolerable situación. Y ahora, ¿contestarás a mi pregunta? "

"¿A cuál de ellas?"

"A todas, " respondió Serena, apretando los dientes.

"Le escribí porque pensé que tal vez podría protegerme mejor si pudiera encontrarme con él cara a cara y discernir la intensidad y la naturaleza de su odio hacia mí. No te lo conté porque estabas durmiendo. Y luego estabas, esto… ocupada."

"Lamento haberte gritado," dijo Serena, más apaciguada. "Pero no veo qué esperas conseguir reuniéndote con él. Con eso solamente le brindas una oportunidad de matarte."

"No tengo la intención de correr riesgos innecesarios, mi amor. Le pedí que nos reuniéramos aquí. Tendría que estar muy desesperado para intentar algo en mi casa, o en tu casa, en este caso."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Darien supo que no eran las correctas, ya que Serena lanzó un grito,

"¡Pero no sabes lo desesperado que está! Si él realmente, de verdad te odia, entonces puede que no se preocupe por las consecuencias de matarte delante de testigos. Cariño, no puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo. " Su voz se quebró. "No cuando te amo tanto."

"Serena, no digas… "

"¡Diré lo que me dé la maldita gana! Arriesgas tu vida, no me dices que me amas y ni siquiera me dejas decirte que yo te amo." Emitió un sonido inarticulado y se llevó el puño a la boca durante un momento para contener un sollozo."¿Es que no te importo? "

Él la agarró por los brazos con un apretón feroz.

"Sí que me importas, Serena," casi gruñó. "No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

"Nadie lo hace. Sólo tú. "

Una profunda y desigual inspiración estremeció todo su cuerpo.

"¿No puede bastarte saber que me importas, Serena? ¿Qué has llegado a lugares de mi corazón que no sabía ni que existían? ¿No te bastará por el momento?"

Ella tragó convulsivamente. Dios, lo odiaba cuando no podía entenderlo. Aún así, asintió.

"Por el momento," dijo, en voz queda. "No por mucho tiempo. Y te aseguro que no para siempre."

Él tomó su cara en sus manos y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se apartó de él.

"Supongo que primero tendremos que lidiar con este monstruo. Es difícil tratar de construir un matrimonio cuando tengo que estar temiendo por tu vida."

Darien trató de ignorar el vacío que se había instalado en su corazón cuando ella se alejó de él.

"Te prometo, cariño, que optaré por la actuación más segura. No tengo el menor deseo de morir, pero no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida escondiéndome de Black. Antes o después, me encontrará."

"Lo sé. Lo sé. ¿Qué decía la nota? "

Darien se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana.

"No quiere que nos encontremos aquí," dijo, mirando hacia la ahora poco transitada calle. "Imagino que cree que esto es alguna clase de trampa."

"¿Lo es? "

"¿Una trampa? No, aunque ahora que lo pienso, la idea tiene su mérito. "

"¿Qué más dice? "

"Quiere que nos encontremos en los muelles."

"Espero que no estés pensando reunirte allí con él." Serena se estremeció. En realidad, ella nunca había ido allí, pero todos los londinenses sabían que era una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

"No soy estúpido," contestó Darien, repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras que le había escrito Black. "Veré si quiere que nos reunamos en otro lugar. Algún sitio atestado," añadió, sobre todo para tranquilizarla.

"Mientras no vayas solo. Estoy segura de que Armand y Furuhata estarían encantados de acompañarte. Y Haruka también, si no ha vuelto para entonces a la universidad."

"Dudo que Black quiera decirme lo que tiene en mente delante de otras personas, Serena. Pero no te preocupes, No tengo la intención de encontrarme con él a solas, sin amigos cerca. No tendrá oportunidad de intentar nada."

"¿Pero por qué va a quedar contigo si lo que trata es de matarte?"

Darien se rascó la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Probablemente quiere contarme cómo desea matarme. O cuánto lo desea."

"Eso no es gracioso, Darien."

"No estaba bromeando."

Serena sepultó la cara entre sus manos.

"Oh, Darien," gimió. "Tengo mucho miedo de perderte. Es gracioso. En parte, la razón por la que me enamoré de…" Alzó la mano. "No, por favor no me interrumpas. En parte, me enamoré de ti porque pensé que me necesitabas. Hay muchísima gente a la que le gusto o que me quiere, pero nunca nadie me ha _necesitado_ como tú. Y ahora me doy cuenta... " Se le quebró la voz, ahogándose con un sollozo.

"¿De qué, cariño?" susurró él. "¿De qué te has dado cuenta?"

"Oh, Darien, de que yo también te necesito. Si algo te pasara... "

"No me va a pasar nada," dijo él, ferozmente. Por primera vez, en años, tenía algo por lo que vivir. No iba a dejar a ese bastardo violador que se lo arrebatara.

Serena lo miró por entre sus pestañas cuajadas de lágrimas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? "

"No _vamos_ a hacer nada," contestó él, acercándose y acariciándole el pelo. Entonces, con gentileza, se puso en cuclillas, le apartó las manos de la cara, y la besó suavemente en la ceja. "Sin embargo, _yo_ voy a escribirle una nota a Black."

Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la pluma y el papel que había usado más temprano.

"¿Qué me sugieres que le diga?" le preguntó, en tono tranquilo, tratando de hacerla olvidar su temor y su ansiedad.

"Creo que deberías empezar con "_Estúpido hijo de..."_ "

"No creo que funcione," la interrumpió Darien, sin alterarse, preguntándose donde demonios había adquirido ella un vocabulario tan colorido. "No queremos insultarlo."

"Puede que _nosotros _no, pero _yo _te aseguro que sí. "

"Serena," suspiró él, disimulando su sonrisa. "Eres un tesoro. ¿Qué habré hecho para merecerte?"

"No lo sé," contestó ella, levantándose. "Pero si no quieres perderme, te daré un importante consejo: no te mueras." Y con estas palabras, suspiró y abandonó el cuarto, incapaz de permanecer cerca de un pedazo de papel que tal vez causara la muerte de Darien.

El sacudió la cabeza cuando la vio marcharse. No se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien. ¿Pero cómo iba a culparla? Si alguien estuviera tratando de matarla, él registraría Londres de punta a punta como un loco, tratando desesperadamente de atraparlo antes.

Expulsando este desagradable pensamiento de su mente, Darien devolvió su atención a la pluma y el papel que esperaban frente a él. Era extraño eso de mantener correspondencia con el asesino de uno.

_Black,_

_¿Cree que _yo_ soy estúpido?_

_Sugiero que nos encontremos en algún lugar ligeramente más aceptable, como el Salón de Té de Hardiman. _

_Elija usted día y hora._

_Chiba_

Había llevado a Serena varias veces a Hardiman durante su precipitado noviazgo. Allí podrían conseguir una mesa privada, y lo que era más importante, el establecimiento era frecuentado por la mayoría de las matronas de la aristocracia y las debutantes por lo que Black no se atrevería a intentar ninguna tontería. Además, sería fácil para Armand vigilar despreocupadamente desde alguna mesa cercana.

Darien volvió a enviar al mensajero al alojamiento de Black. Confiaba en una pronta respuesta; Black seguramente estaría esperando en su casa a que llegara una respuesta a su invitación.

Suspiró y se mesó los cabellos. Debería ir a hablar con Serena. Lo desgarraba verla tan angustiada, pero no sabía qué decirle. No conocía palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor. Llevaba casado con Serena menos de veinticuatro horas y ella ya se sentía desdichada. Le había fallado a su esposa, y se sentía incapaz de aliviar su sufrimiento.

_Su esposa._

Los labios de Darien esbozaron una débil sonrisa. Le gustó cómo sonaba. Se incorporó tan repentinamente, que el sillón chirrió sonoramente al deslizarse por el entarimado.

Salió a grandes zancadas en dirección al vestíbulo, tan rápidamente como su pierna herida le permitía.

"¡Serena! " la llamó, dirigiéndose hacia la planta superior. "¡Serena! ¿Dónde estás? "

Ella apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

"¿Darien? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué pasa? "

"Sólo quería verte, eso es todo." Él sonrió ligeramente, tratando de aliviar su tensión. "¿Siempre tienes que hacer tres preguntas cuándo una sola bastaría? "

"Por todos los cielos, Darien, me has dado un susto de muerte. Por favor no vuelvas a gritar así otra vez. Ya estoy bastante preocupada tal y como están las cosas."

Él cruzó el espacio que los separaba y la rodeó con los brazos.

"Por favor, cariño. Vas a ponerte enferma. Regresemos a tu habitación y hablemos."

"Nuestra habitación," lo rectifico Serena, sorbiendo por la nariz.

"¿Qué? "

"Nuestra habitación. Ahora estoy casada. Ya no quiero tener una habitación solo mía."

"Yo tampoco quiero que la tengas. Serena, pronto llevaremos una vida normal. Te lo prometo."

Serena se dejó conducir al dormitorio. Deseaba tanto creerlo

"No puedo evitar sentirme asustada, Darien," dijo suavemente.

El la abrazó y aspiró la ligera fragancia de su pelo.

"Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Pero olvida ese miedo por el momento. No hay nada de lo que temer aquí y ahora."

Sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa.

"¿En este preciso instante...? "

"Solo existo yo." Remontó la línea de su mandíbula con los labios, deslizándose lánguidamente hasta su oído. Y, de repente, no le basto. Sus manos se curvaron sobre su trasero, apretándola aún más íntimamente contra él. Besó cada trocito de piel expuesta, sus manos y muñecas una vez que había finalizado con su cuello. Acababa de regresar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda cuando oyeron una voz en la puerta.

"¡Ejem!"

Darien no se molesto en volverse, limitándose a agitar una mano en dirección al ofensivo criado.

"¡Ejem! "

La voz sonó más insistente así que Darien, de mala gana, se separó de Serena y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Una dama elegantemente vestida permanecía allí de pie con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Darien nunca la había visto antes, aunque tenía realmente unos asombrosos ojos azules que le resultaban conocidos, verdaderamente azules, casi como los de...

Una inminente sensación de fatalidad recorrió su cuerpo cuando, despacio, se volvió hacia Serena, quién todavía estaba estrechamente apretada contra su cuerpo. Parecía angustiada. Muy angustiada. Casi de color verde.

"¿Mamá? "

Darien brincó lejos de Serena a una velocidad asombrosa.

Ikuko, condesa de Worth, se despojó de sus guantes con un vigor lindante con la furia.

"Veo que has estado muy ocupada desde que me marché, Serenity."

Serena tragó en seco. El uso por parte de su madre de su nombre completo no la hizo sentir optimista.

"Bueno, sí," tartamudeó. "Sí."

Ikuko se giró hacia Darien.

"Creo que debería marcharse."

"¡No puede! " dijo Serena, rápidamente. "Vive aquí."

El único signo externo de perturbación de Ikuko fue un espasmo en la garganta al tragar en seco.

"No estoy segura de haberte oído bien."

Darien se apresuró a acercarse.

"Quizás debería presentarme. Soy Lord Chiba."

Ikuko no le ofreció la mano.

"Qué bien para usted," contestó, acerbamente.

"Y esta," prosiguió él, haciendo un gesto hacia Serena, "es mi esposa, Lady Chiba. "

"¿Disculpe? ". Ni una fisura en su compuesta fachada

"Nos hemos casado, mamá," dijo Serena con una débil sonrisa. "Justo ayer. "

Ikuko clavó en su hija una mirada de incredulidad, después en el hombre con el que se había casado, y la tornó de nuevo a su hija.

"Serena, ¿podría hablar un momento en privado contigo, por favor?" Agarró el brazo de su hija con una fuerza que desmentía la amabilidad de sus educadas palabras y la arrastró al otro extremo de la habitación. "¿Te has vuelto loca? " le siseó. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mina? ¿Y cómo te ha permitido hacer esto? "

Desde el otro extremo del cuarto, Darien se preguntó si esta propensión a formular una pregunta tras otra sin esperar respuesta sería un rasgo de familia.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ikuko alzó una mano.

"¡No lo hagas!" le advirtió. "No digas ni una palabra."

Con un hábil movimiento, volvió a agarrar el brazo Serena y la devolvió al lado de Darien.

"Mamá," dijo Serena. "Si solamente... " Sus palabras se estrellaron contra la aplastante mirada de represión de Ikuko.

"Si me disculpan," dijo Caroline, en tono calmado. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y gritó, "¡Kenji!" Serena y Darien alcanzaron a escuchar una apagada respuesta, a la cual Ikuko contestó, "¡_Ahora mismo_, Kenji! "

"No me gusta que me hagan sentir como un chiquillo desobediente" susurró Darien al oído de Serena.

"_Yo _he sido una chiquilla desobediente," le respondió ella, en otro susurro. "Al menos para ellos. Así que, por favor, sé paciente. "

El padre de Serena apareció en la entrada. Kenji, Conde de Worth, era un hombre atractivo de cabello entrecano y porte sereno. Sus ojos se encendieron con evidente afecto cuando vio a su única hija.

"¡Serena, querida! ¿Qué haces en Londres? "

"Oh, esto y aquello," masculló Serena, evasivamente.

"Se ha casado," soltó Ikuko, sin entonación.

Kenji no dijo nada.

"¿Me has oído?" exclamó Ikuko, cuya compostura comenzaba a derrumbarse. "Se ha casado."

Kenji suspiró cansinamente y se mesó el entrecano cabello.

"¿Había alguna razón por la que no pudieras esperar, Serena? "

"Tenía un poco de prisa."

Ikuko enrojeció, sin querer considerar las implicaciones de semejante declaración.

"Seguramente podrías haber esperado unos pocos días," continuó Kenji. "¿Creíste que íbamos a prohibirte tu elección? Nos conoces mejor que eso. Te dejamos rechazar a una docena de pretendientes, incluyendo al joven Kou, cuyo padre resulta ser mi mejor amigo. Este parece un tipo bastante agradable. Probablemente no habríamos tenido ninguna objeción. " Hizo una pausa. "Presumo que éste _es_ el hombre con el que te has casado."

Serena asintió, preguntándose por qué los sermones de su padre siempre lograban hacerla sentir como si tuviera siete años.

"¿Tiene él nombre? "

" Lord Chiba," dijo Serena, con voz clara.

Darien tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó extendiendo una mano.

"Darien Chiba, milord. Encantado de conocerlo."

"Eso espero," contestó Kenji con sequedad. "¿Tiene recursos para mantener a mi hija? "

"Acabo de comprar una casa, así que no dispongo de demasiado efectivo," contestó Darien, con sinceridad**. **"Pero soy prudente y conservador en mis inversiones. No le faltará de nada."

Kenji suspiró.

"¿De dónde es usted? "

"Crecí en Shropshire. Mi padre era el Conde de Westborough. Mi hermano heredó el título. "

"¿Y cómo consiguió usted el suyo? "

Darien le relató brevemente su estancia en el ejército. Kenji asintió con aprobación y por último le preguntó,

"¿Siente afecto por mi hija? "

"Muchísimo, milord."

Kenji contempló al joven caballero, cuya mano estaba ahora firmemente entrelazada con la de Serena.

"Bueno, Ikuko, me parece que simplemente vamos a tener que confiar en el buen juicio de nuestra hija con respecto a este asunto."

"Poco más podemos hacer," dijo Ikuko, ácidamente.

Kenji proporcionó un consolador apretón al hombro de su esposa.

"Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo suficiente para aclarar todos los detalles más adelante. Por el momento, creo que debemos concentrarnos en conocer mejor a nuestro nuevo yerno, ¿no crees, Ikuko? "

Ella asintió, quería a Serena demasiado para hacer otra cosa.

Serena corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

"Ya veras, mamá," le susurró. "Es perfecto."

Ikuko sonrió ante la desmesurada felicidad de su hija, pero le contestó, también susurrando,

"Nadie es perfecto, Serena."

"Él es perfecto para mí."

Ikuko dio a Serena un último abrazo antes de tomarla de las manos y apartarla para poder echarle un buen vistazo. "Espero que tengas razón," le contestó. "Y ahora, por qué no dejamos que tu padre vaya conociendo mejor a tu, er, marido mientras tú me ayudas a reinstalarme. Ha sido un viaje extraordinariamente largo."

Serena pensó que, en general, su madre se había tomado la noticia sorprendentemente bien. Dedicó a Darien una breve sonrisa y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

"Supongo que todavía no has enviado el anuncio al Times," iba diciendo Ikuo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"No hubo tiempo."

"Hmmm. Bien, haré que tu padre se ocupe de ello inmediatamente. ¿Y dónde está esa nueva casa que Darien ha comprado?" Ikuko se giró cuando ella estaba a medio pasillo, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Dijo que su nombre era Darien, ¿verdad? "

"Sí, mamá. Y está justo al lado de Westonbirt. Lo conocí mientras me alojaba con Mina. "

"Ah" Ikuo siguió hacia su dormitorio, donde una criada desempaquetaba sus baúles. "Supongo que organizaré una recepción para ustedes la próxima primavera, cuando todo el mundo esté en la ciudad. Pero creo, que deberíamos hacer algo antes y pronto, aunque sólo sea para hacer saber a todo el mundo que te has casado."

Serena se preguntó para sus adentros por qué era imperativo que _"todo el mundo"_ fuera inmediatamente informado de su cambio de estado civil.

"¿No basta con el anuncio en el Times? "

"En absoluto, cariño. Tenemos que hacer saber a la _sociedad_ que cuentas con nuestra aprobación. No hay ninguna necesidad de que todos sepan que no hemos conocido a Darien hasta hoy."

"No, supongo que no."

Ikuko aplaudió repentinamente, jubilosa.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡El baile de invierno de los Tumbley! Es perfecto. Todo el mundo viene siempre desde el campo para asistir."

Serena inspiró nerviosamente. Cada año el conde y la condesa de Tumbley celebraran una fiesta en Noviembre. Este era uno de los pocos acontecimientos para el cual la aristocracia regresaba a Londres en invierno. Normalmente, le habría encantado asistir, pero en sus actuales circunstancias no creía que fuera seguro para ella y Darien aventurarse entre grandes multitudes por la noche.

"¿Y, er, cuándo es, mamá? "

"Dentro de pocas semanas, supongo. Tendré que revisar mi correspondencia para saber la fecha exacta. Tengo una enorme pila de cartas para repasar."

"No estoy segura de que queramos asistir, mamá. Estamos recién casados, ya sabes, y me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad."

"Si querías intimidad, deberías haberte vuelto a toda velocidad al campo al minuto siguiente de pronunciar el _"sí, quiero"._ Pero mientras estés aquí, asistirás a ese baile, y lo harás con una sonrisa en la cara. Y después, puedes volver a donde quiera que sea que vayas a vivir ahora y asilvestrarte. Dónde ahora vive…., por cierto, ¿cómo se llama ese sitio? "

"Bletchford Mannor."

"¿Qué cosa Mannor? "

" _Bletchford_ Mannor."

"Te oí la primera vez. Es un nombre terrible, Serena. "

"Lo sé."

"No. Quiero decir que es horrible."

"Lo sé. Pensamos cambiarlo. "

"Asegúrate de hacerlo. Después del baile de los Tumbley, es decir porque no vas a poner un pie fuera de Londres hasta entonces. "


	20. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo Diecinueve.**_

Darien tomó asiento en el Salón de Té Hardiman al día siguiente, de espaldas a la pared mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre que no había visto en más de cinco años, el hombre que lo quería muerto. Se había asegurado una mesa al fondo, con Armand y Furuhata discretamente instalados unas cuatro mesas más allá.

Darien mantuvo la vista clavada sobre la puerta de entrada, y diez minutos antes de la hora convenida para la reunión, Black entró en el establecimiento. Darien sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera, y hubiera regresado de nuevo a la taberna española, viendo como su paisano violaba a una inocente muchacha.

Rubeus escudriñó el salón con sus fríos ojos azules hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Darien. Su cabeza dio un respingo, haciendo que su rojizo cabello se apartara de sus ojos. Cruzó arrogantemente el local, a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar junto a Darien.

"Chiba." Su voz era helada.

"Black. Me disculpará si omito la cortesía de incorporarme."

"No importa. He oído que es cojo. No quisiera que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo excesivo para usted." Apartó una silla y se sentó.

Darien asintió gentilmente.

"Una herida de guerra. Algunos de nosotros permanecimos en el ejército durante toda la campaña. ¿A dónde fue usted, Black? ¿Francia? ¿Suiza? "

Las manos de Black asieron con fuerza el borde de la mesa, y casi se levantó de su asiento de la rabia.

"Condenado sea, Chiba. Sabe que me obligó a desertar. ¿Sabe lo qué es volver a Inglaterra deshonrado? Mi padre tuvo que sobornar a las autoridades para impedir que me arrestaran."

Darien luchó para mantener su propia furia bajo control.

"¿Y cree que no merece ser detenido después de lo que hizo? " siseó. "Deberían haberlo ahorcado."

"Ahórreme su sensiblería, Chiba. Esa chica no era nadie. Una estúpida campesina, nada más. Probablemente había compartido sus encantos con una docena de hombres antes de mí."

"Vi la sangre sobre las sabanas, Black. Y oí sus gritos."

"Por el amor de Dios, Chiba, le hice a la muchacha un favor. Iba a tener que seguir ese camino tarde o temprano."

Darien se agarró a la mesa en un esfuerzo por impedirse estrangularlo.

"Se suicidó tres días después, Black "

"¿Ah, sí?" pareció indiferente.

"¿No siente ningún remordimiento? "

"La maldita ciudad estaba superpoblada, de todas formas." Black extendió la mano y se examinó ociosamente las uñas. "Esos españoles se reproducían como conejos."

"Era una muchacha inocente," dijo Darien, por entre los dientes apretados.

"Siempre quedo impresionado por su sentido de la caballerosidad. Claro que, por otra parte, las damas siempre han sido su punto débil. ¿Puedo ofrecerle mi enhorabuena por su ventajoso matrimonio? Es lamentable que vaya a ser una unión tan breve."

"Deje a mi esposa fuera de esto," le ordenó Darien, tensando la mandíbula. "No es digno ni de mencionar su nombre."

"Oh, vaya, ¿no nos estamos poniendo un poco dramáticos? Espero que el amor no le haya ablandado, Chiba. O quizás fue su rodilla la que se encargó de ello hace años."

Darien respiró profundamente y se obligó a contar hasta cinco antes de volver a hablar.

"Simplemente, ¿cuál es su plan? "

"Pues matarle, evidentemente. Creí que ya había entendido eso."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué? " pidió Darien, con helada cortesía.

"Nadie me hace quedar como un tonto, Chiba, nadie. ¿Me entiende?" Black estaba cada vez más agitado, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas y húmedas de transpiración. "Lo que me hizo … "

"Lo que hice fue pegarle un tiro en el culo." Darien se recostó y se permitió la primera sonrisa del día.

Black apuntó con un dedo a Darien.

"Voy a matarle por eso. He soñado con ello durante años."

"¿Qué le ha retrasado tanto tiempo?"

La calmada compostura de Darien sólo servía para enfurecer aún más a Black.

"¿Sabe lo qué le ocurre a un hombre cuando deserta? No es precisamente bienvenido de regreso a Inglaterra. Su novia decide que seguramente estará mejor con cualquier otro. Su nombre es eliminado de todas las listas importantes. Usted me hizo eso. Usted."

"¿Y ahora de repente Inglaterra lo recibe con los brazos abiertos? Me han dicho que no era bienvenido en los círculos más selectos."

Por un momento Darien creyó que Black iba a saltar por encima de la mesa y lanzarse a por su garganta. Sin embargo y repentinamente, el hombre se calmó.

"Matarlo no solucionará todos mis problemas, es evidente. Pero hará que mi vida sea más feliz."

Darien suspiró.

"Mire", dijo, con tranquilidad, "supongo que no es necesario que diga que preferiría que no me matara."

Black se permitió una seca carcajada.

"Muy elegantemente expresado, pero tampoco es necesario que yo diga que preferiría que no hubiera arruinado mi vida."

"¿Por qué ha venido hoy? ¿Por qué está aquí sentado perdiendo el tiempo con la conversación?"

"Tal vez sentía curiosidad. ¿Y usted? Uno pensaría que debería temer encontrarse con su asesino." Se recostó en su silla y obsequió a Darien con una desenfadada sonrisa.

Darien empezaba a preguntarse si Black estaba loco. Obviamente estaba obsesionado, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía mantener sin problemas una apariencia de cordura, allí sentado, charlando con Darien como si fueran viejos amigos.

"Tal vez yo _también _sentía curiosidad," contestó, devolviéndole sus palabras. "Esta es una situación única. Es un hombre afortunado aquel que tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse con su asesino cara a cara en unas circunstancias tan civilizadas."

Black sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, reconociendo elegantemente lo que consideró como un elogio.

"Supongamos que me cuenta lo que planea. No querrá que esto no le plantee ningún desafío, ¿verdad?"

"No podría importarme menos. Simplemente lo quiero muerto."

Darien sonrió tenso. Black indudablemente no se andaba con sutilezas.

"¿Ninguna indicación sobre lo puedo esperar? "

"Algo rápido y sencillo, creo. No hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo sufrir."

"Muy amable por su parte."

"No soy un monstruo, sólo un hombre de principios."

Mientras Darien ponderaba aquella increíble declaración, Black se concentró en algo por encima de su hombro.

"¿Es su encantadora esposa a quien veo, Chiba? Debo felicitarlo por su éxito matrimonial."

Darien sintió que se le congelaban las entrañas. Se giró en su asiento, buscando a su alrededor hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Serena, quién acababa de entrar en el salón de té seguida de Mina y Persephone.

Darien volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de contenerse. Iba a matarla. Iba a ponerla sobre sus rodillas y hacerle ampollas en el trasero. Iba a encerrarla en su cuarto durante una semana. Iba …

"No parece demasiado contento de verla, creo."

Darien se giró hacia Black y le espetó,

"Otra palabra, y tal y como me siento lo estrangulo."

Black se dejó caer contra el respaldo y rió entre dientes, enormemente divertido.

"Nuestra conversación ha terminado." Darien se levantó y caminó a través del salón sin volver la vista atrás. Armand y Furuhata se asegurarían de que Back no lo atacara. Agarró el brazo de Serena antes de que ella pudiera sentarse, siseándole al oído, "Estás a punto de convertirte en una mujer muy desgraciada."

Serena tuvo la sensatez de mantener la boca cerrada. O puede que sólo fuera porque se moría por echar un buen vistazo a Rubeus, quien se había levantado para marcharse inmediatamente después de Darien. Pasó justo al lado de ellos al marcharse, saludándola con su sombrero y murmurando,

"Milady."

El único atisbo de optimismo en la pesadilla de Darien fue la expresión de furia en el rostro de Serena. No tenía la menor duda de que ella señalaría la cara de Rubeus con sus uñas si no fuera porque él la estaba sujetando firmemente por el brazo.

Una vez que Black estuvo definitivamente fuera del establecimiento, Darien la giró con fuerza para que lo mirara a la cara y le dijo,

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? "

Antes de que ella tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de contestarle, Armand apareció a su lado, agarró a Mina de modo similar y siseó,

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? "

Persephone miró a Furuhata y sonrió, esperando su turno, pero para su gran desilusión, él se limitó a permanecer allí de pie y fulminar con la mirada a las tres mujeres.

"Darien," dijo Serena. "No creo que éste sea el momento." Se volvió hacia el resto de los hombres y les dedicó una amplia aunque titubeante sonrisa. "Lo lamento, pero vamos a tener que marcharnos."

Darien gruñó. Persephone tomó esto como un signo de asentimiento y agitó la mano para despedirse.

"Espero verle pronto," dijo alegremente.

Darien gruñó de nuevo y esta vez Persephone no dijo nada.

Serena alzó la vista hacia su marido.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Él se puso en marcha, y dado que su brazo estaba indisolublemente unido a su mano, ella se marchó con él. Cuando salieron a la calle, Darien se volvió y dijo de manera cortante,

"¿Trajiste un carruaje? "

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Alquilamos uno."

Esto no pareció complacer a Darien, y Serena se abstuvo de decir nada mientras hacía parar a uno. Regresaron a casa en absoluto silencio. Ella miró de reojo un par de veces su perfil y notó que un músculo de su mejilla se contraía espasmódicamente .

Estaba furioso. Le echó otro vistazo. El tic se había acelerado. Mucho más que furioso. Tan solo estaba esperando a que llegaran a casa para no avergonzarla delante del conductor.

Supuso que debería sentirse agradecida por los pequeños favores.

El coche de tiro se detuvo delante de la mansión Tsukino, y Serena se apresuró a salir mientras Darien pagaba al conductor. Subió a la carrera los escalones frontales, cruzó a toda velocidad el vestíbulo, y entró en el saloncito posterior. No trataba de evitar a Darien; aunque quizás lo habría intentado si creyera que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de escapar. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, simplemente buscaba encontrar un cuarto que estuviera tan alejado de los criados como fuera posible.

Darien la seguía pisándole los talones, tan furioso que apenas cojeaba. Cerró de un portazo la puerta tras él.

"¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo? "

"Estaba preocupada por ti."

"¿Así que me seguiste a mi reunión con Black? Disculpa si no te felicito por tu sentido común."

"Pero … "

"¿Entiendes la clase de hombre que es?" explotó Darien. "Es un _violador_. ¡Un violador! ¿Entiendes lo que significa el término _"violación"_? "

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

"Te odio cuando te pones sarcástico."

"Peor para ti."

Ella apretó los dientes ante su áspero tono y se giró alejándose.

"¡Maldita sea, mujer! Te has puesto en peligro. Y has arrastrado contigo a Mina y Persephone.¿ En qué estabas pensando?"

"Pensaba que podrías necesitarme," le contestó ella, elevando la voz.

"¿Necesitarte? Por supuesto que te necesito. Sana y salva y en casa. No exhibiéndote delante de asesinos."

Serena se volvió furiosa.

"No soy una damita indefensa a quien le guste quedarse sentada en casa mientras tu callejeas por la ciudad. Y si has creído ni por un segundo que no voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por mantenerte a salvo entonces es que no te funciona bien la cabeza."

"Escúchame, Serena," dijo Darien, casi en un susurro. "No sabemos demasiado sobre Black. No tenemos ni idea de lo que se propone hacer. Por lo que sabemos, podría haber decidido que la mejor manera de llegar hasta mi era a través de ti. Podría haberte capturado esta tarde."

"Creí que me habías dicho que estabas seguro de que no intentaría nada en un sitio atestado. ¿Me mentiste? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿mentiste solamente para que no me preocupara por ti? "

"Infierno y condenación, por supuesto que no te he mentido. No _creí_ que Black intentara algo en Hardiman. Pero, no podía estar seguro al cien por cien, y no vi ninguna razón para exponerte a ningún peligro."

"Voy a ayudarte, Darien, tanto si quieres como si no."

"Maldita sea, mujer, deja de ser tan obstinada. Estas cosas requieren planificación y sutileza. Si insistes en entrometerte en esto sin mirar por donde vas, sólo conseguirás estorbar."

"Oh, por favor, Darien. No tendría que andar estorbando si me incluyeras en tus planes."

"No quiero involucrarte en una situación de la cual tal vez no puedas escapar."

"Hazme un favor, Darien. Preocúpate por ti. Puedo correr muy rápida. Más rápida que tú."

Darien se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado.

"No tenía ni idea de que mi herida me hacia menos hombre a tus ojos."

"Oh, Darien, sabes que no era eso lo que quería decir."

Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella.

"Sólo es que estoy tan asustada y tan enojada, sí, enojada con este hombre." Hizo una pausa y contuvo la respiración, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que sentía más furia que miedo. "Estoy enojada, y lo he pagado contigo, y no es justo. Es solamente que te amo tanto, y … "

"Serena, por favor."

Ella se soltó y, furiosa, lo apartó.

"¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor que no te diga que te amo? ¿Por favor que no te ame? "

"No puedo aceptarlo, Serena."

"¿Qué sucede contigo? " exclamó ella. "Por qué no puedes… "

"Lo que sucede conmigo," dijo él, en tono acerado, sus manos se cerraron sobre la parte superior de sus brazos como tenazas, "es que violé a una muchacha."

"No," exclamó ella, con voz ahogada. "No, tú no. Me dijiste que no lo hiciste."

"Podría haber sido yo," dijo él, repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de la madre de Ana.

"Darien, no digas eso. Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya."

Él se separó de ella con una aspereza glacial y se acercó a zancadas a la ventana.

"Podría haber subido a aquella habitación mil veces antes de lo que finalmente lo hice."

Darien se tapó la boca horrorizada.

"Oh, Darien, ¿qué te ha hecho esto? " susurró.

"¿Me ha hecho menos hombre? Sí. ¿Ha ennegrecido mi alma? Sí. ¿Ha…?"

"¡Basta! " Ella se tapó los oídos, incapaz de soportar sus palabras. "No quiero oírlo."

Él se giró.

"Pues lo vas a oír, maldición." Cuando ella no se movió, él se acercó con paso decidido y le apartó las manos de los oídos. "Este es el hombre con el que te has casado, Serena. Para bien o para mal. No digas que no te advertí."

"¿Cuándo entenderás que no me importa lo que pasó en España? Siento lo que eso te hizo, y rezo por el alma de aquella pobre muchacha, ¡pero por lo demás, no me importa! ¡Eso no te ha hecho mala persona, y no me hace amarte menos! "

"Serena," dijo él, categórico. "No quiero tu amor. No puedo aceptarlo."

Antes de poder pensar lo que iba a hacer, la mano de Serena salió disparada, y lo abofeteó.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" jadeó, con todo el cuerpo temblando de rabia. "¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciarme así? "

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Nunca, ni una vez en mi vida, he dado mi amor a un hombre. Y tú me lo tiras a la cara como si fuera una baratija."

Su mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

"Me has entendido mal. Es porque valoro tanto tu amor por lo que no puedo aceptarlo."

"No lo aceptas porque no quieres hacerlo. Estás demasiado ocupado revolcándote en la culpa y la autocompasión. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a construir una vida con un hombre que no puede dejar el pasado donde pertenece? "

Él dejó caer la mano, sintiéndose como el peor de los bastardos simplemente por tocarla.

"¿Cómo puedo seguir amando a un hombre que puede que nunca me ame? "

Él la miró, todo su cuerpo paralizado por sus palabras.

"Pero Serena," le susurró. "Yo te amo."

Darien no estaba seguro de cómo esperaba que ella reaccionara, pero ciertamente no de la manera en que lo hizo. Serena retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, y durante un largo instante fue completamente incapaz de articular palabra. Lo señaló con un dedo, agitándolo en su dirección mientras su garganta se movía espasmódicamente.

"No", jadeó por fin. "No. No digas eso. No me digas eso."

Él tan solo pudo quedarse mirándola, con cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía por ella claramente escritos sobre su rostro. Amor, culpa, esperanza, deseo, miedo...

Todos estaban allí.

"No puedes hacer eso," dijo ella, cada ronca palabra era una pequeña puñalada de dolor. "No te lo permitiré. No puedes decir que me amas y no dejarme que yo haga lo mismo. No es justo."

El trato de alcanzarla.

"Serena…yo … "

"¡No!" Ella retrocedió de un brinco. "No me toques. Yo… No me toques."

"Serena, no sé qué decir." Bajó la mirada.

"No puedo hablar contigo," dijo alterada. "Ahora no. No puedo. Yo... Yo... Yo... " Las palabras se le enredaban en la garganta. Se sentía tan sobrecargada de emociones que no podía seguir hablando. Tragó convulsivamente, abrió la puerta de un tirón, y escapó de la habitación.

"¡Serena!" la llamó Darien. Ella no le oyó. Se dejó caer en un sillón. "Te amo."

Pero las palabras sonaron patéticas incluso para él.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo Veinte.**_

Serena no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía al salir de la salita, pero cuando tropezó con Mary, su criada, en el pasillo, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ponte la capa, Mary," dijo, con voz inusualmente aguda. "Tengo que salir."

Mary echó un vistazo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

"Está bastante nublado, milady. ¿Está segura de que el recado no puede esperar hasta mañana?"

"No tengo ningún recado que hacer. Solamente quiero salir."

Mary notó el tono sofocado en la voz de su señora y asintió.

"Voy por mi capa."

Serena se arrebujó en la suya. Ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de quitársela después de que ella y Darien regresaran del Salón de Té Hardiman.

Unos minutos más tarde Mary regresó, apresurándose escaleras abajo. Serena no esperó a que terminara de bajar para abrir la puerta de la calle. Necesitaba aire fresco. Tenía que salir.

Caminaron a zancadas a lo largo de Upper Brook Street en dirección a Park Lane. Mary instintivamente hizo ademán de girar hacia el sur.

"¿No quiere ir a Rotten Row?" preguntó cuando Serena siguió caminando hacia delante sin ella.

Serena negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

"Quiero escapar de las multitudes."

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso, milady." Mary miró alrededor. Toda la gente bien de Londres se apresuraba a abandonar el parque. El cielo parecía como si fuera a diluviar en cualquier momento. "Realmente creo que debería pensar en regresar a casa. Estoy segura de que va a llover pronto. Y cada vez está más oscuro. Su madre pedirá mi cabeza. O su marido."

Serena se volvió como un resorte.

"Ni lo menciones."

Mary retrocedió un paso.

"Muy bien, milady."

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro arrepentido al instante.

"Lo siento, Mary. No quería ser tan cortante."

Su criada colocó una consoladora mano sobre su brazo. Llevaban ya años juntas, y Mary conocía bien a su patrona.

"Está bien, milady. Él la ama muchísimo."

"Ese es precisamente el problema," refunfuñó Serena. Suspiró y se adentró en el parque. Qué distancia recorrieron, no estaba segura. Probablemente no demasiada, pero el viento y el frío la cansaron. Finalmente, dijo a su criada. "Volvamos a casa, Mary."

La criada se permitió un audible suspiro de alivio. Caminaron con dificultad unos momentos hasta que Serena, de repente, detuvo a Mary, extendiendo un brazo frente a su cintura.

"Detente", dijo en un susurro.

"¿Qué sucede? "

Serena había entrecerrado los ojos para ver mejor al hombre de cabello rubio que había divisado a unos treinta y tantos metros por delante. ¿Era aquel Black?

Con su vista era imposible asegurarlo. Maldición, ¿por qué había sido tan tonta? Jamás se le habría ocurrido salir de paseo al parque con tan sólo una criada como escolta si hubiera estado pensando con claridad. Una gruesa gota de lluvia aterrizó sobre su nariz, sacándola de su inmovilidad.

"Retrocede," susurró a Mary. "Muy despacio. No quiero llamar la atención." Caminaron de puntillas hacia atrás, en dirección a un área arbolada. Serena no creía que el hombre rubio las hubiera visto, y aún así, sus nervios seguían alerta. Probablemente no era Black, trató de convencerse. Pero en caso de que lo fuera, sería demasiada coincidencia para creer que también había salido de paseo por Hyde Park en un día frío y ventoso, sin otra razón que tomar un poco de aire fresco. La única explicación de su presencia allí era que la estaba siguiendo, pero el hombre rubio no parecía seguirla.

Aún así, debía ser cuidadosa. Se internó más profundamente entre los árboles.

El aire se estremeció súbitamente con el retumbar de los truenos, y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, rápida y furiosa. En pocos segundos, tanto Serena como Mary estaban caladas hasta los huesos.

"Debemos regresar," gritó Mary, por encima del estruendo.

"No hasta que ese hombre… "

"¡Se ha marchado! " Mary la cogió del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el sendero.

Serena se desasió de un tirón.

"¡No! ¡No puedo! No si es… " Miró hacia el camino. Ni rastro del hombre. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera ver demasiado. Había oscurecido ya, y la torrencial lluvia no ayudaba.

Un súbito crujido restalló en sus oídos. Serena jadeó, retrocediendo de un brinco. ¿Había sido un trueno? ¿O una bala?

Comenzó a correr.

"¡Milady, nooo! " Mary salió disparada tras de ella.

Presa del pánico, Serena corrió a través de la arboleda, su vestido se enganchaba con las ramas, y su cabello se le arremolinaba sobre los ojos. Tropezó, cayó, y se incorporó para seguir corriendo. Respiraba con fuerza, totalmente desorientada. No vio la rama del árbol que se interponía en su camino.

Está se estrelló contra su frente.

Y ella cayó de espaldas.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!," grito Mary. Se arrodilló y sacudió a Serena. "¡Despierte, milady, despierte!"

La cabeza de Serena se bamboleó de un lado a otro.

"Oh no, oh no," se lamentó Mary. Trató de arrastrar a Serena hacia el sendero, pero la lluvia había empapado sus gruesas ropas, haciéndola demasiado pesada para la criada.

Con un pequeño grito de frustración, Mary apoyó a Serena contra el tronco de un árbol. ¿Se quedaba con ella o iba en busca de ayuda? No le gustaba la idea de dejar a su señora allí sola, desamparada, pero la alternativa... Miró alrededor. Estaban rodeadas de árboles. Nadie las vería nunca allí.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, Mary se enderezó, recogió sus faldas, y echó a correr.

Darien estaba sentado en la biblioteca, dando vueltas a una copa de whisky. Había alcanzado un grado de angustia tal que ni el alcohol podía hacer que desapareciera, y así, la copa permanecía en sus manos, intacta.

Permaneció sumido en una horrenda inmovilidad, viendo como el sol descendía por detrás del horizonte y desaparecía, escuchando como las diminutas gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal de una ventana y se convertían en gruesos riachuelos.

Debería ir junto a ella. Debería pedirle perdón. Debería dejarla decirle que lo amaba. Sabía que no lo merecía, pero si tanto la trastornaba oírle decir esa verdad... No había nada que sobrecogiera tanto su corazón como ver lágrimas en los ojos de Serena.

Suspiró. Había demasiadas cosas que debería hacer. Pero era un bastardo y un cobarde, y lo aterrorizaba la certeza de que si trataba de tomarla en sus brazos ella lo rechazaría.

Finalmente dejó la copa. Con un suspiro fatalista, se puso en pie. Iría a verla. Y si ella lo rechazaba... Sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado doloroso pensar en ello.

Darien subió hasta su habitación, pero no había ninguna señal de que Serena hubiera estado allí desde su discusión. Perplejo, volvió sobre sus pasos, cruzándose con el mayordomo en el rellano de la escalera.

"Disculpe," dijo Darien. "¿Pero ha visto a Lady Chiba?"

"No, lo lamento, milord," contestó Thornton. "Creí que estaba con usted."

"No," murmuró Darien. "¿Está lady Worth en casa?" Seguramente Ikuko sabría el paradero de Belle.

"Lord y lady Worth cenan esta noche con sus excelencias, el duque y duquesa de Ashbourne. Se marcharon hace más de una hora."

Darien parpadeó.

"Muy bien. Gracias. Estoy seguro de que encontraré a mi esposa en algún sitio."

Descendió el último tramo de escalones y estaba a punto de buscarla en el salón favorito de lady Worth cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió con estruendo.

Mary jadeaba, su cabello castaño estaba aplastado sobre su cabeza, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el esfuerzo que debía hacer para respirar. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando lo vio.

"¡Oh, milord! "

Un helado terror estrujó el corazón de Darien.

"¿Mary? " susurró. "¿Dónde está Serena? "

"Se cayó," jadeó Mary. "Se cayó. Y se golpeó la cabeza. Traté de arrastrarla. Lo hice. Lo juro."

Darien ya tenía el abrigo puesto.

"¿Dónde está? "

"En Hyde Park. Ella…Yo… "

Él la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

"¿Dónde, Mary? "

"En la arboleda. Ella… " Mary cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y tosió violentamente. "Nunca la encontrará solo. Iré con usted."

Darien asintió cortante, la agarró de la mano, y la arrastró de nuevo a la calle

Minutos más tarde, montaba sobre su semental. Mary y un mozo lo seguían sobre Ámbar, la yegua de Serena. Darien dejaba atrás las calles a toda velocidad, el viento agitando ferozmente su ropa. La lluvia caía con brío, fuerte y helada, y pensar en que Serena estuviera allí fuera sola, en medio de una tormenta tan cruenta lo estremecía de terror.

Pronto llegaron a los límites de Hyde Park. Hizo señas al mozo para que acercara a Ámbar.

"¿Por dónde?" gritó.

Apenas pudo oír las palabras de Mary por encima del aullido del viento. Ella señaló al oeste, hacia un área arbolada. Darien espoleó inmediatamente a Thor a un medio galope.

La luna estaba parcialmente oscurecida por densas nubes de lluvia, así que tuvo que confiar en la iluminación de su farol, que flameaba intermitentemente a causa del viento.

Redujo la marcha de Thor al trote mientras se internaba en la arboleda, dolorosamente consciente de lo difícil que sería divisarla en la densa oscuridad creada por los árboles.

"¡Serena!" gritó, esperando que su voz pudiera ser oída por encima de la tormenta.

No hubo respuesta.

Serena había yacido inconsciente durante casi una hora. Cuando despertó, estaba oscuro, temblaba sin control y su, otroraelegante traje de amazona, estaba empapado. Comenzó a incorporarse, pero fue vencida por el mareo.

"Dios mío," gimió, presionándose la frente con una mano como si así pudiera calmar el cegador dolor que latía en sus sienes. Echó un vistazo alrededor. No había ni rastro de Mary, y Serena estaba completamente desorientada. ¿Cuál era el camino a Mayfair?

"Infierno y condenación." blasfemó, y esta vez no sintió ni una sola punzada de culpabilidad por su atroz lenguaje. Se agarró al tronco de un árbol cercano en busca de apoyo, luchó por ponerse en pie, pero el vértigo rápidamente la venció, y cayó de nuevo en tierra. Lágrimas de frustración se agolparon en sus ojos, derramándose por sus mejillas y mezclándose con la lluvia implacable. Consciente de que no tenía otra opción, Serena comenzó a gatear lentamente. Y luego, pidiendo perdón en silencio por todas aquellas veces que se las había amañado para evitar tener que asistir a la iglesia, comenzó a rezar.

"Oh, por favor Señor, por favor Señor, permíteme llegar a casa. Solamente permíteme llegar a casa antes de que me congele. Antes de que me desmaye otra vez, porque me va a estallar la cabeza. Por favor, prometo que comenzaré a prestar atención a los sermones. No me dedicaré a contemplar las vidrieras de colores. No blasfemaré, y haré caso a mis padres, y hasta trataré de perdonar a Darien, aunque soy consciente de que Tú sabes el enorme esfuerzo que representará para mí. "

La apasionada letanía de Serena continuó mientras se arrastraba entre los árboles, guiada tan sólo por su instinto, ahora que el sol se había ocultado por completo. La lluvia había provocado que el frío se intensificara, y sus empapadas ropas la envolvían en un despiadado y gélido abrazo. Sus temblores se intensificaron, y los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle audiblemente. Sus plegarias se intensificaron, y dejó de rogar a Dios que le permitiera llegar a casa, conformándose con pedir simplemente que la dejara vivir.

Tenía las manos arrugadas y agrietadas de arrastrarse por el barro de la senda. Entonces oyó el sonido de un desgarrón. Su vestido se había enganchado en un arbusto espinoso que había a un lado de la senda. Trató de liberarse, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

Estremeciéndose a causa del dolor en su cabeza que hacía que se le nublara la vista, reunió la poca energía que conservaba y arrancó su falda de las espinas.

Acababa de reanudar su agónica marcha cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo. El terror la paralizó, y aturdida se preguntó cómo de cerca habría impactado. Un trueno lo siguió rápidamente, y Serena brincó aterrada, aterrizando sobre su trasero.

Permaneció sentada en medio del fangoso sendero durante unos segundos, tratando de recobrar el control de su tembloroso cuerpo. Con gesto trémulo, se apartó los rizos que tenía pegados sobre la cara y trató de acomodarlos tras sus orejas. Pero la lluvia y el viento eran despiadados, y su pelo de inmediato estuvo de vuelta sobre sus ojos. Estaba tan espantosamente cansada. Tan fría y agotada. Otro relámpago desgarró el cielo oscuro, pero esta vez iluminó la figura de un jinete y su caballo aproximándose por la senda, a su espalda.

¿Podría ser?

Serena contuvo la respiración y se olvidó de toda la furia que había sentido hacia el hombre que cabalgaba hacia ella.

"¡Darien! " gritó, rezando para que pudiera oírla por encima del aullido del viento, porque si no lo hacía, ella pronto terminaría aplastada bajo los cascos de Thor.

El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco al oír su grito, y cuando volvió a latir, amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Apenas podía distinguir su figura sobre la senda, aproximadamente a unos diez o doce metros por delante de él.

El pelo de ella era tan pálido que capturó la poca luz de luna que se filtraba en la oscuridad y brilló como un halo. Él redujo velozmente la distancia entre ambos y desmontó.

"¿Darien?" preguntó Serena, estremeciéndose y casi incapaz de creer que estuviera allí, delante de ella.

"Shhh, mi amor. Ya estoy aquí." Se arrodilló en el barro y tomo su rostro en sus manos. "¿Dónde te has herido? "

"Tengo mucho frío."

"Lo sé, amor. Voy a llevarte a casa." El alivio de Darien por haberla encontrado rápidamente se convirtió en temor cuando la tomó en brazos y sintió sus violentos estremecimientos. Dios misericordioso, había permanecido allí fuera, bajo esa lluvia helada durante al menos una hora, y su pesado traje de amazona estaba empapado.

"Intentaba … intentaba arrastrarme hasta casa," logró articular Serena. "Tengo tanto frío."

"Lo sé, lo sé," canturreó él. Infiernos, ¿por qué había ido arrastrándose? Pero no había tiempo para considerar tales preguntas. Los labios de Serena se estaban poniendo levemente azulados, y sabía que debía hacerla entrar en calor inmediatamente. "¿Puedes aguantar en la silla, mi amor?" le preguntó, subiéndola al caballo.

"No lo sé. Tengo mucho frío."

Serena comenzó a deslizarse de la montura mientras Darien montaba y tuvo que enderezarla de nuevo.

"Agárrate al cuello de Thor hasta que yo monte contigo. Te prometo que yo te sujetaré todo el camino de vuelta a casa."

Con los dientes castañeteando, Serena asintió, agarrándose al semental con todas su fuerzas. En cuestión de segundos, Darien se colocaba tras ella y su fuerte brazo ciñó ferozmente su cintura. Serena se dejó caer contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

"N-no puedo parar de temblar," dijo débilmente, parecía un niño tratando de justificarse. "Tengo tanto frío."

"Lo sé, mi amor."

Mary y el mozo aparecieron tras ellos.

"Síganme," gritó Darien. No tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones sobre el estado de Serena. Espoleó a Thor para ponerlo al galope, y se lanzaron a través de los árboles.

Firmemente recostada contra el pecho de Darien, Serena lentamente, dejó que la feroz tenacidad que la había impelido a avanzar la abandonara. Sintió que su mente se liberaba de su cuerpo, y la verdad sea dicha, se sentía tan condenadamente cansada, aterida y dolorida que se alegró de dejarla ir. Estaba entumecida y extrañamente feliz ahora que sus dolores y padecimientos se desdibujaban.

"Ya no siento frío," murmuró, con voz sobrecogedora.

"Oh, Cristo," blasfemó Darien, esperando haberla oído mal. Le dio un fuerte empujón. "Independientemente de cómo te sientas, no te duermas. ¿Me oyes, Serena? ¡No te duermas!" Cuando no respondió inmediatamente, le dio otro empujón.

Serena no abrió los ojos.

"Pero estoy muy cansada."

"No me importa," dijo Darien, inflexible. "Permanecerás despierta. ¿Me entiendes? "

A Serena le llevó unos segundos comprender su orden.

"Si tú lo dices," contestó finalmente.

Durante el resto del trayecto, Darien alternó entre espolear a Thor para mantenerlo a toda la velocidad que el terreno permitía y sacudir a la temblorosa Serena para impedir que se durmiera. Tenía que conseguir llevarla a casa y hacerla entrar en calor. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que si se dormía no tuviera energía suficiente para volver a despertar.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, salieron de entre los árboles y ganaron velocidad mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad a través de Hyde Park y de las calles de Londres. Se detuvieron frente a los escalones de entrada de la residencia de los Tsukino. Darien desmontó velozmente, llevando a Serena junto con él. El mozo que los seguía a caballo con Mary se hizo cargo de las riendas para conducir a Thor de vuelta a los establos. Después de mascullar un rápido agradecimiento, Darien entró a zancadas en el vestíbulo, llevando a Serena en sus brazos.

"¡Thornton!" gritó.

En unos segundos el mayordomo se materializó frente a él.

"Ordene preparar un baño caliente inmediatamente. Que lo pongan en mi habitación."

"Sí, milord, en seguida milord." Thornton se volvió hacia la señora Crane, el ama de llaves que lo había seguido hasta el vestíbulo.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella ya había asentido y se apresuraba a subir.

Darien subió la escalera tan rápido como le era posible, su pierna buena sorteaba los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó al rellano con Serena suavemente apretada contra su pecho.

"Ya casi estamos, mi amor," murmuró. "Te prometo que te daré calor."

La cabeza de Serena se movió ligeramente. Darien deseaba que fuera porque lo había oído y asentía, pero tenía el descorazonador presentimiento de que el movimiento era únicamente debido a la velocidad con la que él la transportaba. Cuando alcanzaron a su habitación, dos criadas llenaban apresuradamente una bañera.

"Calentamos el agua tan rápido como podemos, milord," dijo una de ellas a toda prisa, haciendo una reverencia.

Darien asintió cortante y posó a Serena sobre una toalla que había sido extendida encima de la cama. El cabello se apartó de su rostro, revelando un feo hematoma de tono purpúreo que ensombrecía su frente. Darien sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxigeno y una rabia indecible se apoderó de él. Contra qué, no estaba seguro…lo más probable que contra sí mismo.

"¿Darien?" preguntó ella débilmente, con un revoloteo de sus párpados.

"Estoy aquí, mi amor. Estoy aquí."

"Me siento rara, muy rara. Tengo frío, pero no lo siento. Creo, creo que estoy…" Serena había estado a punto de decir _"muriendo"_, pero su último pensamiento racional antes de desmayarse fue que no quería preocuparlo.

Darien maldijo entre dientes, notando al instante el momento en que ella se alejaba de él. Con dedos entumecidos pero firmes se apresuró a desabrochar los helados botones del traje de amazona.

"¡No me dejes, Serena!" gritó. "¿Me oyes? ¡No puedes dejarme ahora! "

La señora Crane entro ajetreada en la habitación, llevando dos cubos más de agua humeante.

"¿Milord?" preguntó. "¿Está seguro de hacerlo? Es decir quizás una mujer ... "

Él se dio la vuelta y dijo en tono extremadamente acerado,

"Es mi esposa. Yo me ocuparé de ella."

La señora Crane asintió rígidamente y abandonó la habitación.

Darien volvió de nuevo su atención a los botones de Serena. Cuando hubo terminado, abrió la chaquetilla y se la sacó por los brazos. Murmurando una apagada maldición, rasgó su camisola interior de arriba a abajo. Se le pegaba de tal forma al cuerpo que le habría llevado demasiado tiempo quitársela. Además, de esta forma ella podía seguir tumbada. Silenciosamente, posó una mano sobre sus costillas. Tenía la piel pálida y húmeda. Con renovado temor, Darien redobló sus esfuerzos y la despojó de la empapada falda y enaguas.

Cuando estuvo desnuda en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la humeante bañera que ya estaba casi llena. Se arrodilló y metió un dedo en el agua. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez estaba caliente de más, pero no estaba seguro de tener tiempo para esperar a que se enfriara. Con una plegaria en los labios, introdujo a Serena en la tina.

"Ya está, amor. Te prometí que te daría calor."

Ella no respondió a la calidez del agua.

"Despierta Serena," la azuzó Darien, sacudiendo sus esbeltos hombros. "No puedes dormir hasta que no hayas entrado en calor."

Serena masculló algo ininteligible y lo empujó débilmente con la mano.

Darien tomó el combativo gesto como una buena señal, aunque seguía creyendo que debía conseguir despertarla. La sacudió de nuevo, y cuando no funcionó, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Le sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua.

Serena emergió entre balbuceos, y durante unos instantes hubo una mirada de absoluta lucidez en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?! " gritó.

"Calentándote, amor," dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pues no estás haciendo buen trabajo. ¡Estoy helada! "

"Lo hago tan rápido como puedo."

"El agua me hace daño."

"Es inevitable, me temo. Te escocerá un poco mientras te entibia."

"Está demasiado caliente."

"No, amor, eres tú quién está demasiado fría. "

Serena se quejó agotada como un bebé. Entonces bajó la vista, miró las grandes manos de Darien acariciando suavemente su piel desnuda, y se desmayó.

"Dios todopoderoso," blasfemó Darien. Ella era otra vez un peso muerto, y si la soltaba aunque fuera un momento, estaba seguro de que se ahogaría. "¡Thornton!" bramó.

Thornton, quien había estado rondando solícitamente tras la puerta cerrada, apareció al instante. Echó un vistazo a la joven dama desnuda en la bañera, tragó nerviosamente, y se volvió de espaldas. "¿Sí, milord? "

"Traiga a alguien que encienda un fuego aquí. Esto está tan frío como un maldito depósito de cadáveres."

"Sí, milord. Yo mismo me encargaré, milord." Thornton fue a ocuparse de la chimenea, manteniéndose escrupulosamente de espaldas a la tina.

Pasados unos minutos Darien estaba satisfecho de que el helor hubiera desaparecido de la piel de Serena, aunque estaba seguro de que ella todavía se sentía helada en su interior. La sacó del agua, secó tiernamente su piel con una toalla, y la depositó en la cama. La tapó con las sabanas, arropándola como a una niña. Sin embargo, en pocos instantes, ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Darien le puso una mano en su frente. Estaba caliente, pero si no se equivocaba, en una hora estaría ardiendo.

Suspiró y se hundió en un sillón. Iba a ser una noche espantosamente larga.

_Tenía tanto, tantísimo frío. ¿Por qué no podía entrar en calor?_ Serena se removió y giro en la enorme cama, su cuerpo frotándose por instinto contra las sabanas para entrar en calor.

Era horrible. El dolor había vuelto, y le dolía cada uno de los huesos y de los músculos del cuerpo. ¿Y qué era ese extraño repiqueteo? ¿No podían ser sus dientes? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía tantísimo frío?

Apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, Serena se obligó a abrir los ojos. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea. Fuego. El fuego le daría calor. Apartó las sabanas y trabajosamente avanzó hacia los pies de la cama. Seguía demasiado lejos. Con agonizante lentitud, movió las piernas a un lado de la cama. Se miró a si misma confusa. ¿Por qué no llevaba nada puesto? Da igual, decidió, descartando el pensamiento. Tenía que concentrarse en aquel fuego.

Dejó que sus pies se apoyaran en el suelo, e inmediatamente sus piernas se doblaron bajo su peso. Cayó, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre la alfombra con un golpe ahogado.

Darien, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón que había colocado al lado de la cama, despertó al instante. Miró la cama vacía y se incorporó de un salto.

"¿Serena?" Recorrió la habitación con la vista frenéticamente. ¿Dónde podía haber ido ella en su estado?

Y desnuda, además.

Oyó un gemido de dolor al otro lado de la cama y se apresuró en esa dirección. Serena yacía sobre el suelo hecha un bulto. Se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

"¿Qué demonios haces ahí abajo, amor?"

"Fuego," graznó Serena.

Darien la miró sin expresión.

"¡Fuego!" repitió ella, con un poco más de urgencia, dándole un débil empujón.

"¿Qué pasa con el fuego?"

"Tengo frío."

"¿Tratabas de llegar junto al fuego?"

Serena suspiró y asintió.

"Creo que deberías quedarte en la cama. Te pediré más mantas."

"_¡No!_" gritó Serena, y Darien se tambaleó ante su frenético forcejeo. "Quiero el fuego."

"Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, ¿por qué no te pongo en la cama y le traigo una vela para que la tengas cerca."

"Estúpido."

Dios lo ayudara, casi se rió.

"Venga, cariño. Vuelve a la cama." La acostó y la tapó con las sabanas, tragando nerviosamente mientras las remetía a su alrededor. Había estado tan graciosa y adorable que por un momento había olvidado lo gravemente enferma que estaba.

Pero no podía seguir engañándose. Sólo un milagro impediría que la fiebre se apoderara de su agotado cuerpo, y Darien no creía en los milagros. Definitivamente iba a empeorar antes de que llegara la mejoría.

Serena seguía inquieta.

"Agua," pidió con voz ronca.

Darien le acercó un vaso a los labios, usando un paño para secar el agua que se derramó por su barbilla.

"¿Mejor? "

Serena se lamió los labios resecos.

"No me dejes."

"No lo haré."

"Estoy asustada, Darien."

"Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte," mintió él. "Ya verás."

"Ya no tengo frío."

"Eso es bueno," dijo él, alentadoramente.

"Aún siento la piel un poco fresca, pero por dentro… " Tosió, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de los espasmos. Cuando finalmente se calmó, terminó su pensamiento. "…por dentro estoy ardiendo."

Darien reprimió su desesperación. Tenía que ser fuerte para ella. Tenía que compartir esta batalla con ella. No estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de conseguirlo sola.

"Shhh, querida," dijo con dulzura, acariciándole suavemente la ceja. "Duérmete. Tienes que descansar un poco."

Serena se fue adormeciendo.

"Olvidé decírtelo," masculló. "Olvidé decírtelo esta tarde."

¿Esa tarde? Dios, pensó Darien, parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad.

"Olvidé decírtelo," insistió Serena.

"¿Qué, cariño?" le preguntó suavemente.

"Que siempre te amaré. No importa si tú no me amas también."

Y por primera vez, él no sintió aquella extraña sensación de angustia.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo Veintiuno.**_

Sentado junto a la cama, Darien bajó la vista para mirar a Serena; la preocupación nublaba sus rasgos. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que ella despertó y trató de llegar junto al fuego. Todavía temblaba, y la fiebre le había subido constantemente.

Estaba empeorando.

Sonó una queda llamada a la puerta, y se abrió. Entró Ikuko, con el rostro contraído de preocupación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó en un apremiante susurro.

"Acabamos de llegar a casa, y Thornton nos ha dicho que Serena está enferma."

Darien soltó de mala gana la mano de Serena y escoltó a Ikuko al pasillo.

"Serena salió a dar un paseo y la sorprendió la tormenta. Se golpeó la cabeza." Le contó, brevemente, el resto de los detalles omitiendo mencionar la discusión que dio lugar a su precipitado e improvisado paseo. Tan sólo conocía a sus parientes políticos del día anterior. Si Serena quería hablar con sus padres de sus problemas, le parecía bien. Él, un virtual extraño, no pensaba hacerlo.

Ikuko se llevó la mano a la garganta en un ademán nervioso.

"Pareces terriblemente cansado. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Yo me quedaré con ella."

"No."

"Pero Darien…"

"Puede quedarse también, si lo desea, pero yo no la dejaré." Giró sobre sus talones y regresó a zancadas junto a la cama de Serena. Ella respiraba de forma regular. Era una buena señal. Le puso una mano sobre su frente. Maldición. Estaba aún más caliente que antes. Dudó que dentro de una hora respirara igual de bien.

Ikuko lo siguió y se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Ha estado así toda la noche?" susurró.

Darien asintió. Se inclinó y, tomando el paño que había estado remojando en agua fría, lo escurrió.

"Vamos allá, amor," canturreó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente ardiente. Ella masculló algo en sueños y se removió.

Se agitó de nuevo y, de repente, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, con expresión de pánico.

"Shhh, estoy aquí," dijo él suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla. Serena pareció reconfortada por aquello y lentamente sus párpados se cerraron. Darien tenía la impresión de que, en realidad, no había llegado a verlo.

Ikuko tragó con nerviosismo.

"Creo que deberíamos llamar a un médico."

"¿A estas horas de la noche? "

Ella asintió.

"Me ocuparé de ello."

Mientras John permanecía sentado junto a Serena, velándola preocupado, su mente repasaba una y otra vez el devastador comentario que ella había hecho horas antes.

_No importa si tú no me amas._

¿Era posible que ella lo amara incondicionalmente? ¿A pesar de su pasado?

_Siempre te amaré._

Y de repente se le ocurrió… que nadie le había dicho esas palabras antes.

Darien levantó el paño húmedo de la frente de Serena y lo remojó de nuevo en la palangana de agua. No tenía tiempo para autocompadecerse a causa de una infancia infeliz. Tampoco era como si hubiese pasado hambre o hubiera sufrido malos tratos. Simplemente, no había sido querido, aunque sospechaba que miles de niños en Gran Bretaña habían compartido un destino similar.

En la cama, Serena había empezado de nuevo a removerse agitada. Darien inmediatamente volcó en ella toda su atención.

"Basta," gimió ella.

"¿Basta de que, cariño? "

"¡Basta! "

Se inclinó y suavemente la sacudió por los hombros.

"Es una pesadilla." Santo Dios, lo destrozaba verla así. Tenía el rostro congestionado y febril, y todo el cuerpo cubierto por una delgada capa de transpiración. Trató de apartarle el pelo de los ojos, pero ella le apartó la mano. Lamentaba no saber usar uno de esos malditos artilugios para el pelo que ella solía usar para recogérselo. Estaría más cómoda si pudiera recogerlo para que no se le enredara sobre la cara.

"Fuego," gimió Serena.

"No hay fuego aquí, solo el de la chimenea."

"Demasiado calor."

Darien rápidamente escurrió el paño húmedo.

"No, no, basta... " Serena, se incorporó de golpe y gritó.

"No, amor, acuéstate." Darien comenzó a enjugarle el sudor del cuerpo, esperando que esto le aliviara el calor. Los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos y lo miraban, pero Darien no detectó el menor signo de reconocimiento en su mirada fija.

"¡Basta, basta!" chilló ella, golpeándole las manos para apartarlas. "¡No me toques! Está demasiado caliente."

"Sólo trato de… "

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" Ikuko irrumpió en la habitación.

"Está delirando," dijo Darien, tratando de cubrir a Serena con las sabanas.

"Pero sonaban muchos gritos."

"Le he dicho que está delirando," estalló Darien, tratando de mantener las sabanas en su sitio a pesar de la agitación de Serena. "Mire a ver si hay láudano. Tenemos que calmarla." Suspiró, recordando que se dirigía a su suegra. "Lo siento, lady Worth. Es sólo que … "

Ella levantó la mano.

"Lo entiendo. Iré a buscar el láudano."

Serena comenzó a luchar contra él, la fiebre incrementaba su fuerza. Aún así, no eracontrincante para Darien, cuyo firme y musculoso cuerpo había sido forjado por años de permanencia en el ejército.

"Despiértate, condenación," dijo él ferozmente. "Si despiertas el fuego desaparecerá. Te lo prometo."

La única respuesta de Serena fue redoblar su lucha.

Darien no cedió una pulgada.

"Serena", suplicó. Su garganta tragaba espasmódicamente. "Por favor."

"¡Suéltame!" gritó Serena.

Ikuko eligió aquel inoportuno momento para regresar a la habitación con una botella de láudano en las manos.

"¿Qué le está haciendo? "

Darien respondió preguntando a su vez.

"¿Dónde está el láudano?"

Ikuko vertió un poco en un vaso y se lo dio.

"Venga, Serena," dijo él suavemente, tratando de incorporarla y al mismo tiempo mantenerla quieta. Sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios. "Sólo un poquito."

Los ojos de Serena se clavaron en algo tras de él y gritó otra vez. Se llevó las manos bruscamente a la cabeza, golpeando el vaso y tirándolo de las manos de Darien. Cayó al suelo, derramando la medicina por todos lados.

"Yo se lo daré esta vez," dijo Ikuko. "Tú sujétala." Sostuvo el vaso contra los labios de su hija y la obligó a tomar un trago.

Momentos después Serena se había calmado, y tanto su madre como su marido exhalaron un suspiro de agotamiento.

"Shhh," la tranquilizó Darien. "Ahora puedes dormir. La pesadilla ha desaparecido. Descansa, mi amor."

Ikuko retiró unos cuantos mechones del rostro de Serena.

"Debe haber algún modo de que podamos ponerla más cómoda."

Darien se acercó en dos zancadas al tocador y tomó algo.

"Aquí hay uno de sus artilugios para el pelo. ¿Cree que podría sujetárselo? "

Ikuko sonrió.

"Se llama pasador, Darien." Recogió el pelo de Serena y lo sujetó en un moño suelto. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir unas horas? "

"No puedo," dijo él, con voz ronca.

Ikuko asintió compasivamente.

"Entonces lo haré yo. Estarás cansado por la mañana. Necesitarás ayuda." Se dirigió a la puerta.

"Gracias," dijo él, repentinamente.

"Es mi hija."

Él tragó, recordando cuándo había estado enfermo de niño. Su madre nunca había ido a visitarlo. Abrió y cerró la boca, y se limitó a asentir.

"Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias," añadió Ikuko.

Darien alzó la vista bruscamente, su perpleja expresión preguntaba, _"¿Por qué?"_

"Por quererla. No podría pedir más. No podría esperar más." Abandonó la habitación.

Serena pronto cayó en un sueño profundo. Darien la empujó al otro lado de la cama, donde las sabanas no estaban tan húmedas por el sudor. Se inclinó y le besó la sien.

"Tú puedes con esto," le susurró. "Puedes conseguirlo."

Regresó a su sillón y se dejó caer. Debió haberse quedado dormido, porque cuando abrió los ojos, ya había amanecido, aunque apenas podía asegurarlo a causa de la intensa lluvia. El tiempo era sumamente triste, y la lluvia no daba señales de amainar. Los ojos de Darien barrieron la escena callejera, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa en el paisaje urbano capaz de proporcionarle un atisbo de optimismo. Y a continuación hizo algo que no había hecho en años.

Comenzó a rezar.

Ni la condición de Serena ni el tiempo mejoraron en varios días. Darien permaneció en perpetua vigilancia al lado de la cama de su paciente, obligándola a beber agua y caldo siempre que era posible, y suministrándole láudano cuando se tornaba demasiado inquieta. Hacía el final del tercer día, Darien asumió que Serena tendría un serio problema si la fiebre no remitía pronto. No había comido nada sólido, y se había quedado muy delgada, demasiado delgada. La última vez que Darien la lavó con el paño húmedo había notado que sus costillas sobresalían de forma lastimosa.

El doctor había acudido todos los días, pero no resultó de mucha ayuda. No podían hacer otra cosa que esperar y rezar, le había dicho a la familia.

Darien se tragó su preocupación y se estiró para tocar la frente de Serena. Ella parecía completamente ajena a su presencia. De hecho, parecía ajena a todo, excepto a las pesadillas que poblaban su mente enfebrecida. Darien estaba calmado y resuelto cuando comenzó a cuidar ella, pero ahora hasta su entereza comenzaba a desmoronarse. Apenas había dormido en tres días, y no había comido mucho más que Serena. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el rostro demacrado, y un vistazo en el espejo le dijo que tenía casi tan mal aspecto como su paciente.

Comenzaba a desesperar. Si Serena no mejoraba pronto, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Varias veces durante su vigilia había dejado caer, sin fuerzas, la cabeza entre las manos, sin molestarse en tratar de contener las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir viviendo si ella moría.

Con expresión desolada, se acercó junto a la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón, junto a ella. Yacía inmóvil y tranquila, pero Darien detectó un leve cambio en su condición. Estaba _demasiado_ tranquila, y su respiración se había vuelto superficial. El pánico se apoderó de Darien, como una garra estrujándole el corazón, e inclinándose, la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

"¿Te estás rindiendo?" le exigió ásperamente. "¿Lo haces? "

La cabeza de Serena cayó hacia un lado y gimió.

"¡Maldita seas! ¡No puedes rendirte " Darien la zarandeó con más fuerza.

Serena oía la voz como si le llegara a través de un largo, largo túnel. Sonaba como la de Darien, pero ella no podía entender qué hacía él en su dormitorio. Parecía enfadado. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? Serena suspiró. Qué cansada estaba. Demasiado cansada para lidiar con un hombre enfadado.

"¿Me oyes, Serena?" lo oyó decir. "Nunca te perdonaré si me abandonas."

Serena se estremeció cuando sintió sus enormes manos apretando con fuerza sus antebrazos. Quiso gemir de dolor pero no tenía energía suficiente. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Lo único que quería era dormir. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada. Tan solo deseaba acurrucarse y dormir para siempre. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, logró decir,

"Vete."

"¡Ahá! " gritó Darien triunfalmente. "Aún sigues conmigo. Aguanta, Serena. ¿Me oyes? "

Por supuesto que lo oía, pensó Serena con irritación.

"Vete," dijo, con un poco más de fuerza. Se movió impaciente, hundiéndose más entre las sabanas. Tal vez no seguiría molestándola si se escondía bajo el edredón. Si tan solo pudiera seguir durmiendo, se sentiría mucho mejor.

Darien podía ver como la voluntad la abandonaba, aunque hubiera logrado hablar. Había visto esa mirada antes, en los rostros de algunos compañeros durante la guerra. No los afortunados que murieron en el campo de batalla, sino en los de los desgraciados que habían luchado contra la fiebre y la infección durante las semanas posteriores y perdieron. Contemplar cómo Serena dejaba lentamente que la vida se le escapara era más de lo que podía soportar, y algo dentro de él se hizo pedazos.

Una oleada de furia estalló en su interior, y olvidó todos sus votos de ser sensible y considerado mientras la cuidaba durante su enfermedad.

"Maldita sea, Serena," gritó amargamente. "No voy a quedarme sentado aquí y verte morir. ¡No es justo! No puedes abandonarme ahora. ¡No lo permitiré! "

Serena no respondió y Darien trató de engatusarla.

"¿Sabes lo furioso que estaré contigo si mueres? Te odiaré para siempre por abandonarme. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Desesperado, escrutó los rasgos de Serena, buscando cualquier signo de mejoría, pero no encontró ninguno. Toda la pena y la rabia y la preocupación convergieron en su interior, y finalmente, agarrándola de forma brutal, la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola contra él mientras le hablaba.

"Serena," le dijo con voz ronca. "No hay esperanza para mí sin ti." Hizo una pausa cuando un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. "Quiero verte sonreír, Serena. Sonreír de felicidad, con tus ojos azules llenos de calidez y felicidad. Verte leer un libro y disfrutarlo. Deseo tanto hacerte feliz. Siento no haber aceptado tu amor. Pero lo haré. Te lo prometo. Si tú, en tu infinita bondad y sabiduría, has encontrado algo en mí digno de tu amor, bueno entonces..., entonces, supongo que no soy exactamente tan malo como pensaba. ¡Oh, Dios, Serena!" dijo en un grito desgarrado. "Por favor, por favor aguanta. Si no puedes hacerlo por mí entonces hazlo por tu familia. Te quieren tanto. No querrás verlos sufrir, ¿verdad? Y piensa en todos los libros que no has leído aún. Te prometo conseguirte el próximo libro de Byron si no lo traen a la librería de señoras. Todavía tienes demasiado por hacer, mi amor. No puedes marcharte ahora."

Durante todo el apasionado soliloquio de Darien, Serena permaneció inerte, y su respiración superficial. Al fin, completamente desesperado, se derrumbó y desnudó su alma.

"Serena, _por favor_," le rogó. "Por favor, por favor no me dejes, Serena. _Te amo_. Te amo, y no podré soportarlo si mueres. Dios me ayude, te amo tanto." Su voz se quebró, y como un hombre que de repente toma conciencia de lo infructuoso de sus esfuerzos, suspiró entrecortado y suavemente la volvió a tender sobre la cama.

Incapaz de detener la solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, Darien, con infinita ternura, tomó las sabanas y arropó a Serena con ellas. Inspirando profundamente, se inclinó hacia ella. Dios, era una tortura estar así de cerca. Rozando con sus labios su oído, le cuchicheó,

"Te amo, Serena. Recuérdalo siempre."

Y después abandonó la habitación, rezando porque "_siempre_" alcanzara más allá de la próxima hora.

Serena estaba tumbada en la cama horas más tarde cuando sintió un confortable calorcillo extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Era gracioso como los dedos de sus pies habían estado helados durante tantísimo tiempo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía abrasarse de calor. Pero ahora los sentía calientes, incluso... sonrosados. Serena se preguntó si "_sonrosados_" era una sensación, y decidió que debía serlo, porque era exactamente la palabra que describía el modo en que _sentía_ los dedos de sus pies.

De hecho, sentía todo el cuerpo benditamente sonrosado. Sonrosado, y acogedor, y aun bastante laxo, pero sobre todo se sentía bien. Por primera vez en...frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba enferma.

Cautelosamente, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, sorprendida de la debilidad de sus músculos. Parpadeando un par de veces, miró alrededor. Estaba en su casa, en la habitación que ella y Darien habían compartido durante su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo había regresado allí? Todo lo que recordaba eran la lluvia y el viento. Ah, y la discusión. Su espantosa discusión con Darien.

Suspiró, cansada hasta la médula. No pensaba preocuparse más de si él no deseaba que le dijera que lo amaba. Lo aceptaría de cualquier forma que pudiera tenerlo. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con este fastidioso problema de Rubeus Black y regresar al campo, a Bunford Mannor1.

¿Bunford Mannor? No, no era así.

¡Maldición!. Nunca se acordaba del nombre de aquel lugar. Dobló tentativamente la cabeza a un lado. Le dolía. Flexionó las muñecas. Le dolían. Agitó los dedos del pie y gimió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Mientras estaba allí sentada, comprobando las diferentes partes de su cuerpo, la manija de la puerta giró silenciosamente y Darien entró en el cuarto. Se había obligado finalmente a tomarse quince minutos para poder salpicar un poco de agua sobre su cara y embutirse algo de comida garganta abajo. Ahora estaba aterrorizado de encontrarse con que a Serena se le hubiera escapado el tenue hálito de vida que le restaba mientras él no estaba.

Para su enorme sorpresa, cuando llegó junto a la cama, vio que el objeto de su desesperada preocupación estaba sentada, flexionando los hombros. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

"¡Hola, Darien!" le saludó ella débilmente. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu casa en Oxfordshire? "

Darien se quedó tan atontado, tan completamente aturdido por su extraña pregunta, que le llevó varios segundos contestar.

"Bletchford Mannor," dijo finalmente.

"Es un nombre horrible," le contestó Serena, con una mueca. Entonces bostezó, ya que la breve conversación le había supuesto un enorme gasto de energía.

"He...he estado pensando cambiarlo."

"Sí, pues deberías hacerlo pronto. No va contigo. Ni conmigo, en realidad." Serena bostezó de nuevo y se acurrucó en la cama. "Si me perdonas, al parecer estoy agotada. Creo que me gustaría dormir un poco."

Darien se acordó de manera caótica de las innumerables veces en que había rogado porque ella despertara de sus pesadillas y se encontró asintiendo.

"Sí", dijo suavemente. "Sí, deberías dormir un poco." Completamente aturdido, se hundió en el sillón que había sido su hogar durante toda su piadosa vigilia junto a la cama.

La fiebre había remitido. Sorpresiva, feliz y extraordinariamente, la fiebre había remitido. Ella se iba a reponer. Estaba aturdido por la feroz sensación de felicidad que lo embargaba. Por una vez, sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas.

Y entonces algo raro le ocurrió. Una cálida y extraña sensación brotó de algún lugar cercano da su corazón y comenzó a extenderse por él.

Había salvado una vida.

Se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga. Lo sentía incluso físicamente.

Había salvado una vida.

Una voz se oyó en la habitación. _Estás perdonado_.

Miró rápidamente a Serena. Ella no pareció haber oído la voz. Qué raro. Le había parecido prodigiosamente sonora.

Una voz de mujer. Parecida a la de Ana.

Ana. Darien cerró los ojos y por primera vez en cinco años, no pudo recordar su cara.

¿Había expiado finalmente sus pecados? ¿O, quizás era que éstos nunca habían sido tan condenatorios como él creía?

Miró a Serena. Ella siempre había creído en él. Siempre.

Se sentía muchísimo más fuerte con ella a su lado. Así que, quizás, era ella. Juntos se habían enfrentado al más feroz de los enemigos y lo habían vencido. Ella viviría, y nunca más tendría que afrontar el futuro a solas.

Darien suspiró, apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos, y dejó reposar la cabeza entre las manos. Una absurda sonrisa apareció en su cara, y comenzó a reírse. Toda la tensión y la angustia de los últimos días se disolvieron en sus inusuales y estremecedoras carcajadas.

Serena se giró y abrió los ojos ante el extraño sonido. Aunque su cara estaba oculta, sabía que él estaba ojeroso. La piel de sus brazos se le tensaba sobre los músculos, y los botones superiores de su camisa estaban descuidadamente desabrochados. Él levantó despacio la cabeza y clavó la mirada en ella, con sus ojos azules desbordantes de una emoción que ella no pudo identificar. Impávida, Serena soportó su escrutinio. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, la barbilla cubierta por una barba de varios días, y su pelo normalmente cuidado y brillante se veía opaco y revuelto. Serena frunció el ceño y estiró un brazo, cubriéndole una mano con la suya.

"Tienes un aspecto horroroso," le dijo.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Darien encontrara la voz y contestara.

"Oh, Serena," dijo roncamente. "Tú estás maravillosa."

Un par de días más tarde, Serena se sentía mucho mejor. Seguía un poco débil, pero le había regresado el apetito, y se mantenía entretenida con una ininterrumpida corriente de visitas.

No había visto a Darien en más de un día. Tan pronto como él se aseguró de que ella ya no estaba en peligro, sufrió un colapso por el agotamiento. Ikuko informaba periódicamente a Serena sobre su condición, pero hasta ahora los monótonos informes se reducían a un: "Sigue durmiendo. "

Finalmente, al tercer día de que la fiebre remitiera, su marido entró en su cuarto con una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada en la cara.

"Casi había renunciado a volver a verte alguna vez," dijo ella.

Él se sentó a un lado de la cama.

"He estado durmiendo, me temo."

"Sí, eso he oído." Extendió la mano y le rozó la mandíbula. "Es tan encantador ver tu cara."

Él sonrió.

"Te has lavado el pelo."

¿"Qué? " Bajó la mirada y tomó un rizo entre los dedos. "Oh, sí. Era cuestión de necesidad creo. Darien, yo... "

"Serena, yo... "Ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. "Tú primero."

"No, sigue tú."

"Insisto."

"Oh, esto es una tontería," dijo Serena. "Después de todo, estamos casados. Y aún seguimos nerviosos."

"¿Qué te hace sentir nerviosa? "

"Black." El nombre flotó en el aire varios segundos antes de que ella continuara. "Debemos sacarlo de nuestras vidas. ¿Has hablado con mis padres de nuestra situación? "

"No. Dejo eso a tu elección."

"No se lo contaré. Sólo serviría para preocuparlos."

"Lo que tú digas."

"¿Has pensado en algún plan? "

"No. Mientras estabas enferma… " tragó convulsivamente. La simple mención bastaba para aterrorizarlo. "Mientras estabas enferma no podía pensar en nada que no fueras tú. Y luego estuve durmiendo."

" Bien, yo he estado pensando en ello." Él la miró.

"Creo que deberíamos aprovechar el baile de los Tumbley para enfrentarlo," dijo ella.

"Rotundamente no."

"Mi madre ha insistido en que asistamos. Quiere aprovechar la ocasión para presentarnos en sociedad."

"Serena, estará atestado de gente. Como voy a hacer para vigilarte mientras... "

"La muchedumbre será la que nos proteja. Armand, Mina, y Furuhata podrán permanecer cerca de nosotros sin levantar sospechas."

"Me niego... "

"¿Lo pensarás al menos? Lo afrontaremos juntos. Creo que... juntos... podemos conseguirlo." Se humedeció los labios, consciente de que se había atascado con las palabras.

"Bien," accedió él, en parte porque quería cambiar de tema, pero sobre todo porque ver su húmeda lengua asomando entre sus labios entreabiertos había borrado todo pensamiento racional de su mente.

Ella extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la de él.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí."

"Serena," balbució él. "Te amo."

Ella sonrió.

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo."

Él sujetó su mano, se la llevó a los labios, y la besó fervorosamente.

"Aún no puedo creer que lo hagas, pero," cuando vio que iba a interrumpirlo, colocó suavemente la otra mano sobre su boca, "pero me proporciona más felicidad de la que nunca creí posible. Más felicidad de la que jamás pensé que existía en este mundo."

"Oh, Darien."

"Tú me has ayudado a perdonarme. Fue cuando supe que no ibas a morir, cuando comprendí que yo había salvado tu vida." Hizo una pausa, con expresión de aturdimiento, como si todavía no pudiera creerse el milagro que había ocurrido en aquella misma habitación. "Fue entonces cuando lo supe."

"¿Supiste qué? "

"Que había pagado mi deuda. Una vida por otra. No pude salvar a Ana, pero te he salvado a ti."

"Darien," dijo ella, con voz queda. "El salvarme la vida no compensa lo que pasó en España."

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, horrorizado.

"No es _necesario_ compensarlo. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que lo que sucedió no fue responsabilidad tuya? Has estado torturándote durante cinco años, y todo a causa de las acciones de otro hombre."

Darien la contempló. Clavó fija e intensamente la mirada en aquellos brillantes ojos azules, y por primera vez, sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido.

Ella le apretó la mano.

Él finalmente parpadeó.

"Quizás la verdad este en algún sitio a medio camino. Sí, se suponía que yo la protegía, y fallé al hacerlo. Pero yo no la violé." Sacudió la cabeza, y su voz adquirió fuerza. "No fui yo."

"Ahora tu corazón es libre."

"No," susurró. "Ahora es tuyo."

1 Señorío de los bollos. (N. T.)


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero estuve a full toda la semana. Acá les dejo los últimos capítulos. Un beso!**_

_**Capítulo Veintidós.**_

John dio un violento tirón a su pañuelo del cuello.

"Esto es estúpido, Serena," siseó. "Estúpido".

Serena rodeó de puntillas al ayuda de cámara de Darien, quien había emitido un atormentado gemido ante el asesinato de su cuidadosa obra manual.

"¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto? Ya te he dicho que no hay forma de eludir la asistencia al baile de los Tumbley esta noche. Mamá pedirá mi cabeza si no aparezco como una dama correctamente casada ante toda la sociedad."

Darien despidió a su criado con un seco movimiento de cabeza, deseando mantener la conversación en privado.

"Esa es exactamente la cuestión, Serena. Ahora eres una mujer casada. Ya no tienes que obedecer cada una de las ordenes de tus padres."

"Oh, no, ahora en vez de eso, tengo que obedecer las tuyas. Perdona si no brinco de alegría."

"No seas sarcástica, Serena. No te sienta bien. Lo único que digo es que ya no tienes que hacer lo que tus padres te dicen."

"Trata de decirle eso a mi madre."

"Ya eres mayor." Darien caminó hacia un espejo y comenzó a anudar de nuevo su corbatín.

"Tengo noticias para ti. Los padres no dejan de ser padres cuando sus hijos se casan. Y especialmente las madres no dejan de ejercer como tales."

Darien manipuló la tela de forma incorrecta y blasfemó.

"Deberías haberlo dejado como Wheatley lo arregló. Me pareció muy elegante."

Darien le dijo con una mirada que no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer su opinión.

"Míralo así," continuó Serena, arreglando su falda de modo que no se arrugara cuando se sentó sobre la cama. "Mis padres todavía te están conociendo. Recelarían si nos negáramos a ser vistos en público juntos. Tú no quieres estar en mala relación con tus parientes políticos para el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad? "

"Tampoco quiero morir.. "

"No tiene ni pizca de gracia, Darien. Desearía que no bromearas sobre ello."

Darien se desentendió de su corbatín por un momento y se giró de modo que pudiera mirar a su esposa a los ojos.

"No bromeo, Serena. Va a ser una noche de locura. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a poder mantenernos a ambos a salvo."

Serena se mordió el labio.

"Armand y Furuhata también estarán allí. Estoy segura de que serán de gran ayuda."

"Yo también estoy seguro de que lo serán. Pero eso no garantiza nuestra seguridad. No entiendo por qué simplemente no les dijiste a tus padres la verdad."

"Oh, eso les causaría una estupenda opinión" dijo Serena sarcásticamente. "Te adoraran en cuanto averigüen que has puesto mi vida en peligro." Ante el ceño de Darien, agregó, "Sin querer, por supuesto."

Darien desistió finalmente de tratar de anudarse solo el pañuelo y gritó.

"¡Weatley!" Después se giró hacia Serena y dijo velozmente "Valoro nuestras vidas mucho más que la opinión de tus padres, y harías bien en recordar eso."

"Darien, de verdad que creo que estaremos a salvo mientras nos mantengamos cerca de Armand y Furuhata. Tal vez incluso tengamos una oportunidad para atrapar a…¡oh!. Hola Wheatley. Su señoría parece tener algunos problemas con su corbatín. Temo que su mal humor haya anulado la destreza de sus dedos. ¿Cree que podría ayudarlo en este empeño? "

El semblante de Darien se nubló.

Serena retribuyó su ceño con una brillante sonrisa y se levantó.

"Voy a ver si está listo el carruaje."

"Esto es culpa tuya."

Serena se giró hacia la puerta y dio un paso en dirección a ella.

Darien contuvo la respiración.

"¡Dios bendito, mujer!, ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿O más bien, qué no llevas puesto? "

Serena sonrió. Vestía el traje de noche de terciopelo azul medianoche que había comprado unas semanas antes cuando tramaba seducirlo.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó, continuando de espaldas a él de modo que no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

Fue un error, ya que el vestido no tenía espalda, o al menos muy poca.

"Es indecente," determinó Darien.

"No lo es," dijo Serena, aunque no consiguió un apropiado tono de protesta. "Muchas mujeres llevan puestos vestidos como éste. Algunas hasta llevan telas más ligeras y luego las humedecen para hacerlas transparentes."

"No permitiré que otros hombres disfruten de tu espalda desnuda. ¡Y se acabó! "

Serena decidió que en realidad no le molestaba su posesividad.

"Bien, si te pones así... " Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, donde Mary la esperaba con otro vestido. Serena había tenido el presentimiento de que tal vez acabaría cambiándose de traje. Pero había logrado su objetivo. Había conseguido alejar la mente de Darien de Black durante unos minutos al menos.

Después de cambiarse, bajó, llegando justo cuando la puerta de la calle se abría para dejar entrar a Armand, Mina, Furuhata, y Persephone. El cuarteto charlaba en voz alta.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? " les preguntó Serena.

Mina miró hacia atrás ella para asegurarse de que la puerta de calle estaba todavía abierta y gritó,

"¡VENIMOS A LLEVARLOS AL BAILE! "

"¿Ustedes? "

"¡POR SUPUESTO! "

"¿Pero por qué? "

Mina vio que el mayordomo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"No cierre aún," siseó, antes de girarse hacia Serena y contestar, "¡PORQUE TU NOS LO PEDISTE! "

"Oh, desde luego. Que tonta."

Lady Worth apareció en el vestíbulo.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo? "

"No tengo la menor idea," refunfuñó Persephone, lanzándole una mirada extrañada a Mina.

"¡LLEVAMOS A SERENA Y A DARIEN AL BAILE!" bramó Mina.

"Bien. Me parece acertado, pero deja de gritar sobre ello."

Armand cerró rápidamente la puerta y dijo,

"He estado insistiéndole en que se revise la audición. Lleva hablando así tres días."

Mina tomó a Serena para hablar aparte y le susurró,

"Solamente quise dejarle saber a nuestro, er, enemigo que viajaras en nuestro carruaje esta noche."

"Eso intuí."

"No intentará nada con todos nosotros en el carruaje."

"Siempre podría talar un árbol o algo así. Entonces todos estaríamos en problemas."

"No creo. Demasiadas posibilidades de que Darien fuera el único que saliera ileso. Esperará hasta más tarde."

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos cuchichean?" exigió Ikuko. "¿Y qué ha pasado con tu audición, Mina? Creí que sólo podías gritar. Ven aquí a la luz. Quiero examinarte los oídos yo misma. Probablemente lo único que necesitan es una buena limpieza."

Mina hizo una mueca pero permitió ser arrastrada al cuarto contiguo.

"Creo que las acompañaré," dijo Persephone. "Ha estado actuando de forma extraña toda la noche."

"Gracias," dijo Serena, tan pronto como su madre estuvo fuera del alcance del oído.

"No tiene importancia," contestó Armand, con un gesto de la mano. "Aunque ha sido malditamente difícil mantener a Persephone ajena a todo esto."

"Es muy perspicaz."

"Ya me he percatado."

"No te va a permitir enviarla de vuelta a Yorkshire después de haberse divertido tanto en Londres."

Armand se encogió de hombros antes de centrarse en asuntos más apremiantes.

"¿Dónde está tu marido? "

"Arriba, frunciendo el ceño."

"¿Problemas en el paraíso? " preguntó Furuhata, con una sonrisita peculiar.

"No te atrevas a divertirte con mi desgracia, miserable."

"Deberías considerarlo un elogio. La angustia de nadie más me causa tanta diversión."

"Me emocionas, Furuhata." Se volvió hacia Armand. "Está un poco irritado por tener que salir esta noche. No cree que sea seguro."

"No lo es. Pero pueden seguir aquí encerrados para siempre. El baile de los Tumbley probablemente sea la salida más segura que podemos hacer. Si Black intenta algo tendremos más de cien testigos. Será fácil mantenerlo a distancia."

"Traté de explicárselo, pero no escucha. Creo que está preocupado por mí."

Armand sonrió.

"Los maridos siempre se preocupan por sus esposas. Esta es una lección que aprendí rápidamente. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, salvo abstenerte de un comportamiento excesivamente temerario, por supuesto. Y ahora, ¿cuánto crees que tardará en bajar? No deberíamos tardar demasiado en marcharnos."

"De un momento a otro, creo."

Como si hubiera sido una señal, Darien apareció en lo alto de la escalera.

"Oh, bien, ya estás aquí," exclamó Serena.

"No parezcas tan condenadamente feliz."

Serena brindó a sus acompañantes una mirada compungida para tratar de compensar la displicencia de su marido. Los dos hombres parecían cordialmente divertidos, así que Serena sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que Darien se les uniera. Las escaleras siempre lo hacían ir más lento. Una vez que se terminaron los escalones, sin embargo, se movió a través del vestíbulo con sorprendente rapidez.

"Ashbourne, Furuhata." saludó a sus invitados con una breve inclinación.

"Pensamos que podría ser más seguro para ambos viajar con nosotros esta noche," dijo Furuhata.

"Buena idea. ¿Dónde está Mina? ¿No ha venido? "

"Esta sometiéndose a una revisión de oídos," contestó Serena.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una larga historia."

"Estoy seguro," contestó Darien, arrastrando las palabras.

Serena le tomó la mano y le dio un firme tirón, acercándolo a ella.

"Me estoy cansando de tu actitud, Darien."

"No esperes que sea agradable durante al menos una semana," le contestó entre dientes. "Sabes cómo me siento respecto a esto."

Serena apretó los labios en un mohín decidido y se volvió hacia Armand y Furuhata. Armand contemplaba el techo y silbaba bajito. Furuhata sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Oh, cállense," exclamó finalmente.

"¡Si no he dicho nada!" La respuesta provino tanto de Furuhata como de Darien.

"Hombres . Estoy harta de todos ustedes. ¡Mina! ¡Mina! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ya! "

Min apareció como un rayo en el vestíbulo a una velocidad asombrosa.

"¡Lo siento, tía!" gritó por encima de su hombro. "Serena me necesita." No se detuvo hasta que prácticamente estuvo encima de Serena. "Doy gracias a Dios y a ti también, Serena. Pensé que iba a matarme."

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Armand, en tono afable. "¿Dónde está Persephone? "

"Decidió viajar con la tía Ikuko y el tío Kenji," contestó Mina, tomándose del brazo de su prima e ignorando por completo a los hombres. "Me vertió algo horrible en los oídos," susurró a Serena. "Me dijo que estaban mugrientos."

Serena sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa tuya. Odia que la gente tenga secretos con ella."

Mina permitió que Armand le ayudara a subir al carruaje.

"Lady Worth conseguiría hacer llorar a Napoleón."

El comentario provocó un ruidoso gruñido de corroboración por parte de Darien.

Serena le lanzó una mirada irritada mientras se sentaba al lado de Mina. Darien se repantigó en el asiento frente a ellas, pero Serena no se dejó engañar por su indolente postura. Sabía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba en alerta, listo para pasar a la acción de ser necesario. La actitud vigilante de Darien se transmitió a Armand y Furuhata, y ellos, también, mantuvieron un ojo sobre las puertas y otro sobre las damas.

Serena evitó mirar a los hombres; la ponían nerviosa, y a pesar de la valiente fachada que había presentado ante Darien, se sentía un poco aprensiva con respecto a la velada. Por suerte, Mina mantuvo un flujo constante de conversación, y todos charlaban amistosamente cuando salieron hacia su destino.

"Y las náuseas han desaparecido por completo," decía Mina. "Al menos eso espero. No me he sentido enferma en una semana."

"Eso es bueno. ¿Se te nota ya?" Serena mantuvo la voz baja. La conversación no era la más adecuada para una compañía mixta.

"Un poco, pero este estilo lo esconde bastante bien. ¡Y por supuesto uno no puede adivinar nada bajo esta capa, pero…¡Qué demonios!"

El carruaje dio varios bandazos y bamboleos hacia la derecha.

Darien estuvo encima de Serena en segundos, moviéndose por instinto para protegerla del peligro.

"¿Te has hecho daño? " le preguntó con voz urgente.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien, sólo… ¡oh! "

Se tambalearon un poco más y luego se bambolearon hacia la izquierda.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" exigió Armand, apartándose de su posición frente de Mina para asomarse a la ventana.

"¡Armand, no!" le gritó Mina. "¡Si volcamos, quedarás aplastado! "

Armand regresó de mala gana al interior. No parecía como si estuvieran en peligro extremo. El carruaje se mecía y se ladeaba, pero de una forma que podría ser casi descrita como suave. Finalmente, como lanzando un gran suspiro del alivio, el carruaje emitió un ruidoso crujido y cayó hacia el lado izquierdo, aposentándose en una inclinación tal que los hizo caer a todos contra el costado contrario.

Cuando finalmente se hizo evidente que ya no se iban a mover más, Serena elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por haber terminado en lo alto del montón y comenzó a sacar su brazo de debajo del cuello de Armand.

"Parece," dijo, avanzando lentamente hasta la ventana, "que hemos chocado contra un árbol. Pero no hemos volcado por completo."

"¡Ouch!" gimió Mina. "Tienes unas rodillas malditamente puntiagudas, Serena. Mira donde las pones."

"Lo siento. Se está un poco estrecho aquí. ¿Están todos bien?" Miró bajo ella. "¿Dónde está Furuhata? "

"Mdmmao mcamro. "

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. ¿Debajo de los cuatro? No podía ser demasiado cómodo.

"Yo, er, saldré en seguida. Me parece que vamos a tener que salir por la puerta del otro extremo. Si abrimos ésta, caeremos de golpe hacia fuera y nos golpearemos las cabezas." Miró hacia fuera por la ventana. "De todas formas, no creo que pudiéramos abrir esa puerta para salir. El árbol la bloquea."

"Simplemente hazlo, Serena," la apremió Armand apretando los dientes.

"¿Darien, estás bien? No has dicho nada."

"Estoy bien, Serena, solamente un poco incómodo. Hay tres personas encima de mí."

" Mmmao mcamro " fue la elegante réplica de Furuhata.

Serena echó un nervioso vistazo al enredado montón de cuerpos enojados bajo ella y avanzó lentamente en la otra dirección, ignorando los frecuentes gruñidos de dolor y ultraje de Mina. Sus faldas se le enredaban alrededor, así que finalmente, abandonó toda simulación de modestia y las sujetó por encima de sus rodillas, deslizándose centímetro a centímetro por el inclinado asiento del carruaje hasta que consiguió agarrar el picaporte.

"¡Casi lo he conseguido! Ahora, si pudiera balancear la puerta hacia fuera... "Serena giró la manija y dio un empujón a la puerta. Pero la gravedad operaba en su contra e iba ganando. Una y otra vez la puerta volvía de nuevo a su posición original. "Lo lamento mucho, pero necesito apoyarme mejor para hacer palanca. Voy a tener que ponerme de pie."

Se levantó del asiento y poso el pie derecho sobre el objeto más cercano, que resultó ser la cabeza de Armand. Mina soltó una risita, que hizo que Serena se girara. "¿Sucede algo? "

"Nada." La respuesta provino de Armand, en un tono que evidentemente le ordenaba "_vuelve al_ _trabajo."_

Serena giró otra vez la manija y empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez, pasó el punto crítico y se abrió de golpe. Soltó una pequeña exclamación y regresó con torpeza al asiento del carruaje para poder sacar la cabeza hacia fuera por la abertura.

"Oh, hola Bottomley," gorgojeó, reconociendo al cochero de Mina y Armand. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"La rueda se ha desprendido, milady. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado."

"Hmmm, eso es de lo más raro."

"Si no te importa proseguir tu conversación más tarde," dijo Darien desde el fondo del montón, "nos gustaría salir del carruaje."

"Ooops. Lo siento. Bottomley, ¿podría sujetarme si me deslizo hacia abajo?" Ante su asentimiento, ella se encaramó por la abertura y se deslizó hacia abajo por el lateral del carruaje. "Espere a Mina. Me parece que ella es la siguiente." Serena rodeó el vehículo para inspeccionar los daños. La rueda izquierda se había salido por completo del eje y había rodado calle abajo, donde un grupo de pilluelos la había reclamado ya como botín.

"¿Qué miras? " Mina apareció a su lado.

"Parece como si simplemente alguien la hubiera aflojado. No hay señales de cortes ni de daños permanentes."

"Hmmm." Mina se levantó las faldas y se puso en cuclillas para mirar.

"¿Te vas a apartar?" Armand había sido el siguiente en salir, y también quería examinar el carruaje.

Puso una mano bajo el brazo de su esposa y tiró de ella.

"Al parecer tenemos un atacante bastante gentil," dijo Mina. "O uno que no sabe cómo usar una sierra."

Darien apareció por el costado y parecía completamente furioso.

"¿Qué ha serrado? "

"Nada," contestó Armand. "Solamente ha aflojado la rueda."

Darien maldijo por lo bajo.

"Te pido disculpas por ponerlos a ti y a tu esposa en peligro. Serena y yo regresaremos a casa inmediatamente, y pagaré el coste de la reparación."

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, Armand levantó la mano y dijo,

"Tonterías. El carruaje no ha sufrido ningún daño permanente. Lo único que necesitamos es otra rueda."

"¿Qué es eso de otra rueda?" Furuhata finalmente había conseguido salir, aunque un tanto arrugado.

"Esta se ha caído," contestaron los otros cuatro al unísono.

"No necesitan sonar tan irritados. Acabo de llegar."

"Lo lamento," se disculpo Serena. "Me siento como si hubiera estado aquí de pie durante una hora."

"Probablemente lo has estado," le contestó Furuhata con sequedad. "Si recuerdas, tuviste la inmensa fortuna de aterrizar en lo alto del montón. A propósito, envié a Bottomley de vuelta a tu casa, Ashbourne, a por ayuda para arreglar esto. No creo que le lleve demasiado tiempo. En realidad, tan sólo estamos a un par de calles de distancia." Caminó hasta donde la rueda izquierda debería haber estado. "Debo decir que Black hizo un trabajo bastante pobre. Si lo que quería era estrellar un carruaje, hay modos más inteligentes de conseguirlo. Ni siquiera logró romper un solo hueso a ninguno de los cinco."

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres tan aficionado a ver el lado positivo."

Darien frunció el ceño y la estrechó contra su costado.

"Me siento agradecido de que nadie haya salido herido, pero disculpadme si no veo un lado positivo. No seré la causa de ninguna de sus muertes. Se acabó, Serena. Nos volvemos a casa."

"¿Para que entonces pueda quitarte de en medio con una bala mientras volvemos a pie? Me parece que no."

"Serena tiene razón," dijo Armand. "Estás mucho más seguro con nosotros que sin nosotros."

"Sí," Darien contestó acerbamente. "Pero _ustedes_ están más seguros sin nosotros que con nosotros. "

"¿Nos disculpan durante un momento?" dijo Serena, tirando de su marido hasta alejarse un poco de la pequeña muchedumbre. "Debes escucharme, Darien," le susurró. "¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que no podemos pasarnos el resto de nuestras vidas huyendo de ese hombre? Parece lo bastante loco como para intentar algo esta noche en el baile de los Tumbley. Si lo atrapamos, tendremos cientos de testigos. Permanecerá en prisión el resto de su vida."

"Quizás, pero ¿y si tiene éxito? O aún peor, ¿y si no acierta conmigo y te atrapa a ti? Serena, te prometo que no tendremos huir de este hombre durante toda nuestra vida. Me encargaré de él, pero no lo haré con un plan que te ponga en peligro. Debes confiar en mí… no es la clase de hombre con el que una mujer desearía estar a solas."

Darien la sujeto con fuerza de los hombros.

"Serena, no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No comprendes que ahora tiene dos objetivos? Si te mata a ti, es como si me matara a mí."

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas ante sus vehementes palabras.

"Yo también te amo, Darien. Y sabes lo nerviosa que estoy por tu seguridad. Pero no puedo vivir toda la vida mirando por encima de mi hombro. Y no vamos a tener una oportunidad mejor para atrapar a Black que esta noche."

"Entonces iré." Se puso las manos en las caderas. "Pero tú te vas a casa."

"No voy a esperarte en mi habitación como un ratoncito asustado," dijo Serena, con ojos centelleantes. "Juntos podemos lograr cualquier cosa. Solos, no somos nada. Ten fe en mí, Darien."

"Parece que debo recordarte tu ruego de que no corriera riesgos innecesarios. Permíteme la misma cortesía. Vete a casa, Serena. Ya tengo bastante de lo que preocuparme sin necesidad de vigilarte."

"Darien, por última vez, escucha lo que te digo. ¿Me amas? "

"Cristo, Serena," dijo, entrecortado. "Sabes que sí."

"Bien, la mujer de quien te enamoraste no es la clase de mujer que puede permanecer pacientemente sentada en casa cuando el hombre al que ama está en peligro. Opino que podemos atrapar a Black si contamos con suficientes aliados. Obviamente no es muy brillante. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de averiar correctamente un carruaje. Con nosotros cinco trabajando juntos, podemos aniquilarlo. Y esta noche nos brinda la oportunidad perfecta."

"Serena, si algo te sucede... "

"Lo sé, querido. Siento lo mismo respecto a ti. Pero no va a pasar nada. Te amo demasiado para permitirlo."

Darien se perdió en sus inteligentes ojos azules, que brillaban con amor, esperanza y fe.

"Oh cariño," dijo roncamente. "Tú me has curado. Me haces creer que realmente merezco toda esta felicidad."

"La mereces."

Darien colocó suavemente las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Aguarda un momento," le dijo, con ternura. "Solo quiero mirarte. Quiero llevar esta imagen tuya conmigo el resto de mi vida. No creo que hayas estado nunca tan hermosa como en este preciso instante."

Serena enrojeció de placer.

"No seas tonto. Tengo el vestido arrugado, y estoy segura de que mi pelo esta hecho un desastre, y …"

"Shhh. No digas nada. Solo mírame. Con esta luz tus ojos parecen casi purpúreos. Como negras frambuesas."

Serena se rió suavemente.

"Debes estar en un estado de hambre perpetua. Sigues comparándome con frutas."

"¿Yo?" Darien no podía apartar sus ojos de sus labios, los cuales, no dejaba de pensar, semejaban a las cerezas maduras.

"Sí, una vez dijiste que mis orejas parecían albaricoques."

"Lo hice. Supongo que tienes razón. He estado hambriento desde que te conocí."

Ella se sonrojó.

"¡Yuuhuu! ¡Tortolitos! "

Darien y Serena arrancaron sus ojos el uno del otro y, parpadeando, se volvieron hacia Furuhata, que venía en su dirección.

"Si pudieran dejar un momento de arrullarse el uno al otro, podríamos ponernos en marcha. Por si no lo han notado, el carruaje de repuesto ya está aquí."

Darien inspiró profunda y entrecortadamente antes de girarse hacia Furuhata y decirle,

"El tacto, presumo, no fue uno de los puntos fuertes de tu educación."

Furuhata sonrió alegremente.

"Exacto. ¿Nos vamos? "

Darien se giró hacia Serena y le ofreció su brazo.

"¿Querida? "

Serena aceptó su gesto con una sonrisa, pero cuando pasaron junto a Furuhata, se volvió y le siseó,

"Voy a matarte por esto."

"Estoy seguro de que lo intentarás."

"Este carruaje no es tan abrigado como el otro," dijo Armand con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Por lo general no lo uso en invierno."

En breve todo el grupo estaba instalado en el carruaje, y de nuevo en camino al baile de invierno de los Tumbley. Serena y Darien se acomodaron en una esquina, vueltos el uno contra el otro para protegerse del frío. Darien puso su mano sobre las de ella, dándole suaves palmaditas sobre los nudillos. Ella se sintió reconfortada por su toque y lo miró. Él la estaba mirando, sus ojos azules repletos de calidez y aterciopelada ternura.

Serena no pudo evitarlo. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido de felicidad.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! " exclamó Furuhata, girándose hacia Armand y Mina. "¿Los están viendo? Ni siquiera ustedes eran tan nauseabundos."

"Algún día," lo interrumpió Serena en voz baja y apuntándole con un dedo, "encontrarás a la mujer de tus sueños, y entonces convertiré tu vida en un infierno. "

"Me temo que no, mi querida Serenity. La mujer de mis sueños es un parangón tal que es imposible que exista. "

"Oh, por favor," resopló Serena. "Apuesto a que dentro de un año te habrán echado el lazo, amarrado, y estarás encantado con ello." Se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha. A su lado Darien se estremecía de risa contenida.

Furuhata se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

"Acepto la apuesta. ¿Cuánto quieres perder? "

"¿Cuánto quieres perder _tú_? "

Mina se volvió a Darien.

"Parece que te has casado con una jugadora."

"De haberlo sabido, puedes estar segura de que habría sopesado mis acciones con más cuidado."

Serena le dio juguetón pinchazo en las costillas mientras dirigía una retadora mirada a Furuhata y le preguntaba,

"¿Y bien?"

"Mil libras."

"Hecho."

"¿Estás loca?" La mano de Darien se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos.

"¿Es que sólo los hombres pueden apostar? "

"Nadie hace una jugada tan tonta, Serena," dijo Darien. "Acabas de hacer una apuesta con el hombre que controla el resultado del juego. Sólo puedes perder."

"No subestimes el poder del amor, querido. Aunque en el caso de Furuhata, quizás sólo sea necesario el de la lujuria. "

"Me hieres," contestó Furuhata, llevándose dramáticamente una mano al corazón para enfatizarlo. "Asumes que soy incapaz de los más elevados sentimientos. "

"¿Lo eres? "

Darien, Armand, y Mina contemplaban el intercambio con considerable interés y diversión.

"No tenía ni idea de que fueras un adversario tan formidable, querida," dijo Darien.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí," se burló Serena. Se recostó con una sonrisa ufana. "Solo espera hasta que empiece la velada."

Una extraña sensación se instaló el estómago de Darien.

"Me estremezco ante la perspectiva."


	24. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo Veintitrés.**_

"¡Cielo misericordioso!" exclamó una voz horrorizada. "¿Qué les ha pasado? "

Serena se encogió. Había olvidado lo peculiar que era la voz de lady Tumbley, con un arraigado tono de soprano.

"Un accidente con el carruaje," dijo Armand, sin inmutarse. "Pero estábamos tan ansiosos por asistir esta noche, que no quisimos retrasarnos volviendo para cambiarnos. Tan solo estamos un poco desaliñados. Espero que nos disculpe."

En el carruaje se decidió que Armand, como el miembro de más alto rango de su grupo, debería actuar como portavoz. Su discurso, acompañado de su sonrisa más encantadora, dio en el quid, y lady Tumbley se apresuraba a atusarse discretamente.

"Bien, por supuesto que no tiene importancia, su Excelencia," balbució la anfitriona. "Me siento tan honrada de que aceptara mi invitación. Hacía ya muchos años que no lo veíamos por aquí."

Serena notó que la sonrisa de Armand se tensaba.

"Un error que debo rectificar," dijo él.

Lady Tumbley comenzó a agitar las pestañas, gesto que no favorecía en absoluto a una dama de su edad y contorno. Cuando finalmente detuvo el revoloteo de sus parpados, miró a Darien y dijo,

"¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?"

Serena se adelantó.

"A mi marido, milady."

"¿Su qué? "

Serena retrocedió. El chirrido regresaba.

Darien tomó la mano de lady Tumbley y besó el dorso. "Darien Chiba a su servicio, milady. "

"Pero Lady Serenity, querida, quiero decir, Lady Chiba, yo, pues.. yo no había oído que se hubiera casado. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Y, er, esto… fue una gran boda? "

En otras palabras ¿por qué no había sido invitada?

"Fue bastante intima, Lady Tumbley," dijo Serena. "Hace dos semanas."

"¿Hace dos semanas? ¿Una quincena entera? ¿Y no me he enterado? "

"Apareció en el _Times_," apuntó Darien.

"Quizás, pero yo ... "

"Quizás debería leer el periódico más a menudo," dijo Serena dulcemente.

"Quizás. Si me disculpan." Lady Tumbley sonrió torpemente, ejecutó una reverencia, y se precipitó entre la muchedumbre.

"Nuestro primer objetivo ha sido alcanzado," anunció Serena. "Dentro de cinco minutos todo el mundo sabrá que, uno, nuestro desaliñado aspecto es debido a un percance con el carruaje, y dos, que me he casado con un hombre misterioso sobre quien nadie sabe nada."

"En otras palabras, todo el mundo sabrá que estamos aquí," dijo Darien. "Black incluido."

"Si ha venido," dijo Mina pensativamente. "Dudo que haya sido invitado. "

"Es bastante fácil colarse en una fiesta tan grande." Dijo Furuhata. "Yo mismo lo he hecho unas cuantas veces."

Mina lo miró extrañada antes de preguntar,

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? "

"Supongo que mezclarnos con la multitud," contestó Serena. "Pero deberíamos tratar de permanecer cerca unos de otros. Quizás alguien tenga necesidad de ayuda."

Serena miró alrededor. Lady Tumbley se había superado a si misma este año, y el baile relucía con las velas, las joyas, y las sonrisas. El salón de baile era uno de los más característicos de Londres, con una galería en el primer piso que lo rodeaba por completo. Serena siempre había pensado que los hijos de los Tumbley debían haber pasado innumerables noches escondidos allá arriba, espiando a las elegantes parejas que danzaban allí abajo. Serena suspiró para sus adentros, rezando para que ella y Darien pudieran escapar de la velada sin haber sufrido daño, de modo que, algún día, sus hijos pudieran comportarse de un modo similar.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, el quinteto desempeñó su papel de inocente invitado. Serena y Darien no sufrieron escasez de compañía, la mayor parte de la cual no se molestó en esconder su insaciable curiosidad sobre Darien y su precipitado matrimonio. Armand y Mina permanecieron cerca, de pie; su mera presencia dejaba constancia de su aprobación al enlace. Pero lo más importante, vigilaban la aparición de Black mientras Darien y Serena lidiaban con la conversación social. Furuhata actuó como espía itinerante, moviéndose alrededor del salón de baile y controlando las entradas y salidas.

Después de casi dos horas, Ikuko, Kenji y Persephone llegaron finalmente e inmediatamente se dirigieron junto a Serena y Darien.

"¡No van a creer lo que nos ha pasado!" exclamó Ikuko.

"¿Un accidente de carruaje? " inquirió Darien, desapasionadamente.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? "

"¿Han sufrido un accidente?" preguntó Serena, horrorizada.

"Bueno, nada peligroso. La rueda izquierda trasera se salió del eje, y volcamos parcialmente hacia un lado. Un poco incómodo, pero nadie salió herido. Aunque, por supuesto, tuvimos que regresar a casa para cambiarnos, y por lo tanto llegamos sumamente tarde." Ikuko parpadeó un par de veces cuando se percató del vestido ligeramente arrugado de su hija. "Humm, ese vestido no significa que esté de moda el terciopelo arrugado, ¿verdad? "

"También hemos sido víctimas de un desafortunado accidente de carruaje," dijo Darien.

"¡Qué casualidad!" exclamó Persephone, y luego se marchó en dirección a una mesa cargada de refrigerios.

"Eso es raro," manifestó lord Worth. "Muy raro."

"En efecto." El rostro de Darien se había ensombrecido.

Furuhata apareció a su lado.

"Buenas noches, lady Worth, lord Worth. Debo decir que esperaba verlos antes. Er, Chiba, si puedo tener unas palabras a solas contigo."

Darien se excusó y se reunió con Furuhata unos metros más lejos.

"¿Qué ha pasado? "

"Está aquí. Y parece furioso. Entró por la puerta lateral hace unos minutos. Mi suposición es que no ha sido invitado. Eso, o que no quiere que el mayordomo lo anuncie con su nombre. Pero viste de etiqueta. Nadie lo mirará dos veces. Se confunde perfectamente con la multitud."

Darien asintió de modo cortante.

"Va a intentar algo."

"Necesitamos un plan."

"No podemos hacer nada hasta que él haga el primer movimiento."

"Estate alerta."

"Lo estaré. Oh, ¿y Furuhata? Vigila a Serena, ¿quieres?" Darien tragó con dificultad y buscó en su mente las palabras correctas. "Me resultaría muy penoso si algo le pasara. "

Los labios de Furuhata esbozaron una diminuta sonrisa y asintió.

"Te vigilaré a ti, también. Resultaría muy penoso para ella si algo te pasara a ti."

Darien lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No se conocían el uno al otro demasiado bien aún, pero ambos se sintieron vinculados por sus respectivos sentimientos hacia Serena, Furuhata como su amigo de muchos años y Darien como su apasionadamente devoto marido.

Darien volvió junto a Serena y sus parientes políticos, quienes estaban ocupados saludando a una corpulenta pareja que se había acercado a ofrecer sus felicitaciones ante la reciente boda, expresando su pesar por no haber podido asistir a la ceremonia. Darien escuchó el final de la conversación, y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse cuando vio que Serena apretaba los dientes, obviamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas no señalar que no les habían invitado. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio de regreso.

"Nuestro amigo ha llegado," dijo él, en voz baja.

"Oh, ¿quién es? " preguntó Ikuko.

"Es solo un conocido de Darien del ejército," improvisó Serena, consolándose en cierto modo con el hecho de que no mentía exactamente.

"Entonces deberían ir a buscarlo."

"Oh, creo que él nos encontrará," dijo Darien maliciosamente.

La atención de Ikuko se vio entonces capturada por un amigo a quien no había visto desde que había regresado de Italia, y Serena se giró rápidamente hacia Darien y le preguntó,

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Nada. Permanecer atentos."

Serena suspiró y apretó los labios. No se sentía especialmente paciente.

"¿Se lo has dicho a Armand y Mina? "

"Lo ha hecho Furuhata."

"¿Entonces nos vamos a limitar a quedarnos aquí como borregos mientras él traza sus infames planes? "

"Algo así."

Serena hizo una mueca y un extraño sonido surgió de su boca.

Darien la miró asombrado.

"¿Acabas de gruñir? "

"Es posible."

"Santo Dios, debemos librarnos pronto de Black, o mi esposa se va a convertir en un animal."

"En uno particularmente feroz, además, si de mi depende." Serena suspiró y miró alrededor del salón de baile. "¡Darien! ¿No es ése de allí? " Señaló discretamente hacia un hombre rubio que tomaba a sorbos una copa de champán. Darien siguió su mirada y asintió con sequedad, sin apartar los ojos ni un instante de Black. En ese momento, elcanalla, alzó la vista de su copa, y sus ojos se encontraron. Darien sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y de repente estuvo más convencido que nunca de que la salida de aquella noche había sido una mala idea. Tenía que alejar a Serena de allí. Tenía que tratar con Black a su manera.

"¡Se dirige hacia nosotros!" susurró Serena.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron. Black había dejado su copa sobre una mesa cercana y caminaba hacia ellos a través del salón de baile. Se percató de que ya no lo miraba a él; tenía la vista clavada en Serena. La furia y el miedo se rugían a través de su cuerpo, y su mano se cerró convulsivamente alrededor de la de ella.

"Buenas noches, Lord Chiba, Lady Chiba," dijo Black en tono burlón.

"¿Qué demonios quieres? " estalló Darien. Necesitó de todo su autodominio para no lanzarse allí mismo sobre Black y apretar sus manos alrededor de su garganta.

"Vamos, vamos, Chiba, ¿a qué viene tanta animosidad? Solo he venido a saludarlos a ti y a tu esposa. Es lo que se acostumbra en estos acontecimientos, ¿no? Aunque, por supuesto, mi memoria puede haberme jugado una mala pasada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que asistí a un baile en Londres. He estado fuera del país, como sabes, durante un largo período de tiempo."

"¿Y?"

"Hace ya mucho desde la última vez que bailé. Esperaba que lady Chiba me hiciera el honor de concederme un baile."

Darien, de un tirón, acercó a Serena aún más a él.

"Ni hablar."

"Eso es algo que debe decidir la dama, ¿no crees? "

Serena tragó, tratando de aliviar su garganta, que, repentinamente, se había quedado bastante seca.

"Su invitación es de lo más amable, señor Black," logró decir. "Pero me temo que he decidido no bailar esta noche. "

"¿De verdad? Qué raro." Los ojos azules de Black brillaban como plata, de pura malicia.

"Por deferencia a mi marido," improvisó Serena. "Él no baila, ya sabe."

"Por supuesto, es un lisiado. A menudo lo olvido. Pero no creo que eso debiera impedirle divertirse a usted misma." Se movió e incrustó un revólver contra el estómago de Darien, con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento.

Serena miró abajo. Su estómago dio un vuelco de terror, y por un segundo creyó que vomitaría allí mismo. El salón estaba atestado, demasiado. Nadie notaría que uno de los invitados acababa de encañonar con un arma a otro. Si gritaba, Black, seguramente dispararía a Darien antes de que alguien pudiera quitarle el arma.

"Me… me encantaría bailar con usted, señor Black," susurró.

"No, Serena." dijo Darien, con voz profunda.

"Mi marido," trató de bromear. "Es muy celoso. No le gusta verme bailar con otros hombres."

"Estoy seguro de que esta vez no le importará." Black retiró el arma, tomó la mano de Serena, y la condujo a la pista de baile. Darien se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, apenas comenzando a recuperar el aliento. Sus manos estaban apretadas en dos puños, pero no sentía como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas. Toda su atención, toda su energía, su misma alma, estaban enfocadas sobre las dos cabezas que se deslizaban por la pista de baile. Black no le haría daño, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos, no en medio de un salón atestado. Si algo le pasara a Serena delante de tantos testigos, Black nunca tendría la oportunidad de eliminar a su verdadero objetivo. Y Darien sabía que Black lo quería muerto.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta Serena bailando con él? "

Darien se dio la vuelta y vio a Mina, su rostro estaba contraído por el miedo y la preocupación.

"Me apuntó con un arma, y le pidió a Serena un baile."

"¿Lo vio alguien? " preguntó Armand.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

"Maldición. Sería mejor si tuviéramos a un testigo ajeno a la familia." Armadn agarró la mano de Mina. "Vamos, querida, bailemos nosotros también." A gran velocidad y con poca elegancia, el duque y la duquesa de Ashbourne se apresuraron hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Qué quiere? " susurró Serena, mientras sus pies dibujaban automáticamente los pasos del vals.

Black le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no tan solo el placer de su compañía, señora?. ¿Le resulta tan increíble de creer? "

"Sí."

"Quizás sólo quería conocerla. Después de todo, nuestras vidas se han, vamos a decir, entrelazado."

Serena sintió como la furia crecía en su interior, desbancando al miedo.

"Le estaría muy agradecida si las desentrelazara."

"Oh, eso planeo, no tema. Esta misma noche, si todo va bien."

Serena le pisó un pie e inmediatamente se disculpó con amabilidad. Vio a Armand y Mina, que bailaban justo detrás de Black, y ella exhaló despacio, sintiéndose tranquilizada por su presencia.

"Pero debo confesar," prosiguió Black, "que me divierte enormemente la expresión en el rostro de su marido. No creo que disfrute viéndola en mis brazos."

"Supongo que no." Serena volvió a darle un pisotón, esta vez lo bastante fuerte como para que Black esbozara una mueca de dolor.

"Parece una muchacha bastante agradable," dijo él, ignorando de nuevo su error en el paso de baile. "Lamento incomodarla matando a su marido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto."

Santo Dios, pensó Serena, el hombre estaba completamente loco. No se le ocurría nada que decir, así que volvió a estampar su pie sobre el de él, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas.

"Veo que las historias sobre su finura han sido enormemente exageradas," pudo decir Black finalmente como respuesta.

Serena le sonrió dulcemente.

"No debería creer todo lo que la alta sociedad le cuente. Oh vaya, ¿ya ha parado la música? Debo marcharme."

"No tan rápida." Le sujetó el brazo. "Me temo que no puedo dejarla ir aún."

"Pero el baile ha acabado, señor. Lo apropiado dictamina que… "

"¡Cállese!" se hartó Black. "Voy a usarla para atraer a su marido a una habitación contigua. No me es posible matarlo en un salón de baile lleno de gente. No podría escapar."

"Si lo mata, no conseguirá salir impune," siseó Serena. "Demasiadas personas saben que lo quiere muerto. Lo detendrían en cuestión de segundos. Y si no lo atrapan, no podrá volver a poner jamás un pie en Inglaterra otra vez."

"Hembra estúpida. ¿Piensa realmente que creo que puedo pegarle un tiro a un noble y esperar vivir libre y sin complicaciones? He estado en el exilio durante cinco años. Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Retomar mi lugar en la sociedad sería agradable, pero prefiero obtener mi venganza. Ahora venga conmigo." Tiró brutalmente de su brazo, arrastrándola hacia unas puertas dobles que conducían al resto de la mansión.

Serena actuó por instinto. Él no le haría daño ahora. No antes de que consiguiera a Darien. Se soltó de un tirón de su apretón y volvió corriendo junto a Darien, que ya avanzaba hacia ella.

"Rápido, tenemos que huir de él. ¡Está loco!"

Darien la tomó de la mano y comenzó a abrirse camino por entre la muchedumbre. Serena miró atrás. Black acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Armand y Mina le seguían los pasos, pero como pareja no podían moverse tan rápidos como él solo.

"Vamos demasiado lento," dijo Serena, nerviosa. "Nos alcanzará antes de que lleguemos a la puerta."

Darien no contestó. Apresuró el paso, su pierna herida protestaba por la tortura.

"Darien, no vamos lo bastante rápidos. Tenemos que llegar allí." Serena señaló las puertas que se entreveían al otro lado del salón de baile. Entre ellos y su posibilidad de escape mediaban cientos de damas y caballeros bailando.

"¿Y cómo propones que lleguemos allí? ¿Bailando? "

Serena parpadeó.

"¡Claro, sí!" Con la fuerza nacida de la furia y el terror, logró que Darien se detuviera, plantó su mano sobre su hombro, y comenzó a bailar el vals.

"¿Estás loca, Serena? "

"Limítate a bailar. Y condúcenos al otro extremo del salón. Estaremos allí en un periquete. Ni siquiera Black se atrevería a cruzar por en medio de la pista de baile."

Darien obligó a su pierna herida en entrar en acción y despacio comenzó a bailar, abriéndose paso a través del salón con cada giro.

En su prisa, Serena le clavó los dedos en el hombro, tratando de impulsarlo hacia delante.

"¿Me dejarás llevarte?" le siseó él, seguido de un, "Lo lamento," cuando chocaron con otra pareja.

Ella estiró el cuello.

"¿Puedes verlo? "

"Trata de alcanzarnos rodeando el salón. No lo conseguirá. Un plan magnífico, mi amor, si se me permite decirlo."

"Darien, no somos lo suficientemente rápidos." Giraron frenéticamente, sus apresurados giros ejecutados de forma poco convencional, pero momentos más tarde, alcanzaron el otro lado del salón de baile. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? " le preguntó Serena.

"Te llevaré a casa. Y después voy a informar a las autoridades. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero no creí que pudieran hacer nada ante las amenazas verbales. Pero, clavarme un arma en el estómago… eso debería mantenerlo fuera de circulación durante algún tiempo, al menos."

Ella asintió, siguiéndolo en dirección a la puerta.

"Puedo ser tu testigo. Y estoy segura de que Armand, Mina y Furuhata también querrán declarar." Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que Darien no planeara tomarse la ley por su propia mano. Si mataba a Black, lo ahorcarían.

Acababan de salir al aire frío de la noche cuando Furuhata de repente los llamó.

"¡Esperen! " gritó, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. "Tiene a tu madre, Serena."

"¿Qué? " La sangre abandonó su rostro. "¿Cómo? "

"No tengo ni idea, pero lo vi salir del salón con ella hace unos momentos, y la sujetaba muy cerca de él."

"Oh, Darien, tenemos que hacer algo. Debe estar tan asustada."

"No creo que exista una persona más capaz que tu madre," dijo Darien, tratando de calmarla. "Probablemente lo tendrá desarmado, atado y listo para las autoridades en cuestión de minutos."

"Darien, ¿cómo puedes bromear sobre esto? " clamó Serena. "¡Es mi madre!"

"Lo siento, amor," dijo él, dándole un consolador apretón de manos. "Furuhata, ¿a dónde fueron? "

"Síganme."

Los condujo por el exterior, hacia una puerta lateral y entraron a un vestíbulo oscuro, donde Armand y Mina los esperaban.

"¿Sabes por qué puerta entró?" susurró Darien.

Armand sacudió la cabeza.

"Mina", dijo. "Quiero que tú y Serena regresen al salón de baile."

"¡Me niego! " fue la acalorada respuesta.

Los tres hombres se giraron al unísono para mirar a Serena.

"¡Mi madre está en peligro!" arguyó con pasión. "Como si fuera a abandonarla ahora."

"Bien," suspiró Armand, comprendiendo que una orden directa era una pérdida de tiempo. "¡Pero permanezcan atrás! "

Ambas mujeres asintieron, y el quinteto cruzó el vestíbulo, asomándose a todas las habitaciones a su paso y teniendo cuidado al entreabrir las puertas para que chirriaran lo menos posible.

Finalmente llegaron a una cuya puerta estaba parcialmente abierta. Darien iba a la cabeza del grupo e inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Black. Se giró y se llevó el índice a los labios, avisando a todos para que guardaran silencio. Los tres hombres sacaron sus armas sin un ruido.

"Es usted un estúpido," oyeron decir desdeñosamente a Ikuko. "¿Qué espera conseguir con esto? "

"Cálmese."

"No me calmaré. " fue la imperiosa respuesta. "Me ha arrastrado desde la fiesta a un cuarto desierto y me ha apuntado con un arma, que solo puedo conjeturar que está cargada, ¿y espera que permanezca calmada? Usted carece del menor atisbo de inteligencia, mi querido señor, y… "

"¡He dicho que se calle! "

"Hmmph."

Serena se mordió el labio. Había oído ese tono antes. Si no se sintiera tan aterrorizada esto podría haber sido divertido.

Darien, Armand, y Furuhata intercambiaron miradas. Si no se movían pronto, alguien resultaría muerto, aunque no estaban completamente seguros de que la víctima fuera a ser Ikuko. Darien alzó la mano y silenciosamente contó con los dedos. Uno. Dos.

¡Tres! Los hombres irrumpieron en la habitación y se desplegaron a lo largo de la pared, sus pistolas apuntando a Black.

"Te ha llevado bastante tiempo," se mofó él. Agarraba el brazo de Ikuko en un doloroso apretón, y su arma estaba presionada contra su sien.

"Su actitud es de lo más desagradable," se mofó ella. "No le favore …

"Mamá, por favor," suplicó Serena, entrando por la puerta. "No lo provoques."

"Ahhh," dijo Black, con aprobación. "Has traído a las señoras. Qué delicia. "

Serena no podía ver la cara de Darien, pero por el modo en que tensaba sus hombros, adivinó que estaba furioso con ella por no permanecer fuera, en el pasillo.

"Suelte a mi madre," le dijo a Black. "Ella no le ha hecho nada."

"Lo haría, si usted quisiera intercambiar el sitio con ella. "

Serena dio un paso adelante, pero el brazo de Darien se extendió frente a ella como una barrera de acero. "No, Serena."

"Serena, no seas tonta," dijo Ikuko. "Puedo manejar a nuestro descerebrado amigo aquí presente."

"¡Ya es suficiente!" exploto Black. Y abofeteó a Ikuko en ambas mejillas.

Serena soltó un pequeño grito de consternación y, esquivando el brazo de Darien, se adelantó.

"¡Déjela en paz! "

El brazo de Black salió disparado y se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Serena, apretándola contra él. Su estómago dio un vuelco de consternación, pero se tragó su miedo y dijo,

"Ahora suelte a mi madre."

Con un salvaje empujón, Black apartó a Ikuko de él y ella cayó al suelo. Abrió la boca para reprenderlo mordazmente, pero contuvo su lengua, no sintiéndose tan valiente ahora que él tenía a su única hija en su poder.

En ese momento, Darien perdió la capacidad de respirar. Se sintió como si la mano de Black se hubiera colado por su garganta y se cerrara alrededor de su tráquea. Serena estaba de pie al lado de él, tratando de parecer valiente, pero Darien podía ver el miedo y aborrecimiento en sus ojos. Bajó su arma, alzó las manos, y dio un paso adelante.

"Suéltala, Black. Es a mí a quién quieres."

Black acarició la mejilla de Serena con el dorso de la mano.

"Tal vez he cambiado de opinión."

El control de Darien se quebró, y habría saltado sobre él en ese mismo momento si Armand no hubiera extendido una mano y lo hubiera agarrado de la espalda de su chaqueta.

"He dicho que la sueltes," repitió Darien, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

La mano de Black se deslizó sobre el trasero de Serena y le dio un pequeño apretón.

"Me lo tengo que pensar."

Serena hizo una mueca, pero aparte de ello se mantuvo lo más silenciosa posible. La vida de Darien pendía de un hilo, y si estaba en su mano el salvarlo dejando a este hombre tomarse algunas libertades con ella, se juró que podría tomarse todas las que quisiera. Solamente rezó para que no intentara nada más íntimo. La bilis le subía ya por la garganta.

El cuerpo de Darien estaba tenso de rabia.

"Por última vez, Black, suéltala o yo… "

"¿Tú, que?" contestó Black en tono burlón. "¿Qué puedes hacer? Tengo un arma y tú no. Además, tengo a tu esposa." Soltó una risa macabra. "Y tú no."

"No te olvides de nosotros," intervino Furuhata, arrastrando las palabras y señalando con la cabeza hacia Armand. Sus pistolas seguían apuntando al pecho de Black.

Black pasó la vista entre sus adversarios y se rió.

"No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes hiciera algo tan necio como dispararme mientras estoy apuntando con un arma cargada a la encantadora lady Chiba. De todos modos, ella no es, después de todo, el objetivo principal de mi llegada aquí, y temo que tendré que canjearla. ¿Chiba? "

Darien avanzó otro paso.

"Suéltala."

"Aún no." Black se arrancó su pañuelo del cuello y se lo dio a Serena.

"Átele las manos detrás de la espalda."

"¿Qué? No puede querer decir ... "

"¡Hágalo!" Levantó su arma y la apuntó a la frente de Darien.

"Yo no puedo atarlo y apuntarle al mismo tiempo."

"Oh, Darien," gimió Serena.

"Haz lo que te ha dicho," dijo Darien. Podía sentir tras de él a Armand y Furuhata tensando los músculos, preparándose para saltar a la acción.

"No puedo." Las lágrimas hacían que le escocieran los ojos. "Simplemente no puedo."

"Átele las manos," le advirtió Black, "o por Dios que le pegaré un tiro cuando cuente hasta tres."

"¿Puedo atárselas delante? Parece tan bárbaro… "

"Por Dios, átelas como mejor le parezca. Simplemente apriete fuerte y haga un buen nudo."

Con manos temblorosas, Serena puso la corbata alrededor de las muñecas de Darien, tratando de atarlo tan flojamente como le fue posible sin levantar las sospechas de Black.

"Retrocede," le ordenó él.

Serena se alejó un paso de Darien.

"Más lejos."

"¿Qué va a hacerle? " le exigió.

"¿Es que todavía no ha entendido de qué va esto? "

"Señor Black, se lo ruego."

Él la ignoró.

"Gírate, Chiba. Vamos a hacerle un agujero a la parte de atrás de tu cabeza."

Las piernas de Serena se debilitaron, y habría caído al suelo si no hubiera chocado contra el extremo de una mesa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Furuhata quien, despacio, avanzaba poco a poco, pero ella tenía pocas esperanzas de que fuera capaz de salvarlo. Black podría ver cada uno de sus movimientos, y no habría ningún modo de sorprenderlo. Para cuando Furuhata lo hubiera derribado, el tiro fatal ya habría sido disparado. Además, el cuarto estaba profusamente amueblado; parecía como si los Tumbleys hubieran embutido todos sus sillones, sofás, y mesas en él. Furuhata tendría que saltar por encima de dos sillas y una mesita si quería tomar la ruta más directa.

"¡Usted!" ladró Black, con un gesto de la cabeza hacia Serena, sin llegar realmente a mirarla. "Retroceda más. Estoy seguro que se muere de ganas de jugar a ser una heroína, pero no tendré la sangre de una dama sobre mi conciencia."

Serena se movió hacia un lado, ya que la mesita bloqueaba su retroceso. Olisqueó. Olía a violetas. Qué raro.

"¡Más lejos! "

Serena retrocedió otro paso y chocó contra algo sólido. Algo sólido y ... definitivamente humano. Recorrió con la vista la habitación. Armadn, Furuhata, Mina, y su madre estaban a la vista.

"¡Toma esto! " le llegó en un susurro.

¡Dios bendito, era Persephone! Y presionaba una pistola contra la palma de la mano de Serena.

Black levantó el brazo y apuntó.

Serena se sintió morir. Tendría que disparar a Black y rezar por que su tiro diera en el blanco. No había ningún modo de poder pasarle el arma a Darien. Maldición, ¿por qué no había dejado que Mina le enseñara a disparar correctamente?

Darien giró la cabeza tanto como le era posible.

"¿Podría tener un último deseo?"

"¿Cuál? "

"Me gustaría dar a mi esposa un último beso de despedida. Con su permiso, por supuesto."

Black asintió cortante, y Serena se apresuró a acercarse a Darien, ocultando el arma entre los pliegues de su falda. Levantó su mano libre y acarició la cara de Darien, asegurándose de que Black pudiera ver su movimiento. Darien echó un vistazo a sus muñecas, y Serena vio que había conseguido casi liberar sus manos del pañuelo flojamente atado.

"Oh, Darien," susurró en voz alta, "te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? "

Él asintió. Dame el arma, articuló con los labios, sin emitir un sonido.

"¡Oh, Darien!" se lamentó ella dramáticamente, calculando que cuanto más alargara la escena, más tiempo tendrían para llevar a cabo el plan. Movió su mano libre hacia la nuca de Darien y tiró de su cabeza para darle un ardiente beso. Se apretó tanto como pudo contra su marido, rezando para que Black no fuera capaz de ver lo que sucedía en el ínfimo espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Colocó el arma en las manos de Darien y, al mismo tiempo, dio un tirón a la endeble atadura que rodeaba sus muñecas.

"Sigue besándome," susurró él. Sintió el contorno de las manos de él sujetando con firmeza el arma. Su lengua asomó, remontando el contorno de la boca de Darien, saboreando su gusto ligeramente salado.

"Abre la boca, amor," dijo él suavemente.

Ella lo hizo, y su lengua se introdujo con fuerza para profundizar el beso. Serena le retribuyó su pasión con idéntico ardor, manteniendo todo el rato un ojo abierto clavado sobre Black, quien los miraba con expresión fascinada. Su brazo había bajado ligeramente, y Serena sabía que su beso había distraído ligeramente su atención de su obsesión de matar a Darien. Decidida a desconcentrarlo por completo, gimió audiblemente de placer.

Darien comenzó a depositar pequeños besos a lo largo de su maxilar, y Serena arqueó el cuello para proporcionarle mejor acceso. Pero podía sentir que su atención estaba concentrada en otra parte. Sintió su asentimiento, y entonces, desde las sombras, brotó un horroroso y casi inhumano chillido.

El sonido era aterrador. Serena sintió que se le encogía el estómago solamente de escucharlo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Black despertó de su ensueño de"_voyeur_", y no pudo evitar que su cabeza girara en dirección al espantoso sonido.

Darien soltó abruptamente a Serena, y antes de que ella comprendiera que sucedía, se tambaleó hacia delante y cayó al suelo.

John giró sobre sí mismo, apuntando y arrebatando limpiamente de un disparo el arma de Black de su mano. Armand y Furuhata se abalanzaron hacia delante, derribando al atónito Black contra el suelo.

Persephone salió de su escondite y cruzó los brazos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

"A veces la edad y la sabiduría son algo bueno."

"Persephone, ¿qué hace aquí? " exigió Armand mientras de un tirón sujetaba las muñecas de Black detrás de su espalda.

"Bonito modo de saludarme después de que haya aparecido y salvado la velada."

"Oh, Persephone," dijo Serena, con gran sentimiento. "¡Gracias!" Se puso en pie y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de la anciana señora. "¿Pero qué fue ese sonido tan espantoso? "

"Yo." Persephone sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ikuko levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

"Eso no podía ser humano."

"¡Oh, pero lo era! "

"Pues surtió efecto," dijo Darien, uniéndose a las mujeres después de asegurarse de que Black estuviera correctamente inmovilizado. "Aunque debo confesar que jamás soñé que fuera a emitir semejante sonido cuando le hice señas para que creara una distracción. "

"¿Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí? " le preguntó Serena.

"Sólo cuando vi su mano pasándote el arma. Bien hecho, Persephone." Darien se apartó el pelo de la frente y notó que le temblaba la mano. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la imagen de Black apuntando con un arma a Serena se desvaneciera de su mente.

"¿Cómo diablos entró aquí? " le preguntó Serena.

"Sabía que algo siniestro ocurría. Y nadie vio la necesidad de confiar en mí." Persephone bufó con desdén. "Pero me lo figuré. Y también escuché bastante a escondidas. Y luego me di cuenta… "

"¡Disculpen! " los llamó Furuhata.

Seis cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

"Tal vez querríamos informar a las autoridades sobre él." Señaló a Black, que yacía sobre el suelo, atado y amordazado.

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando su sugerencia, demasiado interesada en la historia de Persephone.

"De esa manera no se va a ir a ningún sitio."

Furuhata alzó las cejas ante su despreocupación, no obstante plantó una bota sobre el trasero de Black, principalmente por diversión.

"Si yo pudiera continuar," entonó Persephone, disfrutando enormemente de su papel como heroína del día.

"Por supuesto," contestó Serena.

"Como les decía, oí por casualidad a Armand y Mina hablando del baile de esta noche y comprendí que Darien y Serena podrían estar en peligro. Por eso insistí en que me llevaran con ellos." Se volvió hacia Serena. "Bien, comprendo que no he sido la más estricta acompañante, pero, realmente, me tomo mi posición muy en serio, y sentí que sería una negligencia en el cumplimiento de mis obligaciones el no acudir en su ayuda."

"Por lo que le estoy sumamente agradecida," se sintió obligada a intercalar Serena.

Persephone sonrió benignamente.

"Me dije que tal vez pudieran necesitar un arma secreta esta noche. Secreta incluso para ustedes mismos. Estaban todos tan ocupados con sus intrigas que ni notaron que desaparecí en cuanto llegué al baile. Subí a la galería que rodea el salón de baile y lo vi todo. Vi a este hombre abordar a Serena, y luego obligar a su madre a salir del salón."

"¿Pero cómo entró aquí?" preguntó Serena.

Persephone sonrió astutamente.

"Dejaste la puerta entreabierta. Simplemente me colé despacio. Nadie se percató de mi presencia. Y el cuarto está más bien generosamente amueblado. Me deslicé entre sillones y sofás."

"No me puedo creer que no la viéramos," refunfuñó Darien. "Mis reflejos debían estar fuera de combate."

"Esto no es que esté muy iluminado," contestó Persephone, tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Y su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa. Yo no me preocuparía de ello, milord. Además, usted fue el primero en percatarse de mi presencia. Después de Serena, por supuesto."

Darien sacudió la cabeza con admiración.

"Es usted una maravilla, Persephone. Una verdadera maravilla. No puedo agradecérselo bastante."

"Con tu primogénita, tal vez," sugirió Furuhata traviesamente. "Persephone es un bonito nombre."

Serena lo miró ceñuda. Quizás fuera un nombre bonito, pero no para ningún hijo suyo. Y entonces los ojos de Serena se iluminaron cuando una idea germinó en su mente. Una idea tan perfecta, tan oportuna…

"Yo también debo ofrecerle mi gratitud," dijo, tomando del brazo a la anciana dama. "Pero no creo que lo de mi primogénita sea el modo adecuado de hacerlo."

"¿Por qué demonios no?" La extensión de la pícara sonrisa de Furuhata abarcaba todo su rostro.

Serena sonrió maliciosamente y besó a su antigua acompañante en la mejilla.

"Oh, Persephone, tengo grandes planes para usted."


	25. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo Veinticuatro.**_

Unas semanas más tarde Darien y Serena estaban instalados en su cama, en Persephone Park, disfrutando de su relativa paz e inmensa tranquilidad. Serena leía, tal y como era su costumbre antes de irse a dormir, y Darien clasificaba una pila de documentos de negocios.

"Estás muy guapa con tus gafas nuevas," le dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? Creo que me hacen parecer inteligente. "

"Eres inteligente. "

"Sí, pero las gafas me dan un aire más serio, ¿no crees? "

"Quizás." Darien dejó sus papeles sobre la mesilla de noche y después se inclinó y depositó un húmedo beso sobre uno de los cristales.

"¡Daarien! " Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a frotarlas contra el edredón.

Él se las arrancó de la mano.

"Déjalas."

"Pero no puedo leer el libro sin … "

Él le quitó el libro de las manos.

"Tampoco vas a necesitar esto." El libro se deslizó hasta el suelo, y Darien cubrió amorosamente su cuerpo con el suyo. "Es hora de irse a la cama, ¿no crees? "

"Tal vez."

"¿Sólo tal vez? " Le mordisqueó la mejilla.

"He estado pensando."

"Eso espero. "

"Ya vale." Le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. "Hablo en serio."

Él miró sus labios, pensando que también le gustaría mordisquearlos.

"¿Qué te ronda la cabeza, cariño? "

"Sigo queriendo un poema."

"¿Qué? "

"Un poema de amor tuyo, para mí."

Darien suspiró.

"Te hice la más romántica propuesta de matrimonio que una mujer ha tenido jamás. Trepé un árbol por ti. Me puse de rodillas. ¿Para qué necesitas un poema? "

"Para tener un recuerdo tangible. Algo que nuestros bisnietos puedan encontrar mucho después de que hayamos muerto, y digan, _"obviamente el bisabuelo amaba a la bisabuela."_ No es tan tonto, creo."

"¿Me escribirás un poema tú a mi? "

Serena se lo pensó un momento.

"Lo intentaré, pero no soy tan poética como tú."

"Venga, ¿y cómo los sabes? Te aseguro que mi poesía es espantosa."

"Nunca me gustó la poesía antes de conocerte. Y tú siempre la has adorado. Solo puedo deducir que tienes una mente más poética que yo."

Darien bajo la mirada. Su rostro resplandecía de amor y devoción a la luz de la vela, y supo que no podría negarle nada.

"¿Si prometo escribirte un poema, me prometerás tú dejarme besarte apasionadamente siempre que lo desee? "

Serena soltó una risita.

"Ya lo haces. "

"¿Pero en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa? Puedo hacerlo en mi estudio y tu salita y el salón verde y la salita azul y en…- "

"¡Para! ¡Para! Te lo imploro," se rió ella. "¿Qué habitación es el salón verde? "

"El que tiene todo el mobiliario azul."

"¿Y entonces cuál es la salita azul? "

La cara de Darien manifestó perplejidad.

"No lo sé."

Serena reprimió una sonrisa.

"¿Pero puedo besarte allí? "

"Supongo, pero sólo si me besas ahora."

Darien gruñó de placer.

"A su servicio, milady. "

Días después, Serena pasaba la tarde en su salita, leyendo y escribiendo cartas. Ella y Darien habían pensado pasear hasta Westonbirt para hacer una visita a Armand y Mina, pero el tiempo inclemente había desbaratado sus proyectos. Serena estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando la lluvia caer contra la ventana cuando Darien entró en la habitación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como un chiquillo.

"Esta es una sorpresa bienvenida," le dijo ella. "Creí que estabas repasando aquellas inversiones que Armand te envió."

"Te echaba de menos."

Serena sonrió.

"Puedes traerte los documentos y leerlos aquí. Prometo que no te distraeré. "

Él dejó caer un beso en el dorso de su mano.

"Tu mera presencia me distrae, amor. Sería incapaz de leer una palabra. Me prometiste que podría besarte en cada habitación de la casa, ¿recuerdas? "

"Hablando de lo cual, ¿no ibas tú a escribirme un poema de amor a cambio? "

Darien inclinó la cabeza con aire inocente.

"No lo recuerdo."

"Pues yo recuerdo claramente la parte sobre el poema. Debería limitar tus besos a las habitaciones de la planta superior."

"Peleas sucio, Serena," la acusó él. "Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. ¿Crees que Wordsworth fabricaba poemas a demanda? Me parece que no. Los poetas insisten y batallan con cada palabra. Ellos… "

"¿Has escrito alguno? "

"Bien, comencé uno, pero… "

"¡Oh, por favor, por favor déjame oírlo!" Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron de anticipación, y Darien pensó que parecía una niña de cinco años a quién le acababan de decir que podría repetir postre.

"Bien." Suspiró.

_"Serena es mi amor, cuando su rubia cabellera de oro_

_con el viento salvaje ondea;_

_Serena , cuando las rosas florecen en sus mejillas;_

_O en sus ojos brilla el fuego del amor. "_

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

"Si no estoy confundida, alguien escribió eso unos siglos antes de que tú lo hicieras. Spenser, me parece."

Con una sonrisa levantó el libro que había estado leyendo. _Poemas Escogidos_ _de_ _Edmund Spenser_.

"Te habrías salido con la tuya una hora antes."

Darien frunció el ceño.

"Yo lo habría escrito si él no se me hubiera adelantado."

Serena esperó pacientemente.

"Oh, lo haré a tu manera. Te leeré el mío. Ejem. _Camina bella como la noche…_ "

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Darien, con ese ya lo intentaste! "

"¿Yo? " refunfuñó él. "Oh, sí, ya lo hice, ¿verdad? "

Serena asintió.

Él suspiró de nuevo.

"_En Xanadu Kubla Khan mando, que levantaran su cúpula señera…_"

"Pierdes el tiempo, Darien. "

"Oh, por Dios bendito, Serena, te leeré el mío. Pero te advierto que es, pues, es… Oh, ya lo verás por ti misma." Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo muy doblado de papel. Desde donde estaba sentaba, Serena pudo ver que contenía profusos tachones y correcciones. Darien se aclaró la garganta. Alzó la vista hacia ella.

Serena sonrió de anticipación para alentarlo.

Él se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

_"Mi amor tiene los ojos azules como el mar._

_Su cálida y brillante sonrisa me hace anhelar_

_El mundo darle,_

_Y cuando yace_

_En mis brazos, donde su tacto puedo experimentar,_

_lo mucho que la amo una vez más he de declarar._

_Mi mundo se ha transformado de tinieblas a un nuevo amanecer_

_Besándola bajo las estrellas, deleitándome con la luz del sol y bailando con ella al anochecer."_

Levantó la vista y la miró con ojos titubeantes.

"Necesito pulirlo un poco, pero creo que acerté con la mayoría de las rimas."

Serena se lo quedó mirando, su labio inferior temblaba de emoción. Lo que a su poema le faltaba de elegancia, quedaba más que compensado por el corazón y sentimiento que contenía. Que hubiera invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en una tarea para la cual obviamente no poseía la menor aptitud, y solamente porque ella se lo había pedido… no pudo contenerse, comenzó a sorber por la nariz, y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Oh, Darien. Verdaderamente debes amarme."

Darien caminó junto a ella y la puso en pie antes de estrecharla en sus brazos.

"Lo hago, mi amor. Créeme, verdaderamente te amo. "

**Bueno y al final terminaron bien estos tortolitos. Se fijaron en Perséphone? Una genia! Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias por los rewiews, alertas, favoritos en esta y otras historias. Es bueno saber que están del otro lado. Y a las chicas que van atrasadas, que leen a sus propios tiempos ( lo cual me parece genial), les digo que si quieren dejar rews no hay problema me pone contenta saber que se siguen sumando. Un beso y bendiciones!**

**Ah! Algunas me han pasado historias para adaptar y otras me han pedido epílogos. Ya van a llegar. Ténganme paciencia que no me olvido!**

3


End file.
